Unexpected Happiness
by JoyfulHeartEO
Summary: THE LAST CHAPTER IS OFFICIALLY UP. I hoe you like it :  My spin on what and when I would have liked to see El and Liv get together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! Wrote a new story that I really like. It's been awhile since I've written anything so please be kind. I love Law & Order SVU and just want Olivia and Elliot to be together damn it! Hahahaha! This is what I would have liked to see happen after the Gitano case and when Olivia came back from Oregon. It's about their life as a married couple and finding happiness finally. Eli was never born since they would have gotten together in season 8 and I call Dickie Richie in this. Hope you like it :) Please review but be kind. Reminder if you don't know me...I am dyslexic so there will probably be typos and such but I try and fix them as best as I can. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Olivia Benson Stabler lay in bed hoping for a few more minutes of warmth and rest. She knew her own personal army would be running rampid around the house in no time. She smiled to herself thinking as tired as she was, there was nothing she loved more than the sound of her children laughing and running. And in seven short months…there would be the sound of a new baby in the house. She just had to find a way to tell her husband first. She rolled over onto her back, and closed her eyes inhaling the new day.<p>

"The troops aren't up yet?" A familiar deep voice echoed in the room.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked towards her bedroom door, smiling when she saw her husband stripping down. "Nope."

When he was down to his boxers he slipped into bed next to her, wrapping her in his arms as he rested his tired head on her chest. "Good. That means I get five minutes alone with you."

She chuckled to herself as she rubbed his back feeling him relax against her touch. "Long night?"

He groaned breathing her in. "Yeah."

"You okay?" She asked kissing the top of her head.

He snuggled into her more. "Yeah. I'm fine…just tired. And if I have to hear one more of John's stupid jokes about anarchy and communism I'm going to kill myself."

She smirked. "Kill him. You're kids would miss you too much."

"Just my kids?" He said smiling against her skin.

"Eh…I guess I would too." She said slowly.

Elliot laughed. "Gee thanks."

They were silent for a moment until they heard the pitter patter of one of the kids. Elliot groaned and Olivia laughed as she kissed the top of his head before detaching herself from his grip on her.

"No. No don't go." He said reaching out to her.

"Shhh…" Olivia said smiling. "I'll get them breakfast and headed off to school and then I'll come back okay?"

Elliot smiled and rolled over onto his back. "Promise?"

She leaned down and kissed his lips gently. "Promise."

Elliot watched as Olivia slipped on one of his NYPD sweatshirts and walked out of their bedroom. He smiled to himself before closing his eyes, finally succumbing to sleep. Olivia yawned as she walked into the kitchen to start getting the kids breakfasts ready. She heard the twins, Richie and Lizzie fighting as they made their way downstairs.

Two sets of smaller feet flew by the twins on the stairs and ran straight for Olivia. "Morning Mom!" Five year old Adam said.

Olivia leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Morning bud."

"Mom can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Seven year old Hannah asked as she sat up at the counter.

Olivia smiled at her daughter. "Not today sweetie. But this weekend, I'll even make chocolate chip pancakes."

"Deal." Hannah said as her mother put a bagel and fruit in front of her and one next to her for Adam.

"Is Daddy home?" Adam asked as the twins finally walked into the kitchen.

"You drove yesterday, I'm driving today!" Richie said glaring at his sister as he took the orange juice out of the fridge.

Olivia watched as he brought it to his lips to drink from it without a glass. "Don't even think about it." Olivia said pointing a finger at him.

Richie laughed and took a glass out of the cabinet. "Sorry Liv." He said flashing her the famous Stabler smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "God you get more like your father everyday…"

"Is Daddy home?" Adam asked again.

Richie put the glass in the sink and smiled at his step-mom. "Scary thought isn't it?"

"You have no idea." Olivia said handing him a bagel.

"Mom!" Adam yelled nervously.

All eyes turned to him. "Honey what is it?"

"Is Daddy home?" Adam asked for the third time.

Olivia smiled, she knew how nervous Adam got when he didn't see his parents for a few days. "Yes sweetie. He's home. He's upstairs sleeping."

"So I can't go see him?" He asked pouting.

"He'll be here when you get back from school." Olivia said. "And he'll be here all weekend, we both will."

The little boys face lit up. "Really?"

Olivia smiled and leaned across the counter to kiss the top of his head. "Really."

"Okay." He said as he began to dig into his breakfast.

"Liv can you tell my brother it's my turn to drive today?" Eighteen year old Lizzie said glaring at her brother.

"No way. You are not driving. You're like the worst driver in the world and don't even get me started on your music choices. I won't listen to that all the way to school!" Richie said with a mouthful of bagel.

"Don't talk with your mouthful Richie." Olivia said wrinkling up her nose. "And yes Elizabeth can drive today, I saw you pulling out of the driveway yesterday. It's her turn."

"Oh come on!" He said throwing his hands up as Lizzie smiled triumphantly. "So unfair."

"When your Mom and Dad bought you that car they told you that you could only keep it as long as you shared it." Olivia said shrugging. "I'm just following their rules."

"Yeah but Mom's not here…and Dad's asleep. I won't tell if you bend the rules." Richie said flashing her another Stabler smirk.

Olivia laughed. "Lizzie's driving…end of story."

Richie hung his head in defeat. "Fine. Don't leave until I get my headphones for my iPod…I'm not listening to your crap."

"Language." Olivia said pointing at him as she poured Adam and Hannah juice.

"Mom I need money for the Aquarium field trip today." Hannah said.

"That's due today?" Olivia asked. "Alright…uh…twenty right?" She said walking over to her pocket book to get her wallet.

"Yup." Hannah said smiling.

"Okay. I'm going to put it in the front pocket of your backpack. Don't lose it and don't forget it's their okay?" She asked as she zipped her bag up.

"I won't. Thanks Mom." Hannah said.

"Alright. Your lunches are in the fridge Richie and Lizzie." She said as she walked behind Hannah to start brushing out her hair. "You guys are going to be late if you don't leave soon."

"Okay." Lizzie said putting her dishes in the sink. "Let me just brush my teeth."

"Mommy can I wear my Superman cape to school?" Adam asked.

"Honey we've been over this…you only wear that on Halloween. It's April, Halloween is in October." She said laughing as she braided Hannah's hair.

"Fine. But can I wear it when I get home?" He asked with sparkling hopeful eyes.

Olivia laughed and leaned down to kiss him. "Yes. You can wear it when you get home today." She finished Hannah's braid and then turned back to Adam. "Let's get you dressed and then I'll drop you guys off at school."

Adam jumped down from the counter and Olivia scooped him up in her arms. "Bye Richie!" Adam said waving at his big brother.

"Bye little buddy." Richie said ruffling his hair. "I have lacrosse practice after school so Lizzie is going to stay after and do homework so she can drive me home."

"Okay. Have a good day." Olivia said as Lizzie came bounding down the stairs again. "Love you guys."

"Love you." The twins said in unison when they walked out the door.

"Be ready in five minutes Hannah Banana!" Olivia yelled to her daughter.

"Did Daddy catch the bad guys at work?" Adam asked as he played with his mother's hair.

"Doesn't he always?" Olivia said as she walked into Adams room and threw him on the bed electing a giggle from the young boy. "So what do you wanna wear today sir?"

He smirked at his Mom. "Superman Cape."

Olivia laughed. "God you are your father too." She shook her head and turned towards her son's closet. "I'm so screwed…" Olivia said to herself.

"Can I wear my G.I. Joe T-shirt?" He asked as he reached for his G.I. Joe action figure.

"G.I. Joe it is." She said pulling it from the closet. "Come here bud." She said as he hopped off the bed and ran to her side, she helped him into his clothes and then brush his teeth. "All set?"

"All set." He said smiling up at her.

"Alright. Let's go." She said taking his hand as they walked back downstairs.

Hannah was grabbing her lunch box out of the fridge along with Adams and scooping up her backpack. They made their way out to the car and Olivia drove them off to school before turning around to go home.

Thirty minutes later she pulled into the driveway and unlocked the door. She cleaned up the dishes in the sink and the kitchen before making her way upstairs. She laughed to herself as she picked up the discarded clothes in the hallway that Richie had attempted to throw into the hamper but missed by a good foot. Stuffing it in the hamper she walked back to her bedroom hoping to catch a few hours of sleep with Elliot.

She had worked overtime this week and Adam had been up with nightmares all night. She was still exhausted and just needed to relax in peace for a moment with Elliot. She slipped into the room not wanting to wake him up, he was still lying on his back; his hand resting on his stomach and his mouth open breathing softly.

She smiled; it was times like these that she couldn't believe just how lucky she really was. She remembered meeting Elliot for the first time when she first started at SVU. Never before had a man had such an effect on her, she nearly fell over when her brown eyes met his blue eyes. It was love at first sight…at least for her. Unfortunately the minute he extended his hand to introduce himself she saw the gold band and all thoughts of living happily ever after were swept from her mind.

She slipped her shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed, just staring at him as if she was afraid to blink thinking he would be gone when her eyes opened again. Sometimes it felt like it had all been a dream when they got together. After working as partners for seven years one case had torn them apart. Even after ten years, it still felt like it had happened yesterday.

She could still see Elliot standing there with Gitano's gun pressed to his head. She remembered the look in his eyes, the understanding and compassion he had showed her. She remembered how her hands had trembled unable to take the shot that might take his life. Up until that moment, she thought that she could handle anything that the job threw at her. But nothing, no amount of training or experience had prepared her for that moment.

She remembered how afterwards, they had all but admitted their feelings to each other. She remembered the way his eyes saw right through her soul and pleaded with her to understand that he was married and couldn't be with her. That's when she had run, run as far as she could to escape the pain. She thought working in Oregon would give her the space she needed, but nothing could erase Elliot Stabler from her mind or her heart.

Her mind immediately wandered to the day she walked back into the precinct for the first time…

_Olivia took a deep breath as she pushed through the familiar doors of the precinct. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, unsure what she was going to find. When she left for Oregon did so without even saying goodbye to any of her friends and she was afraid they were going to hate her for it._

Standing on the inside of the familiar office, she looked at her friends, the people she missed more than anything. They were the only people she would ever consider to be her family.

Suddenly, a fierce hug snapped her out of her daze. "Where you been baby girl?" Finn asked as he let her go again.

She laughed and pulled away from him. "Oregon."

"Did you forget how to use a phone out there?" Detective Munch said walking over to hug her.

Olivia laughed and hugged him back. "Sorry. I was…undercover. There wasn't much time to say goodbye or call…"

"Well it's good to see you." Finn said. "It's been pretty dull here without you."

"I'm sure you all managed." She said smiling.

"Hey Liv…" A voice said, the voice that ripped through her like a thousand knives.

Finn and Munch stepped aside to allow Olivia to see him better, her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. He looked just as good as she remembered, no scratch that he looked better. If it was even possible he looked more fit, sexier, more rugged and just plain beautiful.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled back weakly. "Hey El."

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "How…how are you?"

She shoved her hands in her pockets so he wouldn't see how hard her hands were shaking. "I'm good. How are you?"

He shrugged. "Fine."

"How are the kids and Kathy?" She asked trying to be polite.

"The kids are good. Kathy's…" He smiled and then laughed slightly. "Kathy's good I think, she seems happy with her new boyfriend."

Olivia raised her eyes in surprise. "Boyfriend?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. We got divorced, it was finalized last month."

Her mouth hung open slightly, she wasn't sure what she should be feeling. But she was pretty sure she shouldn't be feeling giddy! She should feel sad for Elliot that his marriage didn't work out, but she couldn't escape the hopeful feeling that maybe…just maybe there was a chance for them to be together after all.

"Elliot…I'm so sorry." Olivia said shaking her head. "I don't…I don't know what else to say."

He smiled at her sadly. "You don't have to say anything…I'm better off. Kathy and I weren't right…and I didn't like fighting in front of the kids. They seem happier, more relaxed."

Olivia nodded. "Oh, well that's good."

Finn and Munch looked back and forth between Olivia and Elliot, their eyes never moving from each other. The tension was building and Finn leaned into Munch. "Should we say something to break the silence?"

"No…I think we should back away slowly before they start throwing things." Munch whispered back.

"Ten bucks Liv kicks his ass." Finn said.

"Fifty bucks Elliot says something stupid and she runs out of here crying." Munch said smirking as they walked away.

"So…how was it working undercover?" Elliot asked walking closer to her.

She felt uncomfortable, she wanted to run and hide from all the built up emotions that were about to bubble over. "It was…fine."

"Was it an interesting case?" He asked walking even closer.

"Uh yeah…I guess." She said looking down at her feet, unable to look him in the eye anymore.

"Munch is right…you could have called." He said now only a foot from her.

Her throat felt dry and her eyes were burning with tears she knew she couldn't shed. "I couldn't call…you know how it is."

"Then you should have said goodbye." He was now at arms length from her.

"Elliot…" She said, her eyes squeezing tight to keep the tears in.

"Liv look at me." He whispered, now standing directly in front of her. "Please."

She shook her head, unable to open her eyes. She couldn't do this, they couldn't do this! It would change everything! She needed Elliot like she needed air and things were already screwed up enough. If she opened her eyes now and really let him in, there would be no turning back and nothing would ever be the same.

"El don't…" She pleaded with him. "Don't."

She felt his hand suddenly on her cheek and she whimpered softly. "Why did you leave me Liv?" He whispered, not caring about all the people staring.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to ignore the tingling feeling that his hands were causing on her cheek. "Because."

"Because?" He asked chuckling softly. "That's not an answer Liv."

She pulled back from his touch and opened her eyes quickly, finally mustering up the courage to not fall into his arms. "Well it's the only answer I have. Sorry if you don't like it."

He stared at her. "You look like you haven't slept in months."

"Always the sweet talker." She said rolling her eyes. "What do you care about my sleeping habits?"

"You know I care Liv." He said softly. "You know I do."

She shook her head. "Is Cragen here? Because I need to talk to him about a letter of recommendation-"

"So you're leaving again?" He asked, she saw his jaw tighten with anger and his eyes harden in the way that scared her.

She pushed a strand of hair out of her face, her hands were shaking again and she felt sick to her stomach. "Yeah. Yeah I just don't think SVU is working out for me anymore…"

"Bull shit." Elliot said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" She asked, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment, they had attracted a large audience by now.

"I said bull shit." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Bull shit. SVU is exactly where you're supposed to be. You're just being stubborn and stupid."

"Hey!" She said walking closer to him, suddenly feeling a rush of anger. "Screw you Stabler! What do you know about what I want or what's good for me?"

"I know more about you than you think." He said that stupid smirk plastered on his face, she was so angry she wanted to smack it right off his face.

"You don't know anything about me." She said glaring at him.

"I know that you hate white wine but you love red wine. I know that summer thunderstorms are one of your favorite things in the world. I know that as much as she hurt you, you miss your Mom and love her more than anything else. I know that this job is everything to you, and that you will do whatever it takes to save all the victims. I know that Finn, Munch, Cragen, Casey, Alex and me are your family. We are your blood. We are the people you never thought you would need and that scares you to death. The fact that you aren't alone anymore makes you want to run, which you did and you still are. I know you Olivia. I know you better than anyone ever has or ever will and I know you love me just as much as I love you." He said without missing a beat.

She wanted to hit him, hug him and kiss him and scream about how much she hated him and loved him at the same time. She wanted to throw things and cry every tear that she had within her that she had been holding in for her whole life. She hated him. God she hated how cocky he was and how true all his words were. She hated that she had finally let her walls down and someone had weaseled their way into her heart. This wasn't the life she had planned for herself, she wasn't supposed to be so dependent on another human being.

"What? The rough, tough, badass Benson has nothing to say?" Elliot asked really trying to push her now, he knew it was now or never and he wasn't letting her go again.

"Fuck you." Olivia said letting the tears roll down her cheeks. "Fuck you Elliot."

He sighed, bowing his head in defeat. "Are we really going to do this?"

"I'm not doing anything. You're the one being a complete ass here! I haven't done a damn thing to you Stabler." She said bitterly as the tears continued to fall.

"You haven't done anything to me?" He asked snapping his head up. "You really think you haven't done a damn thing?"

"No. I haven't!" She screamed, Cragen was now standing outside of his office along with every other officer in the building watching the show before him.

"You made me love you!" He screamed. "The minute you walked into my life you made me love you Olivia! That's what you did to me!"

"I didn't make you love me! You were married I would never-" She said but he cut her off.

"I know you wouldn't have done anything. And that made me love and want you even more. Why couldn't you have showed up in my life before Kathy huh? You are the person I'm supposed to be with, you get me more than anyone ever has. You can read me like a fucking book and I hate it but I love it all at the same time. Nothing in my life has ever been the same since I met you Liv and I've been trying to fight it for eight fucking years now and I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting it. Kathy's gone. It's over. It was over as soon as we became partners, I knew it, she new it and so do you. So stop acting like there isn't anything here Olivia. Stop running and for once in your damn life let yourself be happy!" He screamed.

She stood there in shock, Elliot Stabler was good with words when it came to victims and perps. But he was never open about his feelings and his personal life and he had just laid his heart on the line in front of half of the NYPD. She didn't know what to do, should she turn and run or kiss him senseless.

Lucky for her, Elliot made the decision for her. Before she could say another word his lips were on hers in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced in her life. She felt weak and her knees gave out but Elliot wrapped his strong arms around her so she wouldn't fall. After what felt like a million years he pulled away from her and their eyes met saying a million things.

"Liv…" He whispered, afraid that he had finally crossed the line.

She felt cold without him holding her and without thinking she flew at him, arms wrapped around his neck and lips dueling with his. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her off her feet until they couldn't be any closer to one another. They were so consumed by each other that they forgot the room was full until they heard the applause erupting in the room.

Olivia jumped out of Elliot's arms; her cheeks couldn't have been redder. "Shit…"

"It's about damn time." Casey laughed, hands on hips.

Olivia looked at Elliot who was just staring at her. "Liv I-"

She laughed. "I love you."

His smile grew from ear to ear and he pulled her back into his arms, burying his face in her hair ignoring the laughter and applause around him. "Told you I knew you."

She held him back and laughed. "You're still an ass."

He smirked. "An ass you love."

Olivia closed her eyes and breathed him in; never in a million years did she expect this to happen. Things never turned out like this in her life; at least they hadn't in the past. But maybe…just maybe she was allowed to have that happy ending she so desperately wanted. All she knew was that she wasn't ever going to run again.

Olivia was so wrapped up in the memory of her reconciliation with Elliot she didn't hear him calling her name.

"Liv?" He asked rubbing her arms gently. "Olivia? Liv!" He finally yelled.

Jumping slightly she snapped out of her daze and looked down at him, a worried expression plastered on his face. "Sorry. Sorry. Hi."

He laughed and leaned up, cupping her face in his hand kissing her gently. "You okay?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"What were you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

"You." She said laughing to herself.

"Good thoughts I hope?" He asked smiling up at her.

She stared at him, and traced his jaw line with his finger. "Always."

He laughed softly. "You sure you're okay?"

She smiled and leaned down to lay down beside him, he pulled her up against him, her hands on his chest. "Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just…" She smiled against his skin, kissing his neck softly. "I'm just happy"

His hand reached up to her hair, tugging softly at her brown locks. "Well that's good. That's what I was aiming for when I married you."

She laughed and pulled back holding herself up by her elbow. "Is that the only thing you were aiming for?"

"Well to make you happy, to knock you up and make sure that I got to see you naked everyday." He said flashing her that smirk that his sons shared.

"You're a pig." She said rolling her eyes as she rolled over onto her back.

Elliot chuckled and lifted himself up to lay over her. "And yet you love me."

She rolled her eyes. "God help me I do."

He leaned down, letting his lips meet hers. "I heard the twins fighting about the car again." He said when he pulled his lips away.

She laughed. "All worked out. For now at least."

"Kathy and Brian want to take them to Long Island to visit her parents next weekend. She called me at work." He said.

Olivia nodded. "Okay. That's fine."

"She says hi by the way." He said softly.

She laughed. "Why do you get all nervous about me and Kathy being friendly?"

"Because for years she hated you." He said smiling. "I just don't want to jinx anything."

She rolled her eyes. "We're both adults and she's married to Brian now. She's happy El…I'm not saying we'll ever hang out together. But…I respect her as a woman. I love her for bringing Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Richie into the world. And I'm grateful that she respects me and our relationship. I'd do anything for her if she asked me too."

He stared down at her. "I love you so much."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently. "Ditto."

Elliot smiled and leaned down kissing her neck, she giggled as his hands snuck up under her shirt to tickle her sides. Her hands rubbed his back as his lips worked their magic on her skin. It was amazing that after nine years together he still made her weak at the knees with one touch.

"You taste so fucking good." Elliot said as his kisses worked their way down from her neck to between her breasts.

"Hey El…" She whispered, suddenly remembering she had something very important to tell him.

"Mmm…not now baby." He said smirking. "I have work to do here…"

Olivia laughed. "Yes and you're very good at what you do." She said inhaling deeply as his hands worked their way down her sweat pants. "But I really…" She moaned as he pushed her shirt and bra away to lick her nipple. "Shit…El stop."

Elliot groaned and pulled back. "Yes?"

She laughed. "I just need to tell you something and then you can continue…" She said smiling.

He leaned forward and kissed her again. "Or I could just continue now."

When his lips attached to her neck again she figured it was now or never. "I'm pregnant."

It took a second but his lips finally stopped moving against her skin and he sat up quickly. "What?"

"I…" She paused, afraid that he was angry and not happy like she was. After all this would be his seventh kid, maybe he didn't want anymore. "I'm pregnant." She whispered nervously.

Elliot's blue eyes didn't leave hers for a moment and then the corners of his mouth curled up in a smile. "You're serious?"

She was feeling a little more comfortable now that he was smiling. "Yeah. I…I wasn't sure at first but I took ten tests and I went to the Doctors yesterday when I left work. He confirmed it…I know we didn't really plan on having anymore kids but-"

He cut her off as his lips attacked hers again, and then her neck and then he pulled away to look at her. "You're going to have another baby…" He laughed and kissed her again. "This is unbelievable!"

She smiled at him. "You're happy then?"

"Of course I am." He said. "Liv you and my kids meant he world to me, I may be a little older now but I can handle it. Seven kids…" He laughed rolling onto his back. "Damn I'm screwed."

She sat up and smiled down at him. "We'll manage."

"We always do." She said straddling his hips.

"Did you ever think when we first became partners that we would someday be married and the parents of seven kids?" He asked.

Olivia laughed. "God no."

He glared at her and pinched her sides. "I did."

"You're so full of shit." She said laughing as she leaned down to kiss him, his hands wrapped in her hair and rolled her onto her back again.

"I'm serious. I did." He said smiling at her. "I knew the moment I met you that you were the woman I was supposed to be with."

"Thank you Elliot." She said sighing happily.

"Thank you?" He asked. "You're not going to say you knew I was the one for you the moment you saw me? I mean I know you wanted to have sex with me, you're jaw was handing on the floor."

Her eyes widened softly. "It was not!"

"Yes. It was." He said smirking. "Stop trying to deny it."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her. "I was going to say thank you for giving me the family I never thought I'd have. But now I need a divorce lawyer." She teased as she threw her feet over the side of the bed to get up.

Once she was standing Elliot scooped her up again and plopped her down on the bed. "No. You don't." He said leaning down to kiss her again. "Because when you married me you promised you would never run again."

She wrinkled up her nose. "Damn…I knew Casey gave me to much wine on our wedding day. I made promises I can't keep!"

"Olivia Benson Stabler!" He said faking anger. "You love me and you will never leave me."

She smiled and held his face in her hands. "You're right. I do love you."

"And?" He said leaning in to kiss her neck again.

"I will never leave you." She whispered holding him closer. "Ever."

His lips traveled from her neck down to her stomach. "And I won't ever leave you. Or our kids…all seven of them." He said kissing her stomach gently.

"I just hope this one's another girl." Olivia said sighing.

Elliot looked up at her quickly. "Why?"

"Because two mini Elliot's is enough for one world." She said laughing.

He smiled. "The world is screwed."

She shook her head. "No I'm screwed."

He smirked and leaned up to her lips again. "No…you aren't screwed yet. But I'm gonna screw you in a minute."

"Oh honey…you've never been a minute man." She groaned as he began to fondle her breasts.

"You're going to be the death of me." He laughed.

"But what a way to go!" She teased as his lips continued their assault on her body.

Elliot laughed against her skin and Olivia didn't interrupt him this time. She may have only ever dreamed this would be her life but now that she had it…she sure as hell was never going to let it go. Nothing could ever make her run again…this was where she was supposed to be. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Should I write more or keep it as is? You let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) THANKS! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got such good feedback I decided to continue the story :) This chapter is kind of full of fluff...I can't lie I was just in a happy mood and just wanted to write a cute chapter. Hope you like it and don't hate it hahaha. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Also I know that someone said the twins ages don't match up to how old they would be in the show and I know that. But I just made a choice to have them be 18...sorry if that bothers anyone. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The next morning, Olivia rolled out of bed and ran to the bathroom, her morning sickness finally kicking in. Groaning she flushed the toilet and pulled herself up to the sink to rinse and brush her teeth. The pitter patter of feet startled her when she splashed water on her face.<p>

"Mommy are you sick?" Little Adam asked her.

She smiled at her son and dried her face with the towel. "No honey. I'm fine."

"You look sick." He said pouting.

Olivia walked over to him and scooped him up in her arms, carrying him to her bed where Elliot was still sleeping. "I'm not sick sweetie I promise. It's very early though, so lets go back to sleep." She whispered, not wanting to wake up Elliot.

"But I'm not tired." He said sitting up.

Olivia smiled. "Of course you aren't."

Elliot rolled over to face his wife and son. "Just because you aren't tired doesn't mean the rest of your family isn't." He said pulling Adam to his side.

Adam smiled and squirmed in Elliot's arms. "Dad lets play cops and robbers!"

Elliot laughed. "I play that pretty much everyday bud."

"I know but I have to practice if I'm going to be a cop when I grow up too." He said finally wiggling his way out of Elliot's arms and onto his stomach.

Elliot looked up at his youngest son. "So you wanna be a cop huh?"

"Yeah Richie says I'll be going into the family business." He said smiling.

Olivia laughed. "Guess you would be."

"Daddy I think Mommy is sick." Adam said staring at his Mom. "She threw up."

Elliot glanced over at Olivia, figuring she was experiencing morning sickness he knew she wasn't ready to tell the kids she was pregnant yet. "I'm sure she is fine Adam. You're Mom's tough."

"So she doesn't have to go to the Doctors?" Adam asked. "You always make me go to the Doctors when I throw up."

"Well when you're an adult you don't always have to go to the Doctor when you throw up." Elliot said.

Adam sighed. "If you say so."

"I say so." Elliot said lifting Adam up in the air with ease.

Adam giggled. "Mommy promised to make chocolate chip pancakes today!" The young boy said excitedly.

Olivia groaned. "You're right I did."

"I'll do it." Elliot said putting Adam back down and kissing Olivia's cheek. "You rest."

"I thought you said Mommy wasn't' sick?" Adam asked.

"She isn't. But she works very hard taking care of all you kids and as a Detective. She needs to rest sometimes too." He said.

Adam crawled up to Olivia's side and held her face in his tiny hands. "Rest up Mommy!"

Olivia smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the nose. "Will do buddy."

"Dad can I help you make breakfast?" Adam asked turning back to Elliot.

"Sure. We can get Hannah Banana to help too. Why don't you go see if she's up." He said throwing on a t-shirt.

"Okay!" He said jumping off the bed to run down the hall to his sisters room.

Olivia sat up and pulled Elliot's arm towards her. "I am perfectly capable of making breakfast you know."

Elliot smiled and sat down on the bed beside her. "I know. But you were up pretty late last night." He said, a giant smirk plastered on his face. "You didn't get much sleep…"

Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed him to get off the bed. "You're such a pig."

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." He said leaning down to kiss her as she lay back in bed. "Because I know for a fact that you did."

"Yeah yeah…" She said laughing. "Go make your kids breakfast."

"Why are they always my kids when they need something?" He asked.

"Because I gave birth to them…I've gave them life! I don't need to give them anything else." She said smiling.

"Ohhhhh." He said chuckling to himself. "I see how it is."

She smiled up at him. "It's the laws of motherhood."

He shook his head smiling before leaning down to kiss her stomach. "I love you." He went up to her lips. "Both of you."

She kissed him again. "Love you too. I'll sleep for a little while and then come down when you're eating. It will take you awhile to get Hannah and Adam focused enough to actually cook rather than fool around."

Elliot laughed. "This is true. Enjoy your sleep gorgeous." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks babe." She said snuggling down into the bed as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>When he got to the kitchen, Hannah and Adam were sitting at the counter chattering away. He smiled thinking about how lucky he was to have the family he had. He walked up behind Hannah and kissed the top of her head and ruffled Adams unruly hair.<p>

"Morning Daddy." Hannah said smiling.

"Morning Hannah Banana." He said walking around the other side of the counter. "So…you two gonna help me make pancakes?"

"Yeah!" They yelled happily together.

"Alright, well in that case…I think it's time to put on your aprons." He said smiling.

Hannah jumped down and took from the kitchen closet two small aprons that Elliot's mother had purchased for them. When she visited they often helped her make cookies and they wanted their own aprons, which she ended up getting them. Hannah's was light pink with the words "Chef Hannah" on it and Adams was green and said "Chef Adam".

Elliot helped tie Adams around his neck as Hannah put hers on. "Okay now what?" Hannah asked.

"Can you get a few bowls for us to use and Adam and I will get all the ingredients." Elliot said lifting Adam up to grab the chocolate chips and pancake mix.

"Can we use milk instead of water Daddy? They are more fluffy that way." Hannah said as she placed the bowls on the counter.

"Sure thing." He said placing Adam on the counter as he opened the pancake mix.

Hannah rushed to the fridge and got the milk and placed it beside her Dad. "Now what?"

"Now we put in the pancake mix and the milk and you guys take turns stirring it." He said. "Wanna grab a wooden spoon for me Hans?"

Hannah rushed to where her Mom kept the utensils and stepped on the stool in front of it. She picked up a spoon and walked over and glared at her brother. "Daddy Adams eating the chocolate chips!"

Elliot looked over at his son whose face was already covered in chocolate. "Adam…"

Adam smiled, his teeth covered in brown chocolate. "I'm hungry!"

Elliot laughed and took the bag from his son, he noticed Hannah's hopeful look so he "accidently" dropped a few in front of her earning him a big grin. He mixed it all together a little bit before handing it off to Hannah first as he walked over to the opposite counter to start brewing some coffee for himself and Tea for Olivia.

Elliot made sure there were no lumps besides the chocolate chips in the batter and helped Hannah pour them on the griddle. Adam mostly ran around the room in his apron singing songs he had learned at school. Elliot couldn't help but laugh at his son's enthusiasm. He flipped the pancakes up in the air earning squeals of delight from Hannah which seemed to wake up the twins.

"I told you we should have made my room sound proof." I tired Richie said resting his head on the counter.

"Sorry." Elliot said chuckling. "At least you get food right when you wake up." He said putting a plate of steaming hot pancakes in front of his oldest son.

"Thanks." Richie mumbled inot his arms.

Lizzie yawned and plopped down next to Richie. "Morning."

"Morning!" Hannah said stealing some misplaced chocolate chips.

"Where's Olivia?" Lizzie asked rubbing the back of her neck.

"She's catching a few more minutes of sleep." Elliot said putting a plate in front of her.

"Why is she sick?" Richie said sitting up to stare at his father.

Elliot shook his head. "No. She's fine."

"Mommy threw up." Adam said stuffing his face with pancakes.

"She threw up?" Lizzie said raising an eyebrow curiously.

Elliot stared at his daughter. "She wasn't feeling well, she's not really sick. She's fine." He said turning from her quickly.

Lizzie smirked. "Dad…"

Elliot raised his eyes to her quickly. "Elizabeth Stabler…"

She smiled. "Alright. Alright…I'll keep my mouth shut."

"What are you babbling about?" Richie asked as he covered his pancakes in syrup.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "You're so dumb sometimes."

"Lizzie don't say stuff like that in front of Adam and Hannah." He said pleading with her to keep her mouth shut, he knew she knew that Olivia was pregnant but he didn't want the word spread just yet.

Lizzie smiled. "Fine. Should I go wake up Olivia and tell her breakfast is ready?"

Elliot sighed figuring that she would run up and confront Olivia about it, at least it was better than in front of the rest of the kids. "Go ahead."

Lizzie smiled and hopped down, taking two steps at a time as she ran up the stairs. She burst into Olivia and Elliot's room and jumped on the bed causing Olivia to jump in fright. "What's wrong!"

"You're pregnant!" Lizzie said smiling from ear to ear.

Olivia sat up quickly, still reeling from her wake up call. "Shhhh! Not so loud!"

Lizzie giggled. "Sorry! I'm just excited!"

Olivia yawned and laughed. "Really? I figured after two kids from your Dad and I and one from your Mom and Brian you'd be all out of excitement for new babies?"

Lizzie smiled. "What are you kidding? I love being a big sister."

Olivia smiled at her step-daughter. "Well I'm glad to hear it."

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"Um…about two months or so. The Doctor said I should deliver around November…" Olivia said.

"I hope it's a girl." Lizzie said looking down at Olivia's stomach.

"That's what I said to your Dad." Olivia laughed. "But of course I'll love it if it's a boy too."

"As long as he's as cute as Adam and not annoying like Richie." She said rolling her eyes.

Olivia laughed and put her feet on the cold ground. "Hey do me a favor…don't say anything to anyone yet okay? It's still early and Hannah and Adam are young…I don't want to jinx anything."

"I won't say a word." Lizzie said standing up. "I promise."

"Thanks." Olivia said pulling a sweatshirt over her head. "How did you figure it out anyway?"

"Adam said you threw up this morning and Dad got all fidgety." She said shrugging. "You're just lucky Richie isn't as smart as I am. He would have blurted it out right then and there."

Olivia smiled. "You're probably right."

"Hey Liv?" Lizzie asked as she watched her step-mom pull her hair up in a ponytail.

"Yeah hun?" Olivia asked yawning again.

"I just want you to know…I know you and Dad have been married for awhile now and you've been in my life forever." She paused. "But I don't think I've ever told you how much you really mean to me."

Olivia finished putting her hair up and looked at Lizzie. "Lizzie…"

"I mean it. I won't pretend it wasn't hard when Dad and Mom got divorced at first. Every kid dreams of their parents staying together forever but…they weren't right for each other. They care about each other sure…but they didn't love each other the way you and Dad love each other or how Mom and Brian love each other." Lizzie said shrugging.

"I know your Dad loves your Mom…maybe not the way he loves me. But she gave him you, Richie, Maureen and Kathleen. He'll always love her for that." Olivia said smiling. "And I will too."

"You've been so great to us. You treat us like we really are your kids. I know you'd do anything for me, Richie, Mo and Kathleen. You don't know how grateful we are for that. I have so many friends who have step parents that they can't stand. I'm really lucky." Lizzie said. "I love you Olivia."

Olivia smiled, tears brimming in her eyes she pulled Lizzie into her arms. "I love you too Lizzie. I'm the lucky one…you guys are the family I never thought I would have. I'll always be here. Don't ever forget it."

Lizzie smiled as she hugged her step-mom and they walked out of the bedroom towards the stairs. Olivia had her arm around Lizzie's shoulder as they walked into the kitchen to join the rest of the family. Elliot smiled when he saw the two laughing and talking closely. Lizzie picked up her plate of pancakes and joined her siblings at the counter.

Olivia smiled and walked over to Elliot, she leaned up slowly and kissed him gently. "Hey."

"Hey." He said kissing her quickly back. "Everything okay?"

Olivia slid her hands around his waist, breathing him in. "Everything's great."

He kissed the top of her head and plated pancakes for her. "Bon Appetite."

"Mmmm thanks baby!" She said kissing his cheek before taking the plate and settling down beside Richie. "Morning."

"If you're throwing up…sit next to Lizzie. I don't want to get sick." He said wrinkling up his nose.

Olivia, Elliot and Lizzie laughed and Lizzie leaned over her brother. "See…he's the slow twin."

"Am not! I just have a big game next week…I don't wanna get sick!" Richie said glaring.

"Speaking of your game…did you shower after practice yesterday? You stink!" Lizzie said fanning her hand in front of her face.

"Nah." Richie said shrugging. "Didn't feel like it."

Elliot threw his head back and groaned. "How did I get an idiot for a son?"

"Hey! The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Richie said as he stared at his Dad and then at Adam who was currently rocking back and forth in his chair singing to himself.

"You're right…I hope it's a girl." Elliot said winking at his wife as he leaned into her.

Olivia laughed and nudged him. "My point exactly."

"Go take a shower." Elliot said smiling as he pulled away from Olivia. "Now."

"But I'm not done with my pancakes." Richie said pointing down at them.

Elliot scooped up the plate and threw remaining pancakes on his plate. "Now you are."

Richie rolled his eyes. "Fine!" He stomped out of the room the way an upset Adam would causing Lizzie, Olivia and Elliot to laugh.

"I still don't see how we are twins." Lizzie said rolling her eyes. "I'm so much more mature than he is!"

"It's because you're a girl." Olivia said smiling. "Girls are always more mature than guys."

"Are you calling me immature?" Elliot asked raising an eyebrow.

Olivia looked over at her husband and smirked. "Yes. I am."

"Name one time I was every immature about anything?" He asked.

Olivia glared at him. "I can name a few…"

* * *

><p><em>Olivia had been back at the precinct for two months, she was now working with Finn and Elliot was working with Munch. Olivia was filling out paperwork when Agent Dean Porter walked back into her life…<em>

_"Hello Detective Benson." He said smiling down at her._

_She looked up from her computer. "Uh…Agent Porter? Hi…what are you doing here?"_

_"Business." He said shrugging. "Thought I'd stop in and say hello."_

_She smiled friendly at him. "Well hi."_

_Elliot noticed the man talking to his girlfriend, and jealousy quickly kicked in as he listened to their conversation. "So I have to say I've never been that good at navigating through New York City…think you could show me around? I'll treat you to dinner and a movie after."_

_Olivia squirmed in her seat, seeing that Elliot was watching her. "Uh…I don't think that's such a good idea. I have a lot of work to do here and I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate you taking me out to dinner."_

_Porter raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend? I'm assuming this is a new development. You didn't have one of those when you were in Oregon? At least you never mentioned one."_

_Olivia smiled. "No. We weren't dating when I was in Oregon."_

_"So it's still a new relationship…I have time to persuade you to dump the guy." He said with a cocky grin._

_"Look Agent Porter I-" She said standing up._

_"Please…call me Dean." He said sitting down on the edge of her desk._

_"Okay…Dean." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry…but whatever you wanted to happen between us isn't going to happen."_

_"Oh come on…" He said leaning into her. "You can't tell me you aren't attracted to me."_

_Olivia sighed. "I'm not. I'm sorry. You're not really my…type."_

_"Seriously?" He asked standing up. "Who is the guy? Do I know him?"_

_"I'm the guy." Elliot said sauntering over to where Olivia and Dean stood._

_"El, I got this." She said putting her hand up. "You don't have to-"_

_"And you are?" Dean said interrupting Olivia._

_"Detective Elliot Stabler." Elliot said not bothering to offer a hand for him to shake._

_"Agent Dean Porter." Dean replied stepping closer to Elliot._

_"Okay guys everyone needs to just cool down here…" Olivia said trying to step in between them._

_"What we're just getting to know each other?" Elliot said smiling at Dean._

_Olivia knew that smile, and it meant nothing but trouble. "El stop."_

_"Yeah El…" Dean said pushing him back gently. "Stop!"_

_Elliot stepped back, eyes widening in shock. "Did you just nudge me?"_

_"Yeah…yeah I think I did hot shot." Porter said._

_"What you think you're so cool cuz you work for the FBI? Cuz in my opinion…FBI agents are all cowards hiding behind the government to cover their asses. They never actually get anything done." Elliot said smirking._

_"Elliot really stop." Olivia said staring directly at him. "He's not worth it."_

_"I'll fight you for her." Porter said quickly._

_"What?" Olivia said looking over at Porter. "You're kidding right?"_

_"Deal." Elliot said. "We can use the gym downstairs."_

_Olivia's head whipped back to Elliot. "What the hell? This is ridiculous! Both of you stop it!"_

_"Let's go." Dean said as Elliot started to walk out of the precinct._

_Olivia stood in shock. "What the hell just happened?"_

_"Oh I'll pay to see this." Finn said standing up._

_"No! No this isn't going to happen." Olivia said pointing at him as she ran after Elliot and Dean. "Hey! Hey you two idiots! I'm talking to you."_

_"Not now Liv." Elliot said walking down the stairs to the gym. "Let me take care of this prick and then we can talk."_

_"So you're that sure of yourself huh?" Porter asked._

_Walking into the gym, Elliot walked onto the mat in the middle and stared at Porter. "Yeah. I am."_

_"You guys are acting like High School kids stop it!" Olivia said rolling her eyes._

_"It's fine Olivia. Don't worry he won't hurt me." Elliot said pulling his shirt off. "Come on Porter…show me what you got."_

_"If I win I get to take her out and then she can chose which one of us she wants to date." Porter said._

_"Yeah sure." Elliot said shrugging._

_"What?" Olivia asked. "Uh…no I'm not okay with that. I don't want to go out with him."_

_"Don't worry Liv! He's not going to win." Elliot said smiling at her, he wasn't paying attention and Porter punched him square in the eye. "Fuck."_

_Olivia jumped. "Jesus! Okay that's enough! Stop!"_

_Finn laughed. "This is great."_

_"Shut up!" Olivia said slapping him. "This is so not great! Do something!"_

_"No way!" Finn said laughing. "In fact I'm gonna text Munch tell him to bring snacks for the show."_

_Elliot lunged at Porter, in two seconds flat he was on his back on the mat. "Don't you know it's not polite to punch someone when they aren't looking?"_

_Porter kicked Elliot off of him. "All's fair in love and war."_

_"Stop it!" Olivia screamed again. "This is ridiculous!"_

_Elliot flipped Porter over again and head locked him. "You don't know anything about Olivia okay? Stay away from her."_

_"I think Olivia can chose for herself." Porter whispered, running out of breath._

_"Elliot let him go!" Olivia screamed seeing that Porter's face was turning red._

_Elliot looked up at Olivia. "Liv."_

_"Let him go!" Olivia screamed again angrily._

_Elliot released his arms from Porters neck and Porter fell forward coughing. Olivia knelt down beside him and looked him in the eye. "Are you okay?"_

_Porter smiled at her. "I'm great. I'm fine. Let us finish the fight and then I can take you out to dinner."_

_Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"_

_Elliot smirked. "Ha! See she picks me!"_

_Olivia looked at him quickly. "At the moment…I don't think I want either of you!"_

_Elliot's mouth opened in surprise. "Liv…"_

_"Fighting? Really? How immature can you two get?" Olivia asked standing up. "This is so stupid. I mean did you honestly think that I would go on a date with him?"_

_Elliot groaned. "No. But it's the principle of the thing…ya know. Fighting for my woman."_

_"You're woman?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't know who you think you got in a relationship with Elliot…but I'm not one of those girls who swoons when her boyfriend gets all jealous and hits another guy. Total turn off! And I'm not your property…don't refer to me as your woman."_

_Elliot stared at her, pouting softly. "Oh."_

_"Yeah oh." Olivia said rolling her eyes, she looked down at Porter. "Get up Agent Porter."_

_Dean groaned and stood up quickly. "Yeah?"_

_"Go back to Oregon." She said shaking her head. "I have work to do." She said rolling her eyes as she walked out of the gym. "And Finn stop laughing let's go!"_

_Finn smirked and ran out after Olivia leaving Porter and Elliot alone in the gym. "Well good going now neither of us have a chance with her…" Porter said._

_Elliot glared at him. "Get out of here before I kill you."_

* * *

><p>Lizzie laughed as Olivia relayed her story, Elliot stared at her the whole time. "See immature…" Olivia said smirking at him.<p>

"How many times do we have to talk about that?" Elliot asked rolling his eyes.

She shrugged. "As many times as I want to tell it."

Elliot laughed and took a sip of his coffee. "I don't like Porter okay…"

"So having a school street brawl seemed like the right thing to do?" Lizzie asked her daughter.

"Stay out of this." Elliot said pointing at his daughter.

"I've seen Agent Porter…he's not so bad on the eyes." Lizzie said challenging her father.

"Ouch." Olivia whispered. "Going against your Dad…that's harsh kid."

Elliot shook his head. "Now I want a boy…all you women are insane."

Olivia laughed. "And yet you love us."

"Yep. You do! Admit it!" Lizzie said smiling.

Elliot smiled at them both and put an arm around Olivia. "God help me but I do."

"Dad can we play cops and robbers now?" Adam asked running up to his father, his face full of chocolate and syrup.

Elliot laughed. "Uh…let's get you cleaned up first."

Adam pouted. "But I wanna play now."

Elliot scooped Adam up and sat him on the counter beside the sink. "We will. In a minute."

"Be gentle with your Dad Adam…he's not as young as he used to be. We don't want him straining anything." Olivia teased.

Elliot turned on the water smirking as his wife talked, he turned the sprayer in the sink and aimed it right at Olivia soaking her with cold water. "If I'm old you're old." He said turning off the water.

Olivia sat at the counter dripping wet and in shock. "Oh. My. God!"

"Dad you did not just do that!" Lizzie said standing up slowly.

"I think I did…" Elliot said smiling. "What are you going to do about it?"

Adam giggled. "Mommy's all wet!"

"Oh you are so going down." Olivia said as she took the unused pancake batter and jumped up before Elliot could run and poured it over his head.

"Really?" Elliot asked laughing as he wiped the batter out of his face.

"Well it was either that or syrup and I didn't think you would enjoy trying to get that out of your hair." She said smirking as their kids watched in shock.

"You little…" He pulled her too him shaking his head to get the batter all over her.

"Ahhhh!" Olivia screamed laughing as he covered her in batter. "No! No! Stop!"

"I can't! I'm too immature to stop!" He laughed as he tickled her sides.

"Both of you stop it!" Lizzie said jumping up as Hannah ran to her side. "You're making a mess!"

Olivia now drenched with water and covered in batter looked at her husband who smiled at her. "Should I?" He asked.

Olivia smiled. "Please do."

Elliot lifted the sprayer again and aimed it at Lizzie. "You wouldn't!" Lizzie screeched.

"Oh I would!" He yelled as he aimed at her.

"Dad!" Lizzie screamed. "Dad stop! I hate you!"

Hannah who was standing beside Lizzie got wet too and she reached for the chocolate chip package and started hurling them at her parents and Adam. Lizzie grabbed a bowl of grapes that were on the counter and started hurling them at Olivia and Elliot too.

The four of them were throwing food laughing and not caring about the mess they were making until an angry Adam screamed. "STOP!"

They all stopped in their tracks and turned to Adam who was still covered in chocolate and syrup. "Adam?" Elliot asked. "What's wrong?"

"You're wasting delicious food!" He said with a sad look on his face.

The four family members burst out laughing at the young boys comment and Olivia fell into her husband who held her close, wiping batter from her face. They were still laughing when Richie came back down the stairs, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the state of the kitchen.

"What the…?" He looked around. "Seriously I leave for five minutes and you actually decide to do something fun?"

Elliot aimed the sprayer at Richie and soaked him. "There now you're a part of it."

"I already took a shower Dad!" Richie yelled. "Now you're the one that smells. Don't think I'm cleaning this up because I wasn't a part of it…"

Olivia laughed. "Oh God…we made such a mess."

"I think you and Dad should clean it up since it was all your fault." Lizzie said trying to shake food out of her hair.

"I agree." Lizzie said rubbing her eyes.

Olivia and Elliot laughed. "Fine. You guys go take a shower and we'll clean up." Elliot said. "Take Adam with you." He said to Lizzie.

Lizzie scooped up her youngest brother and looked at his parents. "Personally I think we're screwed if it's a boy or a girl. Clearly their parents will BOTH be immature."

Olivia laughed as all four kids walked out of the room and she wrapped her arms around Elliot. "What did you start?"

Elliot laughed and looked down at her messy face. "That's what you get for calling me old."

"You are old." She said reaching up to stroke his batter stained face.

Elliot smirked down at her. "Too old to be a father again?"

Olivia smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him gently. "No."

Elliot sighed and looked out across the kitchen. "Guess we should start cleaning this up…"

Olivia backed up. "Oh no…no no my friend. You started it! You can clean it up!"

Elliot's eyes widened in shock. "You're serious?"

"Of course I am! I mean…I really don't think the baby can take the strain…" He said smirking as she held her belly. "Don't want to overwork myself."

Elliot glared at her. "I hate you."

She giggled as she skipped out of the room leaving a trail of batter as she went. "No you don't! Not even a little bit!"

Elliot watched her go, shaking his head. "No. I don't." He said chuckling as he turned to reach for a sponge. "I'm so screwed…" He said laughing to himself.

He wasn't as young as he once was but that didn't mean he couldn't have any fun. He was so unbelievably grateful for the family he had been blessed with. No one should ever be this lucky he thought. He just prayed it would stay like this…forever. 

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Good or bad? By the way when I say bad...I don't like reviews that just rip stories apart. If you don't like a story don't read or review that's my opinion...sorry if that's bitchy. I just think this is a place for people to write about their own hopes for certain characters. I know not everybody likes the same stories. But this is my story and I like it hahahah if you do too...let me know and i'll try and update soon! :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep them coming! I hope you like Chapter 3 :) I had fun writing it. ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Elliot walked into the bathroom as Olivia was brushing her teeth clearly having just thrown up again. Her face was white as a ghost and she still looked queasy.<p>

He walked up behind her and kissed the side of her head placing a gentle hand on her stomach. "You okay babe?"

She leaned down and spit and rinsed her mouth. "I'm fine."

He rubbed her back gently as she splashed water on her face. "Are you going to tell Cragen today?"

Olivia sighed and wiped her face with the hand towel. "I wasn't planning on it…"

"Liv you really should…" He said reaching for his shaving cream and razor.

Olivia leaned against the wall. "I'll tell him but why does it have to be today?"

"Because you know it's dangerous for you to be out in the field when you're pregnant. I don't want anything to happen to your or the baby." He said as he lathered up shaving cream on his face.

Olivia groaned. "Fine. I'll tell him. But I hate being put on desk duty!"

Elliot smiled at her, his face covered in shaving cream by now. "I know baby. But it will be worth it when you see our baby. Right?"

Olivia opened her mouth to respond just as five year old Adam jumped out of the shower to scare his parents causing Elliot to knick his face. "Rarrrrr!" Adam screamed.

"Ahhh shitttt." Elliot said jumping as the razor cut his face.

Olivia jumped too and then laughed slightly scooping up Adam. "What were you saying about it all being worth it?" She said to Elliot.

"Shut up." He groaned as he tried to stop himself from bleeding.

"Go pick out an outfit for school mister." Olivia said placing Adam down on the floor in her room. "And don't do that again. You scared your Dad to death."

"Can I wear my Super Man cape?" He asked again hopefully.

"No!" She said laughing. "Now get out of here." She said nudging him slightly.

"Mommy how come you threw up again? Are you sure you're okay?" He asked having been in the shower when she threw up again.

"I'm fine honey. Just haven't been feeling too good. Don't you worry about it though." She said ruffling his hair. "I'm okay. Now go get your clothes."

Adam ran down the hall to his room to pick out clothes and Olivia went back into the bathroom. She took some toilet paper and balled it up before walking over to her husband and turning him around so she could hold it against his fresh cut.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said chuckling. "Just wasn't expecting that."

She smiled. "I didn't realize he was in here."

"I'm assuming he saw you throw up again." He said as she continued to hold the toilet paper to his skin.

"Yeah he did. I suppose we're going to have to tell them soon." She said shrugging.

"Are you okay with that?" He asked.

Olivia threw out the paper and put a small bandage on his cut. "I guess. I just figured…I'm not as young as I was when I had Hannah and Adam. I don't want to jinx anything."

Elliot saw the worry in her eyes and he placed his hands on her hips. "Everything is going to be okay Liv."

She smiled up at him, trying to hide her nervousness. "I know. I know."

"You're age is all the more reason to tell Cragen now. The sooner you start resting the better off you'll be." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "I said I would tell him today."

"Why don't I believe you?" He asked smirking.

Olivia groaned. "I just…I hate being stuck sitting at my desk while you guys get to go do the fun stuff. It sucks." She said pouting.

He chuckled. "I know baby. But it's what's best for you and the baby."

"Why did Eve have to eat the apple? Why couldn't it have been Adam? You could be the one on desk duty and I could be running around and tackling pricks. That sounds more fun to me." She said walking around him to clean up her hands.

Elliot laughed. "I don't know…I'll have to ask them next time I see them."

She punched him. "Shut up."

"I have to finish shaving." He said. "Try and keep the little monsters out of here."

She smiled. "I'll try." She said as she started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Hey Liv?" He asked calling out to her.

She turned and looked at him, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. "Yeah?"

"I'm really happy." He said. "About the new baby. Really happy."

She smiled at him as she placed a hand over her belly. "Me too."

He winked at her. "Love you."

She winked back. "Love you more." She said as she walked back into her room and got dressed for work before walking down to the kitchen.

"Morning Liv." Lizzie said as she was pouring cereal for her siblings. "Figured I'd get everyone stared with breakfast."

"Thanks hun." Olivia said smiling. "We are running a bit late this morning."

"Are you and Richie going to stay with Kathy and Brian this week?" Hannah asked.

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah. But not till Thursday. We'll be spending the weekend with them too."

Hannah pouted. "I hate it when you guys have to leave."

Olivia kissed Hannah on the head. "I know sweetie. But I'll be here all weekend. Dad has to work but you, me and Adam can do something fun okay?"

Hannah smiled at her Mom. "Okay."

Lizzie poured Olivia a glass of orange juice. "How are you this morning?" She whispered to her.

Olivia smiled. "I'm fine Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled. "Just checking…"

They ate breakfast quickly and Olivia made sure everyone had their lunches and bags. Richie and Lizzie left for school and Elliot's mother came to pick up Hannah and Adam to drive them to school as she always did Monday through Thursday. Olivia handed Elliot a bagel as they made their way out the door to the car. When they got to the precinct they walked hand in hand into the office.

"You want to tell him now?" Elliot asked as they stood by his desk.

She sighed. "Might as well."

"What are you two whispering about?" Finn asked as he walked over to them.

"None of your business." Elliot said glaring.

"She's my partner…it's my business." Finn said smirking.

Olivia laughed. "Cool it boys."

"You're pregnant." Finn said quickly.

Olivia's eyes shot up to his. "What?"

"I can tell." He said smiling.

Olivia's eyes quickly went to her stomach. "What I'm showing already?"

Elliot glared at Finn and then looked at Olivia. "No honey you aren't showing yet."

"Well then how the hell did he know?" She asked.

"You're glowing." Finn said. "You got the whole pregnancy glow thing going on like you had with Adam and Hannah."

"You're an ass." Olivia said pushing Finn out of the way. "You're just saying that."

Finn groaned. "I am not! I mean it! You aren't fat Liv."

"Who said anything about be fat?" She asked, her eyes wide in shock. "I asked if I was showing not if I was fat!"

Elliot stood in between Olivia and Finn to keep her from punching him. "Honey, honey you aren't fat and you aren't showing. You're beautiful. You're perfect."

"You have to say that! You're my husband!" She said tearing up. "If you don't tell me I'm beautiful than I won't sleep with you. But why would you want to sleep with me anyway? Clearly I'm a whale!"

"Olivia you aren't a whale!" Finn yelled.

"Okay seriously you're not helping." Elliot said looking at him quickly before turning back to Olivia. "Liv lets go up to the cribs and calm down a bit before we go talk to Cragen."

"Why? You think I'm an emotional basket case on top of being a whale? And I mean we don't have to tell Cragen anything I'm sure he can just figure it out like Finn did!" Olivia said throwing his hands up.

"No. You aren't a emotional basket case you're just getting a little hormonal." He said immediately regretting his word choice. "I mean…"

"Hormonal? Hormonal!" Olivia yelled. "Well excuse me if my emotions are a little out of whack! I just have a freaking baby growing inside my body it throws things off a bit! Sorry if that is inconvenient for you!"

"What the hell is all the yelling about out here?" Cragen asked as he came out of his office. "I was just on the phone with Casey and all I could here was Olivia screaming. What did you do Elliot?"

"I didn't do anything. It's his fault." Elliot said pointing at Finn. "Yell at him!"

"No don't yell at anyone." Olivia said sniffling. "They are just saying what everyone else is thinking."

"Which would be?" Cragen asked suddenly feeling very confused.

"That I can no longer do my job because I'm a big fat pregnant, emotional, whale!" Olivia yelled. "But I'm sure you already figured that out!"

Cragen stared at her for a moment. "You're pregnant?"

"Oh like you couldn't tell!" She said throwing her hands up in the air. "And don't look so surprised…it's my age isn't it? You think I'm too old to have another kid!"

"No Olivia I don't think you're too old and no I couldn't tell. You look great. And congratulations! You are a great Mom and I'm very excited for you and Elliot." Cragen said.

Olivia sighed. "Oh you're just saying that so I won't get all angry." She said grabbing her coat. "I'm going for a walk."

"Liv honey…" Elliot said reaching out to her.

She shook her head. "No. No don't say anything." She said staring at him. "I'm fine."

"Clearly you're not." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "You aren't helping." She said as she started to walk out of the precinct.

Elliot turned to Finn. "When I get back from coaxing her to come back…I'm going to kill you. Understood?"

Finn sighed. "Yeah. Yeah I understand."

Elliot took off running towards the elevator to where Olivia was standing. "Baby don't go."

She looked at him. "Leave me alone Elliot."

He placed a hand on her lower back. "Liv, Finn's an idiot. Okay? He's an idiot it doesn't matter what he said."

"You weren't much better." Olivia said. "Hormonal? You think I'm being hormonal?"

Elliot sighed. "Okay I'm sorry. That was bad."

She pouted. "But you we're right. I am being hormonal. I hate when I'm hormonal. This isn't me! I don't take offense to stupid little remarks like this. I'm Olivia freaking Benson! I can take anything!"

He smiled at her. "Yes. Yes you can."

"Well then how come I turn into a emotional, psychotic girl when I'm pregnant?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because it happens to all women. It's normal." He said stroking her face gently.

She sighed and leaned into him. "I'm sorry."

He laughed. "You have nothing to apologize for."

She snuggled into him. "Can you still kick Finn's ass?"

Elliot pulled her away from him. "Absolutely."

She smiled and kissed him gently. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." He said winking before turning back towards the office. "Start running Finn!"

"Fuck…" Olivia heard Finn scream as he ran through the office to try and escape Elliot's rage.

Olivia smiled. "I love that man."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Finn was sitting at his desk with an ice pack over his eye and a bloody lip. Olivia was typing out a report and Elliot and Munch were going through evidence on their latest case.<p>

Finn was glaring at Olivia. "Don't give me that look. It's your own fault. You never think about what you're saying before you say it."

"I didn't think he'd actually hit me." Finn grumbled.

"Do you know Elliot Stabler?" Olivia asked smiling. "He likes hitting people…it's his thing. Never me of course or the kids. Just idiots like you."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever."

"Hey guys." Casey said walking into the precinct. "Got anything good I can use to nail O'Cofflin?"

"Olivia's pregnant." Finn said.

Olivia whipped her head towards him. "Really?"

Casey smiled and ran over to her. "Congratulations!"

Olivia stood up and they hugged. "Thank you."

"How far along are you? I can't even tell?" Casey asked.

"Only two months." Olivia said shrugging.

"Well you look amazing. I mean seriously you've had two kids and you still have a better body then me and I haven't had any." Casey said rolling her eyes. "Extremely unfair."

"What are you talking about? You have a killer body. I'm the jealous one." Olivia said.

"You both look great." Munch said holding out a bag of chocolates for them. "Indulge yourselves."

Olivia looked at Finn. "See I like him. You." She said pointing at him. "Not so much."

Casey handed Olivia a chocolate. "Thanks John." Casey said before turning back to Olivia. "Okay so I'm assuming you're on desk duty again?"

Olivia sighed. "Sadly yes."

"Well it's for your safety. And the baby too." Casey said smiling. "What do you think it is?"

"I honestly have no idea." Olivia said as she sat back down. "I didn't really think I would be getting pregnant again."

Casey shrugged. "I thought you would."

"Really?" Olivia asked as she ate the chocolate.

"Yeah. You and Elliot can't keep your hands off of each other. It was bound to happen again." Casey said laughing.

John nodded. "That's true. I can no longer sleep in the Cribs because I know what they have done up there…"

"That's not the only place we've done it here." Elliot said smirking.

"Elliot!" Olivia said blushing. "Shut it!"

John stood up quickly. "Great. Great…" He paused. "Just tell me…did you do it on my desk?"

"Not on your desk." Elliot said laughing.

"What so on your desk?" John asked. "Or Liv's?"

"Nope." Elliot laughed.

"Elliot shut up! Shut up!" Olivia said standing up. "This is so not okay."

Finn jumped up quickly. "Oh gross! It was my desk wasn't it!"

Olivia's face blushed. "I'm sorry…"

Finn groaned. "Jesus Christ!"

Elliot laughed. "Sorry…we thought it was her desk. It was dark…"

"Shut up." Olivia said again. "I'm begging you please shut up."

"Why were you doing it in here anyway?" Casey asked. "You have a house…"

Elliot shrugged. "You know how it is…we work a lot and don't have a lot of time at home. We were the only ones here and it had been awhile so…"

Finn shook his head, backing away slowly from his desk. "I can't even look at my desk now. Switch desks with me." Finn said to Olivia.

Olivia grimaced. "I mean I would but…"

Elliot laughed again. "When we figured out that wasn't her desk…we did it on hers after."

Finn closed his eyes. "This is supposed to be a sacred space!"

"Sorry. My wife is hot." Elliot said smirking. "I can't help myself."

"Yeah we do my a favor…next time you get the urge…do it on Munch's desk and not mine!" Finn said. "I'm going to go…throw up or something."

Casey, Munch and Elliot laughed as Finn walked out of the precinct towards the bathrooms. "I hate you so much." Olivia said glaring at her husband. "I'm mortified!"

"Oh come on...it was fun and you know it." Elliot said chuckling. "That was a great night."

Olivia smiled. "I didn't say it wasn't…but that doesn't mean the rest of the world has to know about it!"

He smiled. "Alright. Fine I'm sorry. I won't tell them the other places we've had sex in here."

"Elliot!" Olivia said angrily.

Casey stood up quickly. "Okay now I'm getting grossed out…"

Olivia pointed at her. "Oh don't even…I have caught you and a few of your ex-boyfriends doing some inappropriate things here and down at your office!"

"Is everyone having sex in the work place but me and Finn?" Munch asked.

"You know that just sounded like you and Finn are having sex together right?" Elliot asked.

"Okay now I'm going to throw up." Munch said walking towards the bathroom.

"Don't go in the same stall as Finn! Don't want to give anyone any ideas…" Casey teased.

Olivia was laughing. "Okay seriously…we need to change the subject."

Casey smiled and turned to Olivia. "Okay back to the baby…I think if it's a girl you should name her Casey."

Elliot and Olivia stared at her. "Well that was subtle." Elliot mumbled.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! First of all Casey is an excellent name. Second of all I'm the most amazing person you know. And thirdly…if it wasn't for me you two never would have gotten married in the first place. So clearly…you owe a lot to me."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked. "Elliot and I started dating because we had feelings for each other…it had nothing to do with you."

"Yes. Yes this is true. But did you forget about when you found out Elliot was going to propose and you completely freaked out?" Casey asked causing Olivia to blush again. "Who was the one that calmed you down and got you to realize that marrying Elliot was exactly what you wanted and you needed to stop freaking out."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well let's take a trip down memory lane shall we?" Casey said smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Olivia walked into Casey Novak's office, her mind reeling and feeling like she was going to throw up.<em>

_Casey looked up from her computer. "Hey. What are you doing here? We catch a new case?"_

_Olivia shook her head. "Nope."_

_Casey saw the expression on Olivia's face and stood up quickly. "Liv what's wrong?"_

_"Elliot's going to ask me to marry him." She blurted out._

_Casey's face lit up. "Ahhhh! NO WAY!"_

_Olivia quickly closed Casey's door. "Shhhhh! Not so loud!"_

_Casey ran out from behind her desk and hugged Olivia. "Olivia this is great! But how do you know?"_

_Olivia sighed and pulled away form her as she began pacing in the office. "Last night he stayed at my place and he was in the shower. I picked up his bag to move it and I dropped it…and a little black box fell out. I opened it…and there it was…a massive diamond ring!"_

_Casey stared at her for a moment. "Why do you not seem happy about this?"_

_"I just…I don't know!" Olivia said sitting down quickly. "I mean…I love Elliot. I really honestly do. He's so important to me. But…marriage? I don't know if I'm ready for that! I don't know if I even want that."_

_"You mean like…ever?" Casey asked sitting on the edge of her desk._

_Olivia looked up at her best friend. "Elliot's been married before."_

_Casey shrugged. "Yeah so? Elliot loves you so much more than he ever loved Kathy. You know that, I know that. Christ the whole city of New York knows that!"_

_Olivia nodded. "I know. I know that…it's just."_

_"It's just what Olivia? You have an amazing guy who wants to spend the rest of his life with you. He wants to love you…FOREVER. Do you know how lucky you are?" Casey asked._

_Olivia's eyes flooded with tears. "Yes. I know…I am ridiculously lucky. But…" She paused. "But this just isn't how I pictured my life to go."_

_"What you didn't think you'd ever be happy?" Casey asked._

_She shook her head. "Not this happy. I'm Olivia Benson…I'm a train wreck. Good things don't happen to me. I'm not supposed to have the happily ever after."_

_"Who told you that?" Casey asked. "You're Mom?"_

_"No. She didn't have too." Olivia said. "I just figured it out myself."_

_Casey reached for Olivia's hand. "Olivia Benson…you are the strongest woman I know. You have been through so much in your life and you never complain. You never give up, you never ask for anything in return from anyone. You deserve to be happy. And Elliot is what makes you happy. If you can honestly tell me you don't love him than don't say yes when he asks you to marry him. But if you love him…if you really love him like I know you do. Then marry him Olivia. Marry him and finally be happy."_

_"I do love him! I really do!" Olivia said standing up again. "But I'm not good at stuff like this. What if I do something to screw it all up? We know I'm not good at relationships and I mean Elliot's been divorced before. What if we get married and he meets someone else and falls in love with them. Whose to say he doesn't dump me like he dumped Kathy?"_

_"Okay first of all he didn't dump Kathy, they never should have been married in the first place. And Elliot is never, ever going to love anyone the way he loves you. Do you see the way he looks at you Olivia? Do you see the way he gets when he thinks that you are in some sort of danger…it's like he is physically going to die himself. He would do anything for you. He will do anything for you. He will never, ever leave you Olivia. Even if you ran…which you are doing right now…he'd chase you to the ends of the earth!" Casey screamed._

_"I am running aren't I?" Olivia whispered. "Why do I always do that?"_

_"Because you don't think you're worth it." Casey said putting her hands on his arms. "But you are Olivia. You are worth it. You're my best friend and I will tell you everyday that you deserve to be happy if that's what it takes. But don't run from this…I want to see you happy. This is where you're supposed to be. With Elliot. Forever. Okay? Can you just…accept that and marry him for Christ sakes?"_

_Olivia laughed. "Thank you."_

_Casey laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "Don't mention it."_

_Olivia pulled back. "So…this is really happening."_

_Casey nodded. "This is really happening. Elliot is going to propose and you are going to get married!"_

_Olivia smiled. "Wow…"_

_"Yeah. Wow!" Casey said smiling. "I better be your maid of honor."_

_"Unless the ring is for someone else of course…" Olivia said her face falling._

_"Oh for the love of God!" Casey said throwing her hands up in the air. "You are so infuriating!" Casey said._

_Olivia laughed. " Okay! Okay I know it's for me."_

_"No Olivia it's for me…" Casey said rolling her eyes._

_"What!" Olivia said her face turning red._

_"I give up…" Casey said sitting behind her desk and putting her head on her desk. "I give up."_

_Olivia smiled and sat down again. "No you don't."_

_Casey lifted her head and smiled. "You're right. I don't."_

_Olivia smiled at her best friend and sat back in her chair and finally let herself think about being married to Elliot. She wasn't so scared anymore…Casey was right. She did deserve to be happy. And Elliot Stabler was what made her happy…unconditionally happy._

* * *

><p>"You swore you would never tell Elliot about that!" Olivia said looking nervous.<p>

Casey shrugged. "Yeah well I lied."

"You knew I was going to propose?" Elliot asked walking over to her.

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Yes…"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew? And more importantly why didn't you tell me you were so freaked out?" He asked.

Olivia sighed. "Well I didn't want to spoil the surprise and I if I had told you I was freaked it would have crushed you."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "So you did want to marry me?"

Olivia stood up quickly. "Of course I did! I was just…nervous."

Elliot smiled. "Well I was too. Does that make you feel any better?"

"You were?" She asked. "Really?"

Elliot laughed. "Of course I was nervous. I didn't know what you were going to say."

Olivia smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He said leaning over to kiss her. "It's just…when I proposed to Kathy it was because she was pregnant. When I proposed to you…it was because I loved you. It was different."

She kissed him back. "I love you."

Elliot smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too."

Casey groaned. "Now I'm going to throw up."

Olivia pulled back. "Oh you're just jealous!"  
>Casey smiled. "Okay maybe a little…" She said as she got up. "I need to talk to Cragen about this case. Don't do it on the desk while I'm gone…no one needs to see that."<p>

Olivia laughed as she leaned into her husband. "Should we tell them we never actually did it on any of the desks in here?" She whispered.

Elliot laughed. "No. It's more fun watching them squirm."

"You're terrible." She said rolling her eyes and pushing him away.

"Oh don't pretend you've never thought about it…" He said smirking at her. "Cuz I know I have."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Well then that makes two of us."

"Just because it's never happened…doesn't mean it never will." He said winking.

"In your dreams buddy." She said sitting back at her desk. "Never going to happen."

"Never say never." Elliot said walking back to his desk.

Olivia laughed as she tried to focus on her paperwork…her mind wandering…filled with images of Elliot making love to her on her desk. She closed her eyes and resisted the urge to throw something at Elliot when she heard him chuckle clearly enjoying the effect he was having on her.

Clearing her throat, she went back to filling out paperwork and just reminded herself that in seven months she would have another baby. And in a year she would be back on the streets fighting bad guys. Desk duty was only temporary. Unconditional happiness was forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Hope you liked it. Just as a side not...not every chapter will be happy all he time. You gotta throw a little drama in obviously. Keep things interesting. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and I will try and update as soon as I can! Thanks! :) <strong>__


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Warning...this chapter is a bit more dramatic. Something is about to happen that's going to shake things up a bit. But just trust me and keep reading :) I hope you like it...this is kind of a bridge chapter that is going to lead to something bigger in the next chapter. So sorry if it isn't as exciting as you would have hoped. I think you'll be a little surprised at what happens but I hope you continue to review and read. Don't worry...the humor isn't gone yet! Again...thanks for all your great reviews! Keep them coming! **

* * *

><p>Friday night, Hannah and Adam were playing in the living room after dinner and Lizzie and Richie were packing their bags. Elliot was at work so Olivia had to make sure that the twins were packed and ready to go to Long Island with Kathy, Brian and their son Connor. Olivia was playing with the kids when the doorbell rang signaling that Kathy was there to pick up the twins.<p>

Olivia walked to the door and opened it smiling. "Hi Kathy."

Kathy smiled politely back. "Hi Olivia."

"They should be ready in a minute, do you want to come in?" Olivia asked.

"Sure thanks." Kathy said stepping into the house.

They stood in the doorway and Olivia looked out the window. "Is Brian with you?"

"No." Kathy said simply.

Olivia looked over at her for a moment. "Oh…Elliot said that he was going with you."

"Yeah he decided not to come." Kathy said. "Connor's waiting in the car."

Olivia nodded. "Oh…alright."

They stood their in awkward silence, Olivia finding it odd that Brian wasn't with her. Kathy and Brian were usually inseparable but she knew better than to push the matter.

"So…Lizzie let it slip on the phone that you're expecting again." Kathy finally said breaking the silence.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Yeah…yeah I am."

Kathy smiled coldly. "Congratulations. You must be very excited."

Olivia nodded. "I am. Thank you." Kathy looked away again which was strange, even though they had a complicated relationship they usually were able to talk when dropping off or picking up the twins. "Are you alright Kathy?"

Kathy's glace looked quickly at Olivia. "I'm fine Olivia."

Olivia nodded. "Alright."

"Hey Mom." Lizzie said bounding down the stairs. "Richie's in the bathroom he'll be down in a sec." She said kissing her Moms cheek.

"Okay. Do you have everything?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah. I'm all set." Lizzie said smiling.

"Okay. I'm going to go back out to Connor, I'll take your stuff." Kathy said.

Lizzie nodded. "Okay I'm gonna go say bye to Hannah and Adam. I'll be out in a minute."

Lizzie left the room leaving Olivia and Kathy alone again. "Alright we'll I'll drop them off on Tuesday after school."

Olivia nodded. "Right. I hope you guys have a good weekend."

"Thanks." Kathy said icily as she walked out of the house.

Olivia stood their, confused by Kathy's behavior but not wanting to press the matter. Richie came downstairs and said goodbye to Hannah and Adam with Olivia and then walked back into the lobby.

"Have fun and be good." Olivia said hugging them both.

"See you Tuesday." Lizzie said as they walked out of the house.

Olivia watched them leave the driveway and then made her way back into the living room to play with Hannah and Adam.

"When do they come back?" Adam asked his Mom.

"They will be back on Tuesday." Olivia said sitting down to play Candy Land with them.

"I don't like when they have to leave." He said pouting.

Olivia rubbed the top of his head. "I know honey. I know you miss them. But they need to spend time with their Mom too."

"I don't understand why we have different Mommies." Adam said.

"We'e talked about this before remember? Daddy was married to Kathy before he was married to me. And Daddy and Kathy had Richie, Lizzie, Maureen and Kathleen." Olivia said. "And then Daddy and me met and got married and we had you and Hannah banana. And Kathy and Brian had Connor."

Adam shrugged. "I still don't get it."

Olivia laughed. "You don't have to get it honey. But you will when you're older."

"Mom can we go to the park tomorrow?" Hannah asked as she picked up a card.

"Sure. If it's nice out that would be fun." Olivia said smiling at her daughter just as her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said as she flipped it open.

"Hey it's me." Elliot said. "Did the twins leave already?"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah. They just left."

"No problems?" He asked.

Olivia sighed. "Not with them…something was definitely off with Kathy though."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know…she just seemed upset about something. Brian wasn't with her." She said.

"That's weird. Maybe he had to work or something…she's probably just upset about that." He said.

"Yeah. You're probably right." She said.

"Well I'm calling because I think I'm going to have to stay here tonight." He said. "We're drowning in tapes…it's going to take forever to sort through it all."

Olivia frowned, she understood of course that this happened often in their field of work but she was hoping he would be able to be home tonight. "Okay."

"I'm sorry." He said.

She smiled hearing the sincerity in his voice. "Honey it's okay. You know I understand. Do you want to say goodnight to the kids? I'm going to be putting them to bed soon."

"Yeah put them on." Elliot said.

"Here Hannah say goodnight to Dad." Olivia said handing the phone to her daughter.

"Hi Daddy." Lizzie said. "Not coming home tonight?"

"Not tonight Hannah Bannana. But I'll be home tomorrow afternoon sometime." He said.

"We're going to go to the park with Mommy tomorrow." Hannah said.

"That sounds like fun. I wish I could come. You'll be good for Mom right?" He asked.

"Of course Daddy. Adam wants to talk to you. Love you." She said.

"Love you too sweetie. Goodnight. Sweet dreams." He said.

Adam took the phone from Hannah. "Chasing the bad guys tonight Dad?" He asked.

"Yup." Elliot said. "Gave them a head start…"

Adam nodded his head. "Smart. That's what I would do. Then that way you can sneak attack them!"

Elliot laughed on the other end of the phone. "Exactly."

"Tomorrow will you tuck us in Dad?" Adam asked.

"Yes buddy. I will." He said.

"Okay! Can't wait! Love you Dad!" Adam said.

"Love you too bud. Put your Mom back on the phone okay? Sleep tight." He said.

Adam handed the phone to Olivia. "Hello?"

"Hey. Hopefully I can get out of here by around four tomorrow." He said. "Cragen sent Finn home so we can switch shifts then."

"Alright. Try and get some sleep tonight." She said.

"I will. I love you." Elliot said softly.

"Love you too. Bye." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Mommy do we have to go to bed?" Hannah asked.

Olivia smiled at her daughter as she put her phone on the table. "Yes sweetie. You have to go to bed! If you want to go to the park tomorrow you'll need your energy."

"Okay…but will you read us a story first?" Hannah asked pouting.

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh alright! I suppose I can do that…but only if you march your little feet up the stairs now and brush those teeth!" She said pointing at them.

Adam and Hannah jumped up quickly and ran as fast as they could to their bathroom upstairs to get ready for bed. When they were done, Olivia carried Adam into Hannah's room and snuggled with them on his bed. They read one of their favorite stories and both of them fell asleep before the end. She carefully picked up Adam and brought him too his room making sure he was tucked in just the way he liked it.

She flipped on his nightlight since he was afraid of the dark still and went into Hannah's room. She pulled the covers up over her and kissed her head gently before leaving the room and going downstairs. This was her daily routine when she didn't have to work late, put the kids to bed and clean up the mess they seemed to always make downstairs after.

When she and Elliot had to work late Kathleen spent the night at their house with the kids. She lived about twenty minutes from their house in an apartment with her two best friends and was more than happy to help out when she could.

Olivia was just starting to clean up the kids toys when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was odd that someone was at her house at 8 o'clock she looked out the window first to see who it was. She was surprised to see Brian (Kathy's wife) standing on her door step.

She opened the door quickly. "Brian?"

He stared at her for a moment, clearly upset. "Hi Olivia. I'm really sorry to just show up like this but I really need to talk to someone and I was in the neighborhood…"

Olivia stepped back. "Come in."

He walked into the lobby and turned to her. "Is this a bad time?"

"No. I just put Hannah and Adam to bed." She said. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No I'm alright. Can we just talk for a minute?" He asked.

Olivia had always liked Brian, he was always very friendly to her and Elliot and was great with the kids. He had two of his own kids from a previous marriage so he knew the feeling of mixed families. However, they had never really spent any time together without Kathy and Elliot around. She wasn't sure how to feel about him being in her house when it was just the two of them.

She knew he wouldn't do anything but there was something obviously going on. "Sure. Why don't we go into the living room?" She said extending her hand down the hallway.

Brian walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch, Olivia sat down on the love seat next to him. "So…what's up?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you're wondering what the hell I'm doing here…" He said shaking his head. "Is Elliot at work?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He won't be back tonight. Brian what's wrong? I saw Kathy earlier and she seemed upset. Did something happen?"

Brian sighed and put his head in his hands. "Kathy cheated on me."

Olivia's heart dropped, she wasn't expecting this. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I caught her this afternoon…sleeping with another man. In our bed!" He said through gritted teeth.

Olivia sat in silence for a moment unsure of what to say. "Brian…"

"I know I shouldn't even be talking…Kathy and I started dating when she was still married to Elliot." He said. "But still…I never thought she would do this to me."

Olivia sighed. "I don't know what to say…"

"When I married Kathy I thought we would be together forever." He said. "I don't want to get divorced again."

"Do you really think you have to get divorced?" Olivia asked. "Could you try counseling?"

"If Elliot cheated on you…would you try and make it work or would you end it?" He asked.

Olivia closed her eyes, trying not to think of Elliot with another woman. "No. I would leave him."

He nodded as she opened her eyes again. "Exactly."

"So…what now?" Olivia asked. "What happened when you caught her? Did you know him?"

"It's a Doctor from the hospital she works at." He said shaking his head. "She didn't even cry when I caught her…she didn't even try and apologize."

Olivia was starting to feel uncomfortable, Kathy had never been one of her favorite people but she felt wrong talking about her relationship or lack their of. "Brian I really am sorry…but I don't understand why you're here talking to me about this. I mean…why not go to one of your friends?"

"Because I'm embarrassed." He said. "How do I tell my friends that my wife cheated on me?"

"This isn't your fault." Olivia said shaking her head. "You know it's not your fault."

"How could she do this again? Is this her thing?" He asked standing up and starting to pace back and forth.

Olivia sighed, she really wished Elliot was here. "Brian I'm sure it wasn't like that…I mean was this the only time or…"

"I don't know!" He yelled.

Olivia jumped up. "Shhhh! Shhh! I know you're upset but I don't want to wake the kids up. Please…sit down and just try and calm down."

He sighed and sat down again, putting his head in his hands he began to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…I had a few beers before I came here."

Sighing, she sat down beside him on the couch and put a hand on his back. "Brian…it's okay. I understand that you're upset right now. It's okay."

"What am I supposed to tell Connor?" He asked.

"I…I don't know Brian. I'm sorry…I don't know what to say. I've never really been in this situation…" She said wishing she could ask him to leave.

"You're a detective. Aren't you supposed to be good at talking to people?" He asked sitting up to stare at her a small smile on his face.

She laughed. "I guess I am. It's just different because I don't' usually know the victims…"

"Oh so now I'm a victim?" He asked.

"You know what I mean." She said pushing him slowly.

He nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Look…Kathy and Connor are at her parents for the weekend. Why don't you go home and cool off…take a few days to yourself and then figure out what you want to do. Don't make any rash decisions right now…it's all to fresh and new." She said.

"I can't go back there. They had sex there…" He said shaking his head. "No, that's not my home anymore."

Olivia sighed. "Well…could you go to a friends house? I know your parents live in Maine…so that's to far."

He shook his head. "I'm not ready to tell them yet." He looked at her quickly. "Do you think I could crash on your couch tonight?"

Olivia opened her mouth, at a loss of what to say. "Oh…Brian I don't know…"

"I'm sure this is…strange for you but it would just be for tonight…" He said slowly.

"Um…I…I'd have to ask Elliot. I want to make sure he's okay with it…" She said now really wishing that Elliot was here with her.

"Well he's not coming home tonight right? It doesn't matter if you don't tell him." He said shrugging.

Now she felt extremely uncomfortable. "No…no I want to just run it by him first."

Brian shrugged. "Okay."

She smiled awkwardly. "Okay…well I'm going to call him and check on the kids. You can…watch some TV if you want."

Brian nodded. "Thanks. Thanks for everything." He said smiling already making himself comfortable on the couch.

Sighing, Olivia stood up and took her phone into the kitchen to call Elliot, it rang a few times before he answered. "Hey Liv. Didn't I just talk to you?" He asked jokingly.

She was quiet for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah…I uh…have a bit of a situation here."

"Why is it the kids? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

She sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine. The kids are fine…um…but Brian just showed up at our house." She said.

"Brian? As in Brian Sherwood?" He asked. "Kathy's husband?"

"Yeah. That Brian." She said.

"Well why? What did he want?" He asked curiously.

"He said he came home today and caught Kathy sleeping with a Doctor from the hospital she works at." She said quickly.

"Seriously?" Elliot asked. "Wow…didn't expect that."

"Yeah…well he's pretty upset about it. And he doesn't want to go home…and he wants to stay here tonight."

"What?" Elliot asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. And I don't know what to say to him…he's kind of all over the place and he isn't really listening to me. I don't know how to ask him to leave without causing a problem…he's been drinking." She said. "I told him I had to talk to you before I said yes…but even if I go back there and tell him you said he couldn't stay I'm not sure he would really leave."

Elliot sighed. "Alright…let me talk to Cragen. I'll come home."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I mean if you're really busy-"

"No. No. I'm not going to have him making you uncomfortable. I don't understand why he would come to our house of all places." Elliot said. "I mean for Christ sakes…he was having an affair with Kathy while we were married."

"I don't know…" She said.

"I'll be home in a half hour. Will you be okay?" He asked.

"Of course." She said. "I'll just…watch TV with him or something."

"Alright. Well call me again if you need too." He said.

"Alright. Thanks El. Sorry about this." She said sighing.

"It's not your fault." He said. "I'll see you in a little while. Love you."

"Love you too." She said as she flipped the phone shut.

When she hung the phone up, she walked out into the living room again and found Brian lying down on the couch. "So what did Elliot say?"

"Um…he's actually on his way home. They closed their case." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh. Well then it's okay that I stay if he's coming home right?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said. "He couldn't really talk. He'll be home soon." She said. "So…I'm going to check on the kids. Will you be okay?"

He nodded. "Sure. I'll just be here flipping through the channels."

Olivia fake smiled and went upstairs to sit in her room until Elliot came to the house. It was strange…she was a cop and she could handle most situations. But there was something about the way Brian had decided to show up to their house that made her uncomfortable.

Olivia lay back in her bed and closed her eyes for a moment, suddenly feeling very tired. Twenty minutes later, Olivia heard foot steps in the hallway. She sat up thinking one of the kids was out of bed and she got off the bed to go check on them.

As she opened her bedroom door she was surprised to see Brian standing in the doorway. "Oh!" She said jumping slightly. "Brian…"

"Sorry. You didn't come back downstairs so I figured I'd come see you." He said.

Finally she noticed he had a beer from her fridge in his hands. "Um…Brian did you take that from our fridge?"

He sighed. "Yeah sorry. I'll pay you back."

She felt very uncomfortable now. "Okay…let's just go downstairs."

"You know I've never seen the upstairs of your house." He said suddenly pushing past Olivia. "This is your room I'm assuming."

Olivia turned to look at him. "Yes. It is. Let's just go back downstairs Brian…I don't want to wake the kids up."

"This is a nice room." He said walking over to Olivia's dresser. "Is this your wedding photo?"

"Brian…" Olivia whispered. "Please…let's go downstairs."

"You know Elliot's a very lucky man." He said turning to look at her. "You're quite a catch." He said smiling at her.

"Um…thank you." She said clearing her throat. "Let's…just take this downstairs. Please." She pleaded with him again.

"Would you sleep with another man in this bed?" He asked suddenly walking over to her and Elliot's bed.

"No. I wouldn't." She said honestly. "Look Brian I know you're upset and you have every right to be-"

"Would you have sex with me?" He asked suddenly standing up.

"No!" She said her eyes going wide. "No!"

"What I'm not good enough for you?" He asked. "Only sleep with cops do you?"

"Okay Brian I tried to be nice but now I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Olivia said. "I was going to wait until Elliot gets here but I don't think this is appropriate for you to be staying at my house especially not in my room. Please…I'm asking you to leave."

"I can't go back to my house Olivia." He said shrugging. "My life is ruined."

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry that Kathy did that to you Brian but I can't do anything to change that…" She said. "Now please either go downstairs or you really do need to leave."

"Olivia?" Elliot's voice rang through the hallway. "Liv?"

Olivia sighed. "Elliot's home now…please…just can we go downstairs."

Brian stared at Olivia. "I woke up this morning and everything was fine…and now my marriage is ruined. Please don't kick me out of your house."

"I'm not trying to be rude Brian. I'm not. I just…I don't feel comfortable with you in my room. Please…let's go downstairs and you can talk to Elliot about this or something…" She said.

"How can I talk to him about this? I'm the reason his marriage to Kathy ended in the first place. He probably thinks I deserve it." He said.

"That's not true." Olivia said shaking her head.

"Liv?" Elliot asked as he walked into their bedroom.

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Hi."

"What are you guys doing up here?" Elliot asked looking between Brian and Olivia.

"Olivia came up here to check on the kids and she didn't come back…" He said shrugging. "I didn't want to be alone downstairs."

Elliot noticed the beer in his hand. "Okay…well let's go downstairs and talk okay? The kids are asleep and I don't want to wake them up."

"Did it hurt you when you found out about Kathy and me?" He asked.

Elliot sighed. "I wasn't happy no. But…Kathy and I weren't in love anymore. Brian…I'm sorry that this is happening to you right now. But really this isn't appropriate for you to be in my bedroom with my wife. Let's go downstairs or you need to leave."

Brian sighed. "I can't drive. And I can't go home…"

Elliot stared at him for a moment. "You can sleep on the couch. But I'm asking you to calm down…stop drinking and please just respect our house. If you can't do that I will call you a cab."

Brian nodded his head. "Okay. You're right…I'm sorry."

Elliot nodded his head. "It's okay…"

"Hey…just so you know…I asked Olivia if she would sleep with me and she said no. So…you don't have to worry about her cheating on you." Brian said holding up his beer and taking a last sip before handing it to Elliot. "You're a lucky man." He said walking out of their bedroom and down the hallway.

Elliot turned to Olivia. "He asked you if you would sleep with him?"

She put a hand on his arm. "Yes…"

Elliot rubbed the back of his neck. "I could fucking kill him if he wasn't going through this right now...How did we get dragged into this cluster fuck?"

Olivia laughed. "I don't know."

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at her more closely.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I mean…I do feel bad for the guy. I never really expected Kathy to do this…well not to Brian anyway."

Elliot laughed. "So just to me?"

She smiled. "I didn't mean it like that…"

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I know."

"He's never going to leave is he?" Olivia asked.

Elliot groaned. "Not willingly. But he's out of here tomorrow…whether he likes it or not."

"Do we tell Katy we know?" She asked. "I mean this is kind of awkward…"

"Kind of?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "This is the last conversation I ever want to have in the world." He laughed. "Hey Kathy…so I hear you screwed a Doctor. Did you enjoy it? Do you like being a whore?"

She punched him on the shoulder. "Elliot!"

He laughed. "You have a better idea on how to start this conversation?"

"Well no…but I mean if she hadn't of cheated on you…it may have taken us longer to get together." She said shrugging. "So maybe Kathy's slutty habits are a good thing…" She said jokingly.

He laughed and pulled her into him. "Well…I would have found a way to be with you either way. She just made it easier for me. I didn't feel so guilty."

She held him close. "Good to know."

He kissed her head again. "I'm gonna go talk to Brian…get him too cool off and go to sleep and then I'll be back up to go to bed. I'm exhausted. Okay?"

She smiled at him. "Okay. Was Cragen mad?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No not really. You know how he feels about you. He wanted to make sure you were safe."

She smiled. "I would have kicked his ass if he had tried anything."

"I know." He said smiling down at her. "But…you are pregnant so I'm trying to keep you from kicking to many peoples asses."

She chuckled. "I'll try and remember that."

"I'll make sure to remind you." He said winking at her.

When Elliot left the room, Olivia sat down on her bed thinking about how lucky she was to have a good relationship with her husband. There was a time in her life when she would have worried and obsessed about thinking that Elliot would cheat on her. But now she was comfortable in her relationship with him, she knew he would never leave her. He would never hurt her the way that Kathy had hurt Brian.

She had to wonder though what this meant for the rest of her family. She had a feeling this wasn't the last she heard from Brian or Kathy on the matter. But ever since Olivia and Elliot had gotten married Kathy had been exceptionally nice to Olivia. She wasn't really looking to change that…she didn't need drama with her husband's ex-wife. It wouldn't just affect her but her relationship with her step kids as well.

Sighing she lay back in bed and hoped that things wouldn't change too much. She was quiet happy with the way her life had turned out and she didn't want it all to end badly. 

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think? Did you expect this to happen? Little preview of the next chapter...Kathy and Olivia have a little chat...a chat that Kathy has been holding in for MANY years. It could stir the pot a little in the OliviaElliot relationship department. But don't you worry your pretty little heads...I have it all planned out. Let me know what you think so far...REVIEW! And I'll try and update asap! **


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are awesome :) Love the reviews! Okay this chapter...the drama is coming. I promise the fluffy/humor isn't over but you know I had to add a little wrench into the mix. Can't be perfect all the time. Next chapter will be a lot happier but this one there is a secret that's been hidden for quite some time that's about to be revealed. Also just so you know...for the contents of this story Maureen is 25, Kathleen is 21 and the twins are 18. I know that really isn't what their ages are in the show but thats just what I wanted them to be for this story. Okay? Now that that is all settled...read away and then submit your reviews! The next chapter is already written so the faster you review the faster it will be up! :) THANKS! **

* * *

><p>Elliot was able to get Brian to leave the following morning and they hadn't heard from him since. Together, Olivia and Elliot agreed not to say anything to Kathy because it really wasn't any of their business. Unless it began to affect the kids they were going to stay out of it for now.<p>

Tuesday night, Olivia came home from work slightly nervous about when Kathy would drop off the twins. She walked in the house and was surprised to see both Kathleen and Maureen sitting in the kitchen drawing with Hannah and Adam.

"Mo? What are you doing here?" She asked hugging Elliot's eldest child.

"I have some work to do in the city this week so I figured I'd stop by. I knew Kathleen was watching Adam and Hannah today so I thought I could help her out." She said.

Olivia smiled. "Well it's good to see you. You can stay here tonight if you want. Your Dad should be home in a few hours."

"Thanks." Maureen said. "Kathleen you should stay too. We don't get to spend enough time together these days."

Kathleen shrugged. "If it's cool with you I'll stay Liv."

Olivia smiled. "Of course it's okay!"

"Hi Mommy." Adam said holding out a picture for her. "I drew this for you."

Olivia knelt down and kissed his head. "Thank you sweetie. It's beautiful."

"Hi Mom." Hannah said hugging her. "Can we watch some cartoons?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Hannah and Adam hopped off their stools and ran to the living room to watch TV. Olivia turned back to Kathleen and Maureen who were talking about something quietly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Olivia asked.

"Lizzie called me this weekend." Maureen said looking at her step mom.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That girl said she could keep a secret." Assuming they were talking about her being pregnant.

"What are you talking about?" Kathleen asked curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked feeling suddenly confused.

"Oh no…what secret? What's going on?" Maureen asked.

Olivia sighed. "Well…I'm pregnant."

Maureen and Kathleen jumped up and hugged her. "No way!"

Olivia laughed. "That seems to be the general reaction…"

"This is great. Congratulations!" Maureen said smiling. "That's not what we were talking about though."

"Well what are you talking about?" Olivia asked. "Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure…Lizzie just called and said Mom was acting really weird." Kathleen said. "She said she seemed really pissed about something."

Olivia knew what Kathy was upset about but she wasn't about to tell Maureen and Kathleen, she didn't want them thinking badly of their Mother. "Is Lizzie okay? Richie? Did she do anything to them?"

"I don't think so." Kathleen said. "She didn't say anything like that."

"Okay well-" Olivia began to speak again just as the front door burst open and one of the twins ran up the stairs. "Lizzie? Richie?"

Richie walked in the kitchen, a glum look on his face. "What a crappy weekend."

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked walking over to him. "What happened?"

"Who knows? Mom's off her rocker. She's out in the driveway and she wants to talk to you Olivia." Richie said.

"What's wrong with Lizzie?" Maureen asked.

"She and Mom had a huge fight. She wanted to come home early but Mom said she wasn't allowed too." Richie said. "Let me tell you…the trip from Long Island to back here was real fun…"

Olivia sighed. "Alright…you go unpack. I'll go talk to your Mom. Girls will you talk to Lizzie?"

"Yeah. Will you be alright with mom?" Kathleen asked.

Olivia laughed. "I'm a cop sweetie. I've dealt with worse."

Kathleen, Maureen and Richie smiled as Olivia made her way out the front door, curious as to what Kathy could possibly have to say to her. She wondered if Brian had called her and told her that she had stayed at their house. Whatever Kathy had to say…Olivia assumed that this would not be a particularly friend conversation.

"Hi Kathy…" Olivia said as she walked up to her.

Kathy was leaning against her car. "Why do you always have to get involved in my marriages?"

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Brian. You let him stay at your house?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't let him do anything…he showed up here drunk and pissed about you cheating on him and I had to have Elliot come home from work to deal with him." Olivia said. "Do you think I enjoyed having him here? Cuz I didn't…it was extremely awkward and inappropriate."

"Oh since when do you care about what's appropriate and what's not appropriate?" Kathy asked angrily.

"What are you talking about Kathy?" Olivia asked.

"The minute you met Elliot…your relationship was more than just friends, more than just partners. You know that and I know that." Kathy said.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh God Kathy…are you serious? Elliot and I never did anything while you were married. You know that. I would never have done that to you or your kids."

"Maybe you didn't sleep together or kiss…but you had an emotional connection. Something Elliot and I never had." Kathy said. "You're the reason that we got divorced."

"You got divorced because you had an affair with Brian." Olivia said.

"Why do you think I ran to Brian? Do you think it was fun for me knowing that my husband didn't love me? To know that whenever he touched me or kissed me he was wishing it was someone else?" She asked. "Not just someone else…you. Do you know what that's like Olivia?"

Olivia stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Kathy…"

"You have no idea how much I hate you." Kathy said. "Do you?"

Olivia bowed her head, sighing gently. "Kathy please don't do this…don't make this more complicated."

"My life is complicated. Always has been." Kathy said.

"Look I'm sorry about what's going on with you right now…I really am. I'm sure this is a difficult time for you but let's not fight okay? It's not good for the kids." Olivia said.

"The kids? Oh you mean my kids?" Kathy asked.

"Yes. You're kids Kathy. I know they are your kids. But that doesn't mean I don't care about them." Olivia said.

"They prefer you." Kathy said glaring at him. "My own fucking kids prefer you! What's so special about you Olivia? Why do the people in my life always run to you?"

"Kathy that's not true and you know it." Olivia said. "You're kids love you. You are their mother. I could never take that place and I never will."

"You already have!" Kathy said laughing. "Even when you and Elliot just 'worked' together…they always were asking about you. They loved you!"

Olivia sighed. "Kathy I would do anything for them okay? Yes, I care about them. But what's so wrong about that? I would never ask them to choose me over you. You're their Mom…you gave birth to them. Not me. You have every right to them."

"What's so great about you?" Kathy asked ignoring Olivia's words. "Huh? I mean…no one wanted you! You're mother was a drunk and she was raped like the whore that she was I'm sure. You aren't even supposed to be here damn it!"

It didn't matter how often Olivia had thought those words, hearing someone else say them always hurt and they always made her second guess herself.

"Is that it? You felt like you didn't belong anywhere so you figured you'd just find another family and get involved in theirs? It didn't matter that the kids had a mother or that you would be breaking up a marriage. What right did you have to ruin our family?" Kathy asked.

Olivia shook her head. "Kathy it's not like that and you know it."

Kathy laughed as tears fell from her face. "I could never compare to you Olivia. Never."

"No one is comparing you to me." Kathy said. "You are a great mother. You're kids love you. Elliot loved you-"

"No he didn't." Kathy said shaking her head. "He never loved me. And I never loved him."

"Then why are you here yelling at me if you never loved Elliot? What is your problem?" Olivia asked now getting very angry.

"Because. My life is finally unraveling completely and you're at the center of it. You are the one that always picks up the pieces and I hate that. I hate that I need your help right now." Kathy said.

Now she was lost. "Kathy I have no idea what you're talking about."

"When Lizzie told me you were pregnant…I just…" She shook her head. "I got so freaking mad!"

"Why?" Olivia asked. "Why? Elliot and I have been married for ten years. We've had two kids together. Why are you so angry now? We've been fine before."

"Because you are leading the life I expected to have." She said swallowing hard. "Everything you have…I want."

"You just said you don't love Elliot…that you never did. I don't understand what you're talking about." Olivia said really wanting to understand where this was going.

Kathy looked out across the road, unable to meet Olivia's eyes. "I was still a kid when I met Elliot…he was handsome. He had a plan." She shrugged. "And I got pregnant…"

"I know that." Olivia said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kathy turned to Olivia. "Elliot was stable…I knew he would take care of me so I agreed to marry him."

"I still don't…" Olivia began.

"Maureen isn't Elliot's daughter, Olivia." Kathy said quickly.

The words cut through Olivia like a knife. "What?"

"When we started seeing each other…I was still dating someone else." Kathy said sniffling. "When I told him I was pregnant…he freaked out. Said he didn't want anything to do with the baby. Elliot and I had slept together a few times…so I just told him it was his. He believed me…and then he proposed." She shrugged. "It was so easy."

"Kathy…" Olivia said slowly. "Why would you lie all this time?"

"Because Elliot's a good man and he took care of me and all of our kids, even Maureen. He didn't have to take care of her and he did." Kathy said.

"But he thought he was her father! Of course he would have taken care of her!" Olivia said angrily. "Why are you here telling me this? Me of all people?"

"Because the man I slept with…the man I cheated on Brian with is Maureen's real father." Kathy said. "He wants to meet his daughter."

Olivia was so confused by this point she didn't know what to think. "What?"

Kathy sighed. "I know. I know! I screwed up okay?"

"I still don't understand why you cheated on Brian." Kathy said shaking her head. "I'm so lost…"

"Because I didn't love him." Kathy said shaking her head. "The only man I've ever loved has been Maureen's father. And I don't know…when Lizzie told me you were pregnant I got upset. I started thinking about your relationship with Elliot and how jealous I am of it. I want that…I want what the two of you have. But I can't have it…not with Brian and not with Elliot."

Olivia put a hand on her forehead. "Kathy do you understand how many peoples lives this is going to screw up?"

"Yeah. I do." Kathy said. "And that's why I need your help."

"Still lost here…" Olivia said.

"Elliot…he's going to be devastated when he finds out that Maureen isn't his daughter. And…" She sighed. "My kids…all of them but especially Maureen are going to hate me for screwing up all of their lives. They are all going to need you Olivia. You're good at picking up the pieces…"

"So you come here and tell me how much you hate me and then expect me to clean up your mess?" Olivia asked.

Kathy laughed sadly. "Yeah. I guess so. Look you can hate me all you want…I don't like you either. But we both know that you love Elliot and my kids and you will do anything for them. We both know how this is going to play out…"

"Kathy…" Olivia whispered.

"They will cut me out of their life. And you will take my place." Kathy said shrugging. "What I'm here to ask you is if you will love them as if they are your own? Make sure they have everything the deserve. Even if they do want me in their life…things will never be the same. I just…I need to know that someone is going to be there for them. Elliot's a great father…but sometimes he can't handle situations. I don't know how well he is going to react to this news about Maureen so my kids need a stable person in their life. That's where you come in…"

"You've got a lot of nerve…" Olivia whispered.

Kathy put her head down. "You think I enjoy handing over my family and my life to you Olivia? This is the last thing I want…but I really don't have any other choice. And can you honestly tell me you won't take care of my kids?"

Olivia stared at her. "Of course I'll be there for them."

Kathy nodded. "That's all I wanted to know." She turned as if she was just going to leave now.

"Whoa hold on…wait a second." Olivia said. "You don't get to just drop this bombshell and then walk away!"

"Fine. What do you want now?" Kathy asked.

"Are you going to be telling Maureen and Elliot this little piece of information? And how do you know for sure that Elliot isn't her father?" Olivia asked angrily.

Kathy shook her head. "I had a DNA test done after Maureen was born so I could be positive. Her real father, Allen, voluntarily agreed to it so he could know. And…no I figured you would tell him for me."

Olivia stared at her in disbelief. "Absolutely not."

"What? Why? You just said you were going to take care of them!" Kathy yelled.

"No. No way. You're going to tell both Elliot and Maureen the truth." Olivia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Truth about what?" Maureen asked standing behind Olivia,

Neither of the two women had heard Maureen come outside, Kathy's face turned white as a ghost. "Mo…"

"Truth about what Mom? What the hell is going on? Why is Lizzie crying hysterically? She won't tell me what you guys fought about. And now you're out here fighting with Olivia. Someone better start talking." Maureen said looking between Kathy and Olivia.

Kathy looked at Olivia with pleading eyes. "You're telling her Kathy." Olivia said shaking her head.

Kathy sighed. "Maureen…honey…you know I love you and-"

"Mom just spit it out." Maureen said anxiously.

Kathy looked down. "I…" She paused again. "Your Dad isn't…what I'm trying to say…Elliot isn't your father."

Maureen's eyes opened wide. "What?"

"I was with someone else with I met Elliot and…he is the one that got me pregnant. But he didn't want too be a parent…so I just told Elliot it was his." Kathy said shrugging. "I was only thinking about you-"

"Thinking about me?" Maureen asked, tears suddenly falling down her face. "What the hell? How could you lie about something like this? My whole life has been a lie!"

"No it hasn't." Kathy said walking closer to her. "You are my daughter and Elliot…he's your Dad. I mean not really but you know what I mean. He loves you."

"Just do me a favor and get the hell out of here." Maureen said backing away from her. "I really…just don't want to see you right now."

"Mo honey…" Kathy whispered. "Please try and understand. I was young and scared and..." She paused again. "You're real father wants to meet you now. Don't you want to know who he is?"

"No. I don't. Why now? Why does he want to know me now? I don't care what he has to say or who he is. Biologically or not…my Dad…is…" She shook her head crying. "Elliot…" She sighed. "I can't even…"

"Maureen please…" Kathy started.

"Go! Get out of here now!" Maureen said running back to the house.

Kathy turned to Olivia. "Are you happy now?"

"No. I'm not happy now Kathy. Now get off of my property." She said.

"Well I'm not talking to Elliot. I'm not coming back here. You deal with it! You're his wife!" Kathy said jumping in her car.

Olivia stood with her mouth open, completely shocked at what had happened since Kathy had dropped off the twins. Everything was falling apart and she didn't know how to fix it. How was she going to tell Elliot that Maureen wasn't really his daughter? How was she supposed to comfort Maureen? She felt tired…and yet she knew her night was just beginning.

Sighing, Olivia turned back to the house and tried to pull herself together. Walking in the lobby she was greeted with a very confused Kathleen. "What the hell is going on? First Lizzie is in tears…now Maureen?"

"I honestly don't even know where to begin…" Olivia said walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the counter. "But…I just I need you too stay with the kids for awhile. I need to go talk to your Dad…"

"Yeah sure I can stay. But…what do I do with Lizzie and Maureen?" Kathleen asked.

Olivia sighed. "I'll talk to them first…"

"Hey Liv…it's bad isn't it? Whatever is going on…it's bad…I can tell." Kathleen whispered.

Olivia pulled her in for a hug. "Everything is going to be fine Kathleen. I will tell you…I just need to talk to your Dad first. Okay?"

Kathleen hugged her back. "I know. I trust you."

Olivia kissed the side of her face. "Thanks for helping out right now. I love you kid."

"Love you too." Kathleen said as Olivia walked out of the room.

Olivia made her way upstairs and went into Lizzie's bedroom first. "Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked up at Olivia. "Is Mom gone?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

"Did she tell you about Maureen?" She asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes. How did you know? Did she tell you this weekend?"

"Some guy showed up at Grandma and Grandpas. They were fighting he said he wanted to meet his daughter Maureen. Doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure it out…" Lizzie said sniffling.

Olivia sat down beside her. "Honey I know this is a big blow for you guys…but did something else happen?"

"I'm just worried…" Lizzie said.

"About what?" Olivia asked putting a hand on Lizzie's leg.

"What if…what if Dad isn't really my Dad too?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh honey…" Olivia said pulling her closer. "Elliot is your father. I know that to be true."

"How? Clearly Mom has a lot of secrets she's been hiding from us." Lizzie said.

"Okay that's true. But…you're a twin. Have you ever looked at your father and Richie side my side?" Olivia asked.

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah."

"And?" She asked smiling.

"They look exactly a like…" Lizzie said smiling.

Olivia nodded. "That's right. And you…have your Dad's eyes. Don't worry about that okay? And yes this isn't exactly an ideal situation…but I know your Dad. He loves Maureen and nothing can ever change that."

"I hate Mom for hurting them like this…" Lizzie whispered.

Olivia kissed the top of her head. "I know. I know…"

"You should go talk to Maureen." Lizzie said sniffling again. "I'll be fine."

"You sure? I'm going to talk to Maureen and then go see your Dad. Kathleen is going to stay but if you want me to wait-" Olivia began.

Lizzie shook her head. "No. No…you need to be with Dad right now. He needs you."

Olivia smiled. "Alright. Well call me if you need too."

Lizzie nodded. "I will. Thanks Olivia. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Don't forget it." She said hugging her again before walking out of the young girls room and making her way to the guest room where Maureen was. "Mo? Honey can I come in?"

"Go away…" Maureen said sobbing on the other side of the door.

Sighing, Olivia slowly opened the door. "Honey I know you're upset…"

Maureen sat up, tears streaming down her face. "Dad's not going to want me anymore."

Olivia walked right up to her and pulled her into her arms. "Are you crazy Maureen? He loves you! Sure this is going to be hard for him to hear but you will always be his daughter. Do you honestly think he would just drop you like that?"

"You're pregnant. You guys are going to have another kid. If I'm out of the picture that's one less kid for Dad to have to worry about." Maureen said.

"Maureen you listen to me." Olivia said pulling her away to look her in the eye. "You are always going to be a part of this family. I don't care what your Mom said…I don't care who your biological father is. Elliot is your father and nothing will ever change that."

"You're going to go tell him now aren't you?" Maureen asked sniffling.

Olivia nodded. "I'm going to have too. Kathy won't…"

"How am I supposed to face him?" Maureen asked. "I'm scared."

Olivia shook her head. "Don't be. He loves you Maureen. Plain and simple. He loves you."

Maureen nodded. "Okay…"

She kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back in a little while okay…"

"Okay. Thanks Olivia." She hugged her. "I'm so glad you're a part of our lives."

"Right back at you kid." She said hugging her.

Olivia stood up, leaving Maureen alone again she went to her room to get her jacket, bag and keys. Her mind was reeling; she had no idea how she was going to break this news to Elliot. She knew she couldn't wait because when he got home he would be faced with two kids falling apart and he would know something was wrong. Besides, they had no secrets. She couldn't lie to him, especially not about something this big. 

* * *

><p>When she finally got to the precinct, Olivia prayed that Elliot wasn't too stressed out about work. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation and she needed him to be in somewhat of a calm mood.<p>

She walked through the doors and looked at Finn. "Hey." She said. "Is Elliot around?"

"Yeah he's in Cragen's office. Should be out in a minute." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…just need to talk to Elliot about something." She said trying to smile.

"You okay?" He asked. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. No. I'm fine. The baby's fine."

"Something's wrong…" Finn said. "I can tell…"

"I just…I have to talk to Elliot first." Olivia said trying to hold in her tears. "Thank you for caring though."

He smiled at her, placing a hand on her arm. "Of course Liv. I'm here if you need anything."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Finn."

Elliot walked out of Cragen's office and smiled when he saw Olivia. "Hey. This is a nice surprise."

She smiled, her heart aching for what she was about to tell him. "Hey."

"What's up? Wasn't Kathy supposed to drop off the twins tonight?" He asked placing a hand on her arm.

"Yeah. Yeah she dropped them off. Can we go somewhere and talk? The cribs maybe if no one is there?" She asked.

Finn smiled at them. "I'll leave you guys alone…see you later."

Elliot turned to Olivia. "What's wrong? Did Brian show up again or something?"

"No. It's not about Brian." Olivia said shaking her head. "Can we just…go somewhere more private please?"

Elliot stared at her for a moment, afraid of what she was going to say. "Munch is asleep in the cribs…I think one of the interrogation rooms is open though. It's been pretty slow tonight."

She nodded. "Okay."

Elliot placed a hand on her back and they walked towards the interrogation rooms, he led her to the one that was open. Olivia turned to look at Elliot as he hoped up on the table sitting in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?" He asked. "You look upset…"

Olivia sighed. "I don't…really know how to tell you this."

"You can tell me anything." He said smiling. "You know that."

She smiled at him. "I know…but this…"

"Just say it." He said shrugging. "Just say it quickly and we'll deal with whatever it is, okay?"

She stared at him; a small smile was on his face. He had no idea what she was about to say or how much his life was about to change. She knew that no matter what, Elliot would always treat and love Maureen like she was his daughter. But she couldn't imagine what it would feel like to know that Kathy had lied to him for all this time. No matter what…this would be a huge blow to him. If Kathy had been honest…would he have ever even married Kathy in the first place?

"Okay…" She took a deep breath. "When Kathy came to drop off the twins she wanted to talk to me. So…we talked." She swallowed hard. "She was upset…she said that Brian told her about how he had stayed at our house and-"

He rolled his eyes. "How is she going to get pissed at us for his behavior?"

"That's not it…" Olivia said.

"Well then what is it?" He asked standing up now.

"The man that Kathy slept with…she knew him. She used to date him. Actually…she was dating him when you met her." She said slowly.

"What?" He asked. "She said she was single when we met…"

"Well she lied." Olivia said, her heart beating quickly. "She lied about a lot it seems…"

"Olivia where is this going?" He asked suddenly getting nervous.

"She…she told me that…she was sleeping with both you and this other guy then. She said…that Maureen isn't biologically your daughter." Olivia said quickly.

Elliot stood in shock, his face fell and he had to back up slowly to sit back down on the table. "What?"

Olivia walked over to him slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Honey I'm so sorry."

"How could she lie about something like that? How does she know for sure?" Elliot asked.

"She said that she had a DNA test done after Maureen was born. She said that her biological father Allen said he didn't want to be apart of her life and she knew that you would do the responsible thing." Olivia said rubbing her his back. "Elliot I'm so sorry that she lied to you about this…but no matter what Maureen is your daughter. I mean…you raised her! It doesn't change the way you feel about her right?"

He turned to look at her. "Of course not."

"Okay then…I know you're upset. But…Maureen knows the truth now. She overheard me and Kathy talking and Maureen is a mess. She's scared that you won't love her anymore…she needs you El. No matter what any DNA or paperwork says…you are her Dad. And she needs to know that you still want her." Olivia said. "I'm not trying to push you here…or upset you. But I know you…I know that you would never turn your back on her. That's not who you are."

He nodded his head. "You're right. I wouldn't. I love Maureen…I just…" He let out a shaky breath. "God I hate Kathy right now. I could fucking…God damn it! I have so many questions…I married Kathy because she was pregnant. If I had known back then…"

"I know." Olivia said squeezing his shoulder. "But if you think about it that way…then you never would have had Kathleen, Lizzie and Richie either. So no matter what Kathy did…no matter how much she lied you have to be grateful for the children you have. Maureen too. You love those four kids, and you wouldn't want them out of your life. Ever."

"I know." He stood up quickly and pulled her into him. "I know…I just…"

She held him close. "It's okay El. Everything is going to be okay."

"Don't leave okay?" He whispered into her ear. "Please don't ever leave. I can't handle all this alone."

She pulled away, holding his face in her hands, the tears in his eyes broke her heart. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you. And your kids…all of seven of them." She said smiling. "Maureen Stabler is your daughter just like Kathleen, Richie, Lizzie, Hannah, Adam and our unborn baby are yours. This changes nothing."

He nodded. "Okay."

She leaned up and kissed him gently. "Let's go home…I'll talk to Cragen. Tell him it's a family emergency. You should take a few days off…"

Elliot nodded. "You're right."

"I'm always right." She said wiping his tears away.

"What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?" He asked in a soft emotion filled voice.

She smiled at him. "You loved me. No one else ever has."

He kissed her again. "Thank you Olivia."

"Nothing to thank me for. You're my husband and nothing is going to change that." She said shrugging.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with Kathy though…" He said. "I'd kill her myself if I didn't have to go to jail for it."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Please…I've always hated her. Just acted nice for the kids sake. I would have kicked her ass if I wasn't pregnant."

"I'm glad to hear that you're coming to your senses about something's though." He said smirking down at her. "Seems like I'm rubbing off on you."

She nudged him. "Don't be so sure about that. I said I didn't kick her ass…not that I won't."

He chuckled sadly, feeling completely drained. "Liv…"

She smiled at him. "Just trying to make you laugh."

"Can we just go home now? I want to see my kids." He said. "Especially Mo."

She nodded. "Yeah. Come on hun." She said as she rubbed his back comfortingly. "Let's go."

With a hand on his back as a sign of comfort, she led him out of the interrogation room. Elliot went to grab his stuff as Olivia talked to Cragen about the situation. He agreed that Elliot and Olivia should take as much time as they needed off to figure things out. Elliot followed Olivia home, both wishing they could be in the car together but not wanting to leave one at the station.

* * *

><p>As Elliot drove his mind was running through all the memories he had with Maureen. The moment he held her in his arms, he knew what unconditional love felt like. He would love every one of his kids no matter what, it was hard knowing that Maureen wasn't biologically his. It was hard to say it didn't change anything because it did, he knew that it did for Maureen too. But he promised himself that when he saw Maureen he would act no different.<p>

For the last 25 years, Maureen had been his daughter and that's all he needed to know. As far as he was concerned, she would always be his daughter. He was just extremely grateful that Olivia was in his life, he didn't think he would be able to handle all this without her. When they finally got to their house, Olivia smiled at him as he made his way upstairs to where Maureen was in the guest bedroom.

He knocked gently. "Mo?"

"Come in…" A nervous Maureen responded.

Elliot walked in the room, his heart broke when he saw her tear strained face. "Maureen…" He whispered.

But before he could say another word Maureen was off the bed and in his arms crying hysterically. "I don't care what Mom says…you're my Dad. You are."

Elliot held her close, feeling tears in his own eyes. "I know honey. I know."

"Olivia says you'll always be here for me. She's right, isn't she?" Maureen asked pulling always from him. "I know you have so many kids and since I'm not really-"

Elliot put a hand up. "Don't. Don't even think like that." He said shaking his head. "Nothing will ever change how I feel about you Maureen. I've known you as my daughter for 25 years. No piece of paper…or anything your Mom says or will say changes that. Do you understand me? Unless you don't' want me in your life…I'm here. I'm your father. Okay?"

Maureen nodded through her tears. "Okay. I don't want to meet him…whoever he is."

Elliot shrugged. "That's your choice. You can do whatever you want Maureen and I'll support you every step of the way."

Maureen sighed and hugged Elliot again. "I love you Dad."

He held her back. "I love you too kid. Always have, always will."

Elliot held Maureen until she was done crying and he realized all his worries were pointless. He was angry of course with Kathy but Maureen truly was his daughter. He didn't care what she said. He loved his family, every single member of it and he wouldn't allow her to break it up now. No matter what. 

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think? You probably didn't expect that...the next chapter will be just the family and about how important they are to each other. It will focus a little on the consequences of what Kathy told them but she isn't going to be in the next chapter. We haven't heard the last from her though...so go REVIEW! And I'll update asap! :) <strong> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Once again thanks so much for all he positive feedback! A few people did point out a couple of mistakes I made and I apologize for that but like I said before I am dyslexic and I don't always catch my mistakes. I'll try harder to catch them when I proofread but please bare with me :) This chapter is more fluff really than anything else, it focuses on the family and how Olivia and Elliot's relationship translates to their kids. I hope you enjoy it. The drama will continue in the next chapter after this with new characters appearing if you can guess who I mean. But for now enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think afterwards by reviewing! :) THANKS! **

* * *

><p>By Friday, things were slowly getting back to normal. Kathy had yet to show her face and wasn't answering any of Elliot's phone calls in regards to the little bombshell she had dropped on the family. Kathleen and Richie had been filled in on the news about Maureen and Richie finally knew about Olivia being pregnant.<p>

Elliot and Olivia were meant to go back to work on Monday so they had the rest of the weekend off to spend with the kids. Olivia was setting the table and waiting for their Chinese take out to get their, both Maureen and Kathleen were coming over for dinner as well.

As she placed plates down on the table, Elliot came into the kitchen smiling at her. "Need some help?"

"Sure. Thanks." She said smiling at him.

Ever since Olivia had told him the news about Maureen he had been inseparable from all the kids. She knew that he was trying to be strong for everyone's sake but she knew deep down he was still extremely hurt. She watched him as he moved to the cabinets to get glasses for the table, his body language proved he was still tense and upset.

"Still haven't talked to Kathy?" She asked, nervous to breach the subject of his ex-wife.

Elliot shook his head as he walked over holding as many glasses as he could carry. "Nope."

"Well…she has to show her face eventually doesn't she? I mean…is she just giving up on her kids all together?" She asked. "The twins are supposed to be with her next weekend…"

"Well even if she wants them I don't think they are going to want to go." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded. "I know that. But…legally your custody agreement said that until all the kids graduated from High School you guys shared them. It is her weekend…"

He placed the glasses on the table. "I just…I don't know. And I don't really want to talk about Kathy right now. Okay?"

She smiled weakly and nodded her head. "Okay. Sorry."

He shook his head. "No. It's fine…you're questions are valid. And I have things I want answered too…but until I hear from Kathy I don't want to think about it."

Olivia smiled and hugged him gently. "Okay. Whatever you want."

He kissed the side of her face. "Thank you."

"Hey Mom?" Adam asked as he ran into the kitchen.

Olivia pulled away from Elliot and stared at her youngest son, she couldn't help but laugh when she saw him. "Adam? What on earth did you do?"

Adam sighed and Elliot began laughing as he saw his son. "I was trying to make a card for Maureen cuz Hannah said she was sad. And I picked the wrong glue…and now my fingers are stuck together." He said standing there with his hands up in the air fingers held together.

"Oh boy…" Olivia said walking away from Elliot and scooping him up, she placed him beside the sink on the counter. "Let me see what we can do here."

"Why is Maureen sad Mommy?" Adam asked. "I don't want her to be sad."

Olivia sighed and looked at Elliot out of the corner of her eye. "Mo has just had a bad couple of days sweetie. But she's okay. I promise. You don't have to worry about anything okay?"

He stared at her. "You've been saying that a lot. You said you weren't sick and I shouldn't worry but Hannah said you threw up again today."

Olivia looked at Elliot. "El…"

He nodded his head. "I'll get Hannah while you try and free his fingers from their glue prison." He said laughing.

Olivia smiled and turned back to Adam as she began soaking his fingers with a facecloth. "Whys Dad getting Hannah?"

"Well we have something to tell you and Hannah. We want to tell you together." She said.

Adam nodded. "Is it something bad?"

She shook her head. "No. It's nothing bad."

"You promise?" Adam asked with a small pout.

"I promise." She said as Hannah and Elliot walked into the kitchen. "And I think your fingers should be all better now. What do you think?"

Adam wiggled his fingers. "Good as new."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Great."

"So can you tell us the news now?" He asked looking at Elliot and Hannah.

Elliot picked up Hannah and sat her down on the counter across from Adam. "Yes. We can."

"What's going on?" Hannah asked her parents.

Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled. "Well…you're Mom is going to have a baby."

Hannah smiled. "Another baby?"

Olivia nodded. "Yup. Another baby."

"But I thought I was the baby?" Adam asked his Mom as he tugged at her shirt.

Olivia looked at Adam, she knew he liked being the youngest and had expected him to be a little uncomfortable with the idea of a new baby. "Well you are…meaning you're the youngest right now. But you get to be a big brother just like Richie is your big brother. That's exciting isn't it?"

"I like being the baby…" He whispered. "If I'm not the baby anymore you won't love me."

Elliot scooped Adam up and stared directly at the young boy. "Nothing could be further from the truth Adam. Your Mom and I will always love you just as much as we do now whether you are the youngest or not. And I think you are going to make a great big brother."

"I do too." Olivia said rubbing the little boys head. "And being older can be fun isn't that right Hannah?"

Hannah nodded. "Mhm I get to boss you around all the time cuz I'm older and smarter. You can do that to the new baby."

Elliot and Olivia laughed. "What I think your sister means is that because you're older you can do things that the new baby won't be able to do. And you can help the new baby learn all sorts of new things." Elliot said.

"So you will still love me even with the new baby here?" Adam said looking over at his Mom.

"Always." Olivia said. "You are one of a kind Adam. No one can ever take your place. We love you, Hannah, Richie, Lizzie, Kathleen and Maureen more than anything else in the world. You don't ever have to worry that we won't love you. Nothing you do or say could ever make us not love you."

Adam smiled. "Okay. Well then I guess you can have the new baby."

Olivia chuckled. "Well thanks honey."

Adam nodded. "No problem. Hey Dad can you put me down now? I need to finish Maureen's card."

Elliot laughed. "Why don't I help you out so you don't have another problem with gluing your fingers together again?"

Adam smiled. "Okay."

Elliot smiled at Olivia as he made his way out of the kitchen, Olivia turned back to Hannah and she pushed a strand of her brown hair out of her face. "So you're exciting about the new baby then?"

Hannah nodded. "Mhm. Is it a girl?"

"I don't know." Olivia said shrugging. "I won't know until the baby is here. Your Dad and I want to wait until I have the baby to know."

Hannah nodded. "Well I hope it's a girl. I want a little sister."

Olivia smiled and kissed her head. "We'll just have to wait and see."

The front door opened and Kathleen and Maureen walked in holding the Chinese take out. "Delivery for the Stabler family!" Kathleen yelled.

Olivia smiled. "Hey. Where did you get that?"

"We saw the guy in the driveway." Maureen said shrugging.

"I didn't pay yet though." Olivia said.

"All set." Kathleen said placing the food on the counter.

"What? No…you have to let me pay for it. That is way to expensive." Olivia said hskaing her head and going to get her wallet.

Maureen grabbed her step mom's hand. "Kathleen said it's all set. Don't worry about it! Its just dinner."

Olivia stared at her. "Maureen…"

Maureen laughed. "You're impossible. Just drop it okay? We're not taking your money."

Olivia smiled at her two step daughters. "Well thank you…"

"You're welcome." Kathleen said popping a spare rib in her mouth. "Now where is everyone? I'm starving."

"Well then let's eat." Elliot said walking into the kitchen with Adam and the twins at his side. "Hey girls."

"Hey Dad." They said both hugging him.

"Maureen?" Adam asked softly.

Maureen knelt down beside him. "Hey little buddy."

"Hannah said you were feeling sad lately…" He whispered "So I made you this card."

Maureen smiled at him as her family watched. "Awww Adam thank you!"

He opened the card to reveal a stick figure family that obviously represented their family. "I drew everyone so that you remembered when you were sad that you have all of us. You shouldn't be happy because you have a family that loves you."

Maureen suddenly felt tears in her eyes. "Adam…"

"And that's my Mommy…and you can't tell but she has a baby inside of her. So you will have another person in your family. Just another person to love you like we do." He said. "So don't be sad Mo."

Maureen smiled and pulled him into her arms. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me Adam. Thank you, I love it. And I love you."

Elliot shared a smile with a teary eyed Olivia as they watched the scene before them. "I love you too Mo."

When Maureen stood up she smiled at Elliot who winked back. "Alright…alright as much as I love you freaks, my stomach is about to eat itself. So lets fill those plates up and stuff our faces!" Kathleen said trying to break the silence.

Everyone started laughing. "Always the classy one…" Elliot said rolling his eyes and ruffling her hair.

"Like father like daughter." She said smirking at him.

"Nice. Real nice." He said pulling her too him.

"Just stating the facts." She said shrugging as she sat down at the table.

Olivia laughed and brought the Chinese food boxes over to the table. The family all sat down together and passed around the boxes chatting as they ate dinner. Olivia was talking to Kathleen, when she noticed Elliot was staring at her with a small smile on his face.

"I love you." He mouthed.

She smiled back and mouthed. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>An hour later they were cleaning up and Maureen offered to do the dishes. Elliot agreed to help her, give them time alone together. Olivia took the rest of the kids into the living room while they cleaned.<p>

Maureen was gathering the boxes and trash together while Elliot started to load the dishwasher. "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah hun?" He asked as he scrubbed the plates.

She stopped what she was doing and leaned up against the counter. "I was cleaning out my apartment last night…and I found an old photograph." She said laughing to herself. "It was from the first Christmas we had with Lizzie and Richie."

Elliot smiled. "That was the year that Kathleen threw everyone's stockings into the fireplace." He laughed.

Maureen nodded. "Yeah. That's the one." She smiled and then looked back at him. "I was just thinking…you know about when you and Mom were married."

"What about it?" He asked as he put another plate in the dishwasher and turning towards her.

"Did you love Mom?" She asked slowly. "I mean…did you love her enough to want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

Elliot sighed and shook his head. "I should be able to say yes to that question…but the answer is no. I didn't love her enough to want to spend the rest of my life with her. And that sounds terrible."

She shook her head. "No. It doesn't. At least you're being honest about your feelings." Maureen sighed. "So did you only marry her because she was pregnant with me?"

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Yes."

She smiled. "I'm glad you married her…I mean she may not be my favorite person right now. But I guess if she hadn't of lied then I wouldn't know you. Or my brothers and sisters or Liv." She shrugged. "So maybe this isn't a bad thing."

Elliot nodded. "Maybe it isn't."

"Mom tried calling me…I didn't answer." Maureen said softly. "I just…I don't want to talk to her right now."

"That's your choice Maureen." He said. "I won't pressure you either way. If you decide you want to talk to her or get to know your biological father I understand."

She smiled. "Mom said something to Olivia…something that I felt guilty about at first but now I don't."

"What's that?" He asked.

"She said that we preferred Olivia over her." Maureen said. "I always used to pretend like I didn't…but the truth is Olivia is more fun. I trust Olivia more than I trust Mom…I've told her things I would never tell Mom. Does that make me a bad daughter?"

Elliot shook his head. "No. It does not make you a bad daughter Maureen. Olivia is an amazing woman and we're lucky to have her in our lives. I still don't understand why she picked me out of all the men in the world but I wouldn't change it for anything. I love her…and she loves you, Kathleen, Richie and Lizzie as if you were her biological children. I am so grateful for that. I know that if anything ever happened to me…she would be here for you guys. Always."

Maureen nodded. "We are lucky."

He pulled her in for a hug. "Extremely lucky."

As they pulled apart they instantly heard music blasting from the living room. "What's going on in there?" Maureen asked.

Elliot smiled. "I don't know. But I think we can finish these dishes later…" He said pulling her towards the living room.

When they opened the door to the living room they were greeted with the rest of t heir family dancing around the living room too "I Got A Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas. Adam was jumping up and down on the couch while Richie danced behind the couch near him. Lizzie and Hannah were spinning around and dancing together while Olivia and Kathleen were dancing together and laughing.

Elliot smiled and pulled Maureen into the room spinning her around and into his arms as they began to dance with the rest of their family. During the song, Kathleen pulled Maureen away from Elliot and Elliot picked up Olivia and spun her around causing her to laugh. They swayed back and forth slowly staring at each other, her arms wrapped securely around his neck, his arms around her waist as the rest of the kids danced around them.

"Sweet dance moves." He said poking fun at her.

She laughed. "You love my dance moves and you know it."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too."

He smiled and spun her around and scooped Adam up carrying him around the room as they continued to dance as the next song came on. Things were a bit hectic for them at the moment but at the end of the day they were a family and would face anything and everything head on, together.

* * *

><p>Later that night when all the kids were asleep Elliot was laying in bed while Olivia got ready for bed. He was staring at the ceiling thinking about how much fun he had had with his kids tonight.<p>

He sat up slowly and watched Olivia rub lotion on her legs. "Liv?"

"Yeah?" She asked not turning to look at him.

"Do you remember our first date?" He asked curiously.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to him. "Of course. How could I forget it? It was a total disaster according to you…" She said laughing.

He chuckled. "Well I wouldn't say a total disaster…just the first half of it…"

* * *

><p><em>Olivia sat in her apartment, anxiously awaiting Elliot who was supposed to pick her up for their very first date. It was strange, she had been on many dates before and she'd known Elliot for eight years and yet she had never been so terrified in her life. They had already admitted their feelings to each other and kissed but this would be their first official night out together as a couple. She wanted everything to be perfect.<em>

_It took her hours to pick out the right outfit before she settled on black dress with black heels. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and rested just above her knees, it was strapless. Elliot had said he was taking her somewhere fancy so she figured it was appropriate and hopefully it would catch Elliot's attention._

_When she finally heard him knocking at her door, she felt her stomach drop. She stood up on shaky knees and tried to remind herself that it was just Elliot. She knew him like the back of her hand and that she really had no reason to be nervous. He was her best friend, the only difference now was he was also her boyfriend._

_She took a deep breath before opening the door and greeting him. "Hi."_

_Elliot's jaw dropped when he saw her. "Hi."_

_She smiled, blushing slightly. "Um…you look great!" She said gesturing to his black pants, and matching jacket with a white shirt and red tie._

_He seemed at a loss for words for a moment before he shook his head removing him from his daze. "I…you look…" He laughed slightly. "You look stunning."_

_She swallowed hard. "Thank you."_

_He cleared his throat slowly. "Um…are you ready?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I'm ready."_

_She walked out of her apartment and locked the door before walking with him down the hallway towards the elevator. "So…are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asked._

_He smiled, still blown away by how beautiful she looked tonight. "I thought we'd go to Bella Noche. I know how much you like Italian food." He said._

_She smiled. "That sounds perfect. But doesn't it take forever to get a reservation there?"_

_"It's all taken care of." He said smiling. "Don't worry."_

_When they finally got out to Elliot's car Elliot went to open the door for her, but Olivia went to open it for herself. They bumped heads and both of them cursed moving away from each other._

_"Sorry…" Olivia mumbled. "Habit…we always drive your car when we're out on the job."_

_He laughed and rubbed his head. "Its okay. My fault."_

_They stood their awkwardly for a moment, before Elliot went to open the door for her again. "We'll get better at this…" Olivia whispered as she slipped into the car._

_Elliot smiled and took a shaky breath before he whispered to himself. "I hope so."_

_Twenty minutes later they got to the restaurant after an awkward car ride filled with nervous conversation._

_Elliot walked up to the hostess station. "Stabler party of two." He said._

_The woman checked her list of reservations and then back up at him. "I'm sorry…you're name isn't on the list."_

_Elliot stared at her for a moment. "I called at the beginning of the week." He said. "Elliot Stabler. Party of two for 7 o'clock." He said nervously._

_The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry sir but you're name isn't here."_

_Elliot sighed. "Well…how long would it be for a table?"_

_"At least four hours…" The woman said slowly._

_Elliot stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"_

_"I'm sorry sir." She said shrugging. "There is no way possible to get you in now. It's Friday night our busiest night."_

_"I know. That's why I called days in advance." He said._

_"You're name isn't on the list which means I can't let you in. I'm very sorry. I'd be happy to make another reservation for a later date for you." She said._

_Olivia put a hand on Elliot's arm. "El…it's not a big deal. We can go somewhere else."_

_He shook his head. "No. I made a reservation. I really did…"_

_She nodded. "I believe you. But it's really not an issue…I don't care where we go."_

_He turned to her. "But this is our first date."_

_Olivia smiled. "El we've known each other for eight years…I think we've had plenty of time to get to know each other. I don't care where we go…just as long as we're together." She said blushing slightly._

_He stared at her for a minute before turning back to the woman. "Alright. We won't need a reservation. Have a good night."_

_When he turned back to Olivia, she smiled and snuck her hand next to his, grasping it slowly and reassuringly. His heart skipped a beat when their hands met but he smiled at her as they walked out of the restaurant and back towards his car._

_"I'm sorry about that…" He said nervously._

_She shook her head. "Don't be."_

_"Well where do you want to go now?" He asked._

_"Um…I don't know." She looked up to where his car had been parked. "But um…El? This is where you parked isn't it?"_

_Elliot looked from her to the parking spot quickly and realized his car wasn't there. "You've got to be kidding me…"_

_She looked around nervously. "Well maybe we are in the wrong spot."_

_"No. I parked right outside the Pharmacy." He said signaling to the building behind him. "What the hell? Someone jacked my car."_

_She tried to suppress a laugh. "Okay…well…we can just call Finn and have him deal with it."_

_Elliot groaned. "This was not how tonight was supposed to go…" He said putting his face in his hands._

_She smiled at him. "El…"_

_"I just…I wanted everything to be perfect for you. You deserve it and now everything's ruined. We can't get into the restaurant…my cars missing…" He sighed. "What else could possibly go wrong?"_

_Just as Elliot finished his sentence it began to rain causing Olivia to laugh._

_"You have got to be kidding me…" Elliot yelled._

_Olivia laughed harder as the rain really started to pour down on them. She grabbed Elliot's hand even though they were already soaked and pulled him under the cover of the Pharmacy building hangover._

_"This has got to be the worst first date ever." Elliot said looking out at the rain. "You probably just want to go home and forget this ever happened."_

_Olivia smiled at him as he stared out at the rain, a defeated expression on his face. She quickly grabbed him and made him face her before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. It took him a minute but Elliot finally responded to the kiss with as much enthusiasm as she had put into it._

_When she finally pulled away from him Elliot stared down at her in shock. "What was that for?"_

_"It was for being so damn adorable. This…has been the best first date ever." She said smiling up at him._

_He laughed. "But nothing is going right!"_

_She shook her head, the rain dripping from her hair and soaking her to the bone. "It doesn't matter. It took us eight years to get here Elliot…no misplaced reservations, stolen cars or rain can change how happy I am right now."_

_He stared at her for a moment. "So you don't regret going out with me?"_

_"Not one bit. And besides…the night isn't over yet." She said shrugging._

_"What did you have in mind?" He asked._

_Olivia smiled. "I'll call Finn and have him track down your car…and then we can get a cab back to my place. Get take out…and just relax. We don't need all this…this fancy restaurant and dressing up. Just because we're on a date it doesn't change the fact that you're Elliot and I'm Olivia. We're still the same people we were before we started dating right?"_

_He nodded. "Right."_

_"Okay then. Pizza or Chinese?" She asked as she pulled out her phone._

_"Pizza. Definitely Pizza." Elliot said smirking at her._

_Olivia smiled as she dialed Finn's number to get Elliot's car situation fixed first. An hour later they were back at her apartment and in more comfortable clothes. Olivia had some sweats for Elliot to wear that he had left at her place when he crashed there on nights when Kathy kicked him out._

_She knew she should feel insecure about the fact that she was sitting on the floor of her living room in an oversized sweat shirt and baggy sweatpants, her hair was a wet mess and all her make up had washed off in the rain. But somehow…she had never felt more beautiful or content in her life._

_Elliot smiled at her as he placed his glass of wine down on the coffee table having finished his pizza. "You we're right. Best first date ever."_

_She smiled as she leaned against the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Told you."_

_"I don't think I've ever felt this happy…" He said honestly. "You don't know how long I've wanted this."_

_She nodded. "I think I do…"_

_He smiled. "It's kind of weird…because we've done this a million times. Just you and me having dinner but it feels different this time…"_

_She looked down at her hands. "A good different though right?"_

_He lifted her chin with his finger. "A great different."_

_Their eyes stayed locked for a minute before Olivia spoke, barely whispering. "Kiss me."_

_Elliot smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back slowly to make sure this was what she wanted. He saw the look in her eyes and he knew that she wanted this as much as he did. When he went to kiss her again Olivia pulled away and stood up, he was confused at first but she put her hand out to him._

_Smiling he stood up and took her hand as she made her way towards her bedroom. They stood at the end of her bed and she stared at him for a moment. "You know I don't normally sleep with a guy on the first date…"_

_"I think our first date has lasted eight years…I won't judge you." He said smirking._

_She laughed. "You know if we do this…it changes everything. There's no going back."_

_He nodded. "I know."_

_She inhaled a shaky breath. "I feel…nervous."_

_He laughed gently. "Me too."_

_She licked her lips and put her hands on his chest, they were shaking slightly and he put his hands over them. "I want this though. I want you…I want us."_

_He nodded. "Me too. But Liv we don' have too…if you aren't ready I can wait."_

_She shook her head. "I don't want to wait anymore Elliot. We've waited long enough…"_

_He smiled as he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. They thought that the first time they slept together would be awkward and they would fumble for control. But they fit together perfectly, every move they made was exactly right. They took their time to get to know each other's bodies and needs and afterwards when Elliot held her in his arms…their fears of this new part of their relationship disappeared. They knew this is where they belonged, not just for tonight…But forever._

* * *

><p>Elliot walked up behind her and stared at her in the mirror, a smile on her face as she remembered their first night together. He knelt down behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.<p>

"That was one of the best nights of my life." He said.

She smiled and reached behind her to caress the back of his head. "Me too."

"Liv I don't where our lives are headed right now…everything is so messed up. But I'm so grateful for you. I know that no matter what else happens…whatever else we have to face that I'm going to be okay and that's thanks to you." He said kissing the side of her face softly.

Olivia turned on the bench slowly to look at him; she rubbed the side of his face. "Sometimes I think that I've just been dreaming these last ten years…it's like I'm going to wake up in my old apartment all alone and realize that this never happened. This is never how I pictured my life to turn out…"

He leaned forward and kissed her. "This isn't a dream Olivia. This is our life."

She nodded. "I know. But…sometimes I look at you and think I don't deserve you."

"You've come a long way since we started dating. Before that…you didn't think you deserved much of anything. But you know now that you deserve everything you've been given and more right?" He asked.

She nodded. "Thanks to you I do."

He stared into her brown eyes for a moment. "Liv.."

"Yes?" She asked smiling at him.

"Will you come to bed now? I want to make love to my wife." He said in a hushed voice that sent shivers down her spine.

She smiled at him. "I thought you'd never ask…"

Elliot smiled as he picked up his wife and carried her to their bed. It was amazing that after ten years of being together, every time they made love it was like the first time all over again. She was the love of his life, he knew that to be true and he wasn't about to let anyone or anything break them or the rest of his family apart.

* * *

><p><strong> So what did you think? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll update asap if you do! :) Thanks! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I have to say it...you guys are awesome! Loving all the reviews! As I said...this chapter is a bit more dramatic but I think you will be happy with the end of it :) Hope you like it! Don't forget to review! **

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Olivia was finally sporting a little baby bump. She was stuck doing desk duty while Elliot, Finn and Munch actually left the precinct to find the perps. The last few weeks had been stressful trying to deal with the news that Kathy had shared with them. But Kathy had only tried to reach out to Maureen and was still refusing to answer Elliot's phone calls.<p>

As per Elliot's request, Olivia was refraining from talking about the subject until something else happened or Kathy came forward. But she couldn't pretend that she wasn't angry, if she had it her way she would be able to kick Kathy's ass. But there was a little baby growing inside of her and she know that Elliot didn't want any more drama.

After filling out some paperwork, Olivia stood up to go bring it to Cragen's office when she noticed a man standing by the double doors, she walked up to him. "Hello. Can I help you with something?"

"Uh…I'm looking for either Elliot Stabler or Olivia Benson." He said.

Olivia stared at him for a moment trying to see if she recognized him, but she didn't. "I'm Olivia Benson."

He took a deep breath. "Oh. Hi. Uh…well this is kind of awkward. But I'm Allen Sawyer…"

Olivia was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "You're…"

He nodded. "I'm Maureen's biological father."

Olivia swallowed hard; suddenly wishing that Elliot was there with her. Why did she always get stuck in these situations? On the other hand…she was afraid that if Elliot was here he would have punched him in the face. "Wow…um…I'm not quite sure what to say."

He laughed. "Me either."

"I don't want to be rude…but…why now?" Olivia asked. "You've known about Maureen for 25 years…why do you want to get to know her now?"

He sighed. "I know…I really have no right to be here. I've thought about trying to reach out to her before but I just wasn't ready."

"What makes you ready now?" She asked. "Is it because she's 25 and legally you don't have to give her anything?" She asked angrily.

Allen nodded. "I guess I deserved that."

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry…that was inappropriate. It's just…this has caused a lot of problems in my family. It's hurt a lot of people."

"I understand that." He said nodding. "And I really am sorry…"

"Why should I believe you? I can't shake the feeling that you being here…" She shook her head. "What is it that you want from Maureen?"

"I just want to meet her…" He said slowly. "If she decides that she doesn't want me in her life that's her choice and I'll respect that."

"Will you? Will you really be able to walk away like that?" She asked.

"I'm not saying it won't be hard but she has every right to be mad at me." Allen said honestly. "You all have a right to be mad at me and Kathy for that matter."

"Elliot's been a great father." Olivia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure he has." Allen said. "And I'm not trying to take that away from him. I just want to meet her…just see her even if its just once."

"Well I can't make any promises. Ultimately it's going to be Maureen's decision. I can't force her to do anything. She's old enough to decide for herself." Olivia said.

"Fair enough." Allen said putting his hands in his pockets. "Will you put in a good word for me at least?" He asked smiling.

She glared at him. "What do you think?"

He laughed sadly. "I deserve that."

Olivia stared at him for a moment before she noticed Elliot walking down the hallway. "Well…my husband is back. And I can probably bet he isn't going to be as civil as I've been. Just warning you…"

Elliot walked over to where Olivia was standing. "Hey."

Allen looked extremely uncomfortable as Olivia spoke to Elliot. "Hey hun. This is…Allen Sawyer."

Elliot looked at him quickly. "Oh."

Allen cleared his throat. "Yeah…I know this is awkward-"

"I'm really trying hard not to punch you right now so just give me a second okay?" Elliot asked through gritted teeth.

Allen nodded. "Sure. No problem…"

"In fact just back away for a minute…" Elliot said turning his back on him. "Now."

Allen did as he was told and stepped away from Olivia and Elliot. Olivia turned to her husband slowly reaching for his hand. "El…calm down."

"Why is he here?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. "What does he want?"

"He wants to meet Maureen…" She said. "Just meet her that's it."

"Did you say that he could?" He asked turning to her quickly, eyebrows raised.

"No. I said that Maureen had to make that decision for herself." She said.

Elliot groaned. "I just…I don't know him. Can we do a background check on him?" He asked smirking.

Olivia laughed. "We could."

He sighed. "I have to talk to him don't I?"

She shrugged. "I think it would be the grown up thing to do. But if you decide you don't want too…than I support your decision."

He nodded. "Alright. Just…don't go to far okay? You'll be the only one that can calm me down if he pisses me off too much."

Olivia laughed. "I'll be right at my desk if you need me."

He smiled. "Alright. Well here goes nothing…"

Olivia walked back to her desk nervously waiting for the sound of fist on flesh but it didn't come…at least not yet.

Taking a deep breath Elliot walked over to Allen. "Okay. So…talk."

Allen nodded. "Uh…okay…where do I start?"

"You're the one that came here." Elliot said shrugging. "Clearly you had something you wanted to say."

"Are you going to punch me?" He asked. "I just want to know cuz I have surgery at five today and-"

"I don't know yet." Elliot said. "Tell me what it is you want from me and Maureen and then I'll let you know."

Allen nodded. "Right. Okay…well first of all I just want to say I'm sorry for causing so much drama."

Elliot nodded. "And?"

"I know I have no right to show up after all this time. But…I really do want to meet Maureen. She is my daughter…" He said.

"Biologically yes." Elliot said. "But she's still my daughter."

Allen stared at him for a moment. "Yes. Right. And…I'm very grateful that you took such good care of her the last 25 years."

"The more you talk the higher the chances are that I'm going to punch you." Elliot said honestly. "I figured if you had come here you would have planned something to say to me…but you're just winging it aren't you?"

"Yeah pretty much." Allen said with a shaky voice. "I just…do you think you could talk to Maureen for me? Just tell her I want to meet her once…just to explain to her why I didn't help Kathy back then."

"Why should I? And why didn't you help Kathy back then?" He asked.

"I panicked okay? I was eighteen and I had this plan…I was going to go to med school. I didn't plan on knocking anyone up before I was married." Allen said.

Elliot shrugged. "Yeah me either. But…when Kathy told me I did the right thing unlike you. So why should I help a coward like you? Do you honestly think at 18 I was ready to be a father or a husband?"

"No but you did it. That makes you a better man than me." Allen said honestly.

Elliot stared at him for a moment. "I can talk to Maureen…but ultimately it's her decision. I'm not going to pressure her to do anything she doesn't want to do. If she decides that she doesn't want you in her life you're going to have to back off. Can you do that?"

Allen thought for a moment. "I…yes. I can do that."

"Because I'm trying really hard to be an adult about this and not beat the crap out of you. But if she doesn't want you in her life…and you keep coming back into our lives I will hurt you. And…if you do anything to hurt Maureen…or anyone in my family for that matter I will actually kill you. Not just hurt you…kill you. Got it?" Elliot asked leaning into him aggressively.

Allen nodded. "Understood."

"Good. Now get out of here." Elliot said turning back on him.

"Wait…if you talk to Maureen how will I know if it's okay to talk to her?" Allen asked walking up behind Elliot.

Elliot turned quickly, bumping chests with Allen not realizing he was so close. "Christ…"

"Sorry. Sorry!" Allen said backing away nervously.

Elliot sighed. "I'll call you okay?"

"You don't have my number." Allen said shaking his head.

"I'm a detective. I can pretty much find every piece of information on your life in about two seconds. Don't worry…I'll find you okay? Now please get out of my face." Elliot said glaring at him.

Allen backed away, his hands in the air. "Right. Right sorry. I'll be waiting to hear from you. See you later." He said turning and practically running out of the precinct.

Elliot chuckled to himself, happy with the fear that he had seemed to instill in Allen. Shaking his head, he walked over to Olivia who was anxiously waiting to hear how the conversation went.

"Hey." She whispered as she sat at her desk. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Elliot said sitting down on the edge of her desk. "He knows where we stand."

"Are you going to talk to Maureen about meeting him?" She asked nervously, not wanting to upset him.

Elliot shrugged. "I guess so. I mean…she does have the right to meet him if she wants."

"Are you okay with that?" She asked reaching a hand out to him. "Not that I think she would…but what if she wants to have a relationship with him?"

Elliot sighed. "I won't pretend like it won't be hard to see her with him…but she's a grown up. She can decide for herself and I'll love her either way."

Olivia smiled and squeezed his hand. "You know…I'm really proud of how you've been handling this El."

"What did you expect me to go ape shit and kill him?" He asked smirking.

She laughed. "There was a time when you probably would have done that…"

Elliot sighed. "Yeah well you seem to have a calming affect on me."

"I would just rather not see you in jail or the hospital." She said shrugging.

He laughed. "Good to know."

She stared at him for a moment, it was clear that he was still upset about all of this no matter how much he had been trying to hide it. Standing up slowly, she put a hand on his knee and squeezed it gently making him look at her.

"Hey…" She whispered.

"What?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

"I have a doctors appointment on Thursday. I'm getting an ultrasound…we'll be able to see the baby. Do you want to come?" She asked shrugging. "Might make you feel better…"

He smiled at her as he placed a protective hand against her small baby bump. "I would love that."

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Good."

She turned back to her desk to continue doing paperwork but Elliot spun her around again causing her to gasp. "You're amazing."

She smirked and tilted her head to the side. "You're just figuring this out?"

He laughed. "Liv…"

Olivia winked. "You're pretty amazing yourself mister. But you know how Cragen feels about PDA in the office…so save those thoughts until later on. And then you can show me how amazing I am in the privacy of our own bedroom."

Elliot groaned. "Liv…don't torture me like that."

She laughed. "Sorry babe…you don't get to look at this…" She said motioning her hands up and down her body. "Until we get home. Deal with it."

Elliot watched her sit down at her desk, a triumphant smirk plastered on his face, he stood up and shook his head. "You're an evil, evil woman."

"Am not." She smiled. "Now go back to your desk and get some work done so we can get out of here…the sooner you finish that…the more you can start working on me…" She said pointing to herself again.

"Olivia really?" He asked laughing. "You're killing me here."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not doing anything." She waited a minute. "Not yet at least."

He was on his way back to his desk when she finished her statement, he turned to glare at her. "Evil."

"And yet you love me. Every inch of me…" She whispered.

"Stop!" He said grabbing his folder off his desk. "I'm going back into Cragen's office to do paperwork."

She shrugged. "Fine. Just…don't think dirty thoughts in there. That could be embarrassing in front of the boss."

"I hate you." Elliot said not turning to look at her as he walked to Cragen's office. "Seriously I hate you."

"No you don't! Not even a little bit!" She yelled after him, smiling to herself happy that she could make him smile despite everything going on.

* * *

><p>On Thursday morning, Olivia was sitting at the OBGYN's with Elliot at her side waiting for ultrasound.<p>

"You think that after being present at these things five times already that I wouldn't be so damn nervous." Elliot said fidgeting in his seat beside his wife.

Olivia chuckled. "Relax El. Everything will be fine."

He nodded. "Just talk about something else. Distract me."

"Why are you freaking out?" She asked.

"Why do you have to have a male OBGYN?" He asked looking at her.

Olivia stared at him and then laughed slightly. "You're seriously jealous of the doctor?"

"I don't like anyone else touching you…" He shrugged. "Ya know down there."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Trust me…it's not enjoyable for me. You have nothing to worry about."

Elliot stared at her. "It's just the principle of the thing. I mean I'm sure there are plenty of great female doctors in this particular field here. Why not use one of them?"

"Because Dr. Robins came highly recommended. He delivered Hannah and Adam, we know him. Calm down." She said laughing. "You're such a child."

"Am not." He said pouting at her.

"Dear god let it be a girl…" Olivia said closing her eyes and relaxing into the seat given to her.

"Well sorry to keep you waiting Mr. and Mrs. Stabler." Dr. Robins said smiling as he walked into the room. "But you know the drill by now…ready to see your baby?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes please."

"Now I know with the other two you didn't want to know the sex. I'm assuming that's how you feel now?" He asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah we want to wait."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright then. If you don't have any questions we can get started then."

Olivia nodded. "I think we're all set." She said looking to Elliot who just nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Well…let's lift your shirt up here Olivia." He said pulling at her shirt, Olivia caught Elliot's intense glare and she tried to suppress a laugh. "Going to be a bit cold…" He said putting the jelly on her stomach. "Alright let's see this baby…" He said placing the instrument on her stomach and moving it back and forth to get a clear picture on the screen. "Well so far everything looks good…that's the head right there…" He said pointing to the screen. "It's still early so the baby is quite small but I don't see any problems so far…"

"So it looks healthy?" Elliot asked.

"So far so good." Dr. Robbins said smiling. "I detect a strong heartbeat which is great. From the looks of things…I'd say you're right on track and should deliver in October."

Olivia nodded. "Okay."

"Having any problems?" He asked her. "How's the morning sickness?"

"It's getting better now…" Olivia said. "It was tough at the beginning."

"That's normal. No pain or discomfort?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No."

He nodded. "Well then I think everything looks just perfect so far. If anything changes give us a call and you can make an appointment in about another month for us to check the development again."

Olivia smiled. "Sounds great."

Dr. Robbins cleaned off her stomach and helped her sit up again. "Congratulations, you must both be very happy. You've been very blessed with children."

Olivia smiled as Elliot took her coat. "We really have been. This baby wasn't really planned but I'm still just as excited."

Dr. Robbins smiled. "Unexpected miracles are sometimes the best."

She nodded. "I agree. Thank you Dr. Robins."

"No problem. I'll see you in a month then?" He asked.

"We'll be here." Elliot said placing a protective hand on his wife's back.

"Great. Have a wonderful rest of your day." He said leading them out of the room.

Once in the hallway, Olivia took Elliot's hand trying not to laugh at his immature behavior. "You're a brat…" She whispered too him.

Elliot smirked. "Hey…you're my wife. And you're hot…I can't help but get a little jealous."

Olivia shook her head and went to the secretary to make her next appointment. When they got to the car, Olivia slowly breached the conversation she had been dreading.

"Hey hun?" She asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah?" He asked checking for other cars.

"It's been three days since Allen showed up at the precinct…have you talked to Maureen yet?" She asked.

Elliot's hands stiffened a bit on the steering wheel. "Uh…no. Not yet. Been pretty busy at work."

Olivia nodded. "Right. Well…you know we are going to be passing her apartment. I know she has today off…we could always stop by if you wanted. Maybe this would be easier to do in person than over the phone."

As Elliot stopped at a red light he looked over at Olivia. "Why are you so insistent on this?"

She sighed. "I'm not trying to upset you or Maureen…it just might be easier to talk to her about it now and get it out of the way so you aren't dwelling on it. And then if she decides she wants to meet him we can dot hat and not worry about it. I have a feeling if you don't call Allen soon he's going to show up at work or our house again. He may even track down Maureen himself…wouldn't you feel better knowing that she made the choice herself? And then if she decides she wants to meet him…maybe you can go with her so she isn't alone."

He stared at her and then the light turned green so he began to drive again. "I guess you're right…"

She put a gentle hand on his leg. "I don't like it anymore than you do El…but it's the reality of our situation right now. Better to get it out of the way and move on with our lives right? Especially with the new baby coming we don't want any added stress."

"Okay. We can stop by her apartment. But if she decides she doesn't want to meet him can we drop it?" He asked looking at her hopefully.

"Absolutely." Olivia said smiling at him.

He smiled back softly. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Elliot and Olivia made their way up the steps of Maureen's apartment, she knew they were coming because Olivia had called her in the car. When Elliot knocked, she quickly answered and let them in. They walked into the kitchen and Maureen got them all a drink.<p>

"So I'm assuming you're here about…Allen." Maureen said softly.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. He showed up down at the precinct asking about you. He wants to meet you Mo. I told him that you had to make the decision and if you didn't want to meet him he had to back off. It's your call."

Maureen took a sip of her drink. "I don't know what I want to do."

"Well you don't have to decide this very minute." Olivia said shrugging.

"What are your feelings about it?" Elliot asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't…it's just a little weird really. I mean I've grown up my whole life knowing you as my father. And you still are…but now there is this other person. And I won't lie and say I'm not curious to know who he is…I have questions."

Elliot nodded. "That's normal."

She looked up at Elliot slowly. "But I can't get over the feeling that I would be betraying you if I met him."

Elliot sighed and reached for her hand. "Mo…I told you before. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you. You're my daughter." He shrugged. "I don't care what your mother or Allen has to say about it. I want you to do what's right for you…I want you to be happy."

"But what if I meet him and he ends up being this really cool guy and I want him in my life?" She asked nervously. "I don't want you to hate me."

Elliot shook his head. "I could never hate you Maureen. You have a right to know who he is and where you came from. If you decide you want him in your life…I won't pretend it won't be a bit hard but I will respect it and I will love you just as much as I do now. If not more."

"And what if I can't stand him?" She asked. "What if I don't ever want to see him again?"

"Then Olivia and I will talk to him. I already told him he had to play by you rules and that if you didn't want him in your life he had to back off. He seemed to understand that. And if he doesn't…and he keeps pressuring you I'll take care of it. You know I would never let anything happen to you." He said honestly.

Maureen nodded. "Okay…then…" She paused before meeting Elliot's eyes hesitantly. "I…I think I want to meet him."

Elliot nodded slowly, trying to hide his inner pain. "Okay."

"That's it? Just okay?" She asked in surprise. "You're really okay with this?"

Elliot smiled at her. "Mo…"

"Cuz if you really don't want me to do it I won't!" She said honestly.

Elliot laughed. "You're just scared. I know this is what you want to do and you're going to do it. I didn't raise you to hide from difficult situations…I raised you to face your problems head on. You can do this. I know you can. You're strong."

Maureen smiled weakly at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "There is one thing though..."

He cocked his head to the side. "What's that?"

"I really…don't want to go alone. Just…I'm nervous and I would feel more comfortable if you were there with me." She said looking at him and then at Olivia. "And you too Liv…if that's okay."

Elliot looked over at Olivia and smiled. "We'll be there." Olivia said. "I promise."

Maureen smiled more confidently. "Liv…I uh…just…" She laughed. "Thanks. For everything."

Olivia shook her head. "You have nothing to thank me for Maureen. Seriously."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Please. If you hadn't joined this family we all would have fallen apart a long time ago. So yes…I do have something to thank you for. You are the one that keeps us all together."

Olivia smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "I don't know about that…You Stabler's are pretty tough characters. You can take care of things on your own."

"Yeah but sometimes it helps to have someone like you there beside us. Give us more confidence." Maureen said. "Wouldn't you agree Dad?"

Elliot smiled at his daughter and then at his wife. "I would definitely agree."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Okay…you're not going to make me cry."

Maureen and Elliot laughed. "It's okay to cry." Maureen said shrugging.

Olivia laughed. "Yes. But I'm pregnant Maureen…if I start crying…I'm not going to stop. So just…stop." She said smiling.

Elliot laughed and stood up, kissing his wife's head. "We need to get back to work anyway."

Maureen smiled as she stood up. "Thanks for coming over to talk to me about this…I've been worrying about it for weeks."

Elliot pulled her in for a hug. "Don't worry about it Maureen. Everything is going be fine, whatever you want to do we'll be fine."

Maureen hugged him back. "Thanks Dad. Love you."

He kissed the top of her head. "Love you too kid."

"Bye Mo." Olivia said hugging her.

"Bye. Love you Liv." She said and patted her stomach. "Love you too future brother or sister."

Olivia smiled. "Love you."

Elliot and Olivia walked back out to his car and got in, as he drove off he took Olivia's hand. "I hate that you're right about everything."

Olivia laughed. "It's a gift."

He chuckled. "I do feel better having talked to her about it."

"Are you really okay with her wanting to meet with him?" She asked. "I saw you tense up a little there…"

"I'm not going to lie and say part of me was hoping she didn't want to meet him. Maybe that's selfish of me, but the idea of her seeing someone else as a father does hurt." He said shrugging.

"It's okay to feel like that El. I wouldn't expect you to be okay with this. I don't think anyone expects you to be okay with it. But we'll be with Mo when she does meet him and then we'll take it from there. Okay?" She said.

Elliot smiled softly. "Okay."

"And besides…you raised Maureen for 25 years. If she decides that she wants Allen in her life…he could never take your place. He missed out on the most important years of her life and he can't take that back. No matter what she thinks of him…you'll always be here Dad. You were the one that was there when she was growing up and that is more important than any DNA test." Olivia said squeezing his hand gently.

"Maureen was right you know…you put my family back together again." He said. "I will never be able to thank you for that Olivia. Not in the way you deserve…"

Olivia shook her head. "El…you have given me enough. You gave me a family. That's something I never had before…I had friends but no one I could really count on. I know that no matter what happens that you're going to bet here for me and the kid. Without you…I'd still be living alone in my old apartment to terrified to open myself up to anyone. You saved me El."

Elliot smiled. "We saved each other." He said kissing the hand he held.

"I guess we did." She said smiling at him. "But I wasn't joking…if you make me cry I won't be able to stop." She said letting out a shaky breath. "Damn hormones…"

Elliot chuckled. "Okay. Okay I'll stop."

Olivia smiled and put her head back on the headboard and closed her eyes, she placed a hand over her belly and thought about the next few months of her life. She was excited to see the new baby, she knew it would be a lot of work and adding another kid into the family would be stressful. The twins would be off to college in the fall and she would miss them, not to mention it would be less hands to help with the younger kids. But no matter what happened, Elliot and her would take care of it together just like they always did.

When they made it back to the precinct, they walked hand into the building laughing as they talked until Olivia spotted the one person that always seemed to complicate things. "Kathy…"

Elliot looked to where Olivia was staring. "Kathy."

Kathy sighed. "Well where have you two been? I've been waiting here for over an hour!"

"Oh don't start…I've been calling you for weeks." Elliot said pulling away from Olivia. "You don't get to throw something like the fact that I'm not Maureen's real father at my wife and then hide from me. Where the hell have you been?"

"Taking care of my son Connor." Kathy said raising her eyebrows.

"Did you forget you had other kids too?" Elliot asked. "Cuz I've been working, dealing with your bullshit and taking care of six kids without your help. Thank God for Olivia or I would have given in a long time ago."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Oh yes…all hail Saint Olivia!"

Elliot stepped closer to her. "You leave my wife out of this!"

Olivia put a hand on his back. "Elliot don't."

"Funny…I was your wife before she was. How come you didn't have the loyalty to me that you have for her?" Kathy asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you really want to have a conversation about loyalty?" Elliot asked laughing. "You were screwing another guy when we met! You lied about who the father of your child was…you cheated on me with Brian. And then you cheated on Brian with Allen…the real father of your baby. You're a great role model."

She lifted her hand and smacked him across the face. "Fuck you."

Elliot put a hand on his reddening cheek and then smiled back at her. "Guess I hit a nerve."

"Kathy…Elliot…stop. This isn't the time or place to have this conversation." Olivia pleaded with them.

Kathy lifted her hand to hit Olivia but Elliot grabbed her arm. "Don't even think about it."

"Let me go!" Kathy said pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"You can hit me all you want…but if you lay one hand on her I'll make your life a living hell." Elliot growled. "Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now? Don't push me."

"El…calm down." Olivia whispered to him. "Don't lose your cool."

"You know what? Yes…I cheated. Yes…I lied. But can you honestly tell me that the thought didn't cross your mind? Can you tell me that you didn't want to sleep with Olivia while we were together?" Kathy asked, tears in her eyes.

Elliot shook his head. "No. I can't. But the difference is I didn't act on my feelings. I never would have done that to you…but if I had known what kind of person you are back then…if I had known how capable you were of hurting me, I would have left you a long time ago. I'm grateful for our marriage only because I got four beautiful kids out of it…and yes I said four. Maureen is still my daughter and she always will be whether you like it or not. Nothing you can say or do is going to change how I feel about her or any of my kids. Don't you get it Kathy? You are the one that loses in this situation. You screwed up…not me. You were always so hell bent on me making mistakes but all along you were the one that screwed everything up. You did this to yourself so don't even try and put blame on me and don't you dare try and blame Olivia. She's a better mother to your kids then you ever were and ever will be."

"You're such a smug bastard." Kathy said glaring at him. "You think you're so much better than me. But in reality…you're just as screwed up as I am. You go off at the drop of a handle…I'll be waiting for the day that you screw up so much that you go to jail. You're life is a joke Elliot…it may look good now but we both know how this is going to end. You'll find a way to ruin it like you ruin everything."

Elliot took her words to heart but Olivia pushed him out of the way and put a hand in Kathy's face. "Alright that's it…if I wasn't pregnant I would be kicking your ass. Even though I can't physically do anything I can say something to you. I think you're a bitch. I've always hated you. I've only ever been nice to you for your kids sake but they hate you now so I have no one to protect."

"Liv…" Elliot said putting a hand on her arm. "It's not worth it…don't."

"Not now baby I'm on a roll." Olivia said pushing him away from her before turning back to Kathy. "Elliot is a fantastic husband and an amazing father! Yes he works a lot but he works to protect his kids. He would do anything for them. Every little thing he does revolves around them and their needs. You haven't done a damn thing in your life for them. You don't care about them. If you did care…you wouldn't have done all these stupid things. You wouldn't have lied. I'm so sick of you bring up the past when you were married to Elliot and he and I were just partners. We all know nothing ever happened and quite frankly nothing would have ever happened because Elliot has a soul unlike you. And I'm not a whore like you. You're just a terrible person…and maybe I'll go to hell for saying that but I don't care. You're just a selfish bitch who can't responsibility for her own actions. You made your bed now lie in it."

It was quiet for a moment, it was clear that Olivia had been holding that in for a long time. Elliot felt proud and he tried to keep from smiling, he figured that would only make the situation worse. Kathy stared at Olivia for a minute before she walked around her and out the door of the precinct leaving Olivia and Elliot alone.

"Wow…" Elliot whispered. "That was great babe."

"That felt good." Olivia said sighing.

Elliot laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you for having my back."

Olivia pushed him away. "Damn…now I'm all revved up. I want to go interrogate someone."

"Liv.." He laughed. "You promised."

She sighed. "Oh fine…I guess I can wait for another six months now that I did that. I hate that woman."

"That makes two of us." Elliot said kissing the side of her face.

"You know when I finally do have the baby…I'm not making any promises that I won't go and kick her ass." Olivia said as she began to walk towards the elevators to go up stairs.

Elliot laughed. "I figured as much…"

He smiled to himself as he walked up behind Olivia and took her hand in the elevator. Maybe that wasn't the most adult way to handle the situation…but sometimes you just had to say what was on your mind. He was just proud to say his wife was not only hot but a badass, he was one lucky man. 

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I hope you liked it :) Let me know if you did! REVIEW! :) I'll update soon as always! <strong> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This is the last week of my classes this semester so I'm going to be pretty busy. I'll try and update as soon as I can but I don't think it will be a chapter a day like it has been...can't be sure though so keep checking in! Hope you like this chapter :) It's just a cute little chapter about the strength of the family and how much Olivia really loves Elliot's kids with Maureen. And it will bridge other chapters in later. Hope you like it :) Don't forget to Review!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Olivia and Elliot got home from work after spending the night at the precinct just as the kids were coming home from school. Kathleen had stayed the night at the house with them to help out.<p>

Olivia yawned as she walked into he kitchen to find something to make for dinner when a distraught Lizzie Stabler tore through the kitchen and ran upstairs.

"Lizzie?" Olivia called out to her as Elliot walked into the room.

"What was that about?" Elliot asked.

"No idea." Olivia said. "We should probably go-"

"Don't bother. She'll probably just throw something at you…" Richie said sighing as he walked into the room. "I got a Calculus book to the head."

"What happened?" Elliot asked his eldest son. "Why was she crying?"

"One word." Richie said sitting down at the counter. "Prom."

"Prom? Why would she be crying about that? She got her dress months ago and I thought Chase Austin asked her weeks ago." Olivia said.

"He did. But…today he told her that he decided he wanted to go with Lizzie's friend Jenna. And apparently Jenna bout the same dress as Lizzie." Richie said groaning. "I mean I could care less about prom but Lizzie thinks it's going to be the greatest night of her life. So naturally she is a basket case and everyone in school knows she got dumped…because he told her in the cafeteria and she started crying."

Elliot sighed. "Aw man…poor Lizzie."

"Yeah. So now she has one week to find a date…only everyone already has dates." Richie said.

"Well who are you going with?" Elliot asked him.

"Okay first of all I'm not going to prom with my sister if that's what you're asking. And I'm going with Lucy Jenner. Only the hottest sophomore on the cheerleading squad." He said smirking.

"Oh come on Richie she's your sister you can't leave her hanging…" Elliot said.

Olivia shook her head. "No way. That would be more humiliating to Lizzie than not going at all."

"Well she can't not go. She would regret it forever…and Graduation is in a month away. This is her last chance to be a high school kid." Elliot said.

Olivia sighed. "You don't have any friends that don't have dates?"

Richie shook his head. "Most people figured this stuff out weeks or months ago."

Olivia thought for a moment. "Well we still have some time…we could figure something out."

"Do we know anyone her age that she could go with?" Elliot asked.

Olivia's face suddenly burst into a smile. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Richie asked.

"Do you trust me?" Olivia asked looking at her husband.

"Of course…what are you talking about though?" He asked.

Olivia smiled. "I'm going to do something that is probably going to freak you out but know it's all for Lizzie. And it will make her ridiculously happy."

"Olivia what are you talking about?" Elliot asked again.

She just smiled. "Someone owes me a favor…you get Lizzie to pull herself together and meet me at the Food Court at the mall in…an hour. Don't tell her it has anything to do with the prom though."

"Still lost here…and what am I supposed to tell her?" Elliot said.

"Just bribe her with buying new clothes." She said shrugging. "We both know she loves shopping."

"Why would we go there? Practically the entire High School will be there. It's Friday night." Richie said. "Are you trying to humiliate her more?"

"Nope. I'm trying to keep her from crying for the next 10 years of her life. You want that right?" Olivia asked.

Richie nodded. "Dear God yes…I can't listen to her cry for the next ten years! Not because I care…but because it will drive me freaking insane."

Olivia shook her head. "I know you mean that in a sweet way…sort of." She laughed and walked towards the lobby to grab her coat and keys. "See you in an hour!"

"Liv…" Elliot called out to her but she was already gone.

Richie got up and grabbed a soda from the fridge, opened it slowly. "So…since I already got hit in the head…I volunteer you to go talk to her now. And if I'm being honest…bring your gun. You know…for safety reasons." He said shrugging.

"You're an idiot." Elliot said rolling his eyes as he walked towards the staircase to go talk to his daughter.

"Alright…but don't say I didn't warn you!" Richie said. "If you get beat up by a girl you have no one to blame but yourself!"

Elliot slowly made his way up to Lizzie's room, trying to figure out what to say without being completely insensitive. "Liz?" Elliot asked as he knocked on her door.

"Richie I swear to GOD! I'll throw another book at you! Leave me alone!" She yelled through her sobs.

"Honey it's Dad…just let me in for a sec." He said.

"No way! Leave me alone!" She screamed.

Sighing he turned the door knob, and let himself in. "Lizzie I'm coming in."

"Didn't you hear me?" She sniffled. "I said leave me alone." She said as she sat up, shooting a death glare at him.

He put his hands up in defeat. "Whoa…take it down a notch there kid."

"Dad seriously. Just get out!" She said burying her face in her pillow. "My life is ruined! I don't need a pep talk from you right now!"

Elliot sighed, of course he wanted to comfort his daughter but he also wanted to kick the pricks ass that had done this to her. Since he couldn't do that latter he would have to settle for comforting Lizzie. "Honey Richie told us what happened…you know Chase is missing out on-"

"Don't." She said rolling her eyes as she sat up. "You're a great Dad and everything but I don't need the there are plenty of other fish in the sea talk."

He sat down on the side of the bed. "I know you're upset. But…it's not the end of the world."

"If you're trying to make me feel guilty for being upset about this with everything going on with Maureen…" She paused. "I already feel like a total idiot."

"Hey…no." He put his arm around her. "Don't even think about that. If Maureen was here right now she would understand. You know that. This is upsetting for you."

She sighed. "It's just…this is the last time I'll be with all my friends before going away to college ya know? And I really like Chase…and I can't believe Jenna would do this to me! We've been friends since the sixth grade…"

"Well clearly she isn't a real friend of yours." Elliot said.

"Yeah. I know that. But that doesn't change the fact that I have a prom dress and no one to go with." She said sighing.

"Well you still have a week…you could find someone." Elliot said. "I mean I'll ta-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Lizzie said glaring at him.

Elliot laughed. "Just trying to help."

"I love you for that Dad…but that would be social suicide." She rolled her eyes. "Not that my social life isn't ruined anyway. Everyone saw me get dumped today…I was the laughing stock of the school."

"No one will remember on Monday…something else will happen that they will gossip about. You know how it is." He said.

Lizzie lay back in her bed. "Well I'm going to sit here and sulk until then."

Elliot laughed. "No you're not because I won't let you do that."

Lizzie groaned. "Oh come on Dad…please…just let me sit here and cry!"

Elliot stood up and pulled her off the bed. "Nope. We're getting out of the house."

"No way! I'm not going to show my face in public!" Lizzie said sitting back down.

"Not even if I offer to take you to the mall for some retail therapy?" He asked.

Lizzie stared at him for a moment but then shook her head. "No…"

Elliot smiled. "I'll bring my credit card…"

Lizzie stood up. "No limit?"

Elliot was quiet for a moment. "No more than $200…"

"Wow!" Lizzie jumped in his arms. "Thanks Dad!"

"Eh you need some new stuff for graduation and college anyway. Richie, Hannah and Adam are going to have to come with us though…" Elliot said.

Lizzie shrugged. "Who cares! I'm getting free clothes!"

Elliot laughed. "Glad to see you're feeling better. Get ready and meet me downstairs in twenty minutes."

"I can be ready in fifteen!" Lizzie said running to the bathroom to freshen up.

Elliot laughed and then sighed. "Liv…I better not have to blow $200 to cheer her up."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Elliot was holding Adam and walking through the mall with Hannah, Richie and Lizzie looking for any sign of Olivia. Lizzie was plotting a itinerary for where they should start their shopping spree when Richie nudged his Dad and nodded towards the food court where Olivia stood.<p>

"Hey before we go shopping…why don't we grab a bite to eat?" Elliot asked looking at Lizzie. "I'm sure you guys are pretty hungry from school."

"Yeah but we need to get a head start-" Lizzie said.

"We'll get the shopping done…I need to feed the troops first though okay?" He said smiling at her.

"Fine." Lizzie said as Richie dragged her towards the food court.

Elliot sat down with the kids at a table as they discussed what to get, he didn't know if he should walk up to Olivia or wait for her to come to him. As if she read his mind, Olivia walked over to them a huge smile on her face.

"Hey guys." Olivia said scooping up Adam from his seat next to Elliot.

"Hey Liv. What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh I was just meeting a friend." She said shrugging.

"Who?" Lizzie asked.

"Benito Torez." Olivia said casually. "I don't think you've ever met him…"

Lizzie stood up slowly. "Benito Torez? You know Benito Torez?"

Elliot still had no idea what was going on and it was obvious he had no idea who they were talking about but he played on as Olivia talked to Lizzie. "Yeah. I've known him for a few years."

"And you never mentioned this because?" Lizzie asked quickly.

"Okay…who is Benito Torez?" Richie asked.

Elliot was thankful his son wasn't as subtle as he was. "He's only the hottest fashion photographer in the world right now! He shoots for Vogue and stores like Abercrombie, Forever 21! Only the best!"

"That's him." Olivia said smiling.

Elliot was still lost. "Well is he still here?" Lizzie asked looking around.

"Yeah he's actually doing a photo shoot in the mall for Prom Ads." Olivia said. "You wanna meet him?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Lizzie asked jumping up and down. "Of course I do!"

Olivia laughed. "Okay. Well let's go."

"Ahhhh!" Lizzie jumped in Olivia's arms. "Have I ever told you that you are the coolest step mom in the world?"

Olivia shrugged as Lizzie pulled away. "I try."

As they all stood up, they followed Olivia to the middle of the mall where Benito Torez was conducting the shoot. There were models everywhere in beautiful gowns and tuxes.

"Oh my god this is so cool!" Lizzie said. "Look at all the dresses."

"Benito!" Olivia said walking over to him.

The man with the camera turned around and smiled at Olivia. "Hey Olivia! I thought you had left." He said playing along with her game.

"Well I ran into my family and they wanted to meet you…hope we're not interrupting." Olivia said.

He shook his head. "No. No we're almost done here. I'm Benito Torez." He said sticking his hand out to Elliot. "You must be this beautiful woman's husband. You're a very lucky man you know."

Elliot smiled. "Trust me, I know. Nice to meet you, I'm Elliot Stabler. These are our kids, Richie, Hannah, Adam and Lizzie."

"Mr. Torez…I'm such a huge fan of your work!" Lizzie said, her face flushing red.

"Why thank you. You're a very beautiful young girl…ever think of doing any modeling?" He asked.

Lizzie giggled excitedly. "No. I haven't."

"Well you should think about it." He said smiling. "Let me finish this shoot and then if you want I can show you all the clothes, let you meet the models."

Lizzie looked at her parents, hoping for approval. "Can we?"

Elliot shrugged. "Sure why not."

Lizzie turned back to him. "That would be so amazing! Thank you!"

They all took a seat as Torez directed the models and finished out the photo shoot. Elliot watched as Lizzie's face lit up, he was happy to see her not so sad anymore but he still didn't know how this would help with her lack of a prom date. Lizzie was about a foot away from them, so he leaned into Olivia and whispered to her.

"Still lost here…" HE whispered. "Care to let me in on the secret?"

"Well Benito's son is one of the models…" Olivia whispered to him. "I helped him a few years back when his niece was attacked. I went to school with him and he said if I ever needed a favor to give him a call."

"Still lost…" Elliot said shaking his head.

"His son Carlos is one of the most sought after young men in the country. He's very well known and he's a total stud." Olivia said. "And…he missed his own prom."

"Exactly how old is this Carlos?" Elliot asked raising an eyebrow.

Olivia chuckled. "Well…21."

"Liv." He whispered to her. "No. No way."

Olivia sighed. "Oh come on El…think about how happy this would make Lizzie. And he's a great kid! He's smart and funny and he has great morals. Extremely religious." She said nudging him. "Do you want Lizzie to miss out on her prom? You know how excited she was for this…and if she goes with Carlos she'll be able to rub it in Chase's face and Jenna's. She'll bet he coolest kid in school."

"We're her parents…we're supposed to tell her that other people's opinions don't matter." Elliot said.

"Right. But…when it comes to High School, we both know that isn't true." She said shrugging. "And we also both know that you want her to go you just don't like the fact that he is 21. But you trust me don't you?"

"Of course." He said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Would I ever let Lizzie go out with someone that I didn't know or who I thought wouldn't keep her safe?" She asked.

"No…" He whispered.

"Alright then. Let Lizzie have one night of happiness. She's a good kid…she deserves it." She said pouting.

Elliot rolled his eyes and tried to keep from laughing. "Sometimes I hate you."

"You know you've been saying that an awful lot lately…I'm going to start taking offense to it soon." She said glaring at him.

"You're sending my 18 year old daughter off to prom with a 21 year old…bare with me okay?" He said staring at her.

She chuckled. "Apology accepted."

Elliot laughed and then turned back to the photo shoot just as it was finishing up. Benito dismissed the models and then walked up to Olivia and the rest of the family.

"You know I went to High School with your Mom." He said. "I could tell you stories about her-"

"But we don't have time for that." Olivia said standing up.

"Touché." He said smiling at her. "Well since I'm meeting your kids at last I suppose I should introduce you to my son." He turned to where the models were. "Carlos!"

"Oh my God…" Lizzie whispered. "That's…that's your son?"

Carlos walked up to Benito and smiled. "Carlos this is an old friend of mine Olivia Benson and this is her family. Her husband Elliot, and her kids, Richie, Adam, Hannah and Lizzie."

"Hello. Nice to meet you all." He said flashing them a brilliant smile that made Lizzie giggle excitedly.

"You know Lizzie and Richie are going to prom next week." Olivia said.

"Oh really?" Benito asked. "You must be so excited."

Lizzie swallowed hard and tried to act casual. "Oh…well…yeah. I mean it's not that big of a deal though…"

Benito laughed. "Well I hope so. This is supposed to be a huge campaign for H&M. If no one cares about prom…I may be out of a job."

Lizzie's face reddened. "No! Of course Prom is a big deal I just meant-"

"I never got to go to my Prom." Carlos said as if on cue.

Lizzie stared at him in awe. "Really? That's so sad. Why not?"

"Well my girlfriend dumped me just days before it and then I just never went…didn't want to go alone." He said shrugging. "I've always regretted not going."

"So…you would go to prom if you could?" Olivia asked.

Carlos smiled. "Of course! I mean…I suppose I'm a little older than most High School kids but it would still be fun. It's kind of a right of passage."

Olivia put an arm around Lizzie. "You know…rumor has it that Lizzie is in need of a date to her prom."

Carlos stared at her. "How can that be possible? You're a beautiful girl. I'm sure guys were lining up to ask you!"

Lizzie's mouth hung open. "I…"

Olivia looked down at Lizzie. "Do you have anything against older guys?"

Lizzie looked up at Olivia. "What?"

Olivia shrugged. "Well I mean Benito and I are good friends and I figure we can kill two birds with one stone here. You get to go to your Prom and Carlos gets to fulfill his dream of going to a prom."

Lizzie shook her head. "Carlos wouldn't want to come to prom with a High School senior…and definitely not with me."

Carlos shook his head. "That's not true…if you…" He paused. "If you would be willing to let me take you? I would be honored Lizzie."

Lizzie's mouth hung open in shock. "You're serious?"

Carlos nodded his head. "Yes I am. That is if it's okay with your father of course?" Carlos said looking over to Elliot.

Elliot, who was still skeptical about how old Carlos was looked over at Lizzie and saw the hopeful look in her eyes. An hour ago she was crying her eyes out thinking that her life was over. He knew that Olivia would never do anything to put Lizzie in danger and he wanted her to have a good time, so he put aside his pride and agreed.

"It's okay with me." Elliot said smiling. "If you want to go that is Liz."

"Yes! Yes of course I want to go!" Olivia said jumping up and down causing Richie to laugh. "I mean…" She blushed. "I…that would be…cool. That would be cool."

Olivia smiled and looked at Carlos. "Well…then I guess that's settled."

"Well there is one more piece of information." Benito said. "Do you have a dress?"

"Well…yeah kind of…" She sighed. "But someone else got the same dress."

Benito smiled. "Well lucky for you…I get pretty much first pick at all the dresses on my shoots. And I can guarantee that no one else will have any of these dresses."

Lizzie's eyes opened in shock. "You mean I can…"

He nodded. "Sure! No problem. Let's go take a look. And then we can find a tux that matches for Carlos."

Lizzie shook her head. "But I can't afford-"

"It's all on the house." Benito said smiling. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

Lizzie stared at him. "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything. Let's get you a dress!" Benito said stepping aside to show Lizzie racks of dresses.

She started to walk with him towards the dresses before she turned back and ran at Olivia and Elliot and hugged them both at the same time. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

They hugged her back. "Anything for you kid." Olivia whispered.

Olivia smiled as she pulled away from them and ran back to Carlos and Benito as they were going through the racks of dresses. Elliot smiled at how happy she was and he put an arm around Olivia. "Thank you."

Olivia smiled and put an arm around his waist. "Don't mention it."

"You know I'm going to be pacing in our living room until he returns her from Prom right?" He asked.

Olivia laughed. "As long as you're pacing in our living room and not at the prom."

Elliot laughed. "Don't think that didn't cross my mind…"

"They're growing up El…" She whispered to him. "You have to let go sometime."

Elliot sighed. "I'm not ready."

"I know." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "But…lucky for us we have a couple of kids who are still going to need us. At least for a few more years…"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's true…"

"Mommy?" Adam asked pulling at her shirt.

Olivia looked down at her youngest son. "Yeah sweetie?"

"Dad said we were going to get something to eat…and then we came here. My tummy is making noises." He said pouting up at her.

Elliot and Olivia laughed. "You're right. I promised you food…let's go back to the food court."

Olivia smiled at her husband. "Are you okay with leaving Lizzie here?"

Elliot looked back at his daughter as she spun around in designer dress and he smiled slowly. "Gotta let them go sometime…"

She rubbed his back gently. "You're a great father Elliot."

He smiled down at her. "Thanks to you."

She shook her head. "No. I didn't do anything. You were a great father before I came into the picture." She shrugged. "I just added a few more kids into the mix."

Elliot smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you."

She smirked. "Ditto."

"Dad…" Adam groaned.

Elliot laughed and scooped him up. "Alright. Let's go…"

Richie, Adam, Hannah, Olivia and Elliot made their way towards the food court. Elliot was walking in front of Olivia with Adam in his arms and Hannah at his side. Richie and Olivia were walking behind them when Richie leaned into his stepmother. "So Liv…you got any other friends with hot daughters that are models?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. "What about the hot cheerleader?"

"Well yeah she's great and all…but I'm just asking…" He said shrugging.

Olivia put her arm around his neck. "Well lucky for the cheerleader…I don't know any people with daughters that are models. Looks like you're going with the cheerleader."

Richie nodded. "Alright. Alright. However…I'm going to remember this moment and remind you that someday I deserve something as big as what Lizzie got."

Olivia laughed and put an arm around her stepson. "Oh of course you are."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Olivia was walking down the hallway after having put Adam and Hannah to bed. Lizzie's door was slightly open and she saw the young girl staring at her prom dress that was hanging on the door of her closet. She had picked a white dress that was halter top, the straps were gold and on the back there was gold detailing. It was floor length and flowed behind her a little and she had bought gold stripy sandals to match. It was beautiful. Smiling, she knocked on the door and walked into the room.<p>

"Hey…" Olivia said. "You picked a beautiful dress."

Lizzie turned to Olivia, a huge smile plastered on her face. "I absolutely love it."

"Good. I'm glad." Olivia said. "I'm pretty tired…been a long couple of days. Think I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

She started to walk back towards the door when Lizzie called out to her. "Liv?"

Olivia turned to her. "Yeah?"

"I know you set that all up…" Lizzie whispered. "You may be a detective but I figured it out while I was going through the dresses. It was all just a bit to convenient."

Olivia sighed. "Oh so you figured me out…darn it." She said rolling her eyes.

Lizzie laughed. "You didn't have to do all that though…"

Olivia shrugged. "I know. But I wanted too. You deserve your perfect prom night."

"It's just one night…" Lizzie said softly. "Why go through all that trouble for me?"

Olivia sighed and walked back over to her. "Because…I never went to my prom. And I've regretted it everyday since. I didn't want you to regret not going just because some stupid kid made the biggest mistake of his life by picking someone else over you."

"You didn't go to your prom?" Lizzie asked sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Why not?"

Olivia sat down next to her. "Well…I didn't have the money for a dress."

"Did anyone ask you to go?" Lizzie asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yup. Jason Reid. He was the hottest guy in my class…but I was to embarrassed to say I couldn't afford a dress. So I told him I didn't want to go to prom…"

"What did you do instead?" Lizzie asked.

Olivia laughed. "I sat in and watched Breakfast in Tiffany's while consuming about two gallons of chocolate ice cream."

Lizzie smiled. "I'm sorry Liv…"

Olivia shook her head. "Don't be."

Lizzie looked down. "I'm not going to tell anyone that I'm going with Carlos…I'm gong to just walk into the prom with him and shock them all. They wont even expect me to show up."

Olivia laughed. "Sounds great."

"This is seriously like the coolest thing you have ever done for me Liv." Lizzie said looking up at her. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you for this."

Olivia smiled and put a hand on Lizzie's arm. "The best way to thank me will be to go to prom and have the most amazing night of your life. That's all that matters to me."

Lizzie smiled and leaned forward to hug Olivia. "I love you Olivia."

Olivia smiled and kissed the side of her face. "I love you too kid."

Olivia stood up and walked to the door when she heard Lizzie talking to her again so she turned around to look at her. "You know when this whole thing happened with mom I was really angry…I felt abandoned by her. I know I could talk to her if I want…and maybe someday I will. But right now…I don't want her in my life. And the way I see it…Maureen, Kathleen, Richie and I really lucked out. You're the best Mom any kid could ask for…and you don't even really have to take care of us but you do."

Olivia smiled at her for a moment. "Whether you decide to talk to your Mom again is your choice and you're Dad and I will support whatever you want. But either way…I'm not going anywhere. Anything you need…I'm here."

Lizzie smiled. "You know it's never to late to go to prom…"

Olivia laughed. "I think I can miss out on that point in my life…it's been a long time. I'm over it."

Lizzie shrugged. "Just saying."

Olivia smiled. "I'm going to bed now."

"Night Liv." Lizzie said smiling as she stood up again.

Lizzie smiled. "Goodnight." She whispered as she walked out of the room.

When Olivia walked out of the room Lizzie smiled to herself. Olivia may not want anything in return…but Lizzie had a plan to really thank her. She just needed a little help and she knew exactly who to ask to complete her plan. Like she said…it was never to late to go to prom. 

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Let me know! REVIEW! Up next...Maureen comes face to face with her Biological father for the first time. Will she want him in her life or not? And if not...will he be able to stay away? Keep an eye out for an update! I'll try and update as soon as I can! Thanks! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Once again thanks for all the REVIEWS :) This chapter is definitely going to be filled with a lot of drama. But don't worry...the Prom story line hasn't been for forgotten. It will probably play out in either the next chapter or the one after. For now...find out how Maureen and takes finally meeting her Father and what Kathy has to say about it...ENJOY! :) **

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon, Elliot and Olivia got the kids up and then brought them to Elliot's mothers house for the day. Then they made their way to Maureen's apartment to pick her up because today she was going to meet Allen. Elliot was quiet in the car, clearly still trying to deal with the idea that he wasn't biologically Maureen's father. When they were close to her apartment, Olivia reached for his hand and squeezed it gently causing Elliot to smile as he kept his eyes on the road.<p>

When they got to Maureen's apartment, the walked hand in hand up her steps before knocking on her door. Maureen answered, a nervous smile on her face as she greeted her Dad and Step mom. "Hi."

"Hey." Elliot said smiling reassuringly at her trying to keep his emotions at bay. "Are you ready?"

She let out a shaky breath. "Uh…yeah. As ready as I'll ever be anyway."

Elliot smiled. "Everything is going to be fine. Liv and I will be there the whole time."

Maureen nodded. "I know. Just…a little weird. Don't you think?"

Elliot laughed. "Yeah."

She smiled at him. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Of course." He said. "You wanna head out?"

Maureen nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

They walked back to the car and drove to the destination they had agreed on meeting up, Central Park. It was a silent car ride but nothing really needed to be said. They all knew that this was something that had to be done and no matter what they would still be a family.

When they did get to the park, Elliot and Olivia walked hand in hand and Maureen walked beside Elliot. They stood and waited for any sign of Allen, and even though they didn't say it they wondered if there was a possibility that he would chicken out. But after about three minutes, Olivia spotted Allen walking towards them.

"Elliot…" She whispered nodding her head towards Allen who was walking rather slowly and nervously up to them.

Elliot nodded and took a shallow breath before leaning into Maureen. "He's coming over here Mo…you okay?"

She looked out to where Elliot was looking. "Yeah. Will you stay for when we first meet? Then I can talk to him alone…"

Elliot nodded. "Sure."

Maureen smiled at Elliot. "Thanks."

He winked at her and smiled as they waited for Allen to finish walking to them. When he stood before them, there was an awkward silence, no one knew what to say at first.

"Hello Maureen." Allen said slowly. "I'm so glad that we're finally meeting."

Maureen swallowed hard. "Hi."

Allen looked at Elliot and Olivia and smiled. "Hello again."

"Hi." Elliot and Olivia said together before Elliot turned to Maureen. "Do you want us to leave?"

Maureen looked from Allen to Elliot and stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah…but…" She paused. "Don't go to far okay?"

He smiled. "We'll be right over there…" He said pointing to a spot close by.

She nodded. "Okay."

Elliot and Olivia walked away form Maureen and Allen finally leaving them alone together. Maureen looked down at the ground and let out a shaky breath before looking up at Allen again. "I…I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to say to you."

Allen shook his head. "I don't expect you to say anything if you don't want too."

"I just…" She paused again and sighed. "Why did you want to meet me?"

"Because you're my daughter." Allen said quickly.

She nodded. "I know that. I mean…it's been 25 years. Why now?"

Allen stared at her for a moment. "Oh. Well…I'm not sure. I guess I was just too scared before to reach out to you. I'm sorry about that…I didn't mean to disturb things for you."

"Did you love my Mom?" Maureen asked.

He nodded. "I really did. I still do…"

Maureen rubbed the back of her neck. "I still don't know how I feel about you really…"

"I can understand that." He said nodding. "If I were in your shoes I would be angry and confused as well."

"It's just…when I look at you I see a stranger. When I look at Elliot…I see my Dad." She said softly. 'He raised me. I won't just drop him out of my life."

"I would never ask you to do that." He said shaking his head. "Elliot has done a great job at raising you…it's obvious that you are a wonderful young lady. Whatever you decide to do…I will understand."

"So if I say that after today…I don't want anymore contact with you…you'll be okay with that?" She asked.

"It will be difficult. But…I had 25 years to be a part of your life so I don't really have any right to jump in now." He said shrugging. "I'll do whatever you want."

"If I do want you in my life? What do you want from me?" Maureen asked, afraid to meet his eyes.

"Just…a friendship I guess." He said shrugging. "I don't expect a full father/daughter relationship."

"You just want to be my friend?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know what else we could be at this point…" He said shaking his head. "You have a Dad."

Maureen looked at Elliot and then back at him. "Yeah. I do."

"Let's not get a head of ourselves though…take one step at a time. Do you have any other questions?" He asked.

Maureen nodded. "So…you're a Doctor?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm a brain surgeon."

Maureen's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. Wow." She licked her lips thinking of more questions. "Have you ever been married?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Do you have any other kids?" She asked.

"Not that I know of." He said trying to joke, Maureen didn't smile so he moved on. "I mean no."

"Why…why didn't you want me?" Maureen asked softly.

Allen fidgeted where he stood. "It's not that I didn't want you…"

"Then what was it?" She asked with a little more confidence.

"I wasn't ready to be a father." He said sighing. "That isn't a really good excuse…but I was a kid and I panicked when your Mother told me she was pregnant. I didn't want to take on that responsibility at that age so I didn't."

Maureen was quiet for a moment as she looked over at Elliot and Olivia who were talking together. "My Dad was the same age as you."

Allen nodded. "Well he's a better man than I."

Maureen looked back at him and nodded in agreement. "Yes. He is."

Allen stared at her for a moment. "I suppose I deserved that."

Maureen nodded. "You did." She paused. "Do you regret your choice?"

Allen sighed. "Yes. And no."

"Excuse me?" She asked feeling slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well…I'm not sure I would have been able to give you the life you had with Elliot. So in that sense I don't regret it…you clearly had a great family. But I do regret not being able to say I knew you as a child. I missed all the important moments in your life and I don't have any other children. I probably never will…so I won't know what any of that is like." He said shrugging.

Maureen stared at him. "That was very honest of you."

He shrugged. "I figure I owe you at least that."

She took a deep breath. "You know…this is all still very new to me. I don't know how I should be feeling about you…I don't know what it is I want. Or if I want anything for that matter."

"Okay." Allen said. "This is your call."

"My Dad said that you agreed to leave me alone should I chose not to want you in my life." Maureen said. "Can you really do that?"

Allen let out a shaky breath. "It will be hard. But I don't really deserve to expect to be a part of your life…" He laughed. "And quite honestly…Elliot scares me."

Maureen smiled. "He seems to have that affect on a lot of people."

"You don't have to make any decisions now." He said shaking his head.

Maureen nodded. "Alright. Well…this has all been a bit overwhelming for me. I think I'm ready to go home now."

Allen nodded slowly. "Oh. Okay."

She stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry…I just have a lot to think about."

Allen smiled. "I'm just glad you agreed to meet me at all."

She smiled. "Well I'm glad I decided to meet you as well."

"Would it be okay if I hugged you?" He asked.

Maureen looked down. "I suppose that would be alright."

Allen smiled and leaned in to hug her, Maureen tensed slightly when she felt his arms around her and that's when she knew what his role in her life would be. As he pulled away, she smiled politely and said goodbye before making her way over to where Elliot and Olivia were standing.

"Maureen's coming…" Olivia said to Elliot.

Elliot turned quickly to see Maureen to make sure she didn't look upset, he smiled when he saw her. "How did it go?"

Maureen smiled when she got up to them. "It was…interesting."

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked placing a gentle hand on her arm.

Maureen nodded. "Yeah. It was weird. But I'm glad I did it."

"Good. That's good." Elliot said smiling at her.

Maureen looked down and kicked at the ground. "He was…nice." She paused. "But I don't think…I don't think that I want to have him in my life."

Elliot tried to keep his excitement at bay but he did let a small smile slip. "Oh. Well that's…"

Maureen laughed. "You can gloat if you want Dad."

Elliot chuckled and Olivia smiled softly. "I don't want to gloat."

"Yes you do." Olivia and Maureen said together.

Elliot laughed. "Alright maybe I do…but I won't."

"Not now anyway." Maureen said rolling her eyes.

"I don't want to gloat…but I am curious to know why you decided that." Elliot said staring at her intently.

Maureen sighed. "Well…I already have a Dad. A pretty great one at that…"

Elliot's face softened, his blue eyes filling with tears. "Maureen…"

"I just…I don't know it's been 25 years. If he really had wanted to be apart of my life he should have either raised me from the beginning or shown himself earlier. I'm not just some thing he can play with…" Maureen said. "He can't walk in and out of my life as he pleases. I have feelings too."

Elliot nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Okay? That's all you have to say about everything!" Maureen said laughing.

Elliot laughed. "I told you…this is your choice. I'll support you either way."

Maureen smiled. "Thank you." She took a deep breath. "I'll…call him. Or write a letter…or something."

"Whatever you want." Elliot said shrugging.

Maureen laughed and shook her head. "Alright. Well…let's get out of here."

"Where do you want to go now?" Elliot asked.

Maureen smiled. "I want to go home."

"Okay we'll drop you off." Elliot said looking at Olivia.

"No…I mean I want to go back to your house. I want to be with my brothers and sisters for the day." She said shrugging. "Lizzie and Richie will be off to school soon…I want to spend time with them now while I can."

Elliot smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "Sounds good too me."

Together, the three of them walked from the park to Elliot's car and drove off towards Elliot's mothers house. They picked up Hannah and Adam and then drove back to their house where Kathleen, Lizzie and Richie were.

They walked into the house and then out to the back porch and joined the other kids. "How did it go?" Kathleen asked her older sister.

Maureen shrugged. "Fine I guess."

"You okay?" Richie asked. "Cuz I'll kick his a-"

"Richie!" Elliot yelled smacking him in the head.

"Ow!" Richie said rubbing his head. "Just trying to protect my sister dam-"

"Language!" Elliot said hitting him again.

"Oh fine. I can't say bad words but it's okay to show your kids that hitting is okay!" Richie said rolling his eyes.

Elliot laughed and pulled Olivia to his side, she sat down beside him and he put a hand on her growing belly. "You know we're really going to miss you and Lizzie when you go off to college. Especially with the new baby coming."

Lizzie pouted. "I know. I can't believe we're going to miss out on this."

Olivia smiled. "You'll just be a car ride away…whenever you want to come home you can."

"Speaking of college…" Lizzie said smiling. "Richie has some really good news I think he wants to share with you."

Richie blushed. "No. No it's not important."

Elliot looked at his son. "What is it?"

Richie shook his head. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Richie! Tell them!" Lizzie said smiling.

Sighing, Richie looked over at Elliot. "The uh…the Lacrosse coach from Hudson called today. The school is going to offer me a full ride if I agree to play on the team."

Olivia's face lit up. "Richie that's amazing!"

Elliot was just staring at his son, making Richie think that he wasn't excited. "No. No it's not that big of a deal."

Elliot got up and pulled Richie up giving him a fierce hug. "It is too a big deal. It's great. I'm so proud of you."

Elliot and Richie rarely showed this much affection so Richie was caught off guard at first before hugging his Dad back. "You're just happy it's one less tuition for you to pay for…" He joked.

Everyone laughed and Elliot pulled away from his son as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "That is great. But I'm very proud of you, you worked hard. You deserve this. You want to play right?"

Richie smiled. "Yeah. I do. I would start as a Freshman."

Elliot beamed at him. "That's amazing."

Richie blushed slightly. "Thanks Dad." He looked over at Lizzie. "But I'm not the only one they want…"

Lizzie smiled. "I got an Academic scholarship. If I can keep my GPA above a 3.5 I only have to pay 2,000 a year."

Elliot laughed and pulled her up for a hug. "My little genius."

"We figured you guys would be happy since you have the new baby coming…" Richie said. "We know that's all a lot to pay for."

Olivia shook her head. "That's nothing you guys have to worry about. That's why you're kids…your Dad and I are the adults. And we'll figure it out…scholarships or no scholarships."

"Yeah but you guys work hard enough as it is." Kathleen said rolling her eyes.

Elliot shook his head. "No Liv is right. We'll figure it out…we always do. I don't want you guys to ever think you can't do something because of the cost. We can talk about it and figure it all out. Don't be afraid to ask us for stuff okay? I'm not going to say it will happen…but ask."

"Well now that you've said that…" Richie said smirking. "How would you feel about giving Lizzie and I some money for a limo for prom. I mean…we did get scholarships so you must have some extra cash lying around…"

Everyone laughed. "I think we can do that." Elliot said smiling.

"All our friends are chipping in so we can go together." Lizzie said smiling. "Obviously they don't know I'm going with Carlos yet…but they know I have a date. He said he would pay but I don't want to make him do that."

Elliot nodded. "I can take care of it. No worries. I'm proud of you both, you deserve it."

The door bell rang and Olivia stood up, "I'll get it." She walked back into the house and down the hallway to the door, when she opened the door she wanted to slam it back shut. "Kathy."

"You went to see Allen without telling me?" Kathy asked.

Olivia sighed. "Maureen didn't need your permission to meet him."

"You could have picked up a phone and called to tell me." She said glaring.

"Well you could have told everyone the truth from the beginning but you didn't…we have a lot of what if's." Olivia shrugged. "This is your fault so why are you yelling at me?"

"Sorry, I feel a lot of rage towards you. Our last meeting didn't go the way I would have liked I too." She said.

Olivia stared at her. "I felt a lot of rage towards you too. It all just sort of built up over the years. Sorry." She said sarcastically.

"I want to see my children." Kathy said.

"I don't know if they want to see you." Olivia said.

"Well ask them!" Kathy said glaring at her.

Olivia sighed. "Stay here." She shut the door in her face and walked back onto the porch, Elliot and Richie were going through Lacrosse plays in the yard.

"Whose at the door?" Kathleen asked.

"You're Mom…" Olivia whispered. "She wants to see you guys."

"Yeah well I don't want to see her." Kathleen said turning towards Maureen. "Not after what she did to Mo and Dad."

"Yeah me either." Lizzie said from where she was sitting, Adam on her lap.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked noticing the kids looking upset.

"Mom's here." Lizzie said looking at him. "She wants to see us."

Elliot sighed. "Well why don't you guys go and talk to her."

"No way!" Richie said. "We have nothing to say to her…we talked about it. We decided we don't want her in our lives anymore."

"Guys it's not that simple…" Elliot whispered. "I know you're upset but she's your Mother."

"I appreciate you supporting me but you should still talk to Mom." Maureen said shaking her head. "I don't expect you to cut her out of your life."

"Well at least one of my kids is sensible." Kathy said walking around the side of the house to the back yard.

"I thought I told you to wait on the steps." Olivia said.

Kathy shrugged. "I got tired of waiting."

"We have nothing to say to you." Richie said. "You're a liar."

"Only about Maureen's Dad. Your Dad is Elliot." Kathy said simply.

"That doesn't change the fact that you lied and hurt Maureen and Dad." Lizzie said. "Did you think we would just be okay with this?"

"Mommy what's going on?" Hannah asked Olivia.

Olivia picked up Adam and took Hannah's hand. "Nothing sweetie." She looked at Elliot. "I'm going to take them inside…this is between you guys."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Like you've never interfered in my family before."

"Leave Olivia out of this!" Kathleen said. "She's a better Mom than you ever were."

Kathy stepped up on the porch quickly and walked over to Kathleen. "How dare you say that!"

"Back up Kathy!" Elliot said.

"Mommy what is Kathy doing?" Hannah asked looking nervous.

Olivia didn't want the younger kids to see this but she didn't want to leave them all out on the porch either. "Kathy calm down."

"You keep your mouth shut!" Kathy said pointing at Olivia. "I don't want you anywhere near me or my kids!"

"Liv bring Hannah and Adam into the house…" Elliot said looking at her.

"El…" She whispered.

"Please." He said nodding at her.

Although she didn't usually back down or always obey what Elliot asked of her, she knew that this was a matter they had to figure out for themselves. She looked at the kids and then back at Elliot until she walked with the kids back into the house.

Elliot turned to Kathy. "What do you want Kathy?"

"I want my kids back in my life. They have a brother who wants to see them." Kathy said glaring at Elliot.

"And we'll be happy to see Connor." Kathleen said smiling. "But not with you around, Brian maybe but not you."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous. This is between Maureen and me not you guys"

"I heard you talking to Olivia when you told her about Allen." Maureen said, talking for the first time. "You told Olivia to take care of us because you knew we would be mad. You seemed willing enough to let us go then…what changed your mind?"

"I realized I don't want to just hand my family over to that bitch Olivia Benson the way I handed her my husband." Kathy said looking from Maureen to Elliot.

"You wouldn't be handing us to her." Richie said. "Lizzie, Kathleen and I talked and we don't want you around. You're always messing things up…you don't' really care about us."

"I'm your Mother." Kathy said staring at Richie. "I have rights."

Lizzie shook her head. "Not anymore. We're all over 18, we can choose to not have you in our lives."

"Lizzie you aren't thinking clearly." Kathy said shaking her head. "You do want me in your life. You're just upset."

"Ever since we were kids…you've been yelling at Dad and Olivia about how awful they were. But the thing is…you were the one always causing the drama. Dad and Olivia didn't do anything to you…you're the one that cheated." Lizzie said. "Stop trying to blame everyone else but yourself."

Kathy looked over at Maureen. "You met Allen. Everything can go back t normal now right?"

Maureen shook her head. "No Mom. It can't."

Kathy whipped around and put a finger in Elliot's face. "This is all your fault. It's always your fault! But I'm the one that gets blamed for it all."

"Mom you aren't listening!" Richie said. "What did Lizzie just say? Dad didn't do anything wrong…you're the one that cheated."

"No! No!" Kathy said yelling. "Your Dad…he pushed me into the arms of someone else! He was always working, and was always with Olivia. What was I supposed to do?"

"He didn't cheat." Kathleen said. "You did. And besides…you lied way before that. Dad never even would have married you if you hadn't been screwing two guys at once when you got pregnant with Maureen."

Elliot stepped closer to Kathleen. "Everyone needs to calm down. We all make mistakes…and yes that may be true Kathleen…I wouldn't have married your Mom back then had I know the truth. But If I hadn't married her…I wouldn't have you guys. I don't regret it."

"Elliot talk some sense into them." Kathy said staring at him. "You owe me that."

Elliot shook his head. "I don't owe you anything. They are all of age…it's their choice."

"You're enjoying this way to much." Kathy said glaring at him. "You think you're invincible."

"Now you're talking crazy." Elliot said rolling his eyes.

"You think that because you're a cop nothing bad can happen to you." Kathy said smiling.

"Are you threatening me?" Elliot said stepping closer to her.

"No. Not you." Kathy said was she walked off the steps. "When you kids come to your senses…you know my number."

As she walked away, Richie walked up behind his Dad. "You know that's a threat on Olivia Dad…"

Elliot looked at his son. "You know I won't let anything happen to her."

"You don't think she would actually do anything to her do you?" Maureen asked. "I mean she's not…she's not that evil is she?"

"I don't know…" Elliot said. "I thought I knew your Mother…but now I'm not so sure."

"Why did she have to even tell us about Allen?" Maureen asked. "Everything was fine before then…"

"I don't know." Elliot said shaking his head.

"Are you going to tell Olivia that she threatened her?" Lizzie asked.

"No. I'm not. I don't want to worry her especially since she is pregnant. This stays between us…" Elliot said looking at his kids. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah but…wouldn't it be better to warn her?" Kathleen asked.

"I'm going to take care of this." Elliot said. "Just…don't say anything to her. Alright?"

All four kids nodded their heads and Elliot walked into the house, he saw Olivia coloring with the kids in the living room.

When Olivia saw Elliot she stood up and walked to him. "What happened?

"Nothing." Elliot said staring at her intently.

"You're a bad liar." She said looking into his eyes. "She said something…"

Elliot shook his head. "No. I'm just frustrated."

Olivia put a hand on his cheek. "El…"

He smiled at her. "I swear…everything's fine. I just hate to see the kids like this…they don't need to deal with this crap."

She didn't believe him but she knew better than to push him. "Okay."

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I love you."

She smiled against his shoulder. "I love you too."

He pulled away smiling at her. "I'm gonna go call Allen and tell him that Maureen decided she didn't want him in her life. At least not right now."

Olivia stared at him for a moment, trying to read him. "Okay."

"The kids are fine. I think they just want to be alone for a few minutes though." He said shrugging. "Ya know talk things through…"

Olivia nodded. "Okay. I'll just be in here with Adam and Hannah."

"Great." He said kissing her cheek before walking out of the living room and upstairs to their bedroom, when he got there he shut the door and flipped open his phone but he wasn't going to call Allen.

"Hello?" Finn answered on the other end.

"Finn. Hey It's Elliot." He said.

"Hey. What's up?" Finn asked.

"I need to ask you for a favor…" He said slowly. "This isn't easy for me but I know you care about Olivia and I need your help."

"What's going on?" Finn asked. "Is Olivia okay?"

"Yes. But…I don't know. I just…" He sighed. "Well you know about all this crap going on with Kathy."

"Yeah." Finn said. "Olivia told me. I'm really sorry man…you don't deserve that."

"Thanks. But I'm okay…or at least I will be. But Kathy came by today…she was really angry about how the kids were dealing with everything. She basically blamed it all on Olivia and she didn't say it our right but she made kind of a threat on Liv. Or at least I think she did…" He said.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. "What did she say?"

"Nothing. I don't know…she just made it seem like she wanted to do something to Olivia I think." Elliot sighed and put his head in his hands. "I just…I can't be with her all the time. And I'm worried…I don't know what Kathy meant or what she is capable of. I don't know what to do…"

"You want me to keep an eye on her." Finn said.

"Yes. But I don't want her to know that anything is up…she's already stressed enough as it is with all this. You know Liv…she's working so hard to make sure everyone else is okay and not taking enough care of herself. And she's pregnant…I just don't want anything to happen to her or the baby because she is to busy worrying about everyone else." Elliot said.

"I get it. You want me to tell Munch about it too? That way there will always be someone watching her and one of us can tail Kathy if you want." Finn said.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Elliot said.

"Alright. Don't worry about it Elliot. You know we wouldn't let anything happen to Olivia." Finn said.

"Thanks…" He paused. "Finn I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye but-"

"Elliot you may drive me nuts sometimes but as far as I see it were brothers in blue. I got your back and I know you got mine. Anything you need just ask okay? Especially when it comes to Liv…she's like my sister. I don't want anything to happen to her." Finn said sincerely.

"Thank you Finn. I owe you." Elliot said.

"Don't' mention it. I'll talk to Munch and we'll do a little digging. I'll call you if anything catches our attention. But for now just be with your family okay? Try and relax…for all you know Kathy may have just been saying that to rile you up. She may not have meant anything by it." Finn said.

Elliot nodded. "Right. I know. I just want to make sure."

"I get it. You did the right thing. I'll talk to you later okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. Bye Finn." Elliot said before clicking his phone shut.

Sighing, he lay back on the bed and closed his eyes and just prayed that Kathy wasn't going to do anything stupid. He really thought he knew Kathy when he married her, when she had cheated it had shocked him but this was beyond anything he could have imagined. It didn't make any sense…it was true that he hadn't been the perfect husband to her but he would never do anything to physically hurt her. Taking a deep breath, he sat up again and tried to pull himself together…he didn't want Olivia to see him upset because then she would know that something was up.

Meanwhile outside, Kathleen, Maureen, Richie and Lizzie were still sitting on the porch whispering to each other.

"Do you think Mom will do something to hurt Liv?" Lizzie asked her siblings.

"I don't know…" Maureen said. "I don't think so…but then again I didn't think she would lie about anything like my Dad being someone else."

"This is all insane." Richie said. "I mean…when Mom and Dad got divorced I didn't think our lives could get any more complicated than that. I'd give anything to just go back to what that felt like…at least we knew where we came from and what was going to happen next."

"I know." Kathleen said. "But Dad isn't going ot let anything happen to Liv."

"Right. But what if he gets hurt in the process?" Richie said. "Or one of us? If push came to shove I would sacrifice myself for one of you guys or Liv, Hanna and Adam."

"Me too." Lizzie said.

"We all would." Maureen said. "But right now…we have to trust Dad. He's a cop…he knows what he is doing. He's used to handling situations like this…"

"Yeah but they don't normally involve his own family members." Lizzie said. "Dad's a great cop but sometimes he gets so overwhelmed by it all that he acts out. I don't want him to do anything stupid to try and save us all."

"Should we talk to Cragen?" Richie asked. "Maybe he can help…"

"I don't know…" Maureen said. "You heard what Dad said…he doesn't want anyone else involved in this right now."

"Mo's right. And…maybe Mom was just saying that to piss Dad off. I mean…what could she possibly do?" Kathleen asked looking at Maureen. "I mean she wouldn't try to kill Liv…" She paused. "Would she?"

"I don't know. I hope not." Maureen said. "But…Liv is pregnant. Dad's right that we can't worry her right now. Let's just…keep quiet about this and keep an eye on Mom, Hannah and Adam. If anyone sees anything weird we go straight to Dad. Okay?" Maureen said looking at all of them.

"Okay." Richie, Lizzie and Kathleen said together.

"Okay. Well we better go inside before anyone suspects anything…" Maureen said standing up and leading the way.

In the house, Elliot was just walking downstairs when the four of them walked in. They all shared an awkward smile that didn't go unnoticed by Olivia. She kept her worry to herself though as she continued to draw with Hannah and Adam. Elliot sat down beside her and put a protective arm around her.

She smiled at him, hoping to see whatever was worrying him in his eyes. She saw nothing and that scared her. She had always been able to read him but this time something was very wrong. She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, trying to convey her love in that kiss hoping that it would make her open up to him. But he just smiled and tightened his grip around her shoulders.

She turned back to Hannah and Adam and the lack of talking from the other four children sent shivers down her spine. Whatever Kathy had said had been bad…she just didn't know why they were hiding it from her. But whatever it was, she was sure as hell not going to sit back and find out herself. She would talk to Kathy herself if she had too. Nothing was going to hurt them…not when everything was finally beginning to fall back into place.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think that Kathy is going to do? You'll have to wait and seeeeee! For now send me a few REVIEWS and I'll try and update as soon as I can! Like I said this is a wicked busy week for me so it may be a while before an update shows up but keep checking :) MUCH LOVE! <strong> 


	10. Chapter 10

**I got frustrated with studying so I decided to finish the next chapter for you guys :) But after this there probably won't be an update until either Thursday or Friday. Things are about to go from bad to worse for the Stabler family. Are they strong enough to stay together or will this tear them apart? Find out and then REVEIW! **

* * *

><p>By Wednesday, Olivia was fed up with the way that Elliot was treating her. He was too careful, to pushy in his need to keep her from leaving the house. He suggested she stay home from work or spend the day with Casey. Whenever he was with her, he was at her side every second. She felt like a prisoner in her own house, the kids were even tip toeing around her asking if she needed anything at all. She wanted everything to go back to normal but she was afraid it never would.<p>

Today she was at work, Elliot had brought his chair over to her desk as if he was afraid that being a foot apart would be too dangerous. "I'm going to get some water." She said suddenly needing space.

"I'll get it." Elliot said jumping up.

She stood up slowly. "No. I'll get it. I'm perfectly capable of getting myself a drink."

"Yeah but I'm closer to the bubbler." He said smiling as he walked to it and filled a cup with water before walking back to her. "Here. Sit."

"I don't want to sit." Olivia said staring at him.

Elliot stayed standing. "Okay. Uh…you want to go for a walk or something? I'm sure Cragen would let us go for a little-"

"No. I want you to go back to your desk and let me do my work alone." She said staring at him.

Elliot shrugged. "I'm fine here."

"Yes. But you're also fine at your desk." She said staring at him.

"I was just trying to spend time with you." He said softly.

"And you know I love spending time with you El…but you're smothering me." She said closing her eyes. "You're lying to me right now. I know you. Kathy said something to you that made you worried. Did she threaten me or something?"

"No." He said shaking his head. "I'm just…" He paused. "A lot's been going on lately I just want to be around you."

"Bull shit." Olivia said. "Stop lying to me. We never lie to each other."

He shook his head. "I'm not lying Liv."

"Really? Then why was Finn's car parked two houses down from our house last night while you were here?" Olivia asked. "Why are you having me watched? I don't need a fucking babysitter."

"I know you don't." Elliot said. "I didn't ask Finn to do that."

She shook her head. "I'm going to the Cribs. Don't you dare follow me. I honestly don't even want to be around you right now." She said taking her paper work and walking out of the office.

"Liv…" He said walking behind her.

"Stop." She said turning back to him. "Just stop. I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere. Just…give me some space okay?" He opened his mouth to protest but she put her hand up. "And don't send Munch or anyone to sit with me in the Cribs."

He sighed. "Okay…"

Turning her back on him, Olivia walked towards the cribs knowing he was watching her. When she got to the cribs she took out of her phone and texted Kathy asking her to meet her in twenty minutes at Central Park. She figured if Kathy had threatened her, it was probably best to meet in an open area. Kathy texted back her response that she would be there and Olivia waited, giving Elliot enough time to cool off.

She made sure her keys were in her pocket and snuck out of the cribs and down the back staircase so that Elliot wouldn't see her leaving. She jumped in the car and drove to Central Park, her heart racing with fear. She didn't know what was about to happen but she knew that Elliot had given her any other choice. She just hoped that she wasn't walking into a trap.

She stood in the middle of the park, hoping that Kathy would get there before Elliot found out that she had left. "I didn't expect you to want to meet with me." Kathy said walking up to her.

Olivia turned quickly to look at her. "Trust me…I don't want to be here."

"Well what do you want from me?" Kathy asked.

"What did you say to Elliot when you came to our house?" She asked.

Kathy smiled. "Nothing."

"You said something. He won't leave me alone now." Olivia said crossing her arms over her chest. "If this is about the things I said to you down at the precinct…get over it. You're acting like a child."

"I'm just trying to get my kids back." Kathy said shrugging.

"Well whatever you said pissed them off more. They're walking around me like I am going to break at any minute." Olivia said.

"Maybe they should stop worrying about you so much and focus on other members of the family." Kathy said smiling.

Her heart dropped to her stomach. "What did you just say?"

"I'm just saying maybe whatever I said didn't apply to you." She said with a smirk on her face.

"What did you do?" Olivia said leaning into her.

Kathy smiled. "Nothing." She started to walk away.

"Hey! Hey I'm not done talking to you!" Olivia said walking behind her.

"Be careful what you do Olivia…you wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. I have friends too…this could look like you were attacking me." Kathy said.

"Stop playing mind games with me." Olivia said. "What did you do? Did you do something to my kids?"

Kathy smiled. "Guess you're the smart one in the family."

"Where are Adam and Hannah?" Olivia said, things started spinning.

"Well let's see…" Kathy looked down at her watch. "They should be on the bus ride home right now."

"Kathy…" Olivia whispered. "Where are they?"

"Let's just say…Allen still loves me. When I told him that Maureen didn't want anything to do with him…he decided to take matters into his own hands." She said smiling.

"Where are they?" She said again more forcefully.

"Don't worry Olivia...they will be perfectly safe until I tell Allen to get rid of them." She looked down at her watch. "You have an hour to talk my kids into letting me back into their lives before your kids take a little dip in the river…"

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Olivia asked.

"No. But I'm tired of you taking everything from me. I want you to know how it feels to have someone take the things you love from you." Kathy said. "And what are you waiting for? Call Elliot. You don't want your kids to die do you?"  
>Slowly, Olivia took out her phone and dialed Elliot's number. "Where the hell are you?" Elliot yelled into the phone. "I just came to talk to you and you weren't in the cribs!" He yelled.<p>

"I'm at Central Park." She said staring at Kathy as she talked, willing herself not to cry. "I'm here with Kathy."

"What? Olivia I swear to God!" Elliot started yelling now.

"Don't yell at me! If you had just told me the truth from the beginning we wouldn't' be in this situation." Olivia said through gritted teeth.

"I was trying to protect you." Elliot said.

"Yeah well it wasn't me who needed protecting. It was Hannah and Adam." Olivia said.

Elliot was quiet on the other end for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me talk to him." Kathy said smiling, Olivia slowly handed the phone to Kathy. "Hey Elliot."

"What did you do to my kids? What are you doing to Olivia? I swear to God I'll kill you myself if I have too." Elliot said.

"Slow down Elliot. Nothing will happen to them if you get our kids to talk to me." Kathy said.

"That's what this is about? Do you honestly think they are going to talk to you if you do something like this?" Elliot said. "Where are they? Tell me where they are right now!"

"Oh don't worry Elliot. I was just bluffing about Hannah and Adam. You were right. I was threatening Olivia." She said smiling at Olivia whose face fell. "You really shouldn't keep secrets from her…you know how curious she is."

Olivia's face fell, she turned quickly to run but she came face to face with Allen.

"Walk away Kathy." Elliot pleaded with her on the other end of the phone. "Just walk away. You don't want to do this."

"You know? I really think I do…" She said smiling. "Bye Elliot."

"Kathy!" Elliot yelled once more before she hung the phone up on him.

Allen stared at Olivia, he looked torn. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked him as he put a hand on her arm. "You don't even know me. We didn't do anything to you."

Allen sighed. "I wanted a chance to get to know Maureen."

"You said you would leave us alone if she chose not to want you in her life." Olivia said. "Please…just let me go and we can just go back to normal."

"I'm sorry." He said shaking his head. "Maureen was my last chance at having a family…I don't have anything else now."

"That's not true!" Olivia said. "You could still find someone and-"

"He did find someone." Kathy said walking up beside them. "Me. And now he wants to make me happy. And to make me happy…I need to punish Elliot. I need to hurt the thing he loves most."

"Kathy this isn't you…" Olivia pleaded with her. "You're not a bad person."

"Don't try your detective crap on me Olivia. You took everything. You ruin everything. This is all your fault, there's no other way to handle this." Kathy said smiling at her. "We're playing by my rules now." She turned back to Allen. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Back at the precinct, Elliot was pacing back and forth screaming at Finn and Munch.<p>

"You said you would keep an eye on her!" Elliot screamed.

"And we have…you were with her today. We didn't think-" Munch began.

"I don't even know where she is. Kathy could be taking her anyway." Elliot said.

"She didn't say anything on the phone?" Finn asked. "She didn't give you a clue as to where she would take her?"

"No." Elliot said. "No nothing."

"And we're sure that she isn't just trying to trick you? What if she really is going after the kids…" Munch said.

"I just sent patrol cars to your house to make sure Hannah and Adam get home okay. I also sent a few to tail Richie, Lizzie, Kathleen and Maureen." Cragen said coming out of his office.

"This is my fault." Elliot said sighing. "I did this to her."

"Elliot you can't blame yourself. You thought you were doing the right thing by keeping her in the dark." Finn said. "The stress wouldn't be good for her now that she's pregnant."

"And now she is in more danger." Elliot said.

"Maybe not yet." A voice said walking into the precinct, all eyes turned to Brian Sherwood Kathy's current husband.

"Brian what are you doing here?" Elliot asked.

"I think I know where she took Olivia." He said.

"How?" Elliot said walking over to him.

"I went to pick up Connor last night from Kathy's and she was acting strange. I tried to talk to her…she asked me to watch Connor for the next three nights. She said she had a trip she had to take." Brian said.

"To where?" Elliot asked.

"You're old house on Long Island." Brian said.

"What?" Elliot asked. "The house we lived in when we first got married?"

He nodded. "She said back then she was happy. That was life before Olivia Benson."

Elliot nodded. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I owe you. I screwed your wife…and I was inappropriate at your house. I love Kathleen, Lizzie, Maureen and Richie. They are good kids and I know they love Olivia. They don't deserve this. We both fell for Kathy's act…She's hurt enough people." He said shaking his head. "Olivia's a good woman who doesn't deserve this…just get there before anything happens."

Elliot smiled at him. "Thank you Brian."

"Don't thank me yet." Brian said. "I just hoe that is where she took her."

Finn grabbed his coat. "Come on Elliot. We don't have a lot of time."

Elliot ran out of the precinct and into his car, flipping on the lights as Munch and Finn jumped in the car with him. He just prayed they would make it in time.

* * *

><p>In the car that held Allen, Olivia and Kathy, Olivia was trying to figure out a way to get away. She knew she couldn't jump out of the car while it was moving because that would hurt the baby. Kathy had taken her gun before they got in the car so that was useless. Her only hope now was that Allen wouldn't want to go through with whatever Kathy had asked him to do.<p>

She wanted to scream, if Elliot had just told her what was going on she never would have come to see Kathy. But this wasn't his fault, she knew that he was just trying to protect her. She felt angry at herself for giving in and being to stubborn to wait for Elliot to break.

"Where are we going?" She asked Kathy.

"Just somewhere that I was happy. Somewhere in my life that doesn't have any connection to you." Kathy said.

"Kathy I didn't steal Elliot from you. The minute you lied to him about not being the father of Maureen…you set in stone the fate of your relationship." She said.

"I wouldn't piss me off Olivia. I still haven't made my mind up about what I'm going to do with you yet." Kathy said turning to look at her as Allen drove.

"You don't want to do this." Olivia said shaking her head. "You'll go to jail."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. I want you all to suffer the way you've made me suffer." Kathy said.

"We didn't cause you to suffer." Olivia whispered.

"Yes. You have." Kathy said turning back to look at Allen.

"Kathy maybe Olivia is right…maybe this isn't a good idea." Allen said nervously.

Kathy rolled her eyes. "You're just nervous. Everything is going to be fine Allen. Just keep driving."

"What is this going to do though? Neither of us are going to get what we want from this. You want your kids in your life and I want Maureen in my life. They'll never talk to us again if we do this." Allen said.

"Just drive Allen!" She said quickly.

Sighing, Allen pulled over. "No."

Olivia could feel the plan cracking but she kept quiet, not wanting to piss Allen off. "Did you just say no?" Kathy asked. "You said you would help me with this!"

"I know what I said. But I'm realizing now that it's not a good idea." He said turning the car off. "I don't 'want to go to jail."

"Stop being such a coward." Kathy said. "You were a coward when you didn't man up and take care of Maureen. That's why we are in this mess in the first place."

"Kathy please…let's just talk about this." Allen said turning to her.

"I don't' want to talk! Talking gets me nowhere! I want my life back! I want my family back!" Kathy screamed.

"This isn't how to get it." He said shaking his head. "You know that."

"Get out of the car." Kathy said staring at him.

"Kathy…" Allen said slowly.

"I said get out of the car!" Kathy screamed now showing Olivia's gun. "There's no going back you're right…so might as well just keep going forward in my plan. If you don't want to help then get out. I can do this on my own."

Allen shook his head. "You know I can't do that."

"Aren't you afraid of the gun I'm holding?" Kathy asked.

"No. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life…but if I let you do this now that will be the biggest mistake I ever make." Allen said. "Olivia doesn't deserve this. Your kids don't deserve this."

"Don't stick up for her." Kathy said shaking his head.

Allen started the car again. "We're turning around."

"No we aren't!" Kathy screamed.

Allen did a U-turn on the road and started driving back towards the city. "Yes we are."

"No we aren't!" Kathy screamed as she shot the gun as it pierced through Allen's arm he screamed in pain and the car swerved to the right.

Olivia put her arms protectively over her stomach hoping it would help as they slammed into a tree on the side of the road. She heard Kathy scream as the glass from the windows ripped through her skin.

From where she sat in the back, the impact wasn't that bad but she knew she had to get out of the car and to a hospital just in case. She tried to open the door, but it was dented to badly to open it.

"What the fuck?" Allen screamed. "God I'm dying…"

Olivia took a deep breath. "You're going to be okay Allen…just…just put your hands on the gun wound and apply pressure."

"No…" Allen said coughing, that's when's he noticed the blood trickling down his chin.

"Allen…" She said leaning forward. "Oh my God…"

The tree had shot through the front of the car and a branch had gone straight through his chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Olivia looked over at Kathy and saw that she was unconscious having hit her head on the windshield. "It's okay Allen…you were trying to do the right thing. You're going to be okay I promise."

That's when she heard the police sirens, she knew it was Elliot but she as afraid he would go past the accident not thinking it was her. She sat back in the car and kicked the already shattered window and climbed out of it, ignoring the piercing pain of the glass cutting at her arms and legs.

Finn saw her first. "Elliot that's Olivia!"

Elliot slammed his foot on the breaks and put the car in park before jumping out of the car and running at Olivia. "Liv! Liv are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. But Allen…he…he needs a doctor." She said staring at him. "Kathy shot him…and then the tree went through his chest. He's bleeding…so much blood."

Elliot watched as Finn and Munch surveyed the scene and Cragen who had pulled up behind them called a bus. "He was trying to help Kathy. He deserves this." He said.

"No one deserves this." Olivia said pulling away from him. "He changed his mind. He was going to take me back. Why didn't just tell me what she said? I wouldn't have-"

"I was trying to protect you." He said. "I should have confided in you but I-"

"This is my fault." She said pointing at the car. "Allen is going to die because of me." She said. "And for what? Your psychotic ex-wife?"

"Kathy made her own choices." Elliot said shaking his head and trying to reach for her. "This isn't your fault. You need to go see a Doctor…you're in shock the baby-"

"I'm not going anywhere." She said backing up from him. "I'm not going anywhere until I know that Allen is going to be okay."

"Liv please…" He begged her. "Let me take you to the Hospital the baby could be-"

She started crying then. "When we got married we said no secrets…"

"Liv…" He said pleading with her. "Please…I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be."

"I wouldn't have…" She turned back to the car. "I didn't…"

"Just…" He pulled her towards him, she finally gave in to his touch and let him hold her. "It's okay…"

"I'm sorry." She whispered into him. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"We both screwed up." He said holding her tightly. "This isn't your fault." He kissed the side of her face. "Please let me take you to the hospital."

"There is no way he's going to live." She said pulling away. "He changed his mind…he didn't want to hurt me. I should have-"

"Liv…" He said staring at her. "If he didn't want to do it then he should have gone to someone before, he should have called me or done something. You can't blame yourself. Stop it you'll drive yourself crazy."

She turned her back to him and walked back to the car just as the paramedics arrived. "Allen?"

He groaned, more blood spilling from his mouth. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." She whispered. "It's okay. You didn't want to do this…what did she say to you?"

Allen inhaled deeply, slowly losing consciousness. "She said that…she said you…" Blood poured from his mouth. "She said you ruined her life. She said we could have been happy if you hadn't showed up."

"But you didn't want to be Maureen's father…I didn't know you. You didn't know me…" She whispered.

"I never stopped loving Kathy." He said in a soft voice. "I thought she would forgive me if I helped her. I'm sorry Olivia. Tell Maureen…tell Elliot I'm so sorry." He said as he closed his eyes for the last time.

"Allen…" She whispered. "Allen…Allen wake up!"

"Ma'am he's gone." The paramedic said. "I'm sorry but he's gone…you need to be checked out."

Elliot walked up behind her and put a hand on Olivia's back. "Olivia please…"

She looked at Allen and then at Kathy as the paramedics lifted her from the car. She felt sick, she didn't know why but this all felt like it was her fault. She knew that Kathy had planned this but she couldn't get past her guilt.

"Fine." She said walking with the paramedic to the ambulance.

Elliot walked with her. "She's three months pregnant." Elliot said.

"Okay…well we can check on the baby until we get to the hospital. The other ambulance can take the other female and we'll escort you. Do you want your husband with you?" The female paramedic asked.

"No." Olivia whispered. "No I'm fine. I can go alone."

Elliot felt crushed. "Liv…"

She looked at him. "Just…I'll see you at the hospital. I'm fine. Check on the kids or something."

"Olivia…" He said leaning into her. "Cragen sent patrols to check on them. They are okay. Just let-"

"Elliot." She said staring at him. "Please…"

"Sir we need to take her in…I'll take good care of her I promise." The woman said.

Elliot looked at Olivia one last time as she crawled into the back seat of the ambulance. Finn who had overheard the conversation walked up behind Elliot. "Come on…I'll drive to the hospital."

"She hates me." He said softly.

"She's just in shock Elliot…she's upset. You know she loves you." He said putting a hand on his arm. "Come on…let just get to the hospital. Munch is going to go get your kids and meet us at the hospital."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. Yeah okay."

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Olivia lay back on her bed as the Doctors did an ultrasound of the baby. She couldn't sort through all her emotions, she felt frustrated and angry and she couldn't help but wonder if Kathy's anger was justified. No…she and Elliot had never done anything while he was still married to Kathy. But that didn't mean there wasn't a spark between Olivia and Elliot from day one. She couldn't imagine what that would feel like...it hurt enough having feelings for him and knowing he was married.<p>

Growing up she had promised herself to shield her future kids from any damage that she had felt in her life. She knew that Kathleen, Maureen, Lizzie and Richie loved her like a mother but it didn't change the fact that their biological Mother had lied and committed a crime. She knew what it was like to know her father was a criminal, she didn't want that for them. She suddenly felt like nothing would ever be the same and that scared her.

The doctor smiled down at her. "Well the good news is there doesn't seem to be any damage to the baby. It still has a strong heartbeat, there is no internal bleeding and you only have a few cuts on your arms and legs. I think you and the baby are going to be just fine."

Olivia smiled. "That's great. Thank you."

"The bad news is…you're stress levels have been way to high lately. Clearly there has been a lot going on but that stress can be bad for the baby. This is your third child so I'm sure you know that." He said.

Olivia nodded. "I do. So what are you suggesting?"

"I know it's early on in the pregnancy…but you're a cop." He stopped. "You're job is very stressful."

"You want me to stop working." She whispered.

He nodded. "I think it will be for the best."

Olivia sighed. "Do I have to be on bed rest?"

"No…not yet. But you need to take it easy, don't indulge yourself in any stressful activities. Do you think you can do that?" He asked.

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "I don't know…I mean yes. But…"

"Olivia…I said that everything appears to be okay. But it's still early in the case and you aren't as young as you were with your last two kids. I know you love your job but I think you love your kids more. You don't want anything to happen to your unborn child do you?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head. "No. Of course not."

He nodded. "Alright. Then…you need to stop working. You need your rest."

She nodded. "Okay."

There was a knock on the door and Elliot poked his head in the doorway. "Hi…I'm her husband."

Olivia looked down at her hands and the Doctor smiled at Elliot. "Come in. We're just about done here."

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Elliot asked walking towards the end of Olivia's bed.

"Both of them are fine. But I was just advising your wife that I would like her to stop working for the remainder of the pregnancy. She needs rest and relaxation, stress would be bad for the baby. You've all been under a lot of stress and that's tough on the baby." He said. "She's agreed to keep from working."

"So that's all it takes? A Doctor to tell her to relax? When I do it I get the death stare." Elliot said.

"That's marriage my friend." The Doctor said smiling. "But I'll leave you two alone…I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

As he left the room, Elliot walked to Olivia's side. "Are you talking to me now?"

She sighed. "I never said I wasn't talking to you."

"I know I lied…but you can't shut me out like this. You need me right now. I need you." He whispered. "The kids need you. Why did you have to go see Kathy?"

"Because I wanted answers. Answers you weren't going to give me." She said staring at him.

Elliot nodded. "It's like I said…we both made mistakes."

"El you don't get it." She said shaking her head. "Everything is ruined now."

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked pulling a chair up beside her. "You're fine. The baby's fine. All our kids are safe…they're out in the waiting room waiting to talk to you."

She stared at him. "Can you honestly tell me that Maureen, Kathleen, Richie and Lizzie are going to be 100% okay now? They are always going to wonder what Kathy would have done…they're going to worry that they are like her. They way they look at me and you won't ever be the same. This changes everything. The minute Kathy told us that you aren't Maureen's father everything changed. Hell…the minute you and I decided to be together that changed everything!"

Elliot shook his head. "The kids will be okay. They aren't alone they have us. And what are you talking about? Of course our relationship changed everything…but I thought it changed in a good way."

Olivia sighed. "How long have you loved me?"

He stared at her. "Liv…"

"Just answer the question Elliot…how long have you loved me?" She asked again.

Sighing he looked down. "You want an exact date?"

She nodded. "If you can give me one."

He looked back up at her. "I've loved you since the day I met you…maybe not as strongly as I do now. But…I'm pretty sure that's when I fell in love."

Olivia stared at him and licked her lips. "And you were married to Kathy when you met me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Elliot asked.

"Kathy's right…we didn't cheat but we did hurt her." She said. "You were always with me…you were always working. Your marriage was ruined because of me."

He shook his head. "No. My marriage was based off a lie…Kathy ruined it way before I met you."

She shook her head. "If you had never met me…you would still be with Kathy. You guys would be happy. Your kids wouldn't be damaged. None of us would."

"My kids love you. I love you." Elliot said leaning into her. "I didn't love Kathy…we wouldn't have been happy. You know that. Why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because it's the truth." Olivia said staring at him. "It's why I didn't want to start dating you in the first place because this isn't the way my life is supposed to go."

"Stop it!" Elliot said jumping up. "Why do you always do this? When things get bad you think it's your fault. You think you aren't worth it but you are worth it Olivia. What do I need to do to prove that to you? Do I need to die for you to realize that I would do anything for you? I said I didn't regret my relationship with Kathy because of the children I got out of it…but I didn't love her. You are the woman I love. You always will be. So you can push me away as far as you can but I'm not going anywhere Olivia. I'm right here…this is where I'm supposed to be. Beside you. So do us both a favor and stop blaming yourself for Kathy's stupidity. Let me love you. Let me help you through this. What you just went through was traumatic and no one expects you to be okay. But I'm asking you…no I'm begging you to just…just let me help you."

Olivia closed her eyes. "I didn't want this for your kids…"

Elliot sighed and sat down beside her on the bed and pulled her into an embrace, she didn't fight back. "Neither did I. But this is our life right now…this is who we are. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or my kids. I'm not saying it's going to be easy but we will figure it out."

She finally leaned into his embrace and clung to him. "I'm sorry Elliot. I'm sorry I just…I didn't want this to happen. Every time that life is good…something bad happens. I can't take it anymore."

"I know." He said kissing the top of her head. "But that's life…no one said it was supposed to be easy."

"When I met you…" She said pulling away from him. "And I found out you were married I tried so hard to not feel the way I felt about you. I thought if I could just…date other people I wouldn't love you anymore. But you just…you were my best friend. You were the only one that understood me or cared about me. And I hated you for that…" She said laughing. "But I swore that I would never jeopardize your marriage."

"You didn't." Elliot said shaking his head. "You know you didn't."

"But in some small way I did…" She said wiping her tears away. "And I just…I feel guilty about that. And I don't think that guilt is going to go away."

"So where does that leave us?" Elliot asked.

She sighed. "I don't know. I'm just confused…so much has happened. I was so happy…so happy with you. And I still love you…I know I'll never stop but I just…" She looked at him. "I think I need some time…to think things through."

His face fell slightly. "Liv…"

"I'm sorry." She said looking down at he lap again. "I just…this whole thing just messed with my head and I just…I don't know what to do."

"No." He said shaking his head. "No you're not doing this."

"I'm not saying I want to break up with you. I'm just asking you for some space." Olivia said pleading with him.

"No that's not what you need. What you need is rest like the Doctor said…you need to be home with me. With our family." He said staring at her.

"Just give me a few days to think things through…" She whispered.

"Why so you can just tell me that our relationship is wrong? So you can tell me that you deserved this?" He asked staring angrily at her. "Liv if you do this…"

"Elliot…" She begged.

"If you do this…I don't' know…I don't know how I can trust you again." He whispered.

"What?" She asked sitting up straight. "El that's not fair."

"No this isn't fair." Elliot said shaking his head. "You're asking me to just walk away."

"Not forever!" She said, tears falling from her cheeks.

"What's a few days going to do?" He asked. "I can see it in your eyes…you regret our marriage."

"I do not!" She said ripping the blanket off of her legs so she could stand up. "I never said that! I said I was confused and-"

"Well now I'm confused." He said. "Do you want to be with me or not?"

"Yes. I do want to be with you. You know I love you." She said walking closer to him.

"Then please don't leave me Liv. I've gone through enough lately…I just want…" He paused. "No…I need you with me. Please. Don't do this. This changes everything if you leave…You're worried that everything's ruined but this will change us forever. You know it. I know it. How do we explain it to the kids?"

Olivia stared at him, she had never seen him looked so scared in her life and she pushed away all her own fears and walked to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…I was just upset. I'm not going anywhere okay? I'm staying right here with you. I'm sorry. I love you."

Elliot held her tightly. "Don't leave."

She rubbed the back of his neck. "I won't. I promise."

"I'm sorry I yelled." He said pulling away, resting his forehead against hers. "I just…I was so scared today I thought you were going to die. I hate Kathy…I just I need you Liv. I've never needed anyone in my life."

She leaned up and kissed him gently. "I know me either."

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He whispered closing her eyes, she could feel him shaking beneath her fingers. "I didn't tell you because I thought it was for the best."

Olivia had never seen him like this. "Come here…you need to sit down." She said as she sat on the bed and sat him down beside her. "Relax El…everything's fine. We're going to be fine…"

"I'm sorry…" He whispered as he put his head in her lap. "I'm sorry she did this to you."

She rubbed his head trying to soothe him. "It's okay."

Elliot tried to breath as he held onto Olivia and she comforted him. He felt selfish for breaking down in front of her but everything was falling apart around him and he wouldn't be able to take it if she walked out now. She was the only one that was ever able to keep him calm and she wanted to run. He couldn't handle that.

Kathy had ruined everything, and he wouldn't let her ruin his marriage to Olivia. She was the love of his life, he would make sure that his kids and Olivia were safe from now on. But he wouldn't lie to her anymore.

As Olivia held him she just hoped that she was doing the right thing. Part of her wanted space, but maybe walking away would cause more damage. Maybe Elliot was right, they needed each other to work through this. They had always been a team when they were partners at work and now they were partners in life. She couldn't let Kathy win…no matter how she was feeling. Kathy wanted her to feel guilty, she wanted to blame anyone but herself. She just hoped that everything would work out…they couldn't take much more damage. 

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA I KNOWWWWW. But...up next is Lizzie and Richie's prom. Will Lizzie's plan be able to mend the relationship between Elliot and Olivia? Or will Olivia's fears finally tear them apart? You'll just have to wait and see! The next two days are my busiest days so I'll try and update when I can. Thanks for the support as always :) Don't forget to REVIEW!<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again instead of studying for finals like I should be...I've been writing. I hope you like this chapter, it's very Olivia/Elliot centered. I rated the story as a whole T but this chapter definitely moves towards an M rating but...whatever. Just warning you! I hope you like it :) I know you've all been rooting for them so I think you will be happy with the way they handle things. Let me know what you think after you read! :) **

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, Olivia woke up in her bed to the sleeping form of her husband. She stared at him, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, ever since Wednesday he had been making sure to give her space but also never straying to far. She couldn't deny that she was still feeling uncomfortable about everything and having her doubts but she also knew that she needed Elliot. So even if she wanted to leave him…she never would be able too.<p>

Elliot's eyes fluttered open slowly and he saw her staring at him, their eyes met for a moment before he spoke. "Morning."

She smiled at him. "Good morning."

He yawned and rolled over onto his back. "What time is it?"

Olivia looked over him to the clock. "A little after ten."

Elliot groaned. "Why are we up? The prom isn't until tonight."

"Casey called after you fell asleep last night." Olivia said staring at him.

He moved his head to look at her. "What did she want?"

"Kathy was released from the hospital. They took her into custody…she said we can either press charges or just file for a restraining order." Olivia said. "Since nothing actually happened…we would have a weak case."

Elliot sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Do we need to decide right now?"

Olivia sat up and stretched. "No. Not today."

Elliot watched her sit up and reached his hand out to her, rubbing her hand gently. "You okay?"

She turned to look at him, a small smile on her lips. "I'm fine."

"Are we okay?" He asked.

Olivia stared down at him before leaning down to kiss him gently. "Yes."

He put a hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. "All I ever wanted was to make you happy…you know that right?"

She nodded. "I know El."

She started to pull away when the bedroom door opened and Hannah walked in. "Mommy?"

Olivia turned to look at her daughter. "Hey sweetie…"

"Mommy I had a bad dream." Hannah said walking over to the bed.

Olivia leaned forward and lifted Hannah up onto the bed and pulled her in between her and Elliot. "What was your dream about sweetie?"

"Lizzie and Richie's Mommy was hurting you." Hannah said sniffling. "I heard Richie tell Kathleen that that's why you were in the hospital. That Kathy woman did something to you." Hannah looked up at Olivia with tear filled eyes. "Mommy I don't' want you to die."

Olivia stared at her before pulling her into her arms, she kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "Honey I'm okay. I was just in a car accident but I'm alright."

"Why doesn't she like you Mommy?" Hannah asked in her arms.

Olivia's eyes met Elliot's. "It's…it's complicated honey. You know that Kathy was married to Daddy before. She was just upset…she didn't mean to do anything bad. But I'm okay. You know I'm okay. I'm right here."

Hannah pulled away and looked at Elliot. "Is she going to hurt you now Daddy?"

Elliot sat up and put a hand on her small cheek. "No."

"You promise?" Hannah asked sniffling.

Elliot nodded. "Yes. I promise."

Hannah crawled from Olivia's lap to Elliot's and hugged him. "Okay. Because I don't want you or Mommy to die."

Elliot held her tightly. "Me either Hannah Banana. But we aren't going anywhere."

Hannah pulled back. "Good cuz I would miss you guys too much."

Elliot laughed. "We would miss you too."

Hannah looked back at her Mom. "Lizzie's been up for awhile. I heard her in her room."

Olivia stood up. "I'll go and talk to her. You stay with Daddy."

As she walked down the hallway she could hear Lizzie pacing in her room, like father like daughter she thought as she smiled to herself. Knocking gently on the door, she let herself in and saw a red eyed Lizzie.

"Hey kiddo…what's with the sad face? Today's your prom! You're supposed to be happy!" Olivia said.

Lizzie ran at Olivia and hugged her tightly; she had barely talked to Olivia since she had come home from the hospital. "How am I supposed to go to prom when you were almost killed just a few days ago?"

Olivia sighed and hugged her back. "Honey I'm fine."

Lizzie pulled back. "But you almost weren't! And my Mom is the one that did this to you!"

Olivia put two hands on her shoulders. "Lizzie nothing else bad is going to happen. I can promise you that."

"How do you know?" Lizzie asked sniffling.

Olivia sighed. "Okay. I don't know for sure but right now you're an eighteen year old kid who is going to go to prom and have the time of her life tonight." Olivia said smiling at her. "Don't let anything ruin tonight for you…we're all alive. We're all okay. That's all that matters."

Lizzie sighed. "I just don't feel right having fun knowing what's going on back home."

Olivia smiled at her. "Lizzie look at me…I'm okay. I'm alive…and I know this is confusing for you. You must have a lot of emotions about all this…you love your Mom and that's okay."

Lizzie shook her head. "No. I don't love her. Not anymore."

"It's not that easy." Olivia said. "She is your Mom…it's okay to love her."

"But she hurt you. She hurt Dad and Maureen…she hurt all of us." Lizzie said.

"I know. But that doesn't change the fact that she's your Mom." Olivia said.

"I'm not okay…" Lizzie whispered.

"No one expects you to be." Olivia said. "But what can I do to help you?"

"I think…I think that I should go talk to someone." Lizzie said sniffling. "I'm just so confused."

Olivia nodded. "You can do that. Why don't you go to prom tonight and then next week you're Dad and I will find someone for you to talk to. And if anyone else wants to go too we can do that."

Lizzie nodded. "Okay…"

Olivia pulled her in for a hug. "Okay…well why don't you get a few more hours of sleep. You're going to have a late night."

Lizzie smiled and pulled away from the hug. "Okay."

"I love you kid." Olivia said smiling. "Don't forget that."

"I love you too Olivia." Lizzie said hugging her again. "Always."

Olivia smiled as Lizzie pulled away and went back to bed, she walked down the hall and checked on the rest of the kids, both Adam and Richie were still sound asleep. She walked back to her bedroom and saw Elliot curled up with Hannah, Hannah was fast asleep, her head resting on Elliot's chest as he rubbed her back slowly.

Olivia leaned against the door frame and smiled at them, Elliot turned when he sensed her staring and he smiled at her. "Is Lizzie okay?" He whispered.

Olivia nodded. "Just a few pre prom jitters."

"Finn offered to stay with Hannah and Adam tonight." He said softly. "Do you want to go out just us?"

Olivia was quiet for a moment. "What did you have in mind?"

He smiled at her. "I just…need some time. With you. Alone."

She smiled and looked down at her feet. "Sounds good."

"Are you just saying that to make me happy?" He asked.

She lifted her head quickly and saw the pain in his eyes, he was still hurt about what she had said to him at the hospital. "You know I want to be with you El."

He smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Olivia said.

"Okay then…after Lizzie and Dickie leave for prom meet me on the roof at your old apartment building." He said sitting up as he placed Hannah down on the bed so she could sleep longer.

She laughed. "What?"

He smiled. "Just do it."

Olivia stared at him. "El what are you doi-"

He walked over to her and kissed her lips gently. "Just…meet me there okay? I have to go into the office for a bit…Lizzie and Richie know why I'm missing them leaving. They are okay with it."

She watched as he grabbed a shirt and slipped it on over his head. "Wait I thought you didn't have to work today?"

"It's just for a few hours. Cragen needs me to finish some paperwork on a case. It won't take long." He said slipping of his shorts and putting a fresh pair of pants on.

"Okay…" She whispered, he walked up to her and put his hands on her hips. "El I-"

"I love you too." He said winking at her. "Casey should be coming by in awhile."

"For what?" Olivia asked.

"Just do what she tells you to do okay?" He asked smirking at her.

"Okay seriously…what's going on with you?" She asked. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." He laughed. "Just…don't go snooping."

"Elliot Stabler…" She whispered.

"Olivia Stabler…" He said smiling at her. "Trust me." He leaned forward and kissed her gently before walking down the hall. "I'll see you later."

Olivia watched him go, her mind reeling with a million questions. For the first time in a long time she had butterflies in her stomach, Elliot hadn't been able to do that to her in years. She felt like they were just beginning to date all over again and she couldn't stop smiling. She had no clue what he was up too but she knew whatever it was…he was doing it to prove just how much she meant to him.

Smiling, she walked back into her bedroom and curled up with Hannah hoping to get a few hours of sleep before prom insanity set in.

* * *

><p>Around six, Casey showed up at the house and helped Olivia do Lizzie's hair and make up. Olivia had to re do Richie's tie because he had just tied in a knot. When both of them were ready they drove off too their friends house to take pictures.<p>

"I wish Elliot was here." Olivia said to Casey who had tagged along for the ride.

"He had to work." Casey said shrugging. "The kids get it."

"Yeah but he has time for a date with me tonight…I just feel bad." Olivia said shrugging.

Casey laughed. "Would you stop worrying for once in your life and just enjoy the moment? Lizzie looks great…Carlos is going to be here any minute and it's going to wipe that smirk of that slutty Jenna's face."

"Casey!" Olivia said trying not to laugh. "Jenna's parents are here."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Olivia?" A voice called from behind her.

"Benito!" Olivia said smiling at him. "Hey you found the place."

"Yup." He turned to Lizzie. "Well Elizabeth you look radiant."

"Is that Benito Torez?" One of Lizzie's friends asked.

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah. He's an old friend of my step moms."

"What are you taking him to prom?" Jenna asked.

Lizzie smiled. "No not him."

Carlos walked out of the house and out onto the lawn to pose for pictures with Lizzie. "Sorry we're late. I had a last minute photo shoot."

Everyone in the room looked stunned and Casey and Olivia smiled at each other, Lizzie's face lit up. "That's my date."

Jenna's mouth opened in awe. "You're taking him? He's in all the best fashion ads! You are so lucky!"

Carlos smiled. "Oh stop…I'm the lucky one. I get to take the most beautiful girl in the world to prom."

Lizzie's face blushed. "Carlos…"

"You know if you guys don't leave soon…you're going to miss Prom." Olivia said smiling.

"Yeah we should get going." Richie said his arm draped over the shoulders of his prom date. "I don't want to miss the good food. I heard that comes out in the first few hours."

Olivia laughed. "Have fun!"

Richie and Lizzie walked over to Olivia and hugged her. "Thank you." Lizzie whispered to her.

"Don't mention it." Olivia said smiling. "Have a great night guys…"

Casey and Olivia watched as the kids all climbed into the car, Jenna looked pissed and Chase looked beyond jealous. Casey slipped her arm around Olivia's shoulders and smiled. "I think that went well."

Olivia laughed. "Me too."

"Alright…now Finn has Hannah and Adam." Casey said. "And it's my job to get you ready for your date."

Olivia looked at her. "El just told me to meet him on the roof of my old apartment…I don't think that requires me to get all dressed up."

"I beg to differ." Benito said walking up behind her. "A date with your husband is always an excuse to get dressed up."

"Well what the hell am I going to wear?" Olivia asked laughing.

"Follow me." Benito said smiling as he walked towards his car.

Casey ran after him excitedly it took her a minute but Olivia finally ran after them curiously. 'What is going on?"

"I think you'll find that this fits just perfectly." Benito said pulling a stunning royal blue gown out of his car.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "What…I can't…that is beautiful."

"And it's going to look even better on you." Benito said. "Now get in the car we don't have a lot of time, we don't want to keep Elliot waiting."

"Casey what is going on?" Olivia asked turning to her friend.

"Stop asking questions." Casey said laughing. "For once in your life just let someone do something for you! After everything you've been through in the past couple of months. I think you deserve a night off."

"I…" Olivia tried to think of a way to protest but Casey put her hand up and Olivia smiled. "Okay…"

"Great! Now lets play dress up!" Casey said pulling her into Benito's car.

They drove to a nearby hotel and did Olivia's hair and make up. Her hair was curled, the front strands were pinned to the side of her head with jeweled pins. She had the perfect amount of make up on, her eyes were smoky, her lips were covered in a light shade of lip stick and she had just a little bit of blush on.

The dress was off the shoulder and was free forming on her body to conceal her growing baby bump. It was floor length and trailed behind her for just a few inches and she had clear heels. The only jewelry she wore was her diamond engagement ring and wedding ring, a diamond pendant necklace Elliot had given her for their one year anniversary and matching earrings he had given her the following year.

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror and she started shaking which didn't go unnoticed by Casey who walked up behind her. "You're nervous."

Olivia looked at her in the mirror. "I hurt Elliot…I didn't mean too. I'm just worried I went to far."

Casey smiled and put a hand on her friends shoulder. "We see a lot of really terrible things everyday Olivia. Sometimes its hard to know what's real and what's not. The one thing I know that is real is the way you and Elliot love each other. That man would do anything for you…he would die for you. You know that. Don't let your fear ruin this…it's like I said when you were worried about him proposing…you deserve to be happy Liv. And I'll do whatever it takes to make you see that."

Olivia smiled and turned to her best friend. "Thank you Casey."

Casey smiled. "No problem. Now lets get you to your husband."

Olivia took a deep breath and followed Casey out of the hotel where Benito was waiting to drive them outside. The ride was silent on the way to her old apartment and the butterflies were back.

Casey just smiled and told Olivia this is where she left her. Olivia walked into the apartment and took the elevator to the roof hallway, she walked out the door to the roof and was shocked when she saw what was waiting for her.

Elliot had his back to her as he looked out over the city. He had set up a record player, a small table with dinner, there was also a bed with white sheets and lights were hanging off the railings and different parts of the roof making it glow.

"Elliot…" She whispered.

He turned when he heard his name and smiled when he saw her. "You look beautiful."

"What is this?" She asked staring at him in awe, tears pricking in her eyes.

He smiled and walked over to her, he was standing in front of her in a black tux looking as gorgeous as ever. "This Olivia is the prom you never had."

Olivia stared at him. "Lizzie told you…"

He smiled. "Yeah. She wanted you to have the prom you deserved."

Olivia shook her head. "Aren't we a little old for prom?"

Elliot chuckled. "There you go again calling me old…"

She smirked at him. "Elliot…"

He put his hand out for her. "This is our own personal prom. It doesn't matter how old we are. No one else is here to see it but us. That is…if you want to be my date."

Olivia stared at him for a moment, he had a small smile on his face and the amount of love that showed through his eyes melted her heart. "Of course I'll be your date." She said as she took his hand.

"Good answer." He squeezed her hand and led her over to where the table was set up. "Are you hungry?"

Olivia looked over at the bed ignoring his question. "Hoping to get lucky?"

Elliot chuckled. "Maybe…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Cocky bastard."

He smiled at her. "No…just hopeful."

She walked away from him and towards the railing of the roof. "I forgot how pretty it is up here."

He walked up behind her and rested his head against her shoulder, his hands wrapped around her stomach. "It is beautiful. I thought it would be the perfect place for this."

"Do you remember the last time we were up here?" Olivia asked leaning into his embrace.

Elliot smiled and kissed her shoulder. "Of course. It was the night before our wedding…your last night in this apartment complex."

"You were afraid I was going to run." Olivia whispered softly.

"You thought about it…" Elliot whispered.

She sighed. "Old habits die hard."

"Guess so…" Elliot whispered as he remembered that night.

* * *

><p><em>Olivia sat up on the roof watching the city below her. Tomorrow she would put on a white dress and walk down the aisle to marry Elliot Stabler. There was no doubt in her mind that he was the love of her life…but that didn't mean she was scared out of her mind.<em>

_Nothing in her life had ever been simple. Her relationship with her Mother had been so complicated someone should have written a book on it. Her father was a rapist and she knew no other family, that was until she joined SVU and met Elliot, Finn, Munch, Casey, Alex and Cragen. They were the first people in the world that she ever actually let in._

_She had always hoped that one day she would get married, but ad come to the conclusion that it would never happen for her. And then Elliot said those three magic words that she had so longed to hear: "I love you" and from that moment on everything changed. She started to believe that there was a possibility that she could have her happily ever after, if only she could find a way not to screw it up._

_As if on cue she heard footsteps behind her. "You know it's bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding."_

_Elliot pulled up a chair beside her that had been left on the roof. "Well I figured if I didn't show up tonight…you wouldn't show up tomorrow."_

_Olivia looked over at him, she should have felt hurt but his worries were justified. "I haven't made up my mind yet."_

_Elliot sighed and looked out at the city. "Well that means there is still hope."_

_She didn't take her eyes off of him. "I'm scared."_

_"Me too." Elliot said laughing still not turning to look at her. "I'm terrified. I have four kids and this is my second marriage."_

_"Do you believe that everyone deserves happiness?" Olivia asked._

_Elliot shrugged and looked over at her. "I mean I guess so. But…some people don't deserve to live happily. All the perps we see everyday…they ruin so many lives. They don't deserve to live happily ever after."_

_"But what if…what if you weren't wanted to begin with? Then do you deserve to be happy?" Olivia asked._

_Elliot groaned. "Liv how many times do we have to have this conversation?"_

_"I just…I've spent my whole life wondering if I belonged anywhere. I've always felt like an outcast…I have a hard time feeling like I deserve my chance to be happy. I've been thinking that way for over thirty years…It's hard to change that now." She said._

_"Are you going to stand me up? Just tell me now…" Elliot whispered. "It will be easier to hear it from you then to get left at the alter."_

_Olivia stared at him for a moment and cupped his face in her hands. "No. I could never do that to you."_

_"You just said that you hadn't made up your mind yet." Elliot said softly._

_"I meant I hadn't made up my mind on whether or not I deserved to be happy. I know that I want to marry you…I just don't know if I deserve you." She said honestly._

_He stared at her for a moment. "You do so much for other people…why can't you do something for yourself?"_

_She laughed. "I don't know."_

_"If you let me Liv…I will love you for the rest of ours lives. I can give you the family you deserve. My kids adore you…and I want to have our own kids. But I need you to let me in…we've come so far since we started dating. Don't ruin it now." He said shaking his head. "Just…just let yourself be loved the way you deserve. Please."_

_Olivia leaned forward and kissed him passionately. "Okay."_

_Elliot smiled against her lips and cupped her face, kissing her gently. "Okay? Does that mean we're getting married?"_

_She laughed. "Yes. We're getting married."_

_Elliot laughed. "Good. Cuz I didn't want to have to resort to plan B."_

_"Plan B?" Olivia asked._

_"Kidnapping you." Elliot said shrugging. "I already talked it through with Cragen and he would find a way for me not to get in trouble for it."_

_"Oh. Nice." Olivia said standing up. "Real nice."_

_Elliot stood up and picked her up as he swung her around. "Just show your pretty little face at that church tomorrow and I won't have to do it."_

_Olivia laughed as he set her down and she kissed him again. "No where else I'd rather be."_

_Elliot smiled confidently as Olivia pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He knew she wasn't going to stand him up at their wedding tomorrow but he knew she was still insecure. He just promised himself that he would find a way to prove to her that she did deserve this because the way he saw it, he couldn't live without her._

* * *

><p>Olivia turned in his embrace to look at him. "I'm sorry I put you through that."<p>

Elliot stared at her. "Why do you feel so insecure about us? Why don't you think you deserve this?"

Elliot had never fully asked her this question, she knew it was finally time to open up to him all the way, she owed him that much.

"Uh…There are a lot of reasons I guess." She said shrugging.

"Tell me." Elliot whispered. "Come sit down and tell me…maybe I can help."

Olivia let him lead her to the bed he had set up and she smiled at him softly. "When I was ten…that was the first time my Mom told me where I came from. She told me how my Father raped her and how she never wanted me. And I just felt…confused about who I was. But also guilty…"

"Guilty?" Elliot asked.

She sighed. "I was a constant reminder to my Mom about what had happened to her. He ruined her life and she could never move on when she had me there all the time. I would have done anything to take away my Mom's pain. As awful as our relationship was…and no matter how abusive she was towards me I could never hate her. She didn't do anything wrong…she didn't deserve to be raped."

"No one deserves to be raped." Elliot said reaching for her hand. "That's why you do this job everyday…to help people who were in your mothers position. I feel terrible that she had to go through that…but she brought you into this world and for that I'm grateful. And no matter how she treated you…you know deep down she loved you."

Olivia nodded. "I know. But…it's hard thinking a certain way your whole life and then having to change. She told me for years that I didn't deserve to be happy because of what I reminded her of. It stuck in my head…I never expected to meet you Elliot and I'm so happy I did…I just don't know if I'll ever not be damaged. I can't promise that I won't hurt you again and I hate that." She put a hand on his cheek. "I hate hurting you…it's the worst feeling in the world."

Elliot took her hand that was on his cheek and put it over his heart. "Liv…no relationship is ever perfect. We're going to have fights and we're going to hurt each other and I hate that too. But what I need from you is to just…" He sighed. "Just trust me enough to not push me away. I'm your husband…"

Olivia stared at him and then looked down at her hands. "Running is what I do best."

"We've been married for ten years now…we've had our ups and downs but you've never wanted to run before. At least not since we got married…what's so different about now?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know." Olivia said laughing to herself. "All this stuff with Kathy has just been really bothering me."

"She's just bitter." Elliot said. "But clearly she never loved me in the first place…I don't care what she thinks about how our marriage ended. Kathy ended it…not you. You have to know that."

"But I didn't think Kathy was an evil person…something drove her to this point. Someone…" She whispered raising an eyebrow.

"If it was anyone it was me…not you." Elliot said shaking his head. "I'm so angry for what she's put my kids through and you…but I don't for a second put any blame on you Liv. No one does."

Olivia nodded. "I do."

Elliot sighed. "This wasn't really how I pictured tonight to go…"

Olivia felt the tears burning in her eyes. "I'm sorry…I don't know what's wrong with me. I just…I'm so screwed up El. You don't deserve this…you went through all this trouble to set this up and I'm ruining it."

Elliot shook his head and turned to her again seeing the tears that were threatening to spill over. "Dance with me?"

Olivia just nodded her head and Elliot stood up to put a record on, it was Fleetwood Mac's Rumors album and "Songbird" began playing. It was the song that had played the first time they had argued when they first began dating. Olivia smiled as he walked back to her and put out a hand for her to take.

She let him pull her onto her feet and lead her to the makeshift dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hers went around his neck as she rested her chin on his shoulder, he held her close. "I don't want this to be the end of us…" Elliot whispered in her ear.

She was afraid to meet his eyes. "Me either."

"You know I'd do anything for you but I don't know if I can wake up everyday and be afraid that you're going to leave me." Elliot said swallowing the lump in his throat. "It hurts too much."

Olivia stared at her hands that were clasped around his neck and noticed how her engagement and wedding rings sparkled in the moonlight. "Elliot…"

"What?" He asked leaning the side of his head against hers.

"When we got married I promised to love you till death do us part…" She whispered. "And no matter how scared I am I'm going to promise you right now that I will never…ever leave you. I promise that from tonight on…I will never try and run again."

Elliot pulled back; still dancing with her he looked her in the eye. "Liv…"

She smiled sadly at him. "I know that probably sounds hard to believe but I…" She paused. "I don't know being here with you right now…seeing how hard you're trying to make this work…trying to make us work." She closed her eyes. "I may not think I deserve to be happy but I know you deserve to be happy." She opened her eyes to look at him, letting the tears fall from her eyes. "And if that means I have to swallow my pride and my fears…then I'll do it. I love you Elliot Stabler and I know I'm never not going to love you…that terrifies me but it's okay. I…I will be okay. I'll be okay if you're okay."

Elliot stopped dancing for a moment and just stared into her eyes. "You mean it? You're not leaving…"

She shook her head. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life and I'm sure I've hurt a lot of people. But…the one person I could never hurt is you Elliot. I'm so unbelievably sorry for making you doubt me…that's the last thing I wanted to do. But you don't have to worry anymore…I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me I'm here."

Elliot leaned forward quickly to capture her lips with his, Olivia didn't fight him. She let him pull her as close to him as she could get. She felt the wetness of his tears and it only made her kiss him more passionately.

She knew this was what he needed, just to feel close to her and have her love him in the way he deserved…the way they both deserved. She didn't protest when he led her towards the bed, she knew it was probably wrong being up here but she didn't care. He had put this all together somehow so maybe they would be granted the privacy they needed, either way it didn't really matter.

"I love you so much." Elliot said as he began unbuttoning the back of her dress.

When he finished she let the dress fall to her feet as she pulled at his tie and ripped his jacket off. "I love you too. I'm sorry I ever gave you reason to doubt that."

Elliot unbuttoned his shirt and then let his hands roam her body before stopping on the growing baby bump, he rested his forehead against hers and let out a shaky breath. "Liv…you have given me two beautiful children and we have one more on the way. And my other kids…they look at you like a mother. You may never have expected this life but it's yours…we love you. We need you."

Olivia put her hands over his on her belly. "I need you guys too. I know that now."

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his again as he lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. His hands slid down her body and she shivered at the contact, it had been awhile since they had slept together but this was different. This wasn't just sex, it was more than just a physical need, it was an emotional need.

His lips found her neck and she arched her back into him moaning his name. His hands slid behind her back and unclasped her bra and tossed it aside.

"Take your pants off." Olivia groaned as his lips closed around her nipple.

Elliot laughed against her skin and sat up making her cry softly at the lack of skin on skin contact. He stood up and pulled his pants off before covering her body with his again. Olivia's hands scraped down his back making him groan as he pulled at the waistband of her panties.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered into her ear. "So beautiful…and all mine."

Olivia gasped as fingers found her center. "No…no."

Elliot pulled back. "What?"

"Just…I need you now." She whispered. "You…I can't…I…"

He cut her off as his lips found hers again as he slowly entered her making them both moan. She slipped her hands under his arms and held onto his shoulders as they rocked back and forth in unison.

Olivia rolled them over so she was on top; his hands wrapped themselves in her hair as she moved on top of him. She moaned as he pushed further into her.

"Elliot…" She gasped as his lips bit down on her ear lobe. "Oh God…"

"Love you. So much." He groaned into her ear. "Always."

She threw her head back as his hands moved to where they were connected, and touched her center. "Elliot!"

He flipped them over again, his hands holding the back of her head. "Look at me…"

Olivia opened her eyes slowly and bit down on her lip as he continued to move inside of her. "Oh my God…Elliot you're amazing."

He smiled as his lips connected with hers again, his hands held hers above her head. He squeezed them gently as he felt their release building. He knew that it had been rushed but it didn't matter, this was what they both needed right now.

Olivia…" He whispered. "I can't…"

She shook her head. "Me either. Let go…"

He looked deep into her eyes as he thrust into her one last time as her walls contracted around him. "Olivia…"

"Elliot!" She screamed as the waves of pleasure coursed through her body.

Elliot collapsed on top of her, his head resting in the crook of her neck. "Sorry…" He whispered.

She laughed and held him close. "Don't be."

Sighing he moved to her side and pulled her right up to his side, her head resting on his chest. "God Liv…"

She kissed his chest softly. "That was amazing."

"Sorry I didn't last longer…" He whispered.

She smiled and rolled over on top of him as he pulled the sheet over them. "I was right there with you."

"I needed that." He said sighing as he cupped her face in his hands. "I needed you."

Leaning forward she kissed him gently. "El I'm so, so sorry for what I put you through."

He shook his head. "It's all okay. Tonight you opened up to me…you let yourself be vulnerable and that means the world to me. Thank you."

Olivia smiled. "No, thank you." She kissed him again gently. "Best. Husband. Ever."

Elliot chuckled softly. "Glad you think so."

"How did you set this all up?" Olivia asked, "I mean…we should probably get dressed incase anyone comes up here but I really don't want to move."

Elliot laughed. "Well…seems that all the people in this building really liked you." He said. "I talked to your old land lord Mr. Tennyson and he said he thought you deserved a perfect night. So Finn, Munch and I got the bed and everything up here and Mr. Tennyson just told everyone they were doing maintenance up here so they couldn't come up. We should have the rest of the night to ourselves."

"Wow you really thought this through…" She said tracing lines on his chest.

He smiled. "I try."

Leaning down she kissed his chest softly before resting her chin on his chest and looked shyly up at him. "You know I meant what I said before…I won't push you away anymore. I promise…I'm not saying I'm going to be perfect but I promise that no matter what happens I won't push you away."

His hand found her hair again as he twirled it through his fingers. "You don't know how much that means to me Liv…"

"I love you Elliot Stabler." She whispered. "Always have. Always will."

"I promise to never let anyone hurt you the way Kathy hurt you…but I won't keep things from you." He said honestly. "I'll be more honest."

"So let's just say from here on out…we're starting a new chapter in our relationship. Whatever has happened in the past is the past…lets just focus on our present and our future. Can we do that?" She asked.

"I can. Can you?" He challenged.

She smiled at him. "Yes."

"Alright then." He rolled her over onto her back and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Today is a new day for us."

"Deal." She said smiling at him.

"Deal." He said kissing her gently. "Now…I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Olivia laughed. "Oh yeah…we're at prom."

Elliot groaned and sat up. "This better not be what Lizzie and Richie are doing at prom."

Olivia laughed and wrapped the sheet around her as he put his hands back on before walking over to the table to get their food. "They're good kids. They wouldn't do that."

Elliot sat down beside her and handed her a plate. "Thank you for helping Lizzie out by the way…I know tonight meant a lot to her."

Olivia smiled. "She looked beautiful."

"It's probably better that I wasn't there…" He said smirking. "I probably would have freaked out when I saw her with Carlos. She's my little girl."

"They are growing up fast…" Olivia said as she began to eat.

Elliot nodded sadly. "I'll miss them around all the time next year."

Olivia smiled. "We'll still see them all the time. And we're going to have a new baby to take care of…we'll be very busy."

Elliot smiled. "Very true."

"I'm excited…" She said smiling at him and putting a hand on her stomach. "But nervous…"

Elliot laughed. "You and me both. I've done this so many times I should feel fine. But…you always get nervous about a new baby."

Olivia put a hand on his cheek. "Thank you for making me a Mom...again."

Elliot leaned forward and kissing her. "Thank you for making me a Dad…again."

She laughed and pushed aside the food before throwing herself at him again making him laugh. Elliot held her close and thanked God that she was finally letting all her walls down…he wasn't scared anymore. He knew she wouldn't run again…but if for some reason she did…he would follow her to the ends of the earth.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you thinkkkkk? Are you happy with Olivia's promise? And do you think she will be able to keep it? LET ME KNOW! Okay...now I really do need to go study for my test tomorrow. Much love to you all :) I can't even watch the new SVU tonight cuz I have to work on a project with a friend...UGH! Oh well...thankfully I have a DVR :) Hope it's good! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay...enough of the drama for a bit. I really like this chapter if I'm being honest...hahaha! It's just a cute fluffy chapter like the beginning ones about the family. There is a little bit of a bombshell but nothing bad...don't worry! Hope you like it! Just got an idea for another story...so keep an eye out for that :) Thanks for all your continued support! Today was pretty much the last day of school for me. I do have one finally but not until the 16th...which is far away. Kinda stupid but whatever just hanging out at school and having fun with my friends, so I'll have more time to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Don't forget to let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Olivia and Elliot were closer than ever. In just two weeks, Lizzie and Richie would be graduating High School and things at home were chaotic but good. Olivia had taken the Doctors advice to heart and agreed to stay home from work during the remainder of her pregnancy. Cragen had promised that her job would be waiting for her when she was ready to return and she knew he meant it.<p>

In order to spare the kids from a trial with Kathy, they had settled on a restraining order on Kathy. She wasn't allowed within 100 yards of Olivia, Hannah or Adam and when her kids told her they wanted nothing to do with her, she decided to pack up and move to California with Connor.

It was an adjustment for the kids not to have Kathy in their life but it was for the best. Lizzie, Richie, Kathleen and Maureen had all started to talk to a therapist to deal with their mothers betrayal. Already they were growing closer as a family.

One morning, Olivia was cleaning the kitchen after the kids had gone to school when there was a knock on the door.

She wasn't expecting any visitors but was happy when she saw that Finn was standing on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by and say hi."

"Come on in." Olivia said letting him the lobby. "Are you hungry?"

"Nah. Just here on a quick visit." He said walking into the kitchen.

"How's life down at the precinct?" Olivia asked sitting down near him at the counter.

Finn laughed. "A lot more stressful when you aren't around."

"I do have a way of keeping you all in line." Olivia said smirking.

Finn shook his head as he chuckled. "You do."

"You miss you're partner." She said smiling.

He nodded. "Yeah. I do."

Olivia put a hand on her stomach. "I'll be back before you know it."

Finn smiled and reached out to hold her hand. "I really came by to see how you were doing. You've had a stressful couple of months."

Olivia sighed. "You got that right."

"Elliot seems happy…he seems calm. So I figured things must be getting better." He said.

Olivia nodded. "They really are. Things between me and Elliot have been great…we're in a really good place right now. El's been so amazing through all of this…I put him through hell and he's been by my side through it all."

Finn smiled at her. "Well he loves you."

"I know. I'm really lucky." She said looking down at her hand over her growing belly.

"Look Liv…I guess what I really came here to say is that I want you to know that you can count on me." He said smiling shyly.

She looked up at him. "Finn…I know."

He nodded. "No I know…it's just…you're my best friend. And I've watched you change from this closed off kick ass detective to super Mom who balances work and her family so well. When things started to go bad for you and El I was worried because I know you…I know how you get scared sometimes. I get it. You've been through so much in your life. But I want you to be happy…and Elliot makes you happy."

"Finn what are you trying to say…" She whispered.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to. If you need to vent…if you need to scream and cry…I'm here." He said shrugging. "Think of me as your work husband…whenever Elliot pisses you off just call me and get all your anger out."

"So you want me to get my emotions out on you so that I don't run." Olivia said smirking at him.

Finn laughed. "I was trying to say it in a nice way…"

"I made a promise to Elliot after all of this that I will never run and I plan on sticking to that. But…if need be I'll take you up on that offer." She said squeezing his hand.

He smiled. "Good."

"You know it goes both ways right? I got your back." Olivia said honestly.

Finn nodded. "I know. But you have a lot more to lose than I do."

"Guess you're right." Olivia said. "But…you never know Finn…it's never to late for you."

Finn smiled. "Well actually…now that you mention it…"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Finn…"

"I've sort of been seeing someone for a couple of weeks." He said smirking.

"Finn!" She said nudging him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you with everything going on and it's all really new." Finn said shrugging. "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure it could go somewhere."

"Well what's her name? You know I'm going to have Elliot run a background check on this girl…not just anyone gets to date my Finn." She said leaning into him.

He chuckled. "Her name is Renee Cross. She's 37 and she's a ER nurse. She's great…beautiful and funny. She gets my job and respects it…she's…perfect."

Olivia smiled at him, and then got up to hug him. "Finn I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm not ready yet…but I do want you to meet her soon." He said as he hugged her back.

Olivia pulled back and smiled at him. "Oh I better meet her soon."

He laughed and nodded. "You will…when I'm ready."

"Good." She said smiling.

"Well…I should head back to work. Cragen will be calling looking for me soon." He said sighing.

Olivia smiled. "Alright…well don't be a stranger okay? It's going to be awhile before I'm back so we need to hang out."

Finn nodded. "Sounds good. I'll call you in a few days."

Olivia nodded. "Okay."

"You look great Liv, you look happy." He said as he began walking towards the front door.

"I am happy Finn." She said as he walked out the door.

"Good. You deserve it baby girl." He said smiling as he walked to the car.

"I'm actually starting to believe that…" She said as she shut the door and went back in the house.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Olivia picked up Hannah and Adam at the bus stop and brought them back home just as Lizzie and Richie were returning home. Richie and Adam were playing catch tennis ball in the backyard while, Hannah, Olivia and Lizzie sat on the porch talking.<p>

"So have you and Dad thought of any names for the new baby yet?" Lizzie asked.

Olivia sighed. "Not really…it's still early."

Lizzie smiled. "I've always liked the name Liam for a boy."

"That's a nice name. Liam Stabler. I like it." Olivia said smiling at her stepdaughter. "That could definitely be a possibility."

Hannah smiled. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl Mommy?"

"I have no idea sweetie." Olivia said smiling at her youngest daughter. "Whatever it is I'll love it just as much as I love all my kids."

"Well I hope it's a girl." Hannah said smiling. "I want a little sister." She said before jumping up to join Adam and Richie.

Olivia laughed at her daughter as Elliot walked out onto the porch and over to Lizzie and Olivia. "Hey."

Olivia looked over at him. "Hey. You're home early."

"We wrapped up the case quicker than expected." He said sitting down next to her.

Olivia leaned into him and kissed him gently. "Good."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Finn said he dropped by today."

"Yeah." Olivia smiling at him. "Just stopped by to say hey."

"Everyone misses you at work." He said smiling at her.

"Well I'm the only one that gets anything done down there." She said rolling her eyes playfully.

Elliot laughed. "Yeah, yeah…"

Lizzie smiled at her parents, tears brimming in her eyes. "You okay Lizzie?" Olivia asked.

Lizzie laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah. I just…I don't know it's really starting to hit me that I'm graduating soon. I'm going to miss this…"

Elliot smiled at her. "You're just going away to school honey…you're not leaving forever."

Lizzie shrugged. "I know. But…everything's still going to change. I'm not a kid anymore…you guys won't be there everyday to help me and Richie. We're going opt have to remember to do our own laundry, to do our homework and make sure we eat when we're supposed too. We can't mess up anymore…it's just…a lot to think about."

Elliot leaned forward and put a hand on Lizzie's knee. "Just cuz you're going to school doesn't mean we aren't here for you. No one expects you guys to be perfect all the time…I'm 44 and I still make mistakes all the time."

Lizzie smiled. "Really? Cuz if you ask me…you've been the best Dad in the world."

Elliot stared at his daughter. "I don't know about that…"

"I'm serious!" Lizzie said laughing. "You may drive us nuts sometimes…and when we were younger it was hard cuz you worked a lot but I get it now. Everything you've done has been for us…thank you."

Elliot cleared his throat and sat back, trying hard not to get too emotional. "You're…welcome."

"Sorry…" Lizzie laughed. "I guess these therapy sessions are just…making me a bit more emotional."

Elliot smiled at her. "You don't have to apologize."

"Dr. Garrett thinks that Richie and I should write a litter to Mom." Lizzie said slowly. "But I don't even know what I would say."

"Do you want to write to her?" Elliot asked.

Lizzie shrugged. "Kind of…I just have a lot of questions I want answered."

"You don't have to do it right now." Olivia said. "Take your time…you'll figure out what you want to say to her when the time is right."

Lizzie nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Lizzie looked out at her siblings and smiled. "I'm gonna go join them…we'll talk more later."

Elliot put an arm around Olivia again and smiled. "The kids seem good…"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah they do." She jumped slightly. "Oh!"

Elliot looked at her quickly. "What?"

She laughed. "Sorry…the baby's kicking. Haven't really felt that yet with this one."

Elliot put a hand on her stomach and felt the baby moving inside of her. "Does that feel weird?"

Olivia laughed. "Very."

"Looks like we may have a soccer star on our hands." Elliot said as the baby continued to kick.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you I had a brief affair with David Beckham." She teased.

"Not funny…" Elliot said staring at her.

"He's the only man I'd have an affair with…just saying." She said smirking at him.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I want a divorce."

Olivia giggled and curled up to his side. "You love me."

"Not sure why sometimes." He teased kissing the top of her head.

"It's cuz I'm so beautiful." She said kissing his neck.

"You think so highly of yourself." He said pinching her sides as he laughed.

"Hey El?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yes?" He said continuing to laugh.

"I love you." She said honestly.

He looked down and saw the sincerity in her eyes, he leaned down quickly and kissed her sweetly. "I love you too beautiful."

She smiled. "So you agree?"

He laughed and just shook his head. "Of course."

"Can you two stop sucking face?" Richie said walking over to them with Adam on his shoulders.

"Ew! Sucking face!" Adam yelled.

Olivia started laughing as Elliot just rolled his eyes. "Real nice language to teach to your brother Richie."

"He's a Stabler…clearly he's going to be a stud. I mean…look at me." Richie said smirking that Elliot Stabler famous smirk.

"That's exactly why I want it to be a girl." Olivia said pointing at Richie.

Elliot laughed. "You just did the same thing not even five minutes ago! You called yourself beautiful."

"As a joke…he was clearly being serious." Olivia said laughing. "Look at him."

"Of course I was being serious Liv…clearly I got the best looks in this family. I know everyone's jealous but they just need to get over it." Richie said rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure we're twins?" Lizzie said throwing the tennis ball at his head.

"Ow!" Richie said rubbing the top of his head. "Rude."

Lizie rolled her eyes. "Okay you big baby…"

"Pipe down children." Elliot said laughing. "We just happen to be a very attractive family. There's nothing we can do about it."

Olivia laughed and stood up as she heard the phone ringing inside. "I'll get it."

Elliot smacked her on her behind as she walked inside. "Can you not do that in public? It's embarrassing…" Richie said groaning.

"Shut it." Elliot said before reaching for the discarded tennis ball and throwing it at his son again.

Inside, Olivia picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Maureen." The person on the other end said.

"Hey Mo. What's up?" Olivia asked.

"Is Dad home from work?" She asked.

"Yeah why do you want to talk to him?" Olivia asked.

"No. I'm actually on my way over and I wanted to talk to you guys about something." Maureen said.

"Oh great! Yeah we're all here." She said.

"Alright I'll be there in about a minute or two. See you then." Maureen said.

"Okay. Bye." Olivia hung up the phone and walked back outside to get Elliot who was now wrestling with Richie on the ground as the rest of the kids laughed.

"Hey Stabler…" Olivai said laughing.

"What?" All of them yelled.

Olivia laughed. "Maureen's on her way over. She wants to talk to you and me." Olivia said.

"Mo's coming over?" Adam said, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah. She should be here in a minute." Olivia said.

"Or now." Maureen said walking out the back door.

Adam ran at his big sister and jumped into her arms. "Maureen!"

"Hey bud." Maureen said hugging him tightly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Adam said. "What's going on with you?"

Maureen laughed. "Not much little man."

Elliot stood up from the grass and walked over to his eldest daughter. "Hey Hun what's up?"

"Are you busy?" Maureen said as she hugged him back.

"No. Why?" He asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you and Olivia about something." Maureen said.

"Okay. You want to go in the house?" Elliot asked.

Maureen nodded. "Sure."

"Everything okay Mo?" Richie asked. "Do I have to kick someone's a-"

"Richie!" Elliot yelled throwing the tennis ball at him again.

"God! Stop abusing me people!" Richie yelled.

Everyone laughed and Olivia, Elliot and Maureen walked into the house towards the living room. As Elliot sat down he turned to his daughter. "Now that there are no young impressionable kids around…let me ask what your brother asked. Do I have to kick someone's ass?"

Maureen laughed. "No. No. Everything's fine."

"Okay." Elliot said leaning back on the couch. "Well then what's up?"

"Well…I got a call today from Allen's lawyer." Maureen quickly.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Because he wanted to go over his will with me." Maureen said sitting back.

"Oh…" Elliot said. "Did he leave you something?"

Maureen laughed. "He left me everything."

"You're serious?" Olivia asked, her jaw open in shock.

Maureen nodded. "Yeah. Apparently he didn't have any other family…"

"Well what exactly does everything entail?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Seeing as he was a Brain Surgeon…apparently it entails a lot." Maureen said. "He left me his entire fortune which is worth over 3.5 million dollars. I guess he was a trust fund baby too."

Elliot and Olivia both leaned forward in shock. "3.5 million dollars?" Olivia asked.

Maureen laughed. "That was my reaction too."

"Holy crap…" Olivia said laughing. "That's like…a lot of money."

"Well it isn't too shabby." Maureen said smiling.

"Wow." Elliot said leaning back again. "I don't know what to say…wow."

Maureen nodded. "Me either. I mean…at first I didn't feel right taking it. But then I thought about it…he doesn't have any other family. No other kids or brothers or sisters. His parents are dead…where would the money go if it I didn't take it?"

"Well he left it to you." Olivia said. "You shouldn't feel guilty taking it."

"But I only met him the one time…and I decided I didn't want him in my life. I feel bad." Maureen said.

"It's your choice." Elliot said shrugging. 'But I think you should take it."

"If I do take it…there are a few small favors I want to ask you guys for." Maureen said.

"What?" Elliot asked curiously.

"I want you to let me pay for the rest of my siblings college careers." Maureen said. "That's the first thing."

"Maureen…" Elliot said shaking his head. "No. This is your money."

Maureen nodded. "Yeah. I know. And I get to decide what I want to do with it. I know that Lizzie and Richie both got scholarships which is great but I still want to pay for Hannah, Adam and the new baby. And I want to pay off Kathleen and my school loans."

"Maureen." Elliot said staring at her. "That is very generous of you but no."

"Dad…" Maureen said leaning into him. "What am I going to do with 3.5 million dollars?"

"I don't' know…whatever you want to do." He said laughing. "Travel. Buy a house…buy a car? A yacht? Hell…by yourself an Island."

Maureen chuckled. "I can still do all of those things if I want too even if I pay for their school."

"Mo I don't know…" Elliot said shaking his head. "I wouldn't feel right about it."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Why? You've done so much for all of us…can't you let me do this one thing for you guys? You work so hard and you never get anything in return."

Elliot sighed and looked down. "I'm the Dad…I'm not supposed to get anything in return."

"Okay that's crap." Maureen said rolling her eyes as she looked over at Olivia. "You've been pretty quiet about this…what do you think?"

Elliot looked over at her and Olivia shrugged. "I mean…I don't know. It's your money and you can do with it as you please but…are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Maureen nodded. "Yes. Absolutely. If there's anything I've learned in these past few months is that my family is what's most important to me. I want to do this for them. I want to do this for you guys, as a thank you for being so amazing through all of this. I mean…when you found out that I wasn't biologically your daughter you could have dropped me out of your life." Elliot opened his mouth to protest but Maureen put her hand up to protest. "I know that's not who you are but you could have. And Olivia…you've been so amazing to us since you married Dad, even before that too. I just…I want to help you guys with this. Please."

Elliot looked over at Olivia who was just smiling at him. "She makes a good argument…" Olivia said smiling at him.

Elliot laughed. "I guess so."

"So does that mean you'll stop being stubborn and just let me do this?" Maureen asked hopefully.

Elliot just looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah. I guess I am."

Maureen jumped up and threw herself into his arms making him laugh harder. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Elliot asked. "You're the one helping us out."

Maureen laughed as she pulled away from him. "Cuz I just figured you'd be a hardass about this like you are about everything. But you actually gave in a lot quicker than I expected."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Fine then I take back my answer."

"Too late." Maureen said looking at Olivia. "I have a witness who heard you."

Elliot laughed and stood up. "Alright. Alright."

Maureen smiled. "Good. Now that that is settled…what kind of car can I buy you?"

Elliot laughed. "No."

"You can buy me a car." Richie said walking into the house with the rest of the kids.

"Have you been eaves dropping?" Elliot asked.

"Um obviously." Lizzie said rolling her eyes. "Who do you think we are?"

"So you're a millionaire huh? I would really appreciate a black Porsche." Richie said. "And I feel this is a fair deal seeing as I got a full ride to Hudson. It will bet he equivalent to you paying for my tution. Not to mention it would make one hell of a Graduation gift." He said smiling at her as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"You're so greedy." Lizzie said walking over to them and pushing him out of the way before putting an arm around her sister. "Don't listen to him. We should go on vacation to…anywhere warm! Aruba. Fiji. Hawaii! That's what you want to do with your money. Or we could go to England so I can meet Prince Harry and get to be the next Princess after Kate Middleton."

"Okay seriously…" Elliot said laughing. "All of you are terrible."

"We're just being realistic." Richie said shrugging. "And if you don't want a car…I'm just taking yours."

"Can I have a horse?" Hannah asked.

Maureen laughed. "We'll see Hannah Banana."

"Let's just…put the money aside for now." Elliot said smiling. "We don't want your sister to spend it all at once."

"You're no fun." Richie said rolling his eyes. "I mean can we at least go out to dinner tonight to celebrate?"

Maureen looked over at Elliot. "What do you say Dad?"

Elliot sighed and just nodded his head. "If we must."

"Yes! I'm totally ordering a lobster!" Richie said throwing his hands up.

Olivia laughed. "You would."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Maureen asked. "Someone call Kathleen and tell her to meet us at the Steak House down town. I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>Later that night Olivia sat on her bed putting lotion on her legs as Elliot brushed his teeth. Dinner had been great, they were all there laughing and talking having more fun than they had had in a long time. Olivia felt content, everything was going so well and she was so happy that she hadn't run away like she normally did.<p>

When Elliot came back into the room he crawled onto the bed and slid behind her so she was between his legs. "What are you smiling about?" He asked as he began to massage her shoulders.

She leaned into his touch. "Tonight was fun."

Elliot kissed her neck. "Yeah. It was."

"We haven't been able to hang out like that in a long time." She said.

Elliot laughed. "Well it's been a crazy couple of months."

"That it has." She said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He said as he continued to massage her back.

"Are you okay with Allen leaving Maureen all that money?" She asked hesitantly.

Elliot was quiet for a moment. "Um…I mean I guess so."

"It's okay if you're not." Olivia said softly. "It's a bit strange…"

Elliot sighed. "I guess it's just that I wish I could provide for her like that."

"El…" Olivia whispered. "You've given your kids a great life."

"Yeah but not that great." He said laughing. "I could never give them that."

Olivia sat up on her knees and turned around to face him, wrapping her legs around his waist he pulled her close. "Elliot…you're kids don't want money or material things. They want you to be there for them…to support them…to love them. And I don't know any other father who loves his children more than you. That's all that matters."

Elliot shrugged. "I guess so."

"No. Elliot…stop." She said shaking her head. "When I said it was okay if you were upset I meant because this whole situation with Allen is strange. It's still hard to figure out how to feel about that…I didn't mean to stress you out about the money situation. It's not important. Yes it's great to have money sometimes…but there are so many more important things in the world."

Elliot smiled. "I know that."

"I feel like you're angry now…" She said pouting. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. It was just a lot to take in." He said.

"It doesn't change any of us…" She whispered.

Elliot nodded. "I know."

Olivia leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I'm sorry." She said against his lips.

He laughed as he pulled away. "What are you apologizing for?"

She laughed. "I don't know. Things have just been so good lately I didn't want to start a fight or anything."

"We're not fighting." He said smiling at her. "We're having a discussion."

"An uncomfortable discussion…" She said staring at him.

Elliot laughed. "You're impossible."

"Just…you're not mad that I brought it up right? You have to know what an amazing father you are." She said leaning her forehead against his.

Elliot nodded. "I know Liv. I know."

She sighed happily. "Okay. Good." She unattached herself from him and lay down in bed. "I'm exhausted."

Elliot turned to look at her. "What that's it?"

She turned her head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"You wrap yourself around me all lotioned up and you kiss me…and then just say you want to go to sleep?" He asked.

She stared at him for a moment. "Uh…yeah."

"Uh…no." Elliot said shaking his head.

She laughed. "What are you going to do about-" She started but he didn't let her finish as he rolled over onto of her and started kissing her, she laughed against his lips before pulling away. "You're going to crush Baby Stabler!"

Elliot laughed as he sat up again. "Baby Stabler is just fine."

"You never know…" She said raising an eyebrow at him as she leaned up on her elbows.

Elliot groaned and leaned down to kiss her gently. 'You're killing me."

She shrugged. "I'm a tease."

"You have no idea." He said laughing as he leaned down to her stomach, he lifted her shirt and kissed her growing belly gently. "Hey…would it be alright if I ravish your Mother?"

Olivia put her hand put and slapped him over the head. "Elliot!"

He laughed and looked up at her playing innocent with a smirk plastered on his face. "What?"

"Don't talk like that to our baby!" She said trying not to laugh.

"What it doesn't know what I'm talking about." He said as he continued to laugh.

"Please don't refer to our child as an it." She said smiling at him.

"I don't know what it is." He said laughing. "What would you like me to call it?"

"Anything but it!" She said laughing.

"Okay…I'll call it…" She raised an eyebrow. "Kid."

"Kid? That's the best you got?" She said laughing.

"You said anything but it!" He said staring up at her as he started to laugh again.

"Okay fine…kid." She said rolling her eyes.

"Okay…" He looked down at her stomach again and cleared his throat. "Hey kid…even though you're Mother thinks it's inappropriate I can't help it but be extremely turned on by her." He started.

"Oh good god." Olivia said rolling her eyes. "Elliot Stabler…"

He looked back up at her and smiled before looking down again. "You are too young to understand these things but when you're really in love with someone…and way older…" He said sternly. "Like…at least 45." He said clearing his throat. "You're going to want to have sex with someone."

"I feel really uncomfortable." Olivia said laughing.

"I mean if you're a boy…you can have sex at 18. But wear a condom. If you're a girl you can't have sex until you're 45 like I said before. And even then that's too soon." He said sighing.

"Sexist pig." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

Elliot ignored her and continued. "Okay where was I…sex…right sex is complicated. But when you are with someone that you really love then it's a beautiful thing. And when you're old enough and ready…you'll find someone that you love and you'll get married. As long as I approve of the person and do a thorough background check…"

"Of course…" She said laughing.

"And then after I approve of him and he you get married you'll decide to have kids one day. And you and your partner will make beautiful children…and that is the greatest gift you will ever receive." Elliot said smiling at her stomach. "The truth of the matter is…I can't wait to meet you."

Olivia smiled and put a hand on his head rubbing it gently. "El…"

"And I want you to know…" He continued. "That you're Mother and I will love you from the moment you are born until the end of time. Nothing you could ever say or do would make us not love you. And you're brothers and sisters will always have your back. You are coming into a big family…and we're in this together. And I will always protect you…all of you."

Tears welled up in Olivia's eyes. "Elliot…"

He looked up at her smiling. "What?"

"You're amazing." She said smiling down at him. "Kiss me."

Elliot smiled and kissed her stomach before moving back to her lips. "So for future reference…all I have to do to get into your pants is be sensitive?"

Olivia laughed and pushed him away again. "Oh forget it."

He laughed and rolled over again. "You love me."

She sighed. "That's questionable at this very moment…"

"Is not." He said rolling his eyes to mock her. "You adore me!"

"Eh…" She said looking away from him.

"Olivia Benson Stabler." He said staring down at her.

She sighed. "Yes?"

"Are we going to have sex or not?" He asked bluntly.

"Always the sweet talker." She said staring at him.

"So is that a no?" He asked slowly.

"If we must…" She said shrugging.

Elliot smiled. "Works for me." He said leaning down to start kissing her neck.

She laughed as he began tickling her along with kissing. "Elliot!"

"No you're not supposed to do that yet…" He said. "I haven't even started working my magic."

"What magic?" She asked teasing him.

"And now you're going to get it…" As he started tickling her sides uncontrollably.

"No! No!" She said laughing. "Stop!"

He laughed and stopped tickling her before leaning down to kiss her again. "Only if you agree to let me make love to you."

"Well when you put it so nicely like that…" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Elliot smiled. "I can be nice…"

"When you want to be." She said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are we done talking?" He asked.

She laughed and pulled him closer. "That's probably for the best."

"I love you." He said smiling at her.

"I love you too babe." She said kissing him gently. "Now…" She started pulling at his shirt. "Work your magic."

Elliot laughed and leaned forward as he captured her lips with his again. He had never felt so happy in his life. 

* * *

><p><strong>So...What did you think? Let me know. I have plans for the next couple of days with my friends but I should have time to write I think. If you REVIEW I'll probably update faster :) Just a little motivation for you...hahaha<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello once again! Thanks for all the reviews with the last chapter :) Love you guys! Graduation is here for Lizzie and Richie and it's emotional time for Elliot and the rest of the family. See what happens and how their feelings about Kathy will effect them all. **

* * *

><p>The day had finally come, Lizzie and Richie were graduating from High School and the whole family was gathered at the house before the ceremony. Olivia was in the kitchen, trying to remove Adam's breakfast from his face before they left. Kathleen and Maureen were braiding Hannah's hair and Elliot was pacing nervously in the kitchen.<p>

"Would you relax honey?" Olivia asked. "You're going to put a hole in the floor."

Elliot glared at her. "I was like this at Maureen and Kathleen's graduations too…"

She laughed. "I know. I remember."

"Why are you so nervous Dad?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know. I just am…" Elliot sighed. "And I feel like your brother is going to do something stupid."

"Okay I'm all ready." Richie said walking into the kitchen, already wearing his cap and gown.

Olivia looked at him. "Why do you have that on already?"

"Just saving time." Richie said quickly.

Olivia stared laughing. "You are unbelievable."

Everyone looked at Olivia curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You're not wearing anything under that robe are you?" Olivia asked putting her hand on hip.

Elliot looked at Richie quickly. "Richard Stabler!"

Richie shook his head. "No. I totally have clothes on!"

"No you don't." Olivia said laughing. "Not at all."

Richie sighed. "Man…I thought it would be funny."

"If you embarrass me today…" Elliot said glaring at him. "Go upstairs and put some freaking clothes on!"

Everyone was laughing at this point but Richie who slowly walked upstairs to put some clothes on. "Good call Liv." Maureen said laughing.

"Where's Richie going? We're going to be late." Lizzie said coming into the kitchen, she had a white sun dress on and her hair was curled, all hanging down her back, she had heels on and just a little bit of make up but she looked so grown up.

"You look beautiful Lizzie." Olivia said smiling.

Lizzie smiled. "Thanks!" Elliot just stared at his daughter, trying hard not to let the tears fall from his eyes. "You okay Dad?"

Elliot smiled at her, nodding his head slowly. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Maureen and Kathleen shared a knowing look at Elliot's emotions and Richie walked back down the stairs this time wearing khaki pants, a button up shirt and holding out a tie. "You guys totally ruined the fun."

Elliot rolled his eyes, suddenly forgetting how emotional this all was and walked over to his son taking his tie. "Yeah, yeah."

Richie smirked. "Oh come on how great would it have been hilarious if I had streaked across the stage and snagged my diploma. Principle White would have flipped his shi-"

"I will kill you." Elliot said staring at him as he pulled his tie tightly. "I'm a Detective…I know ways of not getting caught."

"Uh huh…" Richie said rolling his eyes.

"Okay seriously…can we get going? I want to take pictures with my friends before the ceremony starts." Lizzie said ignoring her brother.

"Yeah. Let's go before your brother can think of any other ways to completely embarrass us." Elliot said pushing Richie towards the door. "Do we have everything? Tickets? Caps? Gowns? Camera?"

"Yup." Olivia said scooping up Adam and walking towards her husband. "We're all set."

"Alright then. Let's hit the road." Elliot said opening the door to let everyone out, the kids all filed out first and when Olivia passed him she leaned up to kiss him gently earning a wink from her husband.

Maureen, Kathleen, Richie and Lizzie all drove in one car and Hannah and Adam drove with Olivia and Elliot.

When they got too the school, they said their goodbye's to Richie and Lizzie and went to find seats. The ceremony was held outside on the football field so Maureen and Kathleen took Adam and Hannah to walk around before it started. Elliot was quiet, looking around at all the families.

Olivia saw how tense he was and she put a hand on his knee. "Relax honey."

Elliot looked over at her, with a small smile on his face. "Really. I'm fine."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You are not fine. Far from it actually."

"Gee thanks." Elliot teased trying to distract her.

"I know this is emotional…but why are you so nervous?" She asked moving her hand from her knee to his cheek.

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know. It's just been a long couple of months…I can't help the feeling that something else is just around the corner. Something else bad."

"El you can't think like that. It will drive you crazy." Olivia said rubbing his cheek softly.

He laughed. "Trust me I know."

"Look…nothing in life is ever perfect. We know that. But…right now I want you to just…just relax and enjoy this moment. You should be happy and proud of your kids today and celebrating their achievements. We can't sit here and worry about something we can't control. So please just…hold my hand…take a deep breath and enjoy watching your kids graduate. Can you try and do that?" She asked.

Elliot stared at her for a moment and then nodded his head. "Yeah. Yeah I can do that."

She smiled. "Good." She took his hand and squeezed it gently before turning back to the field.

Elliot kept his eyes on her though. "Hey Liv?"

She turned to him quickly. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." He said sincerely.

She winked at him. "You're more than welcome."

Elliot leaned forward and kissed her gently before the rest of the kids came back and joined them. The Graduation music began and the graduates began to walk out onto the field to take their seats. Maureen pointed out the twins to the family and they all yelled and waved to them excitedly.

Adam sat on Olivia's lap during the ceremony but Olivia still held Elliot's hand through it all. When the twins were up too get their diplomas, they stood up to cheer them on.

"Elizabeth Stabler." The announcer said.

"Yeah Lizzie!" Kathleen screamed.

"That's my girl!" Elliot yelled happily clapping loudly.

"Richard Stabler." The announcer said.

"Richie!" Adam yelled happily. "Go Richie!"

Richie turned towards his family and pointed at them and then at the diploma, a huge smirk on his face and Olivia laughed and leaned into her husband. "And that's your boy…"

Elliot laughed and put an arm around her, kissing her head. "Sure is."

* * *

><p>Back at the house, all their friends and family gathered to celebrate the twins graduating High School. Olivia, Maureen and Kathleen were carrying food out to the backyard where Elliot was grilling for the guests. Lizzie and Richie were hanging with their friends playing Volleyball and Olivia couldn't help smiling at them.<p>

She brought Elliot more burgers to cook and kissed him on the cheek. "Adam wants a plain burger." She said to him.

"I'm on it." He said winking at her.

"How are you doing?" She asked caressing the back of his neck as he cooked.

Elliot laughed. "I'm alright Liv…really."

"You sure?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I don't think anyone would notice if we went upstairs for a few minutes…I know a few tricks that would definitely help to cheer you up."

Elliot groaned. "Very tempting…"

She laughed and kissed his cheek again. "Just know that the offer is there…I'm going to go talk to Cragen and Finn."

"Don't be surprised if I come to find you later." He called after her.

She laughed and walked over to her partner and boss. "Hey guys! Thanks so much for coming." She said hugging them both.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Cragen said smiling at her.

"I know it means a lot to the twins that you're here." She said to him.

"They're good kids." Cragen said smiling over to where they were.

"Yeah. They are." Olivia said nodding. "So…you miss me at work?"

Cragen lauhed. You have no idea. "They are driving me nuts."

Finn rolled his eyes. "We all know I'm the best employee you have so stop complaining old man."

"Old man?" Cragen said staring at him. "Would you like to stay one of my employees? Or do the words you're fired sound good to you?"

Finn laughed. "Sorry Cap."

"Hey Liv." Kathleen said walking up to Olivia.

"Hey what's up?" Olivia asked.

"Um…Brian and Conner are here." Kathleen said softly. "I was running upstairs with Hannah when I heard a knock on the door. He's waiting on the front steps cuz he wasn't sure if he was allowed in…"

Olivia was surprised. "Oh…um…" She looked over to where Elliot was and then back at Cragen and Finn. "Will you guys excuse me?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." Cragen said. "Let us know if you need anything."

Olivia and Kathleen walked over to Elliot again at the grill. "Hey. You want a burger or anything?"

"Not right now." Olivia said. "But um…Brian is here."

"Brian who?" Elliot asked flipping more burgers.

"Brian Sherwood." Olivia whispered to him.

Elliot looked quickly over at his wife. "Really?"

Kathleen nodded. "Yeah. He's out front."

Elliot sighed and looked at his daughter. "You mind watching the grill for awhile?"

Kathleen shook her head. "Not at all."

Elliot smiled in thanks and walked with Olivia to the house and over to the front door. Brian was standing with Connor on the front steps, a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey." Brian said slowly. "Sorry to just crash your party like this."

"It's okay." Elliot said. "Hey Conner."

"Hi Mr. Stabler." The young boy said.

"What can I do for you?" Elliot asked.

"Well…I knew that today was the twins graduation and Conner has missed them." Brian said. "I petitioned for full custody of him…the trial starts in July. For now he's here with me."

Elliot nodded slowly. "Well that's good."

"Yeah." Brian said. "Divorce proceedings started too…it's a little overwhelming."

"I'm sorry." Elliot said.

Brian shook his head. "Don't be. Not your fault."

"Hey thanks for going to Elliot…" Olivia started. "I mean…things could have turned out differently if you hadn't-"

Brian smiled. "Don't mention it."

"Conner?" Lizzie said walking out the front door. "Hey buddy!"

"Lizzie!" Conner yelled as he ran at her.

"It's so good to see you." Lizzie said smiling as she hugged him tight. "Hey Brian."

He smiled at her. "Hey kid. Congrats on graduating. Must be very excited."

Lizzie smiled. "I am."

"Daddy can we stay?" Conner asked. "I wanna see Richie."

Brian looked over at his son and then to Elliot. "Oh bud I-"

"Of course you can stay." Elliot said smiling at the young boy and then at Brian. "You guys are more than welcome here. You're Lizzie and Richie's family too."

Lizzie smiled at her Dad and then back at the young boy. " You wanna go se your brother?"

"Yeah!" Conner yelled happily.

"Alright. We'll be in the backyard." Lizzie said to the adults as she walked into the backyard.

Brian stared at Elliot for a moment. "You didn't have too…I just wanted-"

"I know." Elliot said nodding. "I know things are really screwed up right now. I'm lucky because I have my wife and all my kids to help me through it. This must be confusing for Conner…he's just a kids. And you got hurt too. I get it. Conner is welcome here anytime and you are too…just when you're sober okay? And not in my bedroom alone with my wife."

Brian laughed and then nodded his head. "I'm so sorry about that."

Elliot shrugged. "Water under the bridge."

"You know I care about Lizzie, Richie, Kathleen and Maureen. If there is anything I can do for them or you guys…" Brian said slowly.

"Thanks." Elliot said smiling.

Olivia smiled between them both and then took her husbands hand. "So Brian…are you hungry?"

Brian smiled. "Yeah. A little."

"Well good. We have plenty of food." She said opening the door again. "Come on in."

The three adults walked in the house and into the backyard. Lizzie, Richie, Kathleen and Maureen hugged Brian and welcome him to the party. Adam and Conner were running around playing together and things were good.

* * *

><p>Elliot was leaning against the railing of the porch and smiling at his kids later that night after Brian and Conner had left as well as the other guests.<p>

Olivia walked up to him and smiled. "That was a really nice thing you did for Brian and Conner."

Elliot smiled at her. "Yeah well Conner is their brother." He shrugged. "And Brian's not really a bad guy…I feel bad for him. I'm sure this isn't easy on him."

Olivia nodded. "No. Probably not."

"He'll get custody." Elliot said. "I'll testify if I have too."

"You're worried about Kathy coming back to New York." She said slipping her arm around his waist.

He was quiet for a moment before taking a sip of his beer and putting an arm around her shoulders. "A little."

"Everything's going to be fine." She said. "I really don't think Kathy would try and break the restraining order."

"She has nothing to lose now." Elliot said. "If she didn't care before why would she care now? Her kids already wrote her out of her life."

Olivia looked over at the kids who were all playing volleyball together. "That's true."

"I've been a cop for so long…most things don't scare me." He paused. "It doesn't even scare me when I have a gun drawn and pointed at me…but when it comes to you or the kids…" He looked over at her. "That terrifies me."

"That's what makes you a good father and husband." She said leaning up to kiss him.

He smiled down at her. "Just do me a favor…"

She laughed. "I promise not to deliberately put myself in a situation alone with Kathy."

He laughed at her. "I'm serious."

She nodded. "I know. So was I."

He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

"Thanks for caring so much." She said nuzzling him.

"Always." He said.

"You think time will fly by and before we know it we'll be doing this for this little guy or girl?" She asked looking down at her stomach.

Elliot sighed. "Unfortunately…yeah it probably will go by to fast."

"Well let's agree to make the most of the little time we do have with him or her. And all of our kids." She said.

"Sounds good to me." He whispered before looking down at her, she leaned up smiling and kissed him sweetly.

He turned his body to be facing her completely before pulling her in all the way to kiss her passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her waist close to him, this didn't go unnoticed by their kids.

After a few minutes of bliss, their kiss was interrupted by a stream of cold water spraying directly at them.

Both Elliot and Olivia jumped apart in shock. "Oh my God!" Olivia screamed.

"What the?" Elliot yelled looking over to see Richie directing one of the hoses in the yard at them.

"Get a room!" Richie yelled as his siblings watched on laughing hysterically.

Elliot ran towards the shed where the second hose was and Richie took off running, but he wasn't quick enough for Elliot who directed the water at them. "Look whose laughing now!" Elliot yelled.

The rest of the kids were still laughing as Olivia walked over to the discarded hose that Richie had thrown and she directed it at the rest of them, which was followed by shrieks of shock. Elliot and Richie wrestled for control of the hose Elliot was holding before he gave it to his son and ran over to his wife as the kids danced around in the water and moonlight.

Elliot tickled Olivia's sides making her drop the hose and he sprayed her with it, before she took control again and aimed it at him. They laughed as he picked her up and spun her around while little Adam took their hose and directed it at them again. This time, they didn't stop kissing, they just enjoyed the sound of their children laughing and the feel of their lips moving together. Nothing had ever been so perfect.

* * *

><p>When the water war had ended they retreated to the house, feeling exhausted from the emotionally exciting day. Elliot cleaned up downstairs and then went upstairs, he checked in on Adam and saw he was fast asleep in bed. He walked towards Lizzie's room and saw that she and Richie were sitting up in bed laughing as they went through pictures from graduation on their camera.<p>

"Hey guys." Elliot said walking in.

"Hey Dad." They said together.

"Did you have a good day?" He asked leaning against the wall in their room.

"The best." Lizzie said smiling. "Thanks for everything Dad."

"Yeah it was a great party. Thanks Dad." Richie said.

"You guys are more than welcome. You worked hard…you deserved it." He said smiling.

"What did Brian say?" Richie asked.

"He's fighting for custody of Conner." He said. "The trial will be this summer."

"He deserves to have him." Lizzie said.

"I agree." Elliot said slowly. "I don't think he'll have a problem winning."

"Thanks for letting Brian and Conner stay." Lizzie said. "I was nervous."

Elliot smiled. "You didn't have to be."

"He did have an affair with Mom while you guys were still married." Richie said. "It would be okay to hate him."

Elliot laughed. "Well I don't hate him. He's a good man and he's been great to you guys." He shrugged. "He's been apart of your lives for ten years…"

"I figured out what I wanted to write in my letter to Mom." Lizzie said. "Richie and I actually wrote it together last night."

"You did?" Elliot asked. "Can I hear what it says?"

Lizzie looked at her brother, he nodded and took the letter from her bedside table before clearing his throat. "Mom, It's hard to put into words just what we should say to you right now. The truth of the matter is, we're both very angry because of what you did to Olivia, for how you lied to Dad and Maureen and the rest of us and how you cast aside our feelings in order to make yourself happy. We understand your feelings about Olivia and her relationship with Dad and us, but she really is a great person. She's been so good to us, but she never tried to take her place and she never did. It's confusing and painful to think about what you did…but at the end of the day you are still our Mother. You've been in our lives for eighteen years and it's hard to just cut you out without a second thought. Right now…we would appreciate it if you give us our space and time to think things through. We don't know what will happen in the future but if we want too, we will reach out to you. We hope that you find happiness and love because no matter what we still want that for you. Love, Lizzie and Richie."

Elliot stared at his two youngest children with Kathy and smiled, Lizzie had nervous tears in her eyes and he just nodded his head. "What do you think?" Lizzie asked.

Elliot nodded at them. "I think it's perfect. You were honest and to the point."

"What happens if down the line…we want her in our life?" Richie asked.

"You have the right to decide that." Elliot said. "I won't pretend that it will be easy for me…or that I'll be comfortable with it. But she is your mother."

"You're scared." Lizzie said.

Elliot shrugged. "I just don't want you guys to get hurt…I thought I new your Mom and what she was capable of but now I'm not so sure. So yes, it does make me nervous to think about having her back in your lives. But I will support you."

"I don't know what I want." Richie said. "I'm confused…I hate what she did to Olivia and everyone. But…I still miss her. That makes me feel like I'm betraying Liv."

"You know Olivia…" Elliot said. "She wants you guys to be happy…that's all she cares about."

"That's what makes it harder." Richie said laughing.

Elliot smiled. "I know. But you don't have to make any decisions now. Send the letter…see if she responds and we'll go from there. I don't want you guys to worry about how any other people are going to feel about this."

"Thanks Dad." Lizzie said smiling.

Elliot walked over to them and hugged Lizzie. "Alright…I'm gonna head to bed. I'm really proud of you both, you know that right?"

"We know." Lizzie said softly. "Love you Dad."

"Love you." Elliot said smiling at her and then he looked at Richie. "And I guess I love you too."

Richie laughed and then sat up to hug his father and he said honestly. 'Love you Dad."

Elliot smiled and hugged him back. "Love you too bud."

He walked out of the room and down the hall to where Olivia was tucking in Hannah. He watched her kiss their youngest daughters head before standing up and walking out of the room, flipping off the light as she went.

She met Elliot in the hall and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." He said leaning forward to kiss her.

"I'm exhausted." She said sighing as she leaned into him.

He hugged her tightly. "You and me both." He said as he tangled his hands in her still damp hair. "But…you're going to get sick with your hair still wet like this."

Olivia pulled away and rolled her eyes. "Urban myth."

He smiled. "I know."

She cocked her head to the side. "Well then what are you-"

"Wanna take a bath?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

She laughed. "Sounds fun to me."

He smiled. "Good." He took her hand and led her towards their bedroom with their private bath.

Olivia took the candles from the shelf and Elliot hooked up the iPod as the tub began to fill up with water. Olivia lit the candles and poured the bubbles in the water as Elliot began unbuttoning his shirt.

Olivia turned to him and pushed his hands aside to unbutton them for him. "Have I told you lately how incredibly sexy you are?"

He smirked. "Not within the last 24 hours no…"

She smiled and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him as she undid the last button and slid her hands up his bare chest. "My apologizes…you are incredibly sexy. Unbelievably irresistible…and painfully handsome."

Elliot smiled and moaned softly as her teeth sunk into his neck softly. "Damn Liv…"

She laughed. "Did that hurt?"

"No." He said reaching up behind her to unzip her dress. "Felt really good."

She ran her lips and tongue over the mark she had left. "Well good."

"You know…you're not so bad on the eyes yourself." He said as he reached up to push the straps of her dress over her shoulders.

"Oh yeah?" She asked as she shivered at his touch when her dress fell to the ground.

"Mhm…" He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, cheeks and finally her lips. "It's really hard to keep my hands off of you…"

She laughed as he cupped her cheeks. "You know you're always welcome to put your hands on me…"

He laughed and kissed her passionately. "Thanks. But…I don't know how appropriate it would be to start groping you at work or around the kids."

She laughed. "This is true."

His hands slid down her sides and then to her backside. "Before we started dating…there were so many times in the interrogation room that I just wanted to throw you on the table and have my way with you."

Her hands moved to his belt buckle. "I wish you had…"

Elliot groaned. "It's still very tempting…but I always get the vision of Cragen shooting me in the ass if he caught us."

Olivia giggled against his skin as she began kissing his neck again. "He probably would."

"And then there's the fact that everyone would be gawking at my gorgeous wife. And we can't have that…" He said unbuckling her bra.

"No. We can't." She said sighing as his hands pushed aside her bra and cupped her breasts gently.

"Are you cold or just happy to see me?" He joked knowing how corny it sounded.

She laughed as she pushed his bands down. "Shut it."

"Make me." He teased again as her lips came crashing against his and he pushed down her panties.

She stepped out of them and Elliot was glad he had decided to go commando today as he scooped her up and put her down in the bath. She shrieked at his actions btu relaxed into the warm water as he slipped in behind her, wrapping his legs on either side of her. She rested her head against his chest and he rested his hands on her growing belly.

"How's Baby Stabler treating you today?" He asked.

Liv sighed and leaned into his touch as he traced circles on her stomach. "Baby Stabler is being nice today. Not too much kicking."

He kissed the side of her head. "Good. Good."

Olivia slid her hands over his. "I thought that with this baby…it would feel less emotional but it isn't." She said.

Elliot kissed the side of her head. "Well we've been through a lot lately."

She shook her head. "No. I don't mean it like that…it's just I never thought I'd be lucky enough to be a Mom. I had Hannah and Adam and I felt so blessed…but I never thought I would be this blessed."

Elliot smiled and held her closer. "Me either. I have six beautiful and healthy children already. And now I'm going to get one more…that's unbelievable."

"I wanted to be a Mom so bad." Olivia said. "But I never thought I would get that chance…you have given me the greatest gift in the world Elliot. A family…something I never thought I would have. Something I didn't have for over thirty years…I will never able to thank you enough for that."

Elliot was quiet for a moment. "Want to know a secret?"

She turned her head to stare at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Sure."

"When I was still married to Kathy…I used to deliberately mess up on paperwork or make extra phone calls or slipups…" He laughed. "Just so I could spend more time with you."

She smiled at him. "Really?"

He laughed. "Did you think I was that bad at my job?"

She laughed. "Maybe…"

He smirked. "No. I mean I wanted to be with my kids…that was hard but whenever I left you…I felt this giant pain in my chest." He said closing his eyes. "I just…I was always scared when I wasn't with you. I was afraid that something would happen and I wouldn't be there to protect you. So no I never cheated on her physically…but my heart was always with you."

Liv put her arm behind his heed and massaged his neck. "You mean that?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I used to feel guilty…because I was always thinking about you. So maybe Kathy had reason to cheat…" He shrugged. But I couldn't help the way I feel about you. I think there is one person out there for everyone…and you're it for me."

Liv smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently before resting her head against his chest again. "Well you're it for me."

"Good." He said smiling as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." She said as she closed her eyes and fully let herself relax with him.

"I love you too." He said holding her tighter.

They sat in the water until their skin was wrinkled and clean. When the water finally turned cold Elliot stood up and helped Olivia out of the tub. He wrapped her in a towel and smiled before picking her up causing her to giggle as he carried her to their bed, his favorite place in the house. That was their safe haven, their place that they shared their love. There was no other place they would rather be…

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Hope you liked it! Let me know! I'm not sure if the story will be that much longer...of course you'll see the birth of the new baby and the final decision on Kathy but just so you know this isn't going to be like a 40 chapter story. But I am working on another SVU story right now so don't worry...you haven't heard the last of me! Thanks for the continued support! :) <strong> 


	14. Chapter 14

**So I would have uploaded this yesterday but the site wasn't letting me upload any documents! Frustrating. Anyway...here's the next chapter :) Hope you like it! Also...I finished the first chapter of my next story...haven't decided if I want to wait to post it until I finish this one or if I'm going to put it up while I'm doing this one. What would you like me to do? Your choice! I just got home for summer today, and tomorrow is my 21st Birthday! YAAAAAY! So I should have a lot more time to write now so updates will be faster I hope. Hope you like this chapter :) **

* * *

><p>A few weeks after the twins Graduation, summer was in full swing. The heat was rising and causing a pregnant Olivia to be a bit more cranky than usual. Elliot walked on egg shells to try and make her as comfortable as possible. Her belly was growing bigger and bigger each day even though it was still early. One afternoon she finished dropping off Adam and Hannah at Elliot's mothers as she was driving to her latest Doctors Appointment when her phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" She asked not looking at the caller ID.

"Hey babe." Elliot's voice said.

"Hey." She said. "What's up?"

"Just calling to make sure you're okay with me not going to your appointment with you. You know Cragen will let me leave." He said.

She smiled. "Honey I'm fine."

"I know. But it gives me an excuse to leave…" He said softly.

She laughed. "El…"

"Alright. Alright. How are you feeling today?" He asked.

She sighed. "I'm tired. And hot."

"I know. Anything you want me to pick up on my way home?" He asked.

"No. I can't think of anything." She said.

"Well let me know if you do think of anything." He said.

"You're just asking so I don't ask you go get anything at 2am again." She said laughing.

"Yes it would be easier if you let me know before I go to bed." He laughed. "But you know I don't mind getting whatever you need. You're having my baby…it's the least I can do."

"Well aren't you sweet." She said as she turned into the parking lot of the Doctors. "I just got to the office though. Want me to call you when I'm done?"

"Yeah. Please." He said. "Love you."

"Love you to El." She said as she hung up.

She walked into the Doctor's office feeling confident, she was used to these appointments by now. She checked in and then waited to be called by the Doctor, when it was finally her turn she walked into the office and lay down on the examination table.

"Hello Mrs. Stabler." Dr. Robins said smiling.

"Hello Dr. Robins." She said back. "How are you?"

"I'm doing wonderfully. More importantly…how are you?" He asked.

"I'm alright. Not so much fun being pregnant in the summer." She said with a pout.

He laughed. "No. I can't imagine that it is. You ready to take a look here?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes."

He lifted her shirt and began the process of the ultrasound. He smiled at her as she waited for him to speak, her heart sank a little when his face hardened. "Oh."

"Is something wrong?" She asked suddenly wishing that she had asked Elliot to come with her.

He turned to her though with a smile on his face. "No. No nothing is wrong. Everything looks great…but it looks like we may have missed something before."

"What do you mean missed something?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Well let me rephrase that…looks like we may have missed someone." He said chuckling.

"I still don't…" She whispered.

"You're having twins Olivia." He said smiling at her.

Olivia was quiet for a moment. "Twins."

He nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes they hide behind each other and when they are so little it's hard to tell early on. But you are definitely having twins."

"Twins?" She asked staring at him in shock.

He laughed. "Yep." He turned to the monitor. "See that is one head…and that's the other. From what I can see all limbs are in tact and they are growing at an appropriate rate." He turned back to Olivia. "Second set of twins for your husband…impressive."

Olivia's mouth fell open. "Wow…"

He smiled. "This can be quite a shock for people. Especially when you already have other kids. Are you alright?"

She smiled. "Yes. I mean…it's just…" She laughed. "I can't believe it."

"Well believe it. You are going to be the proud Mother of two more kids." He said smiling at her. "You are very blessed."

She laughed. "I really am."

"So you want to know the sex of them?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head. "No. No I still want to be surprised. If Elliot wants to know we can find out when we are here together."

"Okay. Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"Well…will I still be able to have a normal delivery? Or do I need to do a C-Section?" She asked.

"I think you'll be able to have a normal delivery." He said shrugging. "Of course I can't be sure…but for now I don't see any problems. If you do have to have a C-Section for some reason I promise to take good care of you. As far as scaring…there are new methods now that make them quite invisible."

Olivia nodded. "Oh. Okay."

He smiled at her. "Why don't you take a deep breath for me Olivia…you look like you're about to pass out."

She laughed softly. "I'm just…I don't' know. I'm so happy but still I wasn't expecting this."

"Well neither was I." He said smiling.

She laughed. "But they look okay?" She asked.

"They look just perfect to me." He said.

She nodded. "That's all I care about."

"Good." He said squeezing her hand reassuringly. "I promise Olivia I won't let anything happen to you or your babies. We've been through this before…with one baby each time." He said smiling. "You're a strong woman and these babies are coming into a great family…"

Olivia smiled. "Thank you Dr. Robins."

He smiled. "Don't thank me…this is my job."

She smiled. "Well…I guess I have some news to share with my husband."

He laughed. "I guess so."

He helped clean her up and pull her off the table; they said their goodbyes and Olivia made her next appointment with him. Olivia couldn't stop smiling when she got in the car, she decided rather than calling Elliot she would go by the precinct and share the news.

* * *

><p>Her hands were shaking when she got in the elevator; she tried too take a deep breaths when the doors open. She walked through the familiar building and into the first place she ever called home.<p>

Elliot spotted her as she was walking in. "Hey!"

She smiled. "Hi."

"You could have just called…isn't this a little out of the way?" He asked walking over to her to kiss her gently.

She kissed him back. "I had nothing else to do."

"Well is everything okay?" He asked nervously searching her eyes; he hadn't expected her to come to the precinct today.

She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah everything's fine. But you should probably sit down."

"Liv…" He whispered. "You just said everything is fine."

She smiled. "I know. And it is."

"Then just tell me…I don't need to sit down." He said squeezing her hands gently.

She nodded. "Okay then." She paused. "Um…when he was doing the ultrasound Dr. Robins noticed something he hadn't noticed before."

"Like?" He asked softly.

"Like…the fact that there are two babies in there rather than just one." She said quickly.

Elliot's eyes widened. "Two babies."

She nodded. "Yes. Two babies."

"Two babies as in…twins?" He asked.

She nodded again. "Yes that's generally what two babies means."

"Twins. Two babies. Not one. Two." He said slowly.

She laughed nervously. "That was my reaction too. But…he said they both look healthy so that's all that matters right? I mean…it's going to be a lot more work but you've done two babies at once before. And…" She paused. "Please tell me you're not mad."

Elliot stared at her for a second before leaning in to kiss her before placing his hands on her belly. "Honey I'm not mad…just shocked."

She nodded. "I know. Me too. But…but we'll be okay right?"

He nodded. "Of course we will be okay. This is great…just…a lot to take in." He said smiling. "I guess I should have taken your advice and sat down."

She smiled. "Told you."

He cupped her face in his hands. "I'm so happy Olivia. Two babies…I didn't think life could get any better. You're not just giving me one new baby but two…do you know how amazing that is?"

Olivia sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

He held her close. "I love you."

"I love you more." She whispered pulling back.

"Seriously…she's already knocked up." Casey said rolling her eyes as she walked up to them.

Olivia laughed and pulled away. "Hey Casey."

"What's up?" Casey asked. "Did I interrupt something?"

Olivia shook her head. "Uh no. It's okay. I was just telling Elliot that I'm having twins."

Casey's mouth opened in shock. "No way!"

Olivia laughed. "It's true."

"Wow!" Casey hugged her. "Congratulations!"

Olivia smiled. "Thanks."

"Geez…when you do knock people up…you really knock them up." Casey said nudging Elliot.

Elliot glared at her. "I hate you."

She smirked. "No you don't."

Olivia just laughed. "Well…I think I'm going to head home. I have a lot of things to figure out."

"Well if you wait a few minutes I can probably come with you. Munch picked me up this morning so my car isn't here and we're just about done with this case." He said.

Olivia smiled. "Okay."

Elliot walked over to his desk to finish his paperwork leaving Casey and Olivia alone. "So twins huh?"

Olivia smiled. "Yup."

"You okay?" She asked. "That's pretty shocking news."

Olivai nodded. "Yeah I was totally shocked at first. Not going to lie…I'm still freaked out but I'm happy."

"Good." Casey said. "You guys will be just fine. You're great parents."

"Thanks Casey." Olivia said smiling. "I really appreciate all your support. I don't know what I would do without you."

Casey smiled. "That's what best friends are for."

"Elliot and I were actually talking last night…about God parents for the baby. Now that there is two we'll have to figure out another set." She laughed. "But…we wanted to know if you would be the babies God Mother. Or at least one of them…"

Casey started to tear up. "You're serious?"

Olivia nodded. "Of course. You're my best friend and like you said if it wasn't for you…I never would have married Elliot in the first place."

Casey pulled her in for a hug. "Liv I would be honored."

Olivia hugged her back. "I was hoping you would say that."

"Alright I'm ready to head home." Elliot said walking back over to them. "Finn's gonna finish my paper work."

"I was just telling Casey we want her to be the God Mother of one of our kids." Olivia said smiling at him.

Elliot looked from Olivia to Casey and smiled. "And she's still here? I figured she'd run for the hills."

Casey punched him playfully. "Jerk."

He laughed. "I'm kidding. So you're up for the challenge?"

Casey smiled. "Yes. I am."

He nodded. "Good. I'm glad. We need good people surrounding our kids."

"I'm just glad you guys would think of me…you know so many people." She said smiling. "It means a lot."

"It means a lot that you said yes." Elliot said hugging her.

Casey smiled and hugged him back. "Get out of here and go enjoy your married bliss." Casey said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Bye Casey." Olivia said as Elliot took her hand and walked with her out of the precinct.

"So what do you think about this?" Elliot asked his wife.

Olivia laughed. "I think we're going to be exhausted."

"I think I need to get a vasectomy." He said laughing. "Clearly I'm good at baby making."

Olivia laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist in the elevator. "You would do that?"

He groaned. "I don't really want too…"

"Well don't mess with the goods if you don't have too." She said looking down playfully at his crotch. "We'll just have to be more careful…use protection or something."

Elliot nodded. "We could do that. Lord knows I'm not going to stop having sex with you."

She looked at him quickly. "You better not."

"Did he tell you what the sex of them are?" Elliot asked as the elevator doors opened and they walked outside.

"No. I said I wanted to talk to you about it first." She said. "I know we said before we wanted to be surprised."

"Well now we could be in for double trouble." He said.

"You mean two more Elliot Stablers? Yeah…that's what I'm afraid of." She teased laughing as they walked down the street towards her car.

"Do you want to know?" He asked smiling at her as they stopped at her car.

She shrugged. "I don't know…"

He smiled. "Well we can think about it. Want me to drive?"

She nodded. "Yeah. We should go pick up Hannah and Adam at your Moms."

Elliot nodded. "Great. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, they pulled up in front of Bernie Stabler's house and found them all in the backyard. Hannah and Adam were blowing bubbles while Bernie sat in her chair drinking lemonade.<p>

"Hey Ma." Elliot said going over to kiss her cheek.

"Oh hey honey! I didn't know you would be coming to pick the kids up with Liv." She said.

"Finished work early." He said smiling as he sat down next to her. "Did they cause you any trouble?"

Bernie shook her head. "No. None at all." She turned to Olivia. "How was your Doctors Appointment?"

Olivia smiled. "Good. He actually told me I'm having twins."

Bernie's face lit up. "Are you serious?"

Olivia nodded. "Yup."

"Wow." Bernie reached for her hand. "That is amazing! I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you." Olivia said smiling.

Bernie turned towards her son. "You freaking out yet?"

Elliot laughed. "I did a little at first…I'm sure I will freak out more later."

"When Kathy was pregnant with Lizzie and Richie…you came here and paced for a good three hours." Bernie said laughing.

Elliot laughed. "I was younger than."

"You should be more afraid now…you're older." She said joking with him.

"Thanks for giving me confidence." Elliot said rolling his eyes.

She laughed. "I'm just kidding. You're an amazing father Elliot…you're a better father than your Dad was." She turned to Olivia. "And you are a better Mom than I was."

Olivia looked at Elliot who stared at his Mom. "Ma…you know you did the best you could. Things were different back then…you were always there for me. That's all that matters. I've made plenty of mistakes with all my kids too."

Bernie smiled and reached for her sons hand squeezing gently. "Yeah. Well…"

"I'm serious Mom. You were great." He said smiling at her. "You know I love you."

She smiled at him. "And I love you too son."

"Hey Daddy!" Adam said running over to Elliot.

Elliot turned from his Mother to his son and scooped him up. "Hey bud."

"How was work?" He asked as he settled into his fathers lap.

"Pretty good." He said smiling at him. "Did you and Hannah Banana have fun with Grandma?"

"Mhm. We made chocolate chip cookies from scratch." Adam said.

"Yum! Grandma makes the best chocolate chip cookies in New York City." Elliot said.

"She sure does." Adam said. "We had milk with them too."

"Sounds pretty delicious. Sorry I missed it." Elliot said frowning.

"Don't worry Dad. I managed to hide a couple from Adam to save for you and Mom." Hannah said walking over to join them.

Elliot smiled. "Well aren't you sweet."

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Bernie asked.

Elliot turned to Olivia. "It's up to Liv."

Olivia smiled. "If you don't mind having four extra mouths to feed."

"Technically you count as three." Bernie whispered teasingly.

"As if I don't feel fat enough already." Olivia said laughing.

"You look beautiful. Radiant." Bernie said smiling. "I wish I looked half as good as you when I had Elliot. I ate like a horse! The cravings were unbearable…I had my husband running around for hours on end trying to keep me happy."

Olivia chuckled. "I've done that to Elliot quite a few times."

Bernie smiled. "And he should go wherever you ask him too. You're giving him the greatest gift in the world."

Olivia smiled at Elliot. "He's a good husband."

"Well good. I'm going to go start dinner." Bernie said standing up.

"I'll help you." Olivia said standing up to go in with her.

"Daddy will you play soccer with us?" Hannah asked.

"Sure sweetie." Elliot said lifting Adam off his lap and putting him on the grass. "Yell if you guys need any help." He said kissing his mother and Olivia on the cheek.

Bernie and Olivia made their way into the house and to the kitchen. "So tell me…any run ins with Kathy lately?" Bernie asked.

Olivia smiled. "Nope."

"You know I never liked her." Bernie said as she opened the refrigerator.

"Bernie…" Olivia said laughing.

"Well I didn't! She was so demanding and controlling of Elliot." Bernie said rolling her eyes. "She never let him speak for himself without interrupting. It drove me nuts. I know Elliot only stayed with her for the kids…he thought that that was important for them to have their parents still together."

Olivia shrugged. "Whatever happened with their relationship she gave him four beautiful children…four amazing grandchildren for you."

Bernie nodded. "I know. And I'm grateful for that…but I always knew that Elliot wasn't happy with her."

"Really?" Olivia asked as she took salad stuff from Bernie.

"Yeah. The only times I ever saw him truly happy was when he was around you." Bernie said smiling. "He was like a completely different person when I saw him at his house and when I visited at work."

Olivia looked at the kitchen window and watched Elliot playing with the kids. "He likes his job."

Bernie smile and shook her head. "No. He likes you."

Olivia looked back at her mother-in-law. "Oh…well I guess there's that too."

"I mean it. He adores you Olivia…" She said smiling.

Olivia blushed and took a bowl from the cabinet. "I'm really lucky."

"I am too. I have a great son and great grand children as well as an amazing daughter in law. I can't thank you enough Olivia…you brought Elliot back to life." She said honestly.

"Bernie…" Olivia said turning towards her. "What are you talking about?"

"When Elliot was a kid he was so full of life…he laughed all the time and had such a sense of humor. He was so much like Richie. And then when Kathy got pregnant…something changed in him." Bernie said frowning slightly.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"He became so serious…so closed off from the world. He shut everyone out…he turned off all his humor and his emotions." She sighed. "I was really worried about him. And then you came along…"

Olivia swallowed hard. "I don't think I can take credit for anything…"

Bernie smiled. "You have always been the modest one."

"I mean it." Olivia said. "I didn't do anything."

"You made him smile again." Bernie said staring directly at her. "You made him laugh again. You made him live again."

She felt tears welling up in her eyes." I don't-"

"You pushed him to be better…you pushed him to be who he was. You didn't put up with his temper…you made him sort through his issues. I tried to do that for years Olivia but he didn't change. You changed him but for the better…you made him face his insecurities. You saved my son, I can never thank you enough for that." Bernie said shaking her head as tears fell from her eyes.

"Well he did the same thing for me." Olivia said honestly. "Before Elliot I didn't believe in love…I didn't think I would ever be happy. He has given me everything and more that I thought I would ever have or deserved. I'm the lucky one."

"I've never seen two people love each other more than you two." Bernie said shaking her head. "It's amazing."

Olivia looked down. "I don't know what it is…but from the moment we met we've just been…" She looked back up at her. "Connected."

"I used to just think it was because you worked together as Partners. It's important for Detectives to trust their partner fully but…there was something more with you two." Bernie said.

Olivia nodded. "I know. It's terrifying sometimes…" She laughed. "He can read me better than anyone else. He knows exactly what I'm thinking before I even say it…but he doesn't let me be afraid. He doesn't put up with my fears. We push each other to be better. It goes both ways."

"All I know is that I put Elliot through a lot when he was a kid. All I've ever wanted for him is to be happy…and with you he's happy." Bernie said.

"I'm happy too." Olivia said.

"Well good." Bernie said.

"For what it's worth…I think you did an amazing job with Elliot. You may think that you weren't a good mother but I don't believe that. And I know Elliot doesn't either." Olivia said.

"You're too kind." Bernie said shaking her head. "I put that boy through hell."

"But no matter what you always loved him." Olivia said shrugging. "That's what is most important. If I've learned anything in the last few months with all this craziness…I know that love is the one thing a parent can guarntee their kids. With Maureen and Elliot it doesn't matter that she isn't biologically his…he loves her unconditionally and nothing will ever change that. It's the same with you and Elliot. No matter what you will always love him because he is your son."

Bernie smiled. "Thank you Olivia."

Olivia just smiled and squeezed her hand before working on dinner again. Bernie looked at Olivia and then back at Elliot who was still outside running and laughing with the kids. She couldn't remember a time when she had seen her son so at peace…and she knew that that was thanks to Olivia.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Adam was curled up in Olivia's lap slowly falling asleep as the sun set. His little head was on her shoulder and his hand rested on her belly. Elliot couldn't take his eyes off of them as he cleared the table with Hannah and his Mom.<p>

"You know if you want to take Olivia on a little vacation before the babies come I would be more than happy to watch the kids for a few days." Bernie said to her son smiling as she watched him admire his wife and son.

"That would be so much fun!" Hannah said running to her Grandma's side.

Elliot looked down at Hannah. "You want to get rid of your old man that badly huh?" He teased.

Hannah smiled. "Of course not Daddy. But we don't get to spend enough time with Grandma."

Elliot nodded. "No. We don't."

"What do you think? It will be good for you guys…once the babies come you'll have your hands full. Wont be as much time for just the two of you." She said.

Hannah looked at her Dad. "Babies? Doesn't that mean more than one?"

Elliot laughed. "Uh yeah…we found out today that Mommy is having twins, two babies."

"You mean like Lizzie and Richie?" Hannah asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. What do you think about that?"

Hannah was quiet for a moment and then sighed. "I think no one will be getting any sleep in our house when those babies are born…"

Elliot and Bernie laughed as he scooped his daughter up in his arms. "You know I think you may be right."

"But I guess it's good. I get two more siblings to boss around." She said smiling.

Elliot laughed. "You would say that."

"Promise you'll still have enough room in your heart to love me with the two new ones on the way?" Hannah asked.

Elliot leaned in and kissed her on the nose. "I will always love you, you're my Hannah Banana. I don't care how many kids I have…I'll love each and every one of you until the day I die. You don't ever have to doubt that."

Hannah smiled and kissed Elliot's nose back. "Just checking."

Elliot smiled. "So do you want to stay with Grandma for a few days then?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah. We can make more cookies!"

Elliot laughed. "Will you save some for me and Mom?"

Hannah shrugged. "Only if you promise to bring us something back from your trip."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "You're so your mothers daughter."

Hannah smiled. "I learned from the best."

"That you did kid." He said kissing her head. "We should head home before you fall asleep too. Why don't you go tell Mom we're gonna leave soon."

He put her down and Hannah ran outside to Olivia, Bernie smiled at her son. "I'm glad you guys stayed for dinner. I get to see the kids here and there but never you."

Elliot nodded. "I know. And I promise to start changing that Mom. It's not fair that we only see you when we need help with the kids."

Bernie shook her head. "Oh nonsense. I love spending time with them. You work hard…I understand."

Elliot nodded. "I know you do. But still…I'm gonna try and make more time for you okay?"

Bernie put a hand on her son's cheek. "Okay."

Olivia came in carrying a very sleepy Adam. "Looks like you wore him out today Bernie."

Elliot smiled and took Adam from his wife's arms. "He's going to be up very early tomorrow now."

Bernie laughed. "Sorry."

"No don't apologize. I'm grateful you could watch them today." Olivia said.

"We're going to stay with Grandma and you and Daddy are going to go on vacation." Hannah said hugging Olivia close.

Olivia put an arm around her daughter. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Mom gave me the idea. What do you think?" Elliot asked.

"Well if you don't mind watching the kids…" Olivia said.

"Of course not. It would be fun." Bernie said.

"Well then I would love that." Olivia said smiling and turning to her husband. "Where are you planning on taking me?"

He laughed. "Haven't figured that part out yet."

Olivia smiled. "Alright. Well…just make it somewhere with a beach."

Elliot nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Daddy I'm tired…" Adam said snuggling into Elliot further. "I want Mr. Bear." He said referring to the stuffed bear Maureen had given him as a baby.

Elliot rubbed his son's back. "We're gonna go home now bud and then you can go to sleep. Can you say goodbye to Grandma and thank you for dinner?"

Adam leaned towards Bernie, still in Elliot's arms and hugged her. "Love you Grandma. Thanks for the cookies."

Bernie kissed his head. "Anytime my sweet boy."

"Bye Grandma." Hannah said walking over to her. "We'll see you soon?"

Bernie nodded. "Yup."

"Do you think when we come to stay with you, you can teach me to paint?" Hannah asked.

"I would love to do that." Bernie said holding the young girls cheeks. "I love you Hannah Banana."

"Love you too Grandma." Hannah said.

"Drive safely." Bernie said leaning up to kiss Elliot's cheek.

"We will. Thanks Mom. Love you. I'll call you tomorrow." Elliot said.

"Okay." She hugged Olivia. "You take care of those babies and yourself young lady."

Olivia smiled and hugged her back. "I will. Thanks for dinner."

"Thanks for helping." Bernie said as they walked out the front door.

Elliot strapped Adam into his car seat and Olivia helped Hannah buckle herself in before they started to drive home. Hannah's head started to fall slowly as Olivia watched her in the rear view mirror, it made her smile.

Elliot squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it. "How are you feeling?"

She turned to him. "Happy. Very happy."

He smiled. "Me too. But I meant how are the babies treating you?"

She smiled. "Good. Although now that you mention it…" She started.

Elliot laughed. "What are you craving?"

"A chocolate milk shake." Olivia said.

"That's it?" He asked raising an eyebrow to her.

"And some fries…" Olivia whispered. "And…and an apple."

Elliot laughed. "What a combination."

Olivia shrugged and smiled innocently. "What can I say? You're kids have particular tastes."

Elliot nodded. "Alright. Well I'll run into McDonalds and get you a shake and fries. I'm assuming we have apples at home."

Olivia nodded. "You're too good to me."

Elliot smiled. "Don't ever forget it." He said pulling into the McDonalds parking lot before getting out he turned back to her. "Any last requests?"

"A Quarter pounder with cheese?" Olivia said smirking.

Elliot nodded. "Coming right up."

"Love you." She said as he shut the door, he winked at her and Olivia leaned back in her seat and put a hand on her stomach. Life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Let me know! REVIEW! :) But also let me know if you want to put up my new story too :) Thanks for all your support! <strong> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've been super busy with my birthday and going to my cousins Graduations. But here is the next chapter :) Hope you like it! Did you hear the news? Mariska Hargitay signed up for season 13...but apparently won't be doing the whole season. She's going to be handing her job to someone else (possibly Jennifer Love Hewitt) and taking a promotion. I honestly can't imagine the show without her or Elliot...Chris Meloni still hasn't settled on a deal yet. If the show ends this season and it ends without Liv and Elliot being together...all my hopes and dreams will be crushed! I mean...they have to get together in the end right? Ugh...so frustrating and very sad :( Sorry to bring you all down hahaha...I guess just read the story and wish that it was what really would happen in the show. Much love to you all and continue with the REVIEWS :) **

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Olivia and Elliot were packing their bags in preparation to their vacation to Cape Cod. They didn't want to fly with Olivia being pregnant so they figured the best place to go would be Cape Cod because there was a beach and they could drive.<p>

"Mommy how long are you going to be gone?" Adam asked as he jumped up and down on his parents bed.

Olivia looked over at him. "Honey stop jumping on the bed." She said as she put a few shirts in her bag. "Dad and I will be gone for a week."

"A week?" Adam asked jumping one more time before landing with a thud on the bed. "That's a long time."

"We'll be back before you know it." Olivia said leaning over to ruffle his hair. "And besides think of all the fun you're going to have with Grandma."

"Lizzie and Richie will be with us?" Adam asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yup. They will be there too."

"Will you bring me back something from your trip?" Adam asked.

"If you promise to be a good boy and listen to Grandma." Olivia said raising an eyebrow at her son.

Adam smiled. "I promise."

Olivia nodded. "Alright then. We'll bring you back something."

Adam smiled at his Mom as Elliot walked in carrying laundry from the dryer. "I hate packing."

Olivia smiled at him as she took the clothes from him and began sorting through what was the kids and what was theirs. "I know you do."

"I wish we had enough money were we could just buy all new stuff when we get there." He said.

'Not gonna happen." Olivia said laughing as she folded a few shirts of his and handed them to him. "And would you stop complaining? I've practically packed everything for you."

Elliot smiled. "I know."

She rolled her eyes. "You're unbelievable."

He shrugged. "You love me."

"Did you make sure the gas tank in the car is full?" She asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. Richie filled it up when he borrowed it this afternoon."

Olivia nodded. "Good." She said as the phone rang, she picked it up quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Casey." Casey said on the other end.

"Hey. What's up?" Olivia asked as she lifted Adam up who was sitting on some of her clothes making him giggle.

"I just wanted to call to brief you about the restraining order with Kathy." Casey said. "Her lawyer called…she will be in town about two days after you and Elliot get back. She's agreed not to come near you but she will be here until her custody trial is over with Brian."

Olivia sighed. "Right. I forgot about that."

"Finn said he can stay with you and the kids while she is in town if that helps." Casey said. "Is Elliot going to testify against Kathy?"

"He's not sure yet." Olivia said looking over at Elliot who was looking at curiously. "It's Casey." Olivia said to him.

"Can I talk to him?" Casey asked.

"Yeah sure." She handed the phone to Elliot. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hey Casey." Elliot said after taking the phone. "What's up?"

"Have you talked to Brian's lawyers about testifying?" She asked.

Elliot handed Olivia one of his suit and jacket to pack. "Yeah. I'm going to be testifying on the second day. I talked to him today."

"Okay." Casey said. "Are you going to be okay with seeing Kathy?"

Elliot groaned. 'Not really. But whatever."

"Don't do anything stupid okay? That's what she wants." Kathy said. "She can't be near Olivia, Hannah and Adam. We can get someone to be with Maureen, Kathleen, Richie and Lizzie if you want too."

Elliot nodded. "Right. Well…if Kathy is at the court house she can't get to them so they should be okay."

"I know. But I was just offering." She said. "It might make you all feel better."

'That's true." Elliot said.

"Well I just wanted you to know that I had talked to Kathy's lawyer. You and Liv go have fun on your trip. You deserve a relaxing vacation. We'll all be looking out for the kids while you're gone." Casey said.

"Thanks Casey. We'll call you when we get home." He said.

"Sounds good." Casey said. "Bye."

"Bye." Elliot said as he hung up the phone and put it on the bed side table.

"So you are going to testify?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. Brian asked me too…he deserves to have Conner." He was quiet for a moment. "Is that okay with you?"

Olivia smiled. "You don't need my permission to do anything Elliot."

"I know." He said shrugging. "I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable.

She shook her head. "El I think it's great that you're doing this. You don't really owe Brian anything."

He laughed. "I owe him for saving your life."

She smiled. "You know what I meant."

He nodded. "I know."

She walked over to him. "Like I said I think it's great that you're doing this…but can we not talk about it right now? I want to go on vacation and relax…"

He smiled and put his hands on her stomach before kissing her. "Deal."

She smiled. "Good. Now…how do you feel about ordering Chinese?"

Elliot laughed. "I'll go call."

She leaned up and kissed him gently. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Olivia was sitting on the couch eating the Chinese food with Lizzie and Richie while Elliot played Wii with Hannah and Adam.<p>

"This is so good." Olivia said smiling. "Thanks honey."

"You're welcome." Elliot said. "Save me some spare ribs."

"Yeah right…" Olivia said laughing. "Your kids are enjoying this too much."

Elliot laughed. "Fine."

"I can't believe you're having twins." Richie said as he ate some pork fried rice. "Two sets of twins in one family…insane. I hope it's two boys this time. And I hope that they look exactly alike and they just drive you insane when you can't tell them apart."

"Thanks for wishing stress on us." Elliot said rolling his eyes. "For that reason alone I want them to be girls."

"Oh come on…we're already out numbered." Richie said as he and Lizzie switched food containers. "We need more testosterone around here!"

"No. We don't." Lizzie said rolling her eyes. "That's the last thing we need. Having you around is enough testosterone for one house hold."

"Agreed." Olivia said digging into some Lo Mein.

"Well what if it's one of each like us?" Richie asked.

"I can handle that." Olivia said.

"All I know is that they have a lot to live up too. Lizzie and I are like the greatest twins in the whole world." Richie said.

"According to what scale?" Elliot asked.

"Ha! Ha!" Richie said rolling his eyes. "According to the Stabler family scale."

"Didn't know there was a Stabler family scale." Olivia said laughing.

"Yeah. There is. I made it up." Richie said smiling. "IT rates Stabler family attractiveness. Technically I put you on the scale when you were just Dad's partner cuz you were part of the family anyway. Now you actually are a Stabler it's legit."

"And where do I rank on this Stabler family scale?" Olivia asked.

"You're number two." He said.

"Let me guess…you're number one?" Lizzie asked.

Richie smirked. "Obviously. And you're number eight on the scale…and if you can't count correctly that's last until the new twins come in."

"Jerk." Lizzie said throwing a chop stick at his head.

"Hey…just call it like I see it." He said taking the cop stick and stabbing a piece of chicken with it and chewing it.

"I take it back…I want two girls." Olivia said chuckling.

"Me too." Elliot said laughing.

"If we were going to rate accurately…you'd be number eight and I'd be number one." Lizzie said pointing at her brother.

"No I'd be number one." Elliot said smirking.

"All of you are out of your minds." Olivia said lifting herself off the couch. "I am number one." She said smiling as she walked to the kitchen with the empty food containers.

Lizzie smiled. "So you excited for your vacation with Liv?" She asked her father.

Elliot nodded and took Olivia's place on the couch after wrestling with Richie for the last of the Chicken Fingers. "Yeah I am. It will be good to just relax for a bit. She's been stressed and she needs to take it easy with the babies."

"As much as I love Grandma…are you sure Lizzie and I can't stay here while you're gone?" Richie asked.

"Nope. I would like to come back to my house standing thank you very much." He said as he finished off the food.

"Speaking of the house…whose room are you taking for the twins new room?" Lizzie asked.

Elliot sighed. "I don't know…Olivia and I haven't figured that out yet."

"Well we are moving out come September so it doesn't really matter." Richie said shrugging.

"Yeah but you'll be back for vacations and summer." Elliot said. "We're not just going to kick you out. Kathleen and Maureen have their own permanent places that's why they don't have rooms here."

"Well there isn't enough room for all of us." Lizzie said. "Especially since it's going got be two kids…"

Elliot nodded. "I know. But I don't really want to move to a new place."

"Well what about the basement?" Richie asked. "You've always said you wanted to do some renovating down there."

"Yeah so?" Elliot asked.

"That's actually a good idea. I mean it's big enough for two bedrooms…" Lizzie said. "We could make two rooms down there for me and Richie…there's already a bathroom down there. And you would still have room for another room."

Elliot thought about it for a moment. "That could work…"

"See I do have good ideas." Richie said shrugging.

Elliot laughed. "Don't get ahead of yourself buddy. We'll have to see how much it costs and how it would impact our living situation now."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked walking back into the room.

"Putting rooms in down in the basement for me and Lizzie." Richie said. "That way you could have two empty rooms upstairs for the new twins."

Olivia sat down on the chair next to them. "Huh…I didn't think about that."

"It makes sense." Elliot said shrugging. "What do you think?"

She smiled. "Well…if it's okay with you guys I think it's a good idea."

"Great." Richie said. "I'll be getting a nice little bachelor pad."

"Yeah right." Elliot said laughing. "Just because you're going to college doesn't mean the rules change when you're home."

Richie groaned. "Oh come on Dad…"

"Don't even try it." Elliot said. "No girls allowed in that room down there."

"Does that include Lizzie?" Richie asked smirking.

"Please your room now smells like a gym locker room…I won't want to go in the new one just like I don't go in your room now." Lizzie said.

"Yeah we're going to have to scrub the walls and floor in your room." Elliot said wrinkling up his nose. "God knows what diseases are brewing in there…I don't want them passing on to the new baby."

Richie shrugged. "Whatever. Cleaning is overrated."

"You're right…who likes to actually be able to breath in their own room." Lizzie said glaring at her brother. "Seriously…how are we related!"

"Mommy can we have ice cream?" Hannah asked walking over to her mother.

Olivia looked down at her watch. "I don't think so honey…it's too close to your bedtime. If you eat it now you'll never go to sleep!"

Hannah smiled. "I know. That's why I want to eat it."

Olivia laughed. "Hannah…"

"Please…" Hannah said pouting. "You're going to be gone for a full week! Can't we stay up a little longer tonight?"

Olivia looked over at Elliot. "What do you think?"

Elliot shrugged. "It's just one night."

Olivia looked back at Hannah. "Alright. Chocolate or vanilla?"

"How about both?" Adam asked running over to where Olivia and Hannah were.

Olivia stood up. "Sounds good to me." She said taking their hands and walking to the kitchen. "Anyone else want some?"

"ME!" Richie said jumping up. "Do we have any whipped cream?"

Elliot laughed and stood up with Lizzie to join his family for their ice cream social.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Olivia and Elliot were packing up the kids and getting everything in the car. They were going to drive to Bernie's and drop off the kids and then head to the Cape.<p>

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Elliot yelled up the stairs to Lizzie and Richie. "You can come back here during the week if you need stuff."

Richie came down the stairs yawning. "Since Lizzie and I are taking our own car why did we have to go at the same time as you guys? It's way to early to be awake."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. You have to be at work in an hour anyway so stop complaining."

"Dad, you should probably help Olivia with her suitcase. She shouldn't be carrying that downstairs." Lizzie said brushing past her Dad.

"Alright. Can you help Adam and Hannah bring their stuff out?" He asked as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

"I'm on it." Lizzie said.

Elliot walked into the bedroom and quickly grabbed the bag from Olivia. "Are you crazy?"

She sighed. "Elliot I can carry the bag."

"You're five months pregnant with twins. You shouldn't be carrying heavy things like this." Elliot said glaring at her.

She stared at him. "Fine. Fine. Did you make sure Adam has Mr. Bear and Hannah has her blanket? You know they can't sleep without them."

"Yeah I doubled checked their bags this morning." Elliot said.

"And did you tell your Mom about how Adam needs to sleep with a fan in the summer? You know he needs the noise and he gets too hot." She said looking around the room.

"She knows." Elliot said smiling, he knew she was getting nervous.

"Well what about children's Tylenol? You know Lizzie gets headaches sometimes." She said.

"Liv…my Mom knows how to take care of kids." He said laughing. "They are going to be fine."

"Yeah I know." She said smiling. "I'm just-"

"You're worried about leaving them." He said.

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "We've never been away from them for more than a night or two…"

"I know. But Lizzie and Richie will be around and my Mom can take care of herself as well as the kids." Elliot said.

"But…" She whispered. "I mean…are we doing the right thing?"

"You mean because of what happened with Kathy?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded and looked down biting her lip. "Yeah…what if she comes to New York early?"

Elliot sighed and put his hands on her cheeks to make him look at her. "She can't go near them."

"I know…" She swallowed hard.

"And you know that Finn, Munch, Cragen and Casey are going to be checking in on them all the time." He said. "They won't let anything happen to them. We need a vacation Liv…so much has happened recently and my Mom is right…when the babies come we're going to be so busy we won't have a lot of time for just us."

Olivia sighed. "Elliot…"

"Everything is going to be okay." Elliot smiled reassuringly. "You know that I would never put the kids in danger…if I didn't think it was safe for us to leave I would never have agreed to this."

Olivia nodded. "Okay."

He smiled and kissed her gently. "Okay. Come on…we need to get on the road before the traffic hits."

Olivia smiled. "Okay. Love you."

He winked and leaned forward to give her a quick kiss. "Love you too."

* * *

><p>An hour later, the kids were dropped off at Bernie's house and after a tearful goodbye from Adam and Hannah Elliot managed to drag Olivia away. They were finally in the car heading to the Cape, Elliot had one hand on the wheel and was holding Olivia's hand with the other hand.<p>

"I hope the weather is nice." Olivia said turning to look at him.

Elliot nodded. "I watched the news and read the paper…it said it is supposed to be warm this week."

She nodded. "Good."

"I think this is going to be good for us…we need a little time to relax." Elliot said glancing at her quickly.

She smiled. "Yeah. We do."

"Are you feeling any better now? Or are you still worried?" Elliot asked gently.

Olivia sighed. "You know I don't like leaving the kids…"

He nodded. "I know. That's what makes you a good Mom but it's like you told me…they are growing up. We have to let go sometime…"

Olivia pouted. "Just because I said that to you doesn't mean I'm ready yet."

Elliot chuckled. "Of course not."

"I just…I don't want them to think we don't like spending time with them. And I don't want them to be nervous…Adam hasn't said it but I know he's been worried about what happened with Kathy." She said.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah when I came home from work the other night I went to check on him and he was having a nightmare."

Olivia sighed. "Now I feel worse."

Elliot pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. "Honey they are going to be just fine. My Mom will keep them busy and Richie and Lizzie will be there. Maureen and Kathleen said they would go see them too and we both know that Finn, Munch, Cragen and Casey will be checking in a million times. They are going to be just fine…completely safe."

Olivia nodded slowly. "You're right…"

"But?" He asked slowly.

"Can we call them later tonight?" She asked. "Just so I know they are okay?"

Elliot laughed. "Of course."

Olivia sighed happily and leaned back in her seat finally relaxing a little. "Good."

Elliot chuckled and kissed her hand again. "Good. You can close you're eyes if you want to rest a little. We have a long drive."

Olivia looked over at him. "Won't you be bored?"

He shrugged. "I have the iPod I can listen to some music. Besides…I want you to be awake tonight." He said smirking at her.

She laughed. "Are you going to be able to stay awake that long?"

Elliot winked at her. "Oh I'm never to tired to have sex with you Liv."

She laughed shaking her head as she finally closed her eyes and let herself relax into vacation. Elliot smiled and squeezed her hand as he turned back to the road, he knew she had been feeling so much stress lately and just needed to sleep. He was hoping this vacation would be exactly what the Doctor ordered.

* * *

><p>When they finally got to the house they were renting, Elliot carried their bags in as Olivia looked around. It was a small Cape cottage, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, living room and dining room. There was a deck that looked over the beach, the house was right on the water.<p>

Olivia put her hands on the railing of the deck, closed her eyes and breathed in the ocean air as Elliot snuck up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. "It's perfect isn't it?"

Olivia leaned into him. "Beyond perfect."

"How are the babies?" He asked rubbing her stomach gently as he felt little movements from them.

Olivia sighed. "They're fine…they still kick pretty hard but other than that it's fine."

"Finn and Munch offered to help me paint Lizzie and Richie's room after they move out." Elliot said.

"What did you tell them?" She asked.

"I told Finn I would appreciate it and I told Munch it was only really a two man job…" Elliot said laughing.

Olivia chuckled. "Probably smart."

"Cragen says he knows a few friends that could help us renovate the basement for Lizzie and Richie too." Elliot said.

"That's good. Do we want to start that before they leave or after?" She asked.

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know. I mean the babies are due in October…could be sooner since they are twins. And they leave on August 30th…"

"Well it will probably be easier to start before the babies are born. It might be to stressful to have workers in and out of the house with to newborns." Olivia pointed out.

"That's true." Elliot said. "We can call when we get back." He kissed the side of her face. "You want to go for a walk down by the water?"

Olivia turned to him and smiled. "Sure."

"The sun will be setting soon so it will be really nice." He said.

Olivia smiled and reached for his hand as he lead her down the deck steps to the sand below. "Hey El?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked. "Hm?"

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you…but I don't know if you'll take it the wrong way." She whispered.

He looked at her as he began rubbing her shoulder with his hand. "What is it?"

Olivia shrugged. "It's not that important…it's just something you're Mom said to be the other night when we had dinner at her house."

"What did she say?" Elliot asked.

"She said that when you found out that Kathy was pregnant and decided to get married…that you kind of just shut down. She said you closed everyone out of your life kind of." She said.

Elliot inhaled gently. "She's right."

"How come?" Olivia asked.

Elliot was quiet for a moment as they continued to walk. "I think I was just so scared I didn't know what to do. Before Kathy got pregnant I was a normal kid ya know? I partied and went out with my friends…but when she got pregnant with Maureen I just felt like I had to grow up so fast. I thought it meant kind of shutting down and breaking ties with my old habits."

Olivia nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

"There's more you're wondering about…" Elliot asked. "What is it?"

She shrugged and wrapped her arm around his waist. "It's nothing."

"Ask me Liv." He said. "I don't care."

Olivia smiled. "You're Mom said that when you met me…when you were around me you were different."

Elliot smirked. "Well yeah that's true."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

Elliot laughed. "You still don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" She asked feeling suddenly confused.

Elliot stopped walking and turned towards her, clearing his throat. "Liv I love my kids…but when I was married to Kathy I felt trapped. And then you walked into my life…you gave me hope. There was something about you that just caught me eye…and even though we can argue that you pissed me off…stressed me out…" Olivia laughed. "You pushed me but only to make me see what I was capable of. Kathy tore me down for years…she never believed in me the way you did. You brought me back to life Liv. I'm sure my Mom said that…"

Olivia swallowed hard. "Yeah. She did."

Elliot nodded. "Well she is right about that. You did Liv…you really did. The only thing I was living for before you was my kids."

Olivia was quiet for a moment before she took his hand and began walking again, Elliot kept up with her. "Alright."

He laughed. "Alright? That's all you have to say after I pour my heart out to you?"

Olivia smiled. "Yup."

"Unbelievable." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder again.

Olivia chuckled and wrapped her arm around his waist again. "Oh shush."

"Is there anything else you want to know?" He asked smiling at her.

Olivia thought about it for a moment. "Is there anything else you want in your life? Anything besides me and the kids?"

Elliot kissed the side of her head. "Honestly…no."

"Nothing at all?" She asked curiously.

Elliot looked down at her as thy reached the edge of the water and began walking towards the other end of the beach. "No. Why is there something you want?"

Liv smiled up at him. "No. I mean I never even thought I'd have all of this…I can't imagine needing anything else in my life."

Elliot smiled and kissed her head again. "That's how I feel."

Olivia was quiet. "Well maybe there is one thing I've always wanted…"

Elliot laughed. "What is it?"

"I've always wanted a dog…" She whispered gently.

Elliot stopped. "A dog?"

Olivia smiled and looked up at him. "Yeah. When I was a kid I wanted a big golden retriever…you know to keep watch at the house. And they are so loyal. I've always liked dogs…but then I couldn't have one at my old apartment."

"You've never mentioned wanting a dog before." Elliot said.

"Why do you not like dogs?" She asked.

Elliot shrugged. "No they're fine…they seem like a lot of work."

"Didn't you ever want a pet when you were little?" She asked.

"We had a cat for a couple of years…" Elliot said. "The thing hated me."

Olivia laughed. "Yes but dogs are very different than cats."

Elliot nodded. "Yes. Including the fact that they are a lot messier."

Olivia pouted. "Oh come on…we can train it."

"You're serious?" Elliot said staring at her. "You really want a dog?"

Olivia smiled. "They're just so cute!"

Elliot groaned. "Let's think about it…"

She smiled. "All you have to say is yes…I've already thought about it. Might make the kids feel safer after everything that's been going on." She said shrugging.

"Oh you're good…" Elliot said laughing. "You're very good."

"Well obviously." She said shrugging. "I can be very persuasive."

"A dog…" Elliot said looking out at the ocean.

"A cute…fluffy…friendly…loyal…lovable dog." Olivia said.

"You've never mentioned wanting a dog before." Elliot said.

Olivia shrugged. "You never asked."

"So I should have kept my mouth shut?" Elliot asked chuckling.

"Probably." Olivia said laughing. "Too late to take it back now…"

Elliot groaned. "Someday I'll learn to just let things be…"

"But you won't." She said. "You want me to be happy so you keep asking what I want? And I want a dog."

"Couldn't you have asked for…a new car? Or a pool?" He joked. "That would be easier to take care of than a dog."

"Oh come on El…" She whispered. "It wouldn't be that bad!"

Elliot sighed. "No I guess it wouldn't…"

"So you'll think about it then?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. I'll think about it." Elliot said.

They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes before Olivia said. "We both know we're getting a dog right?"

Elliot waited a moment. "Yeah pretty much…"

Olivia smiled and kissed his neck. "I love that you can never say no to me."

"Anything to make you happy…" He whined.

Olivia giggled and wrapped both of her arms around his waist as they walked. "I love you Elliot Stabler."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Liv."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :) Obviously not to eventful...but I just wanted a cute little chapter focused mostly on Liv and Elliot. Let me know what you thought. <strong> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my dearsssss :) Here is the next update. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think and review after! **

* * *

><p>Two days later, Olivia detached herself form her slumbering husband and slipped out of bed. She picked up his discarded button up shirt and slipped it on her naked body. She pitter pattered out to the kitchen area and picked up her cell phone before sitting down at the counter.<p>

She dialed a familiar number and waited for the person to answer. "You're supposed to be on vacation baby girl." Fin said laughing on the other end.

She smiled into the phone. "I am."

"Is this a work related call or a family related call?" Fin asked.

"Family." Olivia whispered.

"Does Elliot know you're calling me?" Fin asked.

"No. He's asleep." Olivia said. "He doesn't need to know, I don't need his permission to call my partner."

"What can I do for you?" Fin asked already knowing the answer.

"I was just wondering if you could drop by and check on the kids…" Olivia said innocently. "You know make sure Bernie doesn't need any help and make sure they are behaving."

"Munch and I were going to swing by in a few hours." Fin said. "You didn't have to call and ask."

Olivia smiled happily. "Oh…"

"Olivia nothing is going to happen to them." Fin said. "You know that Kathy can't get near them and we're all looking out for them."

Olivia sighed. "I know. I'm just not used to being this far away from them…I work a lot sure but I can always go home at the end of the day."

"You deserve this vacation." Fin said. "Take some time off to just spend with your husband and leave the worrying to us."

"Thanks Fin…" Olivia said smiling.

"Don't mention it." Fin said.

Olivia suddenly heard Elliot walking down the hallway, she didn't want him to know she had called Fin. "Oh okay. I gotta go…good talking to you!" She said flipping the phone shut and putting it on the counter.

Elliot stood behind her, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm assuming that was either Fin, Munch or my Mom."

She looked at him quickly and then stood up to walk to the fridge. "I don't know what you're talking about. Are you hungry?"

Elliot chuckled and picked up her phone and checked her call log. "Fin."

She sighed. "He is my partner you know."

Elliot walked up to her and put his hands on her hips. "I know."

"How do you know I was calling about the kids?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say you were calling about the kids…I said you probably called Fin, Munch or my Mom. You just said you called about the kids." He said smirking.

"Jerk." Olivia said rolling her eyes and pulled away.

Elliot laughed and spun her around again and kissed her. "It's fine."

"Whatever you say." She said as she walked back to the fridge. "Okay now I'm hungry."

Elliot pulled her away and pushed her towards the counter. "Sit. I'll cook."

"I can cook." She said as she sat down on the stool in front of the counter.

"I know you can." He said opening the fridge. "But so can I."

Olivia smiled and rested her chin on her hand. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

He smiled at her. "You said it a lot last night…"

She glared at him. "Pig."

"Oh don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." He said taking eggs out of the fridge.

"Eh…" She said rolling her eyes.

Elliot pretended to throw an egg at her and she jumped. "Shush."

She giggled. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. We can sit at the beach if you want…get some sun." He said shrugging.

She laughed. "Yeah…me in a bathing suit on the beach. People will mistake me for a beached whale!"

Elliot turned to look at her, he didn't want to laugh but he couldn't help it. "Olivia…"

She pouted. "You're laughing."

"Because you're insane. You're beautiful…you have a killer body." He said.

"Yeah with two babies growing inside of it…" She said placing her hands on her stomach. "I'm huge!"

"You are not." He said shaking his head. "You're pregnant. You don't see me complaining about what you look like do you?"

She sighed. "You have to say that…"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever Liv…you're perfect. Okay?"

Olivia was quiet for a moment then said; "Do we have any bacon?"

Elliot chuckled and went back to the fridge to cook breakfast for very pregnant but very beautiful wife.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the beach on a large towel soaking up the sun. Olivia was wearing a bathing suit with a white cover up tube top dress over it, she was resting on her elbows with her face staring up at the sky.<p>

Elliot was lying back on the blanket his hands behind his head. "I could get used to this…" He said.

Olivia sighed happily and lay down next to him. "Me too."

"When I was a kid we used to spend a week in the Hampton's during the summer." Elliot said. "I would spend hours running up and down the beach…building sand castles and trying to catch fish."

Olivia snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. "Aww…little baby Elliot."

Elliot chuckled. "Dad didn't love the beach that much but my Mom sure did."

"I never would have pegged you as a beach guy…" She said tracing circles on his chest.

Elliot smiled. "Ten years of marriage…and eighteen years of knowing each other and I'm still full of surprises huh?"

She laughed and kissed his chest. "Always."

"What about you?" He asked. "Did you like the beach as a kid?"

Olivia laughed. "From what I saw in pictures yeah…"

"You never went to the beach when you were a kid?" He asked.

She sighed. "We didn't really ever leave the city…"

Elliot twirled her hair between his fingers. "I'm sorry."

She laughed. "Why? It's not your fault."

"I know…I just wish your life had been different." He said. "You deserved to have a better childhood."

"It's fine…that was a long time ago. My life is so different now." Olivia said.

"Yeah but still…" Elliot said. "I mean I know your Mom had problems but she still could have treated you better."

"She did the best she could under the circumstances." Olivia said. "I can't imagine what it would be like to have a child resulting from a rape…"

"Liv…" He whispered.

"I mean I love my Mom…but she never got the help she needed. She didn't have a family so she was on her own…" Olivia said.

"You miss her." Elliot said.

Olivia sighed. "We did have some good times…you know when she was sober. Which was usually only when she didn't have the money to buy booze."

"You know deep down she loved you." Elliot said.

"I know." She said kissing his chest.

"You know…despite everything you went through…you're the most amazing Mom. The kids adore you…I adore you." He said. "You're amazing."

"Thanks El." She said sitting up again.

"Where are you going?" He asked reaching out to her.

She sighed and put her hands on her stomach. "Just need to sit up…the kids are kicking the crap out of me."

Elliot sat up and moved to have her between his legs; he began to massage her back. "You alright?"

She sighed and leaned into his touch. "It's fine…just a little uncomfortable."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

She laughed. "El…I'm fine. This is normal. You don't have to worry about it."

"Do you remember how bad your cravings were when you were pregnant with Hannah?" Elliot asked.

Olivia laughed. "You poor thing…I had you running all over the city."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: <strong>

_Elliot Stabler lay back in his bed, desperately needing some sleep. He had just come off a 48 hour shift of running around the city searching for a missing little boy. Olivia was six months pregnant with their first child together so she wasn't working anymore. But she was still running around the house like a mad woman…_

_"Elliot?" Olivia asked waddling into their bedroom._

_He sighed internally, wanting to pretend he was asleep but he knew better. "Yes dear?"_

_"We're out of ice cream." She said sitting on the edge of the bed._

_Elliot was quiet for a moment before he sat up on the bed. "I just bout some yesterday…"_

_Olivia smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah so?"_

_He laughed and then swung his feet over the side of the bed. "What kind do you want this time?"_

_"Um…mint chocolate chip?" She said. "And maybe…rocky road?"_

_"Alright…" He yawned and reached for his jacket. "I'm on it…"_

_"Hey can you also get some chips and salsa while you're there?" She asked standing up._

_"Uh huh…" He said searching for his keys._

_"And…maybe some of those frozen pizzas." Olivia said as she walked over to him._

_Elliot laughed. "Anything else?"_

_"Maybe I should come with you…" Olivia said. "I might think of something else while you're there."_

_"Why don't you just stay home and rest?" Elliot asked._

_She shrugged. "You don't want to spend time with your wife?"_

_He laughed and kissed her gently. "Of course I do. Come on…let's go."_

_Olivia smiled happily and grabbed her coat. "I was hoping you would say that."_

_Five minutes later they were in the car and on their way to the food store, when they got there Elliot grabbed a cart and Olivia walked beside him down the aisles._

_"Alright…where to begin?" Elliot asked._

_Olivia walked down the aisle and got Oreo's and Chips Ahoy cookies. "Cookies are a must."_

_Elliot tried to refrain from laughing as they made their way down the aisle. "Okay…"_

_"And I want some M&Ms." She said grabbing a bag. "Oh skittles too!"_

_"Sure." Elliot said as she threw them in the cart._

_"Is pineapple in season? I've been craving that for days…" Olivia said walking away from Elliot._

_Elliot sighed and tried to keep up with her, all he wanted to do was go back home and sleep but he had a feeling this would take awhile. "I don't know."_

_"We should get some hamburger meat too." Olivia said as she began picking out different types of fruits. "And cheese to put on them."_

_"Yes dear." He said as she put apples and grapes in the carriage._

_"Casey was telling me about some amazing recipe with salmon." She said walking away again._

_"Salmon…" He said following her. "Oh this is going to cost me a lot…"_

_"Oh and we need pickles." Olivia said looking back at him before turning down a different aisle. "Oh and milk."_

_"Strange combinations…" He whispered to himself._

_"Did you say something?" Olivia asked peeking around the corner of the aisle._

_"Nope." He said smiling. "Nothing."_

_She smiled and made her way down the aisle again with Elliot following her. "What about potatoes? Mashed potatoes sound great right now."_

_"Whatever you want." He said closing his eyes as he pushed the cart._

_Olivia stopped in the middle of the aisle to grab soup when Elliot rammed into her. "Elliot!"_

_His eyes snapped open and he looked at her. "Oh…sorry."_

_"You okay?" She asked staring at him._

_"Fine…just tired." He said smiling. "Long night at work."_

_Olivia stared at him sympathetically for a moment before turning away. "Wait we came here for ice cream…"_

_Elliot hung his head and began following her again. "Mint chocolate chip and rocky road."_

_"Nah…I'm thinking coffee now." She said turning down the aisle with ice cream._

_"Okay." Elliot said waiting for her to put them in the carriage._

_Olivia turned to look at her husband, he was standing beside her, his eyes closed looking more tired than he ever had. She smiled and put the ice cream in the carriage. "Okay let's go."_

_"What aisle too next?" He asked trying to keep from yawning._

_She smiled. "No I mean lets go home."_

_Elliot couldn't hold this in any longer so he yawned. "No, no I'm fine. What else do you need?"_

_"I have plenty here and you need sleep." She said reaching for his hand. "Come on."_

_"Liv…" Elliot said feeling bad, she was carrying his baby he should be able to suck it up for a little while longer._

_Olivia turned down the aisle and waddled towards the cashiers. "Oh but we are totally stopping at McDonalds on the way home."_

_Elliot laughed and followed her. "Yes dear!"_

* * *

><p>Olivia laughed at the memory as she leaned into her husbands touch while he continued to massage her shoulders.<p>

"You're a good husband." She said.

"I try." He said kissing the side of her face.

"No I'm serious…you work so hard Elliot. But you never ever complain…you're always there when we need you." She said smiling to herself. 

"Of course I am." Elliot said pulling her closer to wrap her in his arms. "You're my wife."

"Yeah I know that…" She paused. "But…it's hard. I mean I know that…we have the same job…sometimes it's hard to not just give up."

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "I know the feeling."

"It's just everything we see…" She whispered. "Sometimes I get so frustrated like no matter how hard we work its never going to make a difference. There's always some other freak out there hurting more people."

"There have been many times I've thought about just walking away…" Elliot said. "But then I think about my kids…and you and how I want to protect you."

"You can't protect us from everything." Olivia said.

"I know. But I think doing this job sometimes makes me feel better…makes me think I'm protecting you guys by getting some of the nut jobs off the streets." He said.

Olivia was quiet for a minute. "Do you ever think about leaving?"

"The job? Yeah sure…" He said shrugging. "But…I don't think I ever could."

"It's in our blood." She whispered.

"Liv if you're unhappy…" He said into her ear. "You know I'd support you in your choice to leave…it's okay."

She shook her head. "No. No. I don't want to leave…I just wish it would get easier."

"I know." He said kissing the side of her head. "I know…"

"Don't get me wrong…I love our job El. I love helping the victims…it just feels like as much as we win…we lose even more." She said.

"But the victims appreciate us helping them…speaking for them when they can't." Elliot said.

"You're right." She said.

"You okay?" He asked rubbing her arms. "I've never heard you talk like this…"

She sighed. "No I'm fine…just over thinking it."

"Well…what about when the twins are born why don't you take some extra time off." He said. "You know Cragen will let you and he'll take you back whenever you want. Maybe you just need a little break."

"Maybe…" She said. "It's just hard to see what we see…and then go home and put it all behind me."

"I know." Elliot said. "That was my problem when I was with Kathy. She couldn't understand my emotions about it all…I mean back then I wasn't handling things the way I should but still. I would get so worked up about the kids and suffocate them…it drove them nuts and they pushed me away."

"You were just worried…like I am." Olivia said.

"I know…but I never let them breath." Elliot said laughing. "When I was home…which wasn't a lot I watched their every move."

"You've been a great father." Olivia said. "Always…they know that. They love you."

"I know." Elliot said. "But I made mistakes…it wasn't until you and I got together that I was able to actually relax a little."

"Why?" She asked. "You still do the same job as you did before we were together."

"Yeah but you get it…you understood how I felt about things. We worked through it together. And I wasn't happy with Kathy…I wasn't in love. I loved going home to my kids but I hated going home to my wife. It's different now…I can't wait to get home to be with you and the kids. It gives me something to hold onto when times are tough…I know no matter how bad a case is at work I have something amazing to go home too." He said honestly.

Olivia put her hands over his on her stomach. "You've come along way since I first met you…" She whispered. "Your temper back then…" She laughed. "Every perp in the city of New York was afraid of you."

Elliot laughed. "I'm not proud of that…"

"You just had a lot of things built up over the years." She said. "I mean I don't know what changed but you're a good man El…you are now and you were then. You just learned how to control your anger."

"You know I'd never hit you right?" He asked. "I mean I've controlled my anger a lot but I still can get physical with the perps."

"El I know you'd never hit me. Especially because if you hit me…I'd kick your ass." She teased.

Elliot laughed. "Liv I'm being serious…"

She leaned into him and moved her head to kiss his chin. "I know that El. I know."

"Did your Mom ever hit you?" Elliot asked.

Olivia was quiet for a moment. "A few times…"

"My Dad hit me too…not all the time." He said.

"No matter how many times it happened…it's never okay." She said closing her eyes.

Elliot nodded. "I know…I remember once he and Mom got into a huge fight. Mom had decided she didn't want to make dinner and clean anymore. Dad worked a lot…so when he came home he always wanted dinner on the table. He was old school like that…Mom went out with some friends and I came home and Dad was hammered. I asked him if there was any dinner left…he jumped off the couch and just lunged at me. I'd never been so scared in my life…"

"What did he do?" Olivia asked as she rubbed his hands to soothe him.

"He wrapped his hands around my throat…I couldn't breath. He threw me against the wall and I hit my head. He told me I wasn't man enough to be his son and that I should make dinner because that's what girls did." Elliot said. "I must have turned blue because he finally let go…"

"Then what happened?" Olivia asked cringing at thinking of him being attacked. 

"Dad just went back to the couch and passed out…I went to my room and we never talked about it again." Elliot said.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered to him. "I'm so sorry Elliot."

"All in the past." Elliot said.

"Yeah but I know what it feels like to think your parents hate you. Or well in my case my Mom…" She said.

"How old were you when she first hit you?" Elliot asked.

"Seven." Olivia said. "It was my birthday…never a good day in our household. It would have been better if she didn't remember it or acknowledge it. But every year she circled the day on the calendar…didn't write anything just circled it in red marker. Usually she just yelled about how much she hated me but that year…she woke me up and said she had a present for me. She had never given me a birthday present so I got really excited…jumped out of bed and ran to the living room. She was just standing there…a strange look on her face but I went to her anyway. I asked her what it was and she pulled her hand back and slapped me as hard as she possibly could. I was so little that it knocked me over…"

"Liv…" Elliot whispered. "Jesus…"

"That was just the beginning…the kicking was really what did me in." She said sighing. "I can't say I blame her…I don't think I would want to be reminded of the day of my birth if I was her."

"I happen to think the day of your birth is really something to celebrate." Elliot said as he began massaging her shoulders again.

"Yeah yeah…" She said rolling her eyes.

"I can't imagine laying a hand on any of my kids." Elliot said shivering. "I don't it would be the actual abuse that would get me…it would be the looks on their faces."

"The fear…" She whispered. "The confusion…"

"I know what your Mom went through is terrible…I can't imagine." He sighed. "But no kid deserves to be hit. They are innocent…they don't know what's going on."

"Despite it all…I still love my Mom." Olivia whispered.

"I know. I love my Dad…" Elliot said shrugging. "It's all complicated."

"I used to think she would get her shit together…" Olivia said. "I thought maybe if she just got sober and went to counseling we could be friends…or at least be civil with each other."

"You know you can't force someone to get help." Elliot said. "They have to want it."

"Yeah I know…" Olivia said.

"Look…lets not talk about this anymore okay? That's our past…you and I are different parents. We would never do anything to hurt our kids no matter what." Elliot said.

"I know but…El can you promise me something?" She asked.

"Anything." He said nuzzling the side of her face.

"If something ever happened…" She whispered. "If I became like her…"

"You won't." Elliot said interrupting her.

"No…just…I mean if I was closed off. If I pushed you away again or the kids…I don't care what you have to do. Force me to get help okay?" She laughed. "I don't know how…I just…can you do that?"

Elliot was quiet for a moment. "Liv what are you talking about?"

"I just feel so bad about what I did to you after Kathy attacked me." Olivia said. "I don't want to do that again."

"Liv…that's behind us. We agreed to start over." He said. "It's okay."

"I know that. But just…don't ever let me do that again. I mean I don't think I will but in case something happens…don't let the kids see me like that." She whispered. "Please…"

Elliot held her tightly for a moment before nodded his head against her shoulder. "Okay. I promise."

"I love you." She whispered. "So much."

"I love you too." He said kissing the side of her face.

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes, leaning into her husbands touch. Sometimes she wondered how she had gotten so lucky to get to this point…with a man that loved her unconditionally. It was hard to not think about her past, it made her who she was today. But no matter what happened…she would never hurt her kids. They meant to much to her.

* * *

><p>That night Olivia and Elliot were walking hand in hand down the Main Street of the town. They had gone to dinner and were now just taking in the sites and the stores around.<p>

"Dinner was good." Elliot said.

"Yeah." Olivia said. "We should take the kids here someday…they would really like it."

"Next vacation." Elliot said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"El look…" Olivia said pointing to a small park. "Look at all the dogs."

"Oh geez…" Elliot said as she walked away from him.

"Awwww…" Olivia stuck her finger into the cage of a golden retriever puppy. "He is so cute." She said as the puppy began licking her fingers.

"She really likes you." A woman said walking over. "She's been pretty shy around anyone coming up to her."

"What's her name?" Olivia asked.

"Madison." The woman said. "She needs a good home…her old owners were puppy mill breeders. She and her brothers and sisters were kept in a closet."

"The poor thing." Olivia said pouting before turning to her husband. "Elliot look."

Elliot smiled. "I see."

"You know dogs are great with babies…especially golden retrievers. Very loyal and protective." The woman said smiling.

"El she was abused…" Olivia whispered. "She needs a good home…"

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Honey we're on vacation…"

"I know! But think about how excited the kids would be if we brought a puppy home." Olivia said turning back to the dog. "It's been a long couple of months…they deserve a little reward. And besides…Hannah and Adam are going to be lonely with Richie and Lizzie leave in the fall. A dog would be perfect company!"

"We don't have anything at home for a dog…" Elliot said trying hard not to look at the dog, she was pretty cute.

"Well we can get stuff. And…when we were picking a house to rent they said it was pet friendly." Olivia said turning back to him. "Which means we could have her here for the rest of our vacation meaning we wouldn't have to leave early."

Elliot looked at his wife then back at the dog. "How old is she?"

"Three months." The woman said. "She's been with us for two weeks. Very sweet and playful."

"I'm assuming she's not potty trained…" Elliot said grimacing.

The woman laughed. "It's easier than training a kid."

Olivia put her hands on Elliot's shoulders. "Aww come on baby…look at that face!" Olivia said turning back to Madison. "She is precious…she needs a good home. She's like us…you know abused and abandoned. Look at all we have now…" 

"If I say no you're going to cry aren't you…" Elliot said looking straight at her.

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Probably. And because I'm pregnant…it probably won't stop for days. Could even ruin the rest of our vacation…"

Elliot laughed and then turned to the woman. "We'll take her."

"Yes!" Olivia wrapped her arms around her husband. "You're the best."

Elliot laughed as she pulled back. "Don't forget it."

Olivia waited for the woman to open the cage before she scooped the puppy up into her arms and nuzzled her. "Hello cutie."

Elliot reached over and scratched behind the dogs ears. "She is pretty cute…"

"She's perfect." Olivia said kissing the dogs head. "And now she's all ours."

"Here you will need this." The woman said handing her a leash and collar. "She's had all her shots but she's to young to be neutered yet…if that's what you want for her."

"Let's take one day at a time…" Elliot said laughing. "Anything else we need to know?"

"My best advice is just love her like your own kids. This may be the best choice you have made…dogs are great additions to families." The woman said.

"Thank you." Olivia said smiling. "I love her already."

Elliot clasped the collar around the dog's neck and hooked the leash up. "Guess we should get this little one home."

"Have fun." The woman said as Elliot took the dog from Olivia and put her on the ground.

"Come on girls…" Elliot joked as the little dog pitter pattered down the street leading her new parents with her big floppy feet.

"Told you we would get a dog." Olivia said nuzzling him.

"I'm so screwed…" Elliot said laughing. "Between you…the kids…a dog and two new babies on the way I'm never getting any sleep."

Olivia laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I promise to make it up to you…"

"Yeah…you better." Elliot said kissing the top of her head as they walked back towards their rental house.

Life was good. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked itttttt :) Next chapter is the end of the vacation probably and you'll see how Elliot is handling life with a new dog. :) I'll try and update soon! Much loveeeeeee to you all for your support! <strong> 


	17. Chapter 17

**As always I must thank you for your continued support :) It's so awesome getting all your reviews. For those of you who are also reading my other story "Before It's Too Late" I've been getting a lot of concerned messages about who Olivia is going to pick. Just remember...I'm a die hard E/O shipper at heart...just keep that in mind as you continue to read the story...I'm not saying anything else! :) Hope you like this chapter and if you haven't checked out the other story please do when you get a chance! **

* * *

><p>On the last day of their vacation, Elliot was trying to catch a few hours of sleep. Olivia had kept him up most of the night, trying to get in as much time as possible together before heading back home. He was exhausted…but he wasn't complaining. He was woken up by Madison leaning over him and licking his face.<p>

Elliot opened his eyes. "Well this is new…" He said lifting the dog up. "Usually it's the wife that wakes me up with kisses."

"Should I be jealous?" Olivia asked walking into the room wrapped in a towel after her shower.

Elliot laughed and snuggled the dog. "Maybe…"

"She's growing on you." Olivia said as she ran her hands through her wet hair.

"Yeah…I hate to admit it. But yes, she is." Elliot said scratching the dogs ears.

"Come on Madison." Olivia said. "Lets get you some breakfast."

"Hey what about me?" Elliot asked pouting.

Olivia smiled and leaned over to kiss his lips gently. "I'll bring you breakfast in bed. You deserve a few hours of extra sleep after last night…" She said tracing the side of his face with her fingertips.

Elliot smirked. "It was good wasn't it…"

"Very good." Olivia said kissing him passionately. "Very…very good."

Elliot leaned back. "I am very talented."

Olivia smiled and picked up Madison. "Come on puppy…lets go make Daddy some breakfast!"

"I'll be here." Elliot said putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Olivia was getting ingredients for pancakes when her phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" Olivia said.

"Hey Liv it's Mo." Maureen said.

"Oh hey honey! How are you?" Olivia asked.

"I'm good. Things are really good." Maureen said. "How's the vacation been? Hope I'm not interrupting anything…I know it is your last day."

"It's been great. Just what we needed…you're not interrupting anything. You're Dad's still asleep and I'm just making some breakfast." Olivia said.

"Good. Good. You guys deserved a break." Maureen said. "What time are you leaving today?"

"We'll probably be on the road by noon." Olivia said. "Why is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine! Kathleen and I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to do dinner tonight." Maureen said. "You know have the whole family together."

"That sounds fun." Olivia said.

"Great!" Maureen said, just as she said that Madison barked in the background. "What was that…"

Olivia laughed and leaned down to pet Madison. "I may or may not have suckered your Dad into adopting a puppy down here."

"Oh my god!" Maureen said laughing. "He really does love you…"

Olivia giggled. "I guess he does. Don't say anything to the kids okay? We want it to be a surprise."

"My lips are sealed." Maureen said. "I can't wait to meet it. Boy or girl?"

"It's a girl Golden Retriever named Madison. She is seriously the sweetest thing in the world." Olivia said looking down at the dog who was sitting and staring up at her, her tail wagging waiting for her to drop something for her to eat.

"Awww…that's so great. A dog will be awesome. Especially since Lizzie and Richie will be leaving soon. It will be good company for Hannah and Adam." Maureen said.

"That's what I think too." Olivia said.

"Alright…well I'll let you get back to the last day of your vacation. See you tomorrow!" Maureen said.

"Can't wait! Love you." Olivia said.

"Love you too." Maureen said as they hung up.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Olivia brought pancakes and coffee to her husband in bed. He sat up and smiled.<p>

"Smells delicious baby." He said as she put a tray in front of him.

"Thanks hun." She said leaning over to kiss him. "Maureen called. She wants us all to go to dinner tonight."

"That sounds good." Elliot said taking a sip of his coffee.

"We'll have to find the old baby gates for this one…" Olivia said pointing at the dog. "We can keep him in the mud room for now when we're out of the house until she is fully trained…"

Elliot groaned. "Ahhh yes I forgot about that part of the puppy process."

"The kids are going to be so excited." Olivia said turning back to him. "I can't wait to see their faces."

"We're going to be living in a mad house." Elliot said chuckling as he cut into his pancakes.

"Yeah…but it will be perfect." Olivia said drinking her juice.

He winked at her. "Yes it will be."

"You know I was thinking about what you said…about me taking some time off after the babies are born." She said placing her glass down on the tray.

"Oh yeah?" He asked curiously.

"I think maybe it will be a good idea…" Olivia said softly. "I mean two kids will be double the trouble."

"That's true." Elliot said. "If that's what you want you know I'll support you."

"It wont be forever…" Olivia said staring at him. "I mean…I get three months off for maternity leave anyway. But maybe I'll take six months…and then see how I feel after that."

"That sounds smart." Elliot said. "I'm sure Cragen will be fine with it."

She smiled. "I just…I think I need a break from that life…"

Elliot reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "I get it…I do."

"I don't think I could leave forever…" She said. "That's my home…my first home anyway. And it's where I met you."

Elliot smiled. "We have a lot of history there."

"You know I almost didn't take the job when Cragen offered it to me." Olivia said honestly.

"Really?" Elliot asked. "You never told me that."

She smiled. "I got a job offer there and also in Boston. I thought about taking the one in Boston because I thought maybe getting out of New York would be good for me. I thought I wanted a change…"

"So what made you stay in New York?" Elliot asked as he put another bite in his mouth.

She laughed. "I don't know why I'm telling you this…you'll never let me hear the end of it…"

He smirked. "Oh…so it was me?"

She smiled. "It was you…"

Elliot stared at her. "I knew you wanted me the second you saw me…"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh God…why did I say anything?"

He laughed. "Oh come on I want to hear it all…I mean I remember the moment we met."

"You do?" She asked. "Everything?"

Elliot laughed. "Everything."

Olivia smiled as she took a trip down memory lane…

* * *

><p><em>Olivia Benson followed Captain Don Cragen from his office out into the middle of the precinct. There were Detectives running around trying to solve cases, the phones were ringing off the hook and everyone was talking fast. A normal person would feel intimidated…but Olivia felt comfortable and excited.<em>

_She knew that this was exactly what she wanted…she wanted to be a Detective. She wanted to help solve cases and protect people. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to do it here in her home state of New York if she wanted to switch things up and move to Boston._

_"So this is the main office where everyone works." Cragen said looking around. "As you can see it's pretty busy here…"_

_"Is it always like this?" She asked smiling._

_He smiled back. "Pretty much yes. Is that a problem?"_

_She shook her head. "Not at all. This is exactly what I'm looking for."_

_He nodded. "Well good. Would you like to meet your partner if you decide to stay?"_

_Olivia nodded. "Sure."_

_Don walked towards Elliot's desk with Olivia behind him. "Stabler!"_

_Elliot Stabler turned around quickly to face his boss. "Yes sir?"_

_"I would like you to meet someone…this is Olivia Benson. She might be your new partner." Cragen said._

_Their eyes locked for a minute, both of them felt a surge electricity as their hands met. "Hi…" Elliot said. "Elliot Stabler."_

_She smiled, she had never before been so attracted to a man the first time she met them. "Hi…Olivia Benson."_

_He smiled. "Right. Um…so you might be working here?"_

_She nodded. "Yes possibly."_

_"Great…well I've been here for four years. Cragen's an okay guy to work for…" Elliot teased._

_Olivia smiled. "Duly noted."_

_"Captain! You have a phone call on line four." A cop nearby said._

_"Ahhh…okay." He turned to Olivia. "Well Miss Benson call me soon and let me know what you decided. We would be happy to have you here…you came very highly recommended."_

_Olivia smiled. "Yes. I'll know in a few days. Thank you so much for your time."_

_"Great. I'm looking forward to hearing from you." He said turning his back on them._

_Olivia turned to Elliot. "So…you must be really busy. I'm just going too-"_

_"No. No…I just finished up a case here actually. You want a tour?" He asked._

_Olivia looked down at his hand and noticed his wedding ring before looking up at him again. "Cragen gave me a tour already…" She said feeling her heart sink slightly._

_He smiled at her. "Yeah…but there are certain places Cragen doesn't really know about. You know places we go to cool off after a bad case."_

_Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh…really?"_

_He smiled. "Mhm…I'd be happy to show you if you want…"_

_She stared at him for a moment. "Um…okay. Sure…why not?"_

_Elliot smiled that brilliant smile at her turned to walk towards the stairs. "Well follow me then."_

_Olivia took a deep breath and tried to push the butterflies in her stomach away before following him. "So…did you always want to be a cop?" She asked trying to make small talk._

_"Yeah. My Dad was a cop…so I guess it's in my blood." He said smiling at her. "What about you?"_

_"Well no…I used to want to be a Princess…" She said jokingly. "But then I found that kicking people's asses was more fun than wearing a tiara."_

_Elliot laughed. "Very funny."_

_"So you like it here then?" She asked as they walked upstairs._

_"Yeah it's great. Long hours…but that's expected. I think my wife would like it if I worked less but hey…what are you going to do?" He asked._

_Olivia pretended as if she hadn't seen his ring. "Oh wife? Cool. How long have you been married?"_

_"A long time." He said smiling. "We have four kids. Brand new set of twins…"_

_Olivia's eyes widened. "Oh wow! So you're a busy guy."_

_Elliot chuckled. "You could say that…"_

_The crushing feeling in her chest continued…maybe Boston would be the best choice for her. "So…where are you taking me?"_

_"The roof." Elliot said opening the door to the roof. "I know it doesn't look like much but this is my favorite place here at the precinct."_

_Olivia smiled at him. "Great view…"_

_"Yeah. It's perfect for clearing your head after a bad case." Elliot said. "I've spent many a long night up here…"_

_Olivia smiled at him. "Good to know…"_

_He turned to her. "Are you a native New Yorker?" He asked._

_She got lost in his eyes for a minute, the piercing blue cut through her like a knife. "Um…what? Oh…yeah I was born here."_

_He nodded. "Me too."_

_Her hands started shaking. "Elliot I-"_

_"So if you-" He began at the same time._

_They laughed. "Sorry…what were you saying?" Olivia asked._

_Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Oh…I was just going to say if you do decide to stay here…I'll warn you now I can be tough. You know I take this job very seriously…but if you're my partner I'll have your back." He said shrugging._

_She wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't. "Thanks…" He smiled at her and she continued. "And…just so you know…if I decide to take the job I'll have your back as well. I know I'm a girl and that usually means I'm not tough…but I am. I know how to take a punch."_

_Elliot smirked. "I bet you can."_

_"You should…get back to work." She said turning away from him. "But thanks so much for…showing me the roof."_

_Elliot nodded. "Yeah. Yeah…no problem." He put a hand on her lower back which made her jump. "Oh…sorry."_

_She turned to him. "Sorry. Sorry…my fault."_

_He laughed. "You okay?"_

_She stared at him for a moment. "Yes…"_

_He smiled. "Well good…"_

_"Yeah…good." She said turning again trying to hide the blush in her cheeks. "So…this way?"_

_Elliot nodded. "Yup…that way."_

_As they walked towards the door Olivia knew her mind had already been made up. So he was married…she knew she couldn't walk away from whatever this was. Even if it was just friendship…she had never felt this before in her life._

* * *

><p>Elliot leaned forward on the bed and kissed her gently. "You so wanted me…"<p>

She rolled her eyes and pushed him back. "Oh God…"

He smiled. "You jumped a mile when I touched you."

She looked down. "Yep…"

"I felt it too you know…" He said smiling. "When you walked out of the precinct I was supposed to go home to Kathy and I couldn't…it didn't feel right."

"I had never felt like that when I met someone for the first time. I didn't know if I despised your confidence or wanted to jump you…" She joked.

Elliot laughed. "You wanted to jump me…you wanted to take me right on the roof."

"Oh shush…" Olivia said.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "I'm glad you decided to stay in New York."

She smiled. "Me too…"

He leaned in and kissed her again. "Well my beautiful wife…what do you say we take one last stroll on the beach before heading home?"

Olivia sighed happily. "I think that sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>That night when they finally pulled up in the driveway, Olivia scooped up the excited little puppy and Elliot helped them both out of the car. Bernie and the kids were meeting them at the house, so they would be there now.<p>

"You ready to head back to the real world?" Elliot asked her.

Olivia smiled. "As long as you're there with me…"

He winked and kissed her gently. "Always."

They walked to the front door together and inside. "We're home!" Olivia called.

"Mommy!" Adam yelled running down the hallway, he slid to a quick stop and stared in awe at the dog in her arms. "Puppy!"

"Puppy?" Hannah asked running into the room. "Puppy!"

Olivia laughed and put the dog on the ground. "Yep…puppy."

The rest of the kids came into the room with Bernie. "Oh my God!" Richie said. "No way!"

"Everybody…I'd like you to meet the newest addition to our family Madison Stabler." Elliot said.

All at once the kids ran at the dog and reached to pet it, Madison jumped playfully and licked at whosever hands she could reach. Her tail wagged quickly, and everyone looked happy.

"You go on vacation and come back with a dog? Best present ever!" Richie said.

Olivia laughed and put her arm around Elliot's waist. "Told you they'd like her…"

"You are so whipped Dad." Kathleen said laughing as she rubbed the dog's head.

Elliot laughed. "Trust me. I know."

"We really get to keep her?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Yes. We get to keep her." Olivia smiled.

Adam looked down at the dog and kissed her head gently. "Good. Cuz she's my best friend."

Olivia felt her eyes well up with tears and Elliot kissed the top of her head. "It's good to be home…" He whispered in her ear.

She looked at him and kissed him gently. "Yeah…it really is."

* * *

><p>After dinner, they all sat on the porch watching the sunset. Adam and Hannah were chasing Madison around the yard. Richie and Lizzie were sitting on the porch steps playing cards, Kathleen and Maureen were sitting together on a large chair, Elliot and Olivia were curled up on the love seat and Bernie was sitting in the rocking chair.<p>

"So the kids were good?" Olivia asked Bernie. "They didn't cause too much trouble?"

Bernie smiled. "Not at all! We had a great time."

"Yeah Grandma is one hell of a cook." Richie said.

"Language…" Elliot said glaring at his son.

"Whatever…" Richie said rolling his eyes.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Kathleen asked.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah. It was very relaxing. Just what we needed…"

"You nervous about being back?" Maureen asked. "Mom will be here soon…"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. She will be…but we can handle it."

"Everything feels like it happened so fast." Lizzie said. "Sometimes it's hard to wrap my head around it all…"

"That's a normal feeling." Elliot said. "A lot happened…"

"Do you think anything will ever be normal again?" Richie asked.

"What is normal?" Kathleen asked. "I don't think our family has ever been normal…"

Everyone laughed. "I agree with that." Elliot said. "But that's not a bad thing."

"We're dramatic…and full of unexpected twists and turns." Richie said shrugging. "Who wants to be boring when you can be original?"

"That's a good way of looking at it." Bernie said. "The Stabler's have always been original…always keeping people on their toes. We're unlike anyone else."

"You got that right." Elliot said smirking.

"Lizzie?" Hannah asked running to her sister. "Can we give Mom and Dad their present now?"

"What present?" Olivia asked curiously. "We were the one son vacation…you guys didn't have to get anything for us."

"We didn't get you anything. We made you something." Hannah said smiling.

Lizzie smiled. "I almost forgot about that. I'll go get it." Lizzie said getting up and walking back into the house.

"What did you guys do…" Elliot whispered.

"Just a little something to show our appreciation for being the two coolest parents in the world." Richie said.

"You guys are going to love it." Bernie said smiling.

Olivia and Elliot shared a curious look as Adam and Madison came to snuggle with them and Lizzie brought out a box. "Here you go."

"What on earth…" Olivia said looking at it.

"Open it!" Hannah said excitedly.

Elliot lifted the top of the box and inside found a scrapbook with a photo of the entire family on the front. "Awww…" Olivia whispered.

Elliot pulled the scrapbook out of the box. "You guys…this is great."

"You haven't even seen the inside yet." Hannah said opening the cover.

Elliot and Olivia flipped through the pages to see pictures of their wedding, baby pictures of each of the kids, graduations, proms, birthdays and parties. It was the perfect scrapbook documenting their life.

"You guys this is amazing." Olivia said brushing a tear away. "It's perfect."

"We just wanted you guys to have a reminder of all the good times…" Kathleen said. "We've had our ups and downs but we're a family…"

Elliot looked at Kathleen and then at all his kids. "We are. And nothing will ever change that."

"We even left a few pages to add more too…you know for the new babies." Maureen said.

"And Madison!" Adam said happily.

Olivia laughed and kissed Adam on the head. "Yes Madison will absolutely be in the scrapbook."

"Are you excited for the new babies?" Hannah asked leaning into her Dad.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah. We are."

"One set of twins will be leaving…and a new set will be coming in…" Lizzie said.

"Things change…" Richie said.

"Kids grow up…" Kathleen said wrapping an arm around Richie.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Hannah said looking at Richie and Lizzie.

Richie ruffled Hannah's head. "We're going to miss you guys too…but we'll still see each other. I mean you still see Kathleen and Maureen right?"

"I know…but it will still be different." Hannah said as she turned to her Dad. "Won't it?"

Elliot stared at his daughter for a moment and then cupped her face in his hands. "It will be different…but different isn't always bad. And besides…you're going to be the oldest in the house now. Adam and the new babies will be looking to you for guidance this time around."

Hannah smiled. "That's a lot of responsibility."

Lizzie smiled. "Yeah. It is…but I think you're up to the challenge."

"Everything is going to be fine…" Elliot said. "We're Stablers…we're tough."

"That we are…" Richie said smirking.

Olivia smiled and leaned into her husband as she flipped throught he scrapbook again, thanking God she was this lucky to get such an amazing family.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Elliot was lying in bed after having put Adam and Hannah to bed. He was exhausted form vacation and the drive back to New York but he was happy to be home. He heard Olivia slip into the room and rolled his eyes when he saw what she was holding in her arms.<p>

"I thought we agreed that Madison would sleep in the mudroom." Elliot said sitting up.

She stared at him and puted. "But…it's her first night in a new house! She's scared!"

Madison was looking at Elliot with those puppy dog eyes, the ones that matched his wife's and he groaned. "No…no Olivia. I let you get the dog but I'm putting my foot down. She's not sleeping in our bed."

"Aww come on El…" She said sitting down next to him. "She's just a baby."

"She'll be fine downstairs…" Elliot said smiling at her.

"She's gone through a lot of changes lately." Olivia said. "She needs to be comforted and be with peole she loves."

Elliot stared at her. "No."

Olivai sighed. "Fine…I'll bring her back downstairs…but don't think you're getting any tonight." She said stomping out of the room.

Elliot laughed and then fell back in bed, happy he had stood his ground. Five minutes later, Olivia waddled back to their room and sat down next to him before pulling the covers up over her.

"Are you not talking to me now?" He asked rolling over on his side to talk to her.

"I didn't say that…" She said turning her back to him.

Elliot laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Honey…you know I love you. And Madison is great too…but this is our bed. I enjoy spending my alone time with you…"

"And I do too…" Olivia said rolling around to face him. "But she's just so cute…"

Elliot kissed her. "She'll be fine."

Olivia sighed and leaned into him. "Okay…"

"Okay…" He kissed the top of her head. "Close you're eyes and go to sleep."

Olivia smiled and snuggled into her husband happy to be home.

Two hours later, everyone in the house was trying to ignore the barking dog downstairs. Olivia was sitting up in bed tapping her fingers on her knees and Elliot had his eyes closed, pretending that he didn't hear a thing.

Finally, four exhausted children walked into the room. "As much as I love the new dog…" Richie said yawning. "I really need some sleep."

"Blame you're father. I wanted her to sleep up here but he said no." Olivia said shrugging. "She's just scared being in an unknown house."

"She needs to learn her place in the house." Elliot said with his eyes still closed. "She'll stop…"

Now the dog started howling. "Dad I'm pretty sure the neighbors are going to call the cops on us soon." Lizzie said. "She's so loud!"

"She's not sleeping upstairs in our bedroom or any of your rooms…" Elliot said. "She's not trained yet…and even then…"

"Fine…then I'll sleep downstairs with her." Olivia said standing up and taking her pillow. "She needs company."

"Olivia…don't be stupid. You're pregnant. You're not sleeping on the hard floor with the dog." Elliot said.

"Well if you want her to learn that her place is downstairs…she's going to need a little reinforcement." Olivia said raising her eyebrow. "So do you have any other suggestions?"

Elliot stared at his wife and at his four children and sighed. "Christ…"

"Daddy said a bad word…" Adam said pulling at his Mom's arm.

Olivia smiled knowing what he was about to do. "That's because Daddy is angry."

Elliot jumped out of bed, grabbed his pillow and a blanket. "Damn Dog…"

"Daddy said another bad word!" Hannah said.

"Yeah Dad…watch your language!" Richie teased.

"I don't want to hear another word out of any of you…" Elliot said brushing past them. "I'm going to sleep!"

"Goodnight sweetie!" Olivia called to her husband.

Lizzie leaned into her step mom. "So whipped…"

Olivia smiled "I know…"

Downstairs, Elliot grabbed the couch cushions and crawled over the gate to the mudroom where Madison was barking loudly. When she saw Elliot she jumped up on her hind legs and tried to reach him.

"Yeah…yeah…" Elliot said setting up the couch cushions. "Don't get used to this crap…"

He lay down on the couch cushions and tried to pull the small blanket up over him as Madison snuggled up to him and kissed his cheek. "Damn it…you are cute." The dog cocked it's head to one side and Elliot just laughed and pulled her closer and closed his eyes…drifting off to sleep now that the dog had finally stopped barking!

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Just a cute fluffy chapterrrrrr! Kathy and the custody battle is coming up soon just so you know. Don't you worry your pretty little heads though things will be okay :) Hope you liked it! Let me know! Drop a reviewwwww! <strong> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! It's court day so Kathy is coming back. But don't be too nervous :) On a side note...I have to bring up my other story again...to the person who sent me a really nasty inbox message calling me the c word...it's just a story okay? Calm down...and like I said before the story is far from being over. I don't really understand why you're getting so upset it...please just stop reading and leave me alone? K...great! Thanks! On to the new chapter of THIS story! Hope you like it...and don't forget to drop a reviewwww! **

* * *

><p>After three days of sleeping in the mud room with Madison, Elliot was not only sore but ridiculously attached to the dog. He tried to hide it, but everyone was aware of how much he enjoyed spending time with the dog. On more than one occasion, they had all caught him cuddling and talking to the dog in a baby voice.<p>

On the morning of the custody trial for Conner, Olivia went to the mudroom to wake up Elliot. She couldn't help but laugh but also feel her heart melt when she saw the dog with it's head on Elliot's stomach and Elliot's hand on her head.

When Madison noticed Olivia she jumped up and ran towards the gate separating them. "Hey cutie…" Olivia said scooping down to pick her up. "Did you and Daddy sleep well?"

Elliot groaned and rolled over to see his wife and the Dog. "Time to wake up?"

She smiled at him. "Yep…"

Elliot yawned and sat up as his back cracked. "Ow…"

"El…you can't keep sleeping down here." She said trying to suppress a giggle. "This is ridiculous."

Elliot sighed and pulled himself off the ground. "The dog is not sleeping in our bed."

"So you're going to be sleeping on the hard floor forever?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Cuz I gotta tell you…I miss my husband." She said pouting.

Elliot laughed and crawled over the gate and kissed her gently. "I'm still here."

"I know what this is about…" She said teasing him. "You love the dog more than me!"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Alright…cool it."

She laughed and pinched him on the ass as he walked away. "I've got some serious competition. The second these babies are out of me…I have to hit the gym."

He laughed. "Enough!"

"Tell me you love me." Olivia said waddling behind him with Madison still in her arms.

"No. You're crazy." Elliot said laughing as he went to go make coffee.

"Tell me you love me." She said again. "Tell me you love me or no sex ever again…not that we even sleep in the same bed anymore."

Elliot sighed and turned to look at her. "I'll sleep in our bed tonight."

She smiled. "Aww…that's even better than an I love you!"

Elliot smirked and turned to her before kissing her gently on the lips. "I love you."

She smiled back. "I love you too."

Elliot turned back to the coffee pot. "Are the kids up yet?"

"No. Surprisingly not…" She said putting Madison down. "You need to go outside sweetie?"

She waddled to the backyard, happy that it was fenced in as she opened the back door. "I need to leave in an hour or so." He said pouring his coffee.

Olivia went to the fridge to get juice. "Okay. Are you sure you want to go alone?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. I think it's for the best…"

Olivia stared at him for a moment as she sat down at the counter with her juice. "Okay."

He leaned against the sink and looked at her. "Everything's going to be fine."

Olivia nodded and smiled. "I know that."

"I just think it will be too emotional for the kids to be around her…they should be at work anyway." He said.

"Yeah…I'll be here with Hannah and Adam." She said smiling. "Will you call me when you're done?"

He nodded. "Yep. Fin said he was going to stop by and keep you company."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a child Elliot…"

He smiled. "I know. But…it will just make me feel better okay?"

She sighed. "Okay."

Adam came into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Momma I'm hungry."

Olivia smiled as he climbed up onto the stool beside her. "Morning bud." She said leaning over to kiss his stomach. "What would you like to eat this morning?"

"Cheerios." The little boy said.

"Coming right up." Elliot said grabbing a bowl and the cereal.

He put the bowl and cereal in front of his son and Olivia poured it for him while Elliot got milk and a spoon. "How did you sleep sweetie?" Olivia asked.

"I had a dream that Madison and I went on an adventure." He little boy said as he shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Olivia smiled at the little boy. "Oh really?"

"Mhm…we went out and fought the bad guys!" Adam said as he splashed milk onto the counter.

Elliot chuckled. "Did you catch them?"

"Of course!" Adam said a goofy grin on his face. "Where is Madison?"

"She's outside." Olivia said. "After you finish your breakfast you can go play with her."

"Okay." He said shoveling more food in his mouth.

Elliot smiled and walked around the counter. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Olivia leaned up and kissed him gently. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Elliot walked upstairs and towards his bedroom when Lizzie and Richie walked towards him.<p>

"Morning Dad." Lizzie said.

"Morning." Elliot said smiling at her. "You guys sleep well?"

"Didn't sleep much…" Richie said.

"You're worried…" Elliot said staring at them both. "You shouldn't be…it's just a custody trial. You guys won't see her at all…"

"But we kind of want too…" Lizzie said. "We kind of want to go with you."

"Guys…you have to go to work." Elliot said.

Richie looked at his sister. "Yeah…well we actually both asked for the day off awhile back…"

Elliot sighed. "You really want to come with me?"

Lizzie nodded. "Yes. Conner is our brother…and we want to be there. Maureen and Kathleen want to come too."

Elliot stared at them for a moment. "You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"She's our Mom…" Richie said. "And Conner is our brother. We don't know what's going to happen but I want to see her before she leaves again."

"It's not that I don't think you guys can handle it…" Elliot said. "I'm just worried about how your Mom will react to seeing you guys."

"You're worried that she'll freak out…wouldn't that actually be good for the case? They'd see that she isn't stable and Conner would go to Brian. No question…" Lizzie said shrugging.

Elliot smiled. "True…"

"Look Dad…if you really don't want us there then we'll stay here with Liv. But…if you think you can handle it then we want to go." Richie said. "We're adults now…"

Elliot sighed. "When did that happen?"

Lizzie smiled. "I've been asking myself the same question…"

Elliot stared at them for a moment. "Can you be ready in an hour?"

"Absolutely." Richie said pulling his sister along with him.

Elliot sighed and just hoped that this wouldn't be too emotional for them. He went to the bathroom and tried to relax in the shower, but his nerves were running high.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Olivia was cleaning up after the kids while they played with Madison in the backyard. The door bell rang and she knew who it was before even opening the door.<p>

"Hey Fin." She said smiling at him.

"Hey Momma." Fin said walking in and kissing her cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. You know it's sweet of you to come here…but it wasn't necessary." She said smirking at him.

"I was the one that offered so don't be mad at Elliot. It just makes us all feel more comfortable." He said smiling.

She laughed. "Alright…come in. The kids will be happy to see you, they are in the backyard."

Fin smiled and walked past her towards the backyard just as Richie and Lizzie walked down the stairs.

"You guys are pretty dressed up…" Olivia said staring at them skeptically.

"Yeah…we're going with Dad." Lizzie said.

Olivia sighed. "I should have known…"

"Conner's our brother. We just want to be there to support him…and face Mom." Richie said.

Olivia smiled. "I know. I just wish your Dad would let me go…"

"You're safer here." Richie said. "Dad's probably going to have an anxiety attack with just us there…but with you there he'd have a heart attack."

Olivia smiled. "Guess you're right…"

Elliot came bounding down the stairs. "Alright guys grab something to eat…you can have it in the car. I don't want to be late…Casey will kill me."

Lizzie and Richie smiled at Olivia and went to the kitchen to get food leaving Elliot and Olivia alone. "Are Maureen and Kathleen meeting you there?" Olivia asked her husband.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah…I couldn't say no…"

She smiled. "It's okay…I get it."

Elliot leaned forward and kissed her gently. "I know you want to be there to support me and the kids and I love you for that. But…Kathy went after you not them. I just…I don't know what she'll do."

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "I know…"

"Promise me you won't try and meet us there…" Elliot said. "I'm seriously having a heart attack about this…"

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. "Fin's here…I have no way to run off anyway."

Elliot smiled. 'True."

"Just…call me later okay?" She asked pouting.

Elliot smiled. "I'll call you first thing when it's over." He said.

Olivia leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing the side of her face.

"Alright we're ready." Richie said walking into the lobby where his parents stood.

"Alright. Let's go." Elliot said smiling at them.

Lizzie and Richie both hugged Olivia. "See you later Liv." Lizzie said.

"Good luck guys…" She said hugging them. "Love you both."

"Love you too." They said as they walked out the front door.

Elliot walked to the door and then leaned forward to kiss her gently once more. "I'll see you later."

"Bye. Good luck." She said kissing him back quickly.

Elliot winked as he walked out the door leaving Olivia to worry on her own until Fin came up behind her.

He placed a gentle hand on her back. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." She said turning to him. "I just hate to see the kids go through this…"

Fin nodded. "Everything will work out in the end."

Olivia smiled at him. "I know…"

* * *

><p>At the courthouse, Elliot was standing with Casey who was going to be Brian's lawyer.<p>

"Are you okay?" Casey asked.

Elliot nodded. "Fine."

She laughed. "You're a terrible liar…"

He smirked. "I just want to get this over with."

"Hey Dad…" Maureen said walking over to him. "Mom's here…"

Elliot took a deep breath. "Alright…where is everyone?"

"They are with Brian and Conner." She said.

Elliot nodded. "Alright…"

"Maureen, Elliot." Kathy said walking up to them. "Wow, Brian pulled out all the stops for this custody battle."

Maureen turned and looked at her Mom, Elliot put a reassuring hand on her back. "Hi Mom…"

"I see my little secret about Elliot not being your father really tore you two apart…" Kathy said sarcastically.

Maureen took a deep breath. "Elliot is my father…"

Kathy smiled. "Where's Olivia, Elliot?"

"She's not here Kathy. And you can't go anywhere near her…" Elliot said with a warning. "If you disobey the restraining order you'll go to jail."

Kathy nodded. "Yes. Yes…I know."

Brian and the rest of the kids walked up to them at this point. "Hi Mommy." Little Conner said form his fathers arms.

Kathy turned to look at her small son. "Hi baby…oh I missed you."

"Kathy…" Brian said icily.

Kathy sighed. "Look I'm glad you're all here. I don't want to do this whole custody battle thing. So…I'm signing over full custody to you Brian."

Everyone stood in shock for a minute. "You're serious?" Brian asked skeptically.

Kathy sighed. "What's the point? I don't really want to go up there and have you all rip me apart."

Brian looked to Elliot, unsure what to say and Elliot turned to his ex-wife. "Kathy you realize that if you do this…you have to walk away until Conner is eighteen and he can chose what he wants."

Kathy nodded. "I know."

"Mom if this is a trick…" Kathleen started.

Kathy sighed. "It's not a trick…you guys aren't going to believe me but it's not. I give up…you all have your precious little lives here together and I'm alone. It is what it is. I just want to go back to California and move on with my life."

Brian looked like he wanted to cry. "I'll take good care of him Kathy…"

Kathy nodded. "I know."

"Mommy you're leaving again?" Conner asked with a confused expression on his face.

Kathy sighed. "We can still talk on the phone kiddo…and when you're old enough we can see each other again."

"You don't love me?" Conner asked.

Kathy looked at Elliot and at her other kids then back to Conner. "I do love you Conner…but these people don't like me. They want to keep us apart."

"That's not what this is about." Richie said angrily. "Conner Mom-"

"Don't." Elliot said shaking his head. "Don't Richie…"

"But she's lying…" Lizzie said. "She's trying to make us look bad."

Elliot sighed. "Guys let's give them a minute alone okay?" He said walking to his four kids and pushing them away from Kathy, Brian and Conner.

"Dad you're just going to let her say that stuff about us?" Richie asked. "She did it to herself."

"I know that." Elliot said. "But Conner is just a kid…he doesn't need to know all the details right now."

"So you want him to grow up thinking his Mother is a saint?" Lizzie asked.

"Guys Dad's right…" Maureen said. "It's too much information for Conner right now. When he's old enough we can tell him what happened…but he needs to make the decision himself about whether or not he wants to have her in his life. You guys get that choice…and he'll have that choice too."

Richie sighed. "Fine…"

"I know this is really hard for you guys." Elliot said putting a hand on his sons shoulder. "But…we just need to let this play out. It's between Kathy, Brian and Conner."

"Do you think she's really going to walk away?" Kathleen asked nervously. "Or is this just a game…?"

"I'd like to believe that she is being truthful." Elliot said. "I think your Mom has made some mistakes lately…but the woman I married wasn't like this. Maybe there is good in her still…"

"Well I don't believe her." Lizzie said.

"I thought you said you wanted to have her in your life eventually?" Maureen asked her sister.

"I thought I did…but seeing her today just…" She shook her head. "I just don't trust her."

Casey walked over to them. "Kathy wants to say goodbye to you guys."

Elliot looked at his kids. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Richie looked at his sisters. "No…no we need to do this on our own."

Elliot nodded. "I'll be right here…" He said.

They smiled and walked over to where their mother was standing. She showed no emotion on her face, no remorse and it sent shivers down their spines.

"So I guess this is goodbye…of course you're all of age and if you decide to talk to me you know where to find me. I left my number with Casey and if anything changes I'll contact her." She said.

"Mom…" Kathleen said. "Why'd you do it?"

"What? Lie about Maureen's father or attack Olivia?" She asked.

"I guess both…" Kathleen said sadly.

"I lied because it was easier than having to do it alone…" Kathy said shrugging. "And as far as Olivia…I never liked her."

"She didn't do anything to you." Richie said shaking his head. "I know you claim she stole Dad from you but that's not true."

"Well…you guys have your opinions and I have mine. We saw different sides of things…that's the difference between adults and kids." She said.

"Was it worth it?" Lizzie asked. "Was it worth it to lose the only family you had left?"

Kathy looked at each of them individually before looking down. "I don't know yet…it felt good to know I instilled some fear in Olivia. It felt good to take something form her the way she took things from me…"

"That's sick…" Maureen said shaking her head.

Kathy looked up at her eldest daughter and smiled. "I can't help the way I feel."

"Well…if that's it I guess we're done here." Richie said looking at his sisters protectively. "You guys ready?"

"You're so much like your father…" Kathy said staring at him. "Tough…closed off."

"Yeah. I'm tough…but I'm not closed off." Richie said. "And neither is Dad…but you are. You pushed us away a long time ago…you made your choices. Dad has always been there for us…you can say whatever you want about him or Olivia but they have always protected us. They had our best interests at hearts…unlike you. They would never just turn their backs on us…they would fight no matter what it took to be in our lives. You're just giving up which makes this decision easy for me…you walk out that door and for you and me…it's goodbye forever. My sisters can do whatever they want…but you and I…we're done."

Kathy stared at her son for a minute and then looked at her daughters. "Is that how you all feel?"

Maureen looked at her brother than back to her Mom. "Yeah…I'm done with you."

Kathleen nodded. "Me too."

All eyes turned to Lizzie who stared at her mother, tears in her eyes. "I was hoping when I saw you today…that you would apologize…look or sound guilty but you don't. I don't know who you are anymore…maybe I didn't know who you ever were. And that makes me sad…so yeah. We're all done with you Mom. Goodbye.."

Lizzie turned her back on her and walked towards her Dad, each kid took one last look at her before walking back to Elliot as well. Elliot watched Kathy walk away and looked at his four kids.

"You guys okay?" Elliot asked pulling Lizzie closer, the only one with tears in her eyes.

Lizzie looked at her Dad. "No…but we will be."

"What happened?" Casey asked. "What did she say?"

"Just that she wasn't sorry for everything she did…" Richie said. "We all agreed we want nothing to do with her after today. It's over."

Elliot sighed. "Are you sure?"

Kathleen nodded. "Yeah. We're sure."

Brian walked over to them with Conner. "Is everyone okay?"

"Why did Mommy leave?" Conner asked his father.

"Mom left because she had some issues she had to take care of…" Brian said sadly. "But everything is going to be okay. You have me and your brothers and sisters."

"Yeah…you're not alone little buddy." Richie said ruffling his younger brothers hair.

"I just want to go home…" Conner said looking at his Dad. "But will you guys come with us?"

The four kids looked at Elliot for approval he smiled and nodded. "Go…spend the night there. Conner needs you."

"We'll call home later tonight." Lizzie said hugging her Dad.

"Thank you Elliot…" Brian said smiling.

Elliot nodded. "No problem."

As they walked away, Casey turned to Elliot. "Heading home to Liv?"

Elliot sighed and turned to his friend. "Yeah."

"You think Kathy will just walk away like this?" She asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know…" Elliot said sadly. "I hope so…we can't take much more…and with the new babies coming…we need as much stability as we can get."

"Well I'll be in continued contact with her lawyer. I'll let you know if I hear anything strange…" She said.

Elliot nodded. "Thanks Casey."

"Go home to your wife." She said smiling. "And give her a hug for me."

"I will." Elliot said smiling as he walked out of the court house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the house, Fin was sitting with Olivia in the living room as Hannah and Adam ate their lunch.<p>

"Why haven't they called yet?" Olivia asked nervously.

"I always think that no news is good news…" Fin said shrugging. "I'm sure everything is fine."

Olivia sighed. "But Elliot promised to call."

"When he was done…" Fin said. "He hasn't been gone that long…"

"But-" She started again.

"Liv take a deep breath…you're working yourself up here." He said laughing. "Not good for the babies remember?"

She sat back on the couch and took a deep breath. "Sorry…you're right."

"Liv?" Elliot called as he walked in the door.

"El?" Olivia said standing up quickly.

He walked into the living room where she and Fin were. "Hey baby."

"What are you doing home so quickly? What happened? Why didn't you call? Where are the kids?" She asked walking over to him.

He laughed and put his hands on her arms. "Whoa…calm down there gorgeous."

"What happened?" She asked ignoring his statement.

"Everything is fine…the kids are with Brian and Conner for the night. I'm sorry I didn't call…and Kathy decided that she didn't want to fight for custody. She's on a plane back to California right now." He said.

"What?" Olivia asked feeling confused. "Why?"

Elliot shrugged. "I guess she must have realized she didn't have much of a case…after everything she did to you her reputation was pretty much trashed. She would have lost the case."

"So…that's it?" She asked curiously. "She just…left?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah…she did. The kids all talked to her…told her they didn't want to talk to her anymore and she just left."

Fin stood up. "That's good right?"

"I mean I think so…if she stays true to her word." Elliot said nodding.

"Do you think she will though?" Olivia asked.

"I guess only time will tell…" Elliot said turning back to his wife. "You look scared…"

She sighed. "I'm not scared…I just don't' want to have to worry about her anymore."

"I won't let anything happen to you again." Elliot said. "We have the restraining order…she'll go to jail. And as much of a bitch as she is…she won't survive jail. She won't want to go to jail…I think she will leave us alone from now on."

Olivia sighed and leaned into him, hugging him close. "I hope so."

He kissed the side of her face. "Let's just try and move on now okay? We have two new kids coming into the world and that's what our attention should be focused on."

Olivia pulled back and nodded. "You're right."

"Hey Daddy." Hannah said walking into the living room with Adam.

"Hey." Elliot said smiling. "Did you guys have fun with Uncle Fin and Mom?"

"Yeah! We played basketball with Uncle Fin!" Adam said happily.

"Oh really…" Elliot said scooping his son up. "Was Uncle Fin any good?"

"Not as good as you." Adam said smiling.

"That's not what he said when we were playing…" Fin said smirking.

"We'll have to see about that…you down for a pick up game? A little one on one?" Elliot asked.

"Nah…I saw two on two. I get Hannah and you get Adam and then we'll see who the better players are." Fin said looking at Hannah.

Hannah jumped for job. "Yeah!"

Elliot nodded and looked at his son. 'What do you say little buddy? Think we can take 'em?"

"They're going down!" Adam yelled.

"Alright…let's go!" Elliot said walking with Adam towards the front hard, the hoop was in the driveway.

Fin turned to Olivia and smiled. "Are you okay?"

Olivia smiled. "I think so…"

"I have a good feeling about this." Fin said honestly. "I think it's over."

Olivia nodded. "I hope you're right."

Fin hugged her and went to meet Hannah, Adam and Elliot outside in the driveway. Olivia went and got the dogs leash and followed them out to watch them. She just hoped that Kathy was gone for good…

* * *

><p>Later that night, Olivia was sitting in the bath, her head resting against the back of the tub. Her eyes were closed and her hands rested on her belly feeling the twins kick at her. Elliot was busy putting the kids to sleep and she was just trying to relax her mind.<p>

Elliot knocked on the door and peeked in, smiling when he saw Olivia naked in the tub. "Well hello there beautiful."

She turned her head towards him. "Perv."

Elliot smiled and walked over to the tub, he sat on the floor and put his hand in the water. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed happily. "Much more relaxed now…"

He nodded. "Adam and Hannah are both asleep. Maureen called…everything is fine at Brian's."

She smiled. "Good."

He rubbed her arm gently. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. "I know you're nervous…"

Olivia sighed. "I think it's these freaking pregnancy hormones…I'm not nervous about me I'm nervous for the kids. I mean I know they said that they could just walk away and never talk to her again but that's…that's a lot."

Elliot nodded. "They can change their minds someday if they want."

"I guess I just never wanted this life for them." She said. "This feeling confused about who your parents are…where you come from…"

"They know where they come from." Elliot said. "They know who they are…things are just a little mixed up right now. We'll all get through it…"

Olivia stared at him. "I want to believe that…but I don't know if it will be that easy."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Liv…I really need you to just put that in the back of your mind right now okay? We need to focus on our family…"

"The kids are our family. Their lives just changed forever…" She said.

Elliot nodded. "And that was their choice."

Olivia closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I guess…"

"Look Liv I don't know what happens next…I don't know if we will ever see Kathy again or if she'll show her face tomorrow. I don't have any answers…but I'm here right now with you. And I'm not going anywhere…so please just trust me. Know that I would never deliberately put you in danger…if I thought something really bad was going to happen I would have done something down at the courthouse." He said stroking her cheek gently. "She will never touch you or my children again…okay?"

Olivia opened her eyes and turned towards him and swallowed hard. "Okay…"

Elliot got on his knees and leaned forward to kiss her gently. "You're fingers and toes are all wrinkled." He said smiling. "You ready to come out of there? If it's making you feel safe…I think I can be pretty good at that."

She chuckled. "So you really aren't sleeping with the dog tonight?"

Elliot smiled. "Nah…my wife needs me more."

Olivia smiled and let him pull her up out of the tub and wrap a towel around her before she kissed him gently. "Sorry I freaked out there…"

He shrugged. "Understandable."

"Take me to bed." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Elliot scooped her up making her laugh. "As you wish my darling…" He said as he carried her to the bed.

Elliot held her in his arms all night, and Madison didn't make a sound downstairs. Things were slowly going back to normal…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked itttttt :) I'm leaving tomorrow for the the weekend...not sure if I'll be back on Sunday or Monday so I'll update when I can. I won't have a computer for the weekend so obviously it won't be until I get back. :) Hope you all have a great weekend! <strong> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Seriously...I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update as fast as I did in the beginning. My life has been like a roller coaster lately...I haven't had a minute to myself! My writing consists of ten minute intervals that I get here and there so please bear with me. This chapter is a bit more dramatic but don't you worry kiddos it will end good as always :) I'll try and update soon! **

* * *

><p>By mid July, Olivia was already ready for the twins to be born. She quickly realized that being pregnant with one baby was a lot different than being pregnant with two. She was more tired than usual, her emotions were running crazy and the heat was really getting to her.<p>

She was in the laundry room trying to sort through the large amounts of dirty clothes the kids were able to rack up each week. "Never ending…" She whispered.

"Mommy have you seen my army t-shirt?" Adam asked.

Olivia sighed. "It's probably in this pile Adam."

"So you haven't washed it yet?" The little boy asked.

Olivia looked at him and then back at the clothes, she was feeling irritable but she tried to not snap at her son. "Not yet Adam."

"Well when will you wash it?" He asked.

"Just…I don't know." She said throwing clothes into the washing machine. "When I get a chance okay?" She put a hand on her stomach feeling a slight pressure that had been getting worse that last few days.

"Hey Liv can I borrow your car? Lizzie has to go to work early today and my shift starts at eight." Richie said.

Olivia licked her lips and stood up straight again. "Yeah that's fine."

"Are you okay?" He asked, sensing her discomfort.

She looked at her stepson. "I'm fine."

"Mom, can I go over to Lidya's tomorrow?" Hannah asked walking into the laundry room. "Amy is going to go over too."

Olivia put a hand on her forehead. "Yeah…yeah I'll drive you."

"Liv maybe you should sit down for a second…" Richie said looking at Olivia. "You look a little tired…"

Olivia inhaled gently. "Yeah…I think I'm going to lie down for a minute. Can you watch the kids?"

Richie nodded. "Of course. Can I get you anything? Should I call Dad?"

She shook her head. "No. Seriously…I'm fine honey. I'm just really tired."

Richie stared at her for a moment. "Call me if you need anything…" Richie said.

Olivia smiled. "I will."

Olivia made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom, she grabbed onto the doorframe before walking in. The pressure was building…but she thought it was normal. She sat down on the edge of her bed and lay back, closing her eyes trying to wait for it to pass.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Richie was making grilled cheese sandwiches for Hannah and Adam when Lizzie walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Where's Liv?" Lizzie asked opening the fridge.

"She's lying down upstairs." Richie said. "You want a sandwich before you go to work?" He asked.

"Sure. Thanks." Lizzie said sitting down next to Hannah.

"Does Daddy have to work tonight?" Adam asked taking a sip of his milk.

"No bud…he'll be home in a few hours." Richie said smiling at his brother as he placed a plate in front of him. "Eat up."

"Good." Adam said smiling. "I want to play Cops and Robbers."

Lizzie smiled. "That's always what you want to play."

"It's fun!" Adam said stuffing his face.

"Hey Kathleen wanted to go to the movies tomorrow night. Do you have to work?" Lizzie asked Richie.

Richie shook his head. "Nope. I have tomorrow off."

"Good-" Lizzie started to say before they heard a thump from upstairs. "What was that?"

"Shit…" Richie said. "Lizzie call Dad!" He yelled before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs, two at a time and straight into his parents room. "Liv?"

When he walked in the room, he saw Olivia on her back lying on the floor. He knelt down beside her and put a hand to her chest to chek and see if her heart was beating. It was, but very slowly.

Lizzie ran upstairs, phone in hand. "Oh my God…" She whispered.

"Is that Dad?" Richie asked, Lizzie just nodded and knelt down next to Olivia as Richie ripped the phone from her hands. "Dad! Dad…Liv collapsed!"

"What?" Elliot asked. "Why? What happened? Is she breathing?" Elliot asked before yelling to his coworkers. "I need a bus at my house!"

"Dad…she looked like she was having pain." Richie said into the phone. "Earlier…she said she was just tired. I don't know…she's breathing but…"

"Richie listen to me…do you remember when I taught you CPR?" Elliot asked.

"Yes…" Richie whispered. "But Dad…she's still breathing…"

"I know. But while you are waiting for the ambulance to get there I need you to make sure her heart keeps beating and she's still breathing. Give the phone to Lizzie…I'm going to stay on the phone with you and I'll meet you at the house. Can you do this?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah…yeah…I…I can but…what's wrong with her?" Richie asked nervously.

"I don't know Richie…just…make sure she's still breathing…" Elliot whispered.

"Okay…" A scared Richie said as he handed the phone back to Lizzie, he bent his head down and put his ear to her chest to make sure he could still hear it beating.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Fin sat with Hannah and Adam trying to comfort them. They had seen Olivia being wheeled out of the house on a stretcher and knew that something was wrong with their Mother. Richie, Lizzie, Kathleen, Maureen and Casey were standing in the hallway waiting for Elliot to come out of Olivia's hospital room.<p>

"Is she going to lose the babies?" Maureen asked Casey.

"I don't know…Olivia is strong. I'm sure everything is going to be just fine." Casey said rubbing the girls arm. "You'll see…"

Elliot walked out of Olivia's room and over to his children. "How is she?" Richie asked nervously. "Is she still breathing? Did I hurt her?"

Elliot put his hands on his son's shoulders. "You did great Richie…Doctors said when you started giving her CPR you saved her life."

"What about the babies?" He asked. "I knew she wasn't feeling well…I should have called you sooner. I should have taken her to the hospital-"

"Calm down…" Elliot said shaking his head. "It's okay…no one saw this coming."

"What's wrong?" Kathleen asked. "Why did this happen?"

"The Doctors aren't really sure what the problem is…" Elliot said. "But Olivia and the babies are stable right now…they are going to run tests."

"Is she awake?" Casey asked.

Elliot shook his head. "No. Not right now…"

"This shouldn't be happening…" Lizzie said. "Olivia's already been through enough…we all have. Why is this happening?"

"Lizzie don't think like that…" Elliot said looking at his daughter. "No one can answer that…these things happen. Olivia is older now and so things are more complicated. And she's pregnant with twins so-"

"Stop it." Richie said shaking his head. "You don't even sound worried. Stop being such a cop…this isn't just anyone Dad. This is your wife and your two unborn kids!"

Elliot sighed. "Richie of course I'm worried…I'm terrified. When you told me that Olivia collapsed my heart stopped. But right now…I have to be strong for Olivia because that's what she would want and because it's what she needs. She needs me to support her and be by her side without falling apart. All I want to do right now is sit by her side and just hold her but I can't…I have forms to fill out and people to call. So just…stay here okay? Stay here and if anything changes come get me okay?"

Elliot turned from his kids and walked down the hallway to call his Mom and fill out paper work. When he rounded the corner and was sure that they weren't looking at him, he put his hands on the wall and took a few deep breaths before letting the tears fall.

"Elliot?" Cragen asked walking over to him. "I came as soon as I heard. Munch is down at the precinct watching things for me…"

Elliot stood up straight and wiped his eyes away and looked at his boss. "Hey."

Cragen stared at him for a second. "Elliot how bad is it?"

"I…I don't know." Elliot said clearing his throat and trying to hold it together. "The Doctors are still running tests…she didn't lose any blood but she's weak. I should have known…she's been so tired lately. She's been different…"

"She's pregnant Elliot…that's all normal." Cragen said shaking his head. "You couldn't have known that something was wrong."

"I didn't tell the kids…and they don't know for sure…" Elliot whispered. "But…the Doctors said this could lead to premature labor….they told me if that happened I might have to chose between saving Olivia or saving the babies."

Cragen sighed and wiped a hand over his mouth. "Well…let's not jump to conclusions okay? It could just be stress…maybe she just needs to be put on bed rest."

"What do I do if they are right? What if it happens? How am I supposed to pick between my wife and my children?" Elliot asked.

"Well you know what Olivia would want you to do…" Cragen said.

"She would want me to put the kids first…" Elliot whispered. "But I don't know if I can do that…I love my children…including the two babies I have yet to meet. But…Olivia is everything to me. I can't function without her."

"Elliot if you start worrying about that now…you're going to drive yourself crazy. Let's take this one step at a time…it may be nothing." Cragen said shrugging. "Why don't you just go sit with Olivia…that's really where you want to be."

"I have to call my Mom…and fill out the insurance papers-" Elliot started.

Cragen shook his head. "I'll take care of it. Go…go be with Olivia. I'll come find you if I have any questions about stuff. Don't worry."

Elliot nodded slowly. "Okay…"

Cragen smiled softly. "Thanks Cragen…"

Cragen smiled. "No problem."

Elliot took a deep breath before walking down the hallway again, he smiled at his kids before walking into Olivia's room. One of the nurses was checking her vitals and she smiled sympathetically at Elliot as he pulled up a chair and sat down beside Olivia's bed. He reached for her limp hand and held it between both of his hands for a moment before bringing it to his lips to kiss it gently. When the nurse was done, she walked away leaving Elliot alone with Olivia finally.

"Liv…I don't know if you can hear me but I really need you to wake up." He whispered. "I just…I need to see your eyes okay? I need to hear your voice…I need to know that you're going to be okay."

Olivia didn't stir and he sighed before closing his eyes and trying to relax. When it didn't work, he opened his eyes and put Olivia's hand back on the bed before placing a hand on her stomach. He waited patiently until he felt one of the babies kick…his heart jumped at the movement…it made him feel hopeful.

He was so lost in thought he didn't see Olivia turn her head slowly, he didn't notice her until she whispered. "Elliot?"

His eyes jumped from her stomach to her face. "Liv…oh God Liv you're awake."

"What…what happened?" She asked nervously. "What's wrong? Is it the babies? Did something happen to them?"

Elliot shook his head. "No. No they are okay…you collapsed at home." Elliot said. "The Doctors are running tests right now…trying to figure out what's going on."

Olivia sighed. "I didn't think anything was wrong…I was just really tired…and I had a little pain but I thought it was normal."

"What kind of pain?" Elliot asked leaning into her.

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment and tried to get more comfortable. "Um…I don't a kind of pressure?" She asked. "It wasn't that bad…just made me feel a little uncomfortable."

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?" Elliot asked.

Olivia licked her lips. "I didn't think it was anything to worry about…" Her eyes welled up with tears. "Am I going to lose the babies? Did I screw up?"

Elliot shook his head and stood up before sitting on the edge of her bed and pulling her closer to him. "No…shh…you didn't do anything wrong." He said kissing the top of her head. "It's okay…"

"I should have called the Doctor…I just thought it was normal. I mean I felt that sometimes with Hannah and Adam…" She whispered.

"I know." Elliot said rubbing her shoulders. "Liv I'm sure it's nothing…please don't get upset. You need to be calm right now…"

The door opened and one of Olivia's doctors walked in. "Well look whose awake!"

Olivia stared at him. "What happened?

"Well we just checked all your tests…" He said. "And everything seems to be okay…well not okay but there doesn't seem to be anything serious wrong." He said. "I think…given your age and the fact that you are having twins is what this is really about. You've been under a lot of stress lately and I think this was your bodies way of telling you to slow down…" He said.

"But I stopped working." Olivia said. "I've been at home…well we went on vacation but we weren't running around all day. It was relaxing and-"

"I know." He said smiling at her. "Any pain or discomfort you were feeling would have been false labor pains. You're aren't due for awhile…but I wouldn't be surprised if you gave birth early."

"How early?" Elliot asked.

"Seven…or eight months." The Doctor said. "Of course she could go to full term still though…"

"If I do go into early labor…will the babies be alright?" Olivia asked.

"I don't see any reason that they shouldn't be." He said. "They will obviously be less developed than a full term baby but with the right treatment they should be just fine."

"Well is there anything I can do to make sure that they aren't born early?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Yes…I know this is going to be hard for you Olivia." He said. "But…I think that bed rest is going to be exactly what you need. I'd like to keep you over night to keep an eye on you…just to make sure we didn't miss anything. But when you are released…the only places you should be are in bed, in the bath or on the couch." He said pointing at her. "I know you are a Detective and you're used to always doing something but this is for the safety of your children. Let everyone else wait on you for a change." He said smiling.

Olivia sighed. "That's a long time to be on bed rest…"

Elliot squeezed her shoulder. "You heard what he said…it's for the safety of our babies."

"Well it's not just for the babies safety…premature labor could put you at risk as well Olivia." He said.

Olivia looked from Elliot back to her Doctor. "If something happens save the twins…not me."

Elliot closed his eyes tightly. "Liv don't do that right now."

"I'm serious." Olivia said. "I want my kids to live."

"And they will…if you take my advice and go on bed rest." Her Doctor said.

Olivia licked her lips. "So…you didn't see anything wrong with them?"

"No. They seem to be developing at the proper rate for twins…when you collapsed their heartbeats slowed a little but that is to be expected. They seem fine now." He said.

Olivia sighed. "Okay…"

"I have a few more patients to check on but you stay put okay? I'll be back later to check on you." He said smiling.

"Thank you Doctor." Elliot said smiling before turning back to Olivia when the door shut. "See everything is going to be alright."

"That's not what he said…" Olivia whispered.

"Liv…" Elliot pleaded. "You just need to go on bed rest for a few months. Don't you want our kids to be healthy? Don't you want to see them grow up and be happy?"

"Of course I do…" Olivia whispered.

"Alright." He said kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to take care of you and our kids…all of them." He said placing a hand on her stomach. "Nothing is going to happen to you or them…I won't let it."

Olivia leaned into him. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and held her closer. "Honey there is nothing for you to apologize for. You didn't do anything wrong…"

"Mommy?" Adam asked walking into the room. "The Doctor said we could come see you…"

Olivia sat up straighter. "Hey buddy…you can come in."

Adam ran to Olivia's bedside, the rest of his siblings, Cragen, Casey and Fin were behind them. "Are you okay Mommy?" Adam asked.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah. I'm alright."

"The Doctor said you and the babies are going to be okay…as long as you go on bed rest." Maureen said.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah…I know."

"Will you go on bed rest?" Richie asked slowly.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and Olivia looked back at her stepson. "Yes. It will be hard but it's what's best."

"Just…you have too." Richie said walking closer to her. "I'll stay home from school if I have too."

Elliot stared at his son. "Richie buddy…calm down."

"No." Richie said shaking his head. "I asked you of anything was wrong and you said no."

Olivia sighed. "Richie I'm sorry…I really didn't think anything was wrong."

"I would have called Dad. I would have called an ambulance sooner!" Richie yelled.

Fin looked at the rest of the kids. "Hey guys…why don't we go get something to eat down at the Cafeteria?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah. Our treat."

Cragen led everyone but Richie out of the room knowing that he needed to talk to his parents alone. "Richie you did everything right…" Elliot said.

Richie looked at his step mom. "I know that you think you need to act tough for all of us but you don't have too. I'm not a little kid…I can handle it if something is going wrong. You just need to be honest with me."

Olivia sighed. "Richie I'm so sorry that I scared you…it won't happen again."

"I already lost my real Mom…I don't need to lose you too." He said tears welling up in his eyes. "I couldn't take it."

Elliot stood up and walked towards his son. "Richie…you aren't going to lose Olivia."

"We never thought I'd lose Mom either did we? I hate her for what she did…I really do but it doesn't make it hurt any less!" Richie yelled. "She's all I knew for years…she's my Mom and now she's just gone. I know I could talk to her if I want too…but nothing will ever be the same. I don't trust her…and I need to know that I'm not going to lose everything else I love too."

Elliot opened his mouth to say something but Olivia put her hand on her husbands arm. "El…can you leave me and Richie alone for a minute?"

Elliot looked at his son and then back to his wife and nodded. "Yeah. I'll be right outside."

Elliot walked out of the room and Richie collapsed into the chair beside the bed where Elliot was sitting before. "Richie look at me…"

Richie lifted his head slowly. "What?"

"I know you're confused right now…so much has happened." She said. "You've been so strong…just like your Dad. You're a great kid…you've been such an amazing stepson to me…you've always supported your Dad and me and I appreciate more than you could ever know. I love you as if you were my own…I'm sorry that I scared you."

Richie sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "I just…I hate feeling like this."

"I know…" She whispered. "Trust me I know."

"I mean I've always been scared for Dad with his job…I always worried that we would get that call saying he wasn't coming home again. I thought it would go away but it hasn't…it's only worse now. And the strange thing is I still want to be a cop…I admire what you guys do everyday. I want to be able to do that." He said.

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "You don't have to decide that now…you still have time."

"When Mom and Dad got divorced…I was upset. Every kid wants their parents to be together forever…but deep down I knew they weren't right for each other. I just…I hated how much my Mom was changing. She's been distancing herself from us for years…" Richie said shaking his head. "I should have seen this coming…"

Olivia reached for his hand. "Richie no one could have seen this coming."

"I knew how much she hated you." Richie said. "She used to badmouth you all the time…we just didn't listen to her. I should have known that she would snap at some point."

"What your mom did isn't your fault…she made her own choices. You're her son…she was supposed to be looking out for you. You don't have to look out for her. It doesn't work that way…" Olivia said.

"You had to take care of your Mom." Richie said. "Dad said she was an alcoholic…that she was raped…"

Olivia nodded. "That's true…and I did take care of her but it didn't make it right."

"Do you hate your Mom?" Richie asked.

Olivia sighed and thought about it for a moment. "Sometimes I think I do…but not really. My Mom had her issues…and she loved be in her own way. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be here…she could have had an abortion or given me up but she didn't. That has to mean something right?"

"Yeah…I guess so." Richie said. "I just…I don't understand how everything went so wrong…" He said sniffling again. "When I was a kid…Mom was great…she made us breakfast every morning…took us to school and helped us with our projects. She read us stories every night before bed…" He shook his head. "Was it something we did?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. It wasn't your fault or your sisters. I can't be certain…but I think your Mom had some inner demons she was fighting. Things we may never know about…but I do think she loved you guys. I know she loved you."

"Then how could she hurt us like this? How could she just walk away without a second thought?" Richie asked. "What kind of Mother could do that to her children?"

'I don't know…" Olivia whispered. "People make mistakes…and I hope someday your Mom can get the help she needs and then come back into your life. But I'm not in control of that…if she wants to get help she needs to do it herself."

"I know I told her that I never wanted to see her again…and I don't…not really." Richie looked down. "I just didn't think it would be this hard."

"Richie you know if you want her in your life your Dad and I will support that." Olivia said.

He nodded. "I know…I think I just need some time to think things through."

"Have you talked to your therapist about this?" Olivia asked.

Richie nodded. "Lizzie is better at talking to strangers than I am…especially about emotions."

"You're like your father in that way." Olivia laughed. "It's not a bad thing…"

Richie laughed. "I guess I should talk to her about it…"

"You can talk to me if you want…" Olivia whispered. "I mean I'm gonna be on bed rest so…I'll have a lot of time on my hands. And I'm told I'm a good listener."

Richie smiled. "I'd like that…"

She smiled at him. "You can talk to me anytime…about anything and everything. I know biologically I'm not your real Mom…but I do love you as if you were my own son. I'd do anything for you…you know that right?"

He nodded. "I know. And I appreciate that Olivia…more than you could know. I have a lot of friends who hate their stepparents but we really lucked out. You're amazing to us…to Dad."

"You guys have given me the family I never thought I'd have." Olivia said. "And I'm so incredibly grateful for that."

"Is it still hard for you…thinking about your relationship with your Mom?" He asked. "Does it get any easier?"

Olivia sighed. "Well I guess everyone's experiences are different…I still struggle with my feelings about my Mom even now when she's passed on. But I know I am the person I am because of her…times were tough but I'm stronger because of the experiences I've had. Things with you and your Mom…they could get better over time. Give your self some space and time to think…it may get easier…but if it doesn't you have a family to support you through it all."

"You mean that? Even after everything she put you through?" Richie asked.

"I know how important it is to have a relationship with your Mom…whatever happened between her and I, isn't important. I want you to be happy…and if you want to have her in your life than I have your back. I'll be making sure to protect you…my only worry is you getting hurt. But you're an adult now…you get to make decisions for yourself now." She said.

"Thank you Olivia." Richie said. "Sorry I freaked out there for a minute…"

Olivia smiled. "Eh…we all have our break down moments. Don't worry about it."

Richie stood up. "I love you." He said as he leaned in to hug her.

Olivia smiled and held him close. "I love you to kiddo."

Elliot peaked his head in the door and smiled at them. "Everything good in here?"

Richie turned towards his father. "Yeah…yeah I'm okay. Sorry…"

Elliot shrugged and walked into the room. "For what? Things happen…"

Richie smiled as his Dad put an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks."

Elliot smiled and squeezed his sons shoulder. "Maureen and Kathleen are going to stay at the house tonight with you guys. I'm going to stay here with Liv."

"El you can go home…I'll be fine." She said shaking her head.

Elliot shook his head. 'No. I want to stay with you."

Richie turned towards his Mom. "We'll come by tomorrow."

Olivia smiled. "Sleep well."

Richie leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You too."

Richie left the room and Elliot sat down beside Olivia, putting an arm around her. "Everything okay?"

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah…I think he had a lot of emotions built up from everything that happened with Kathy. He just snapped…it's okay though. We talked about it."

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for being so amazing to my children."

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes. "They are great kids…I've always loved them. I know this is hard…I want them to do what's best for them. I think they've been worried about my feelings and yours…she's their Mom."

Elliot nodded. "I know…I mean it's good that Kathy moved to California because it keeps a distance between us. But if the kids decide they want to talk to her someday then they can do that."

"What about you?" Olivia asked. "Where does your relationship with Kathy stand? You know it won't bother me if you talk to her."

Elliot sighed. "I know that. But…I have nothing left to say to her. At the end of our marriage all we did was fight…things were good for a while when we were both remarried but she changed again. I could never forgive her for what she did to you…what she put my kids through...how she lied to me for twenty-five years. Any conversation we would have now…would probably not end well." He said laughing. "In fact I know it wouldn't end well…"

"I don't think Kathy is a bad person…I think there's something else going on there. It just doesn't all add up…" She whispered.

"I don't know." Elliot said softly. "I just…I don't want to talk about Kathy right now okay? This is about us…and our babies." He said placing a hand on her stomach.

Olivia put her hand over his. "If something had happened to them today…I don't know what I would have done."

"Well both of them are fine…and so are you. So let's not think about that okay?" He asked. "Our babies are going to be just fine."

"But Elliot…I was serious about what I said before. If something else happens…if you have to make a choice-" She started.

"Olivia stop…" He said stiffening next to her.

"You save the babies." She whispered. "I mean it…you save the babies. Not me."

Elliot was quiet next to her for a moment. "I love my children…but how am I supposed to do this without you if it came to that?"

"You're a great father." Olivia said. "You could do it if you had too…and you wouldn't really be alone. Everyone down at the precinct will be there for you…and the kids are older now."

"Why are we talking as if you're already dead? Nothing is going to happen…as long as you do everything the Doctors tell you…you're going to be just fine." Elliot said. "Can we please change the subject?"

Olivia sighed. "I don't want to talk about this either...I don't want to think about my children growing up without me. But I just need to hear you say it…if it came to that point…I need to know that you would save them and not me. Can you promise me that?"

Elliot closed his eyes and put his head on the back of her bed for a moment. "Liv…"

"Please Elliot…" She whispered. "Please…"

He bit his lip and then looked over at her. "Yes. If it came to that point…I will choose to save the babies." He whispered.

Olivia relaxed into his arms. "Thank you."

Elliot held her tighter. "You know you mean the world to me right? That you're everything I live for…I love my kids and they mean so much to me. But Liv…the reason I get up every morning…the reason I'm still breathing is because of you."

Olivia swallowed hard. "Elliot…"

"I mean it." He said getting chocked up. "Thinking about life without you…I don't know…" He whispered. "That doesn't seem like a life that I want to live. It doesn't seem like a life I could live."

"I was just saying that in case it happens…" Olivia whispers. "But I'm going to do everything I'm told…so I can be here with you and our children. That's all I've ever wanted…you and our family. I promise if push comes to shove I'll fight."

Elliot nodded and tiled her face up to kiss her. "Good. You are a fighter."

"I love you Elliot Stabler." She whispered before kissing him again gently.

"I love you too Olivia Stabler." He said kissing her back. "Now close your eyes…you need some rest."

Olivia breathed him in. "Stay with me?"

He squeezed her shoulder. "Always."

Olivia finally relaxed in his arms and let her eyes close again, succumbing to sleep. Elliot held her close, listening to the sound of her even breaths. He had one hand on her stomach feeling for the movement of his two unborn children. He prayed to every higher power he could think of…to make sure he didn't get put in the position of having to choose between the kids or her. He knew he had made a promise to his wife…but he wasn't sure if he could follow through with it. But for now…they would live day to day and he would make sure to keep her healthy and make sure she did everything the Doctors said. He wasn't willing to let her or his children go…ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright...hope you guys liked it :) I love playing with Olivia's relationship with Elliot and Kathy's kids. Hope you thought it was cute too. Up next...Olivia is officially on bed rest and she is in need of some serious entertainment. Who will come to her rescue? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

**Oh shit...on a side note...I'm literally in tears right now. Just went on line and saw that CHRIS MELONI IS NOT RETURNING FOR SEASON 13! WHAT THE FUCK? Literally...my heart can't take this. What happens now with my Olivia/Elliot need? Literally in shock and am so depressed right now. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello hello! I found some time today to write this chapter and I'm working on a chapter for my other story as we speak...but the next couple of days are going to be super busy for me so don't be surprised if there isn't an update for a few days. I'll do my best but I have family coming to visit for the long weekend and I have to work as well so I really won't have any time to myself. I'll try my best though! **

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Olivia was beyond bored being on bed rest. Everyday she made her only allowed walk from her bed to the couch in the living room with the Air Conditioner running. Bernie was staying with them to help Olivia and watch Hannah and Adam so that Elliot could still work.<p>

On one particular Saturday afternoon, Olivia was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. She was tired of watching TV and wanted nothing more than to get up and do something, even if it meant doing laundry. Bernie had taken the kids to the beach for the day leaving Olivia alone and bored out of her mind.

Sighing, she picked up the phone and called her husband at work. "Hey beautiful." He said when he answered.

"Come home and entertain me." She said pouting into the phone.

Elliot chuckled. "Honey you know I would but I have to finish up this case…Cragen is going crazy here."

"Yeah well I'm going crazy at home. There is nothing on TV, the kids are gone and Madison has been napping for hours! I threw the ball for her and she just watched it roll down the hall and didn't even bring it back to me." Olivia said sadly.

Elliot sighed. "Liv I know this is hard but it's what's best for the kids and you…"

"I know. But I'm literally going to lose my mind if I don't have some entertainment soon…" She whispered.

"Well Munch is heading out of here soon...want me to see if he can drop by and keep you company?" Elliot asked. "I mean it's not me…but it's better than nothing."

"Sure…ask him. If he is busy or needs to do something else it's okay…" She said.

Elliot laughed. "Hold on a sec." He turned towards Munch in the precinct. "Hey Munch what are you doing right now?"

"No big plans why?" He asked.

"Because the wife is in need of some company…" Elliot said. "You feel like going to visit her?"

"Sure." Munch said smiling. "Ask her if she wants me to bring any food for her."

Elliot smiled. "Liv Munch said he would be happy to come visit, you want him to bring anything?"

"Oh…I would love an Italian Sub from Rocky's!" She said excitedly.

Elliot laughed. "One Italian Sub from Rocky's coming right up."

"Tell Munch to hurry!" Olivia said.

"She says hurry." Elliot said staring at his friend sympathetically. "I'll call you later Liv okay? I love you."

"Love you to El." Olivia said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later, Munch entered the Stabler household, sub in hand. He walked over to a smiling Olivia and handed her the food.<p>

"For you my dear." He said smiling at her.

"Yum! Thank you so much Munch!" Olivia said putting it on the table in front of her. "You are a life saver."

"No problem." He said as he sat down on the chair next to her. "Not enjoying bed rest?" He asked opening his own sub.

Olivia shrugged as she took a bite of hers. "You know me…I'm just used to always being on the move. I don't do well sitting for long periods of time. I'm just bored…and impatient."

Munch smiled. "I hear you. But it will be worth it when you have the babies."

"I know." Olivia said smiling. "And Elliot and the kids have been so great…Bernie too. I just feel kind of silly having to be waited on."

"You've done so much for everyone else…it's time we all return the favor." Munch said shrugging.

"So tell me about work…I miss it. Any good cases?" She asked. "Elliot hasn't told me anything!"

Munch smiled. "He has been helping Cragen with certain cases…Fin and I have been working on this one case with this crazy guy. He thinks he's King Henry the VIII which makes it okay for him to kill all the women in his lives. He has killed at least 17 women that we know of so far…"

"Bastard." Olivia said shaking her head. "Why are people so stupid?"

"You got me." He said shrugging. "How long have we been doing this job? I think people will smarten up overtime but they don't…if anything they get worse."

"You know Elliot and I were talking about me taking some time off after the twins are born." She said softly. "I think I need a little break from it all…I love my job but it is draining."

Munch nodded. "Makes sense. Are you going to come back though?"

Olivia smiled. "Of course. You don't think I could stay away forever do you?"

"Nah…it's in your blood." Munch said smiling.

"Yes it is." She said taking another bite. "But enough about that…have you met Fin's new girlfriend Renee?"

Munch smiled. "Only for a few minutes…she is very nice. She had Fin all in a flutter…he was blushing."

"Fin blushing? No way…" She said in shock. "Wow he must really like this girl."

"Looks like it." Munch said laughing. "You know I thought after being single for so long I'd be sad…but I'm really content with my life. I love my job…and I'm surrounded by great friends. I never thought life could be this good…"

Olivia smiled. "Me either…I mean when I first started at the precinct I was a complete mess. I was alone and angry…I hated everything in my life…and now I have this great life. It's funny how things change…"

"It really is." He said smiling. "Feeling any better now that you have company?"

Olivia smiled. "Definitely. Thanks for coming over Munch…seriously it means a lot."

"Hey we're all family." He said shrugging. "Besides…you're the only one who can handle me for long periods of time. I've missed you at work."

She smiled. "I've missed you too."

"Olivia?" Richie called as he walked with Lizzie into the house. "We come bearing gifts!"

Olivia smiled as her two step kids walked into the room. "Hey guys…you're home early."

"Work was slow for both of us." Lizzie said before turning to Munch. "Hey Munch! What are you doing here?"

"Oh just showing my support to this lovely lady here…" He said smirking.

"I see he brought you food…" Richie said. "So did we."

"Do you honestly think I won't eat that too?" Olivia asked staring at Richie. "What is it?"

"A large Hawaiian Pizza." Lizzie said smiling pulling it from behind her back.

"Have I told you guys how much I love you lately?" She asked cocking her head to the side. "Seriously…you're the best step children any gal could ask for."

"Don't you forget it." Richie said plopping down beside her. "So where are the rugrats?" He asked.

"Your Grandma took them to the beach. They'll probably be back in a little while." Olivia said breaking open the pizza box.

"So what's on the agenda until then?" Lizzie asked.

"Well…I plan on eating until I can't possibly eat anymore and then sit here until your Dad allows me to get up to move upstairs to my bed. It's a very exciting life I lead…" She said sarcastically.

'So you need some fun in your life?" Richie asked.

"You could say that…but what did you have in mind?" Olivia asked curiously.

"You'll see." Richie said smirking. "Munch come with me."

"You got it kid." Munch said standing up to follow Richie.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked curiously.

"We probably don't want to know." Lizzie said leaning back on the couch. "So how are you feeling today?"

Olivia shrugged. "Fine…no pain or anything. Just kind of tired…even though I do nothing all day everyday."

Lizzie laughed. "Think of it as an extended vacation. You never have a minute to yourself usually…so enjoy the quiet now. It won't be like that in a few months…"

Olivia laughed. "I can't even imagine how loud it's going to be around here…I should get as much sleep as I can now because lord knows I won't when the twins are born."

"You and Dad will figure it out…you always do." Lizzie said smiling.

"I suppose you are right." Olivia said smiling back.

"Mommy?" Adam asked running into the living room.

"Hey buddy." Olivia said smiling at him. "Did you have fun with Grandma at the beach?"

"Mhm!" He said. "Hannah buried me in the sand!"

Olivia looked at her son and couldn't help but laugh. "I can see that…I think you brought most of it home with you there kid…"

"Hi Mom." Hannah said walking into the living room. "We brought you ice cream!"

Olivia smiled happily. "I have the greatest kids in the world…always looking out for their Mommy."

"How are you feeling?" Bernie asked walking into the room.

"Pretty good. Thanks for taking the kids out, they were getting quite bored around here." Olivia said.

"No problem. I'm gonna go get them showered and then I can whip them up some dinner." She said smiling.

"Seriously…Bernie you are an absolute life saver. I don't know what I would have done without you helping out…" She said.

Bernie smiled. "I'm happy to do it. I love getting to spend time with the kids and make sure you are healthy is extremely important. After all…you're bringing two more beautiful grandchildren into my life."

"Well whatever your reason is for helping…I will never be able to thank you enough for it. It's been really good for my stress level knowing I don't have to worry about Hannah and Adam and I know it's giving Elliot peace of mind too." Olivia said.

"Anything you guys need." She said smiling. "Now come on my little sand monsters…lets get you cleaned up and then you can help me make some dinner!"

Olivia smiled as she watched them walk out of the room and Munch and Richie walked back in. They were carrying a busted up old karaoke machine that Lizzie had wanted years before. It had been collecting dust in the attic for sometime now and Olivia was confused as to why they were bringing it out now.

"What the hell is going on?" Olivia asked trying her best not to laugh.

"We thought of a way to keep you entertained." Richie said smirking. "While also completely embarrassing ourselves."

"Aww…you'd do that for me?" Olivia asked.

"Well Richie embarrasses himself enough by just existing so it really shouldn't be a problem." Lizzie said shrugging.

"Oh my twin sister…you will be participating in this entertainment session so be prepared to embarrass yourself as well." He said placing the karaoke machine down. "Detective Munch plug this baby in and we can get down to business."

"This is going to be interesting…" Olivia said. "I don't think I've ever heard you sing before Munch."

Munch looked at her for a moment. "You're probably going to wish you never had…"

"Probably…but the fact that you are willing to give me something hold over your heard for years to come shows how much you really care." Olivia said placing a hand on her heart.

John smirked. "You know me…always thinking of others."

"So what tune are you starting with?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"I thought I'd go with an oldie but goodie…" Richie said. "Munch feel free to sit this one out."

"Why would I sit it out?" Munch asked.

"Because you were already 150 years old when this came out. Unless you know any *Nsync songs…I think I'll do this one as a solo." Richie said stretching his arms.

"You're right…I'll sit this one out." Munch said laughing as he sat down. "But I was definitely not 150 years old…30 maybe…but not 150!"

"Keep telling yourself you were thirty in the nineties Munch…" Olivia said rolling her eyes. "If that's what helps you sleep at night."

"Hush." Munch said before settling down in his chair.

"Alright…this one's for you." Richie said before pressing play and started dancing and singing to 'Tearing up my Heart' by *Nsync.

"Oh it's gonna be a long night…" Olivia said laughing as she settled into the couch to watch the show in front of her.

* * *

><p>Down at the precinct Elliot was going through paperwork when Maureen and Kathleen walked into the office.<p>

"Hey Dad." Kathleen said smiling at him.

"Hey girls…what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just came to check in and see how Olivia was doing." Maureen said smiling.

"She's much better. A little bored but she's healthy so that's all that matters. Munch went over there to keep her entertained until I get home." He said smiling.

"Good. Good." Maureen said, Kathleen smiled at her sister.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked. "You look nervous Maureen…"

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Oh just ask him you big baby!"

Maureen sighed. "This isn't something you just blurt out Kathleen!"

"It's not like he's going to say no…" Kathleen said shrugging.

"Say no to what?" Elliot asked feeling confused.

"You don't know that!" Maureen said.

"Okay you're insane…" Kathleen said sighing before turning back to her Dad. "Maureen wants to know if you will legally adopt her."

Elliot stared at Kathleen for a moment before turning to Maureen in shock. "Maureen is she serious?"

Maureen sighed. "I just…I know it probably sounds stupid. And obviously I'm way over eighteen so I don't even know if it counts. But I just…I don't know I think of you and Olivia as my parents obviously. I guess I just want it to be official…but if you don't want to do it then I completely understand. Don't feel like you hav-"

"Maureen of course Liv and I will legally adopt you." He said standing up. "You are my daughter no matter what…but this just seals the deal."

Maureen smiled at him. "You mean it?"

Elliot smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "Honey of course I mean it. You mean the world to me and this is very important for all of us."

"See was it that hard?" Kathleen asked smirking.

"Oh shut up Kathleen." Maureen said rolling her eyes as a few happy tears fell from her eyes. "It's just complicated."

"Not really…you're part of this family just like the rest of us. I mean…the only thing this adoption thing is going to do is make it so that when Dad and Liv kick the bucket you have some claim to their fortune. Not that you need it since you're already a millionaire and there are so many of us by the time it's all split up we'll probably all be left with twenty bucks…" Kathleen said shrugging.

"You always were the sentimental one." Elliot said rolling his eyes.

"Just saying…I think it's great that you guys are going to do this. But she shouldn't have been nervous to ask. If you had said no…it would have been weird." Kathleen said shrugging.

"Hey Elliot I just talked to Casey…paperwork is all set. If you want to head home you can. Oh hey girls." He said smiling as he walked over to them.

"Hey Cragen." Both of them said together.

"What are you girls doing here?" He asked.

"Just visiting Dad." Maureen shrugged.

"Dad's adopting Maureen." Kathleen said bluntly.

Elliot laughed. "Gee don't sound so happy for us Kathleen."

Kathleen smiled. "I am happy. Cragen asked what we were doing here so I'm just telling him what's going on."

Cragen smiled. "I think that's wonderful. I'm very happy for you all."

Maureen smiled. "Thanks."

"Why don't you guys get out of here…go celebrate. I'm sure Olivia is going stir crazy by now with Munch anyway." He said smiling.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Cap." Elliot said grabbing his coat. "Come on girls…you want to come over tonight?"

"Sure. I want to talk to Liv about the whole adoption thing anyway." Maureen said.

"And I seriously have no money…so if Grandma is cooking I'm totally in." Kathleen said smiling.

"Oh you are one of a kind…" Elliot said laughing as he put his arms around both of his daughters.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Olivia, Bernie, Lizzie, Adam and Hannah were laughing hysterically on the couch as Richie and Munch belted out "Play That Funky Music" by Wild Cherry. Olivia hadn't laughed this hard in forever, she could barely breathe watching Munch shake his hips and Richie try to break dance. Madison was running around them barking because the sound of their voices was clearly scaring her.<p>

It was so loud in the house that when Elliot and the girls walked in, no one heard them.

"What the hell is going on?" Elliot asked laughing.

Olivia turned and saw her husband. "Elliot! Welcome to the madness."

The song ended and they all turned to Elliot. "Oh hey Dad…you're just in time to pick the next song."

"Where did you find this old thing?" Kathleen said walking up to the karaoke machine. "God…Lizzie you have no idea how many times I wanted to smash this into a million little pieces. You sang for hours when you first got it."

"Your hobby was tap dancing…" Lizzie said glaring at her sister. "That was much more annoying than my singing."

"They were equally annoying." Richie said rolling his eyes.

"At least our hobbies involved wearing clothes…" Kathleen said glaring at her brother. "You ran around naked for until you were seven because you said God brought you into the world naked and that's the way you liked to be."

"I was simply expressing myself." Richie said shrugging. "Clothes are just a jail created by manufacturing and advertising companies. I personally think there would be a lot less problems in the world if people wore less clothes…especially Victoria Secret Models. Dad and Liv would probably be out of jobs if people were more comfortable with their bodies…people wouldn't need to force others to get naked if they were just naked all the time…"

"Oh yeah…I'm sure that is exactly what would lessen our case load." Elliot said rolling his eyes.

"See Dad agrees with me." Richie said shrugging.

"It's called sarcasm you tool." Lizzie said glaring at her brother.

"Hey…okay…" Elliot said laughing. "Can we end this conversation please?"

"Yes! I want to sing a song!" Adam said jumping off the couch. "Richie you help me."

"Sweet. What are we singing little buddy?" Richie asked.

"We will be singing 'Just Dance' by Mother Monster." Adam said pointing at the iPod. "Hit it brother."

Elliot laughed and sat next to his wife. "Oh this I gotta see…"

Richie nodded. "You got it brother."

As Richie and Adam started belting out the first few words of the song Elliot put his arm around Olivia. "Still bored?"

Olivia giggled and snuggled into her husband. "Not at all…"

* * *

><p>Later that night once Elliot and Bernie put Hannah and Adam to bed before returning downstairs to the rest of the kids, Munch and Bernie.<p>

"So bed rest wasn't so bad today was it?" Munch asked smiling at his friend.

Olivia laughed. "No…it was very entertaining. Thanks for coming over."

Munch shrugged. "No problem. Gave me an excuse to put off cleaning my apartment another day anyway."

"Duly noted." Olivia said smiling. "Feel free to stop by tomorrow too if you still feel like procrastinating."

"Ill keep that in mind." Munch said standing up. "I gotta be at work early in the morning though…so I think I'll head home and get a few hours of sleep."

"Okay. Drive safe." Olivia said smiling at him.

"Thanks Munch." Elliot said shaking his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"So that was quite the rendition of 'Baby Hit Me One More Time' Richie…" Olivia teased. "Been practicing that one for a few years?"

"What can I say? Britney Spears is one hot lady…even with a shaved head…I'd date her." He said shrugging.

"I fear the day you bring a girl home you want to marry…" Maureen said. "God knows what you'll bring into this family."

"Hey…I resent that." Richie said. "I happen to have very good taste."

"Richie your last girlfriend thought Barack Obama was a type of plant." Lizzie said. "You don't exactly pick winners…"

"So they may have a few screws loose…they're hot." He said shrugging.

"Where did I go wrong with you?" Elliot asked shaking his head. "You seemed normal at birth…but then things started to go down hill once you reached about three."

"Let's be honest Dad…" Kathleen said. "We've always known Richie was a little special."

"How else was I supposed to turn out living with a bunch of girls?" Richie said rolling his eyes. "I didn't have brothers back then."

"Oh sure…blame your stupidity on us." Maureen said rolling her eyes.

"Oh hey now…I think you're all wonderful kids." Bernie said.

"You have to say that Ma…" Elliot said looking at his Mother. "You're their Grandma…I can be honest as their father. They are all a bit special…"

"Oh please…we're the greatest kids in the world." Kathleen said rolling her eyes. "Don't even try to deny it. We make your life interesting."

"That's for sure." Olivia said laughing.

"Speaking of kids and parenting…" Kathleen said looking at her sister. "Do I have to ask Olivia your question like I asked Dad?"

"What question?" Olivia asked.

"No you don't…" Maureen said glaring at her sister. "Liv…I was talking to Dad earlier and I was wondering if you both would like to legally adopt me."

Olivia stared at the girl for a moment and she could sense Elliot smiling at her. "Maureen…really?"

Maureen shrugged. "Yeah…I mean…I don't know I've been thinking about it for awhile now. And it's something I would really like to do if you two are okay with it."

"Well of course I'm okay with it!" Olivia said. "I mean I am honored that you asked me…and of course you said yes right Elliot?"

Elliot nodded. "Absolutely."

"Hey I have an idea…" Richie said shrugging. "I mean if you don't mind us infringing on your moment here…but why doesn't Liv legally adopt all of us?"

Lizzie looked at her brother. "Hey that's a great idea!"

"It makes sense." Maureen said shrugging. "I mean she is a Mom to all of us."

Olivia stared at the four of them and then at Elliot. "I…don't know what to say. I mean this is kind of a big deal…and I love you guys so much. Of course I would do that but…what about your Mom?"

"What about her?" Richie asked. "I mean yeah…things with her are still complicated and I'm sure at some point in our lives we'll talk to her again…but for right now this is our family. You've been more of a Mom than she has to us…I want to be able to introduce you as my Mom to the rest of the world."

"Me too." Lizzie said. "But only if you are comfortable enough with this Liv."

"You guys are sure? Absolutely sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Kathleen said smiling. "You're our Mom…this just makes it official. Ties us all together."

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Well…what do you think?"

She had never seen Elliot smile so big in her life; he also had tears in his eyes. "I think it's the best idea I've heard in a long time…"

Olivia smiled at her husband and then looked back at the four kids. "Yes…yes I would love to adopt you all."

"Alright then…it's settled." Maureen said smiling. "We're officially and legally all going to be a family."

Olivia shook her head. "Wow…I get four more kids and Richie sings Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, and *Nsync to me all in one day…seriously…BEST DAY EVER!"

Everyone laughed and Elliot kissed the top of Olivia's head. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>Once everyone was in bed, Elliot helped Olivia upstairs and let her settle into bed after she brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. He was folding up some clothes and putting them in his drawers as Olivia sat on her bed and stared at him with a huge smile plastered on her face.<p>

He turned to look at her and couldn't help but smile. "What are you thinking about?"

"Lizzie called me Mom when she said goodnight to me tonight…" She whispered. "She actually called me Mom."

Elliot smiled and put the shirt he was holding into the top drawer before walking over to her. "I heard her…"

"Are you okay with this? I mean…Kathy is their mother." Olivia said. "If you don't want me to do it I understand."

Elliot reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "Liv of course I want you to do this…You've been there for my kids since the day you walked into my life and there's. They look at you like a Mother and in light of everything that has happened recently I think it's perfect for all of us. It will bring us closer together."

"What do you think Kathy will think?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shrugged. "I don't really care what she thinks…and if she was so willing to just walk of their lives the way she did…clearly she doesn't want to be their mother."

"But do you think they really want this or are they just confused?" Olivia asked. "I mean…Kathy did just leave…"

"I know my kids…they would never jump into something like this if they really didn't want it. They love you Liv almost as much as I do." He said winking.

Olivia smiled. "I honestly can't believe this…"

Elliot laughed. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…I never thought I'd have a family. And I know we've been married for a long time but now this just makes it all so much more real. I thought if anything I'd adopt a kid on my own…but now I'm married and have or will have eight kids. Not how I saw my life going at all…"

Elliot smiled and leaned forward and kissed her. "Life never really turns out the way we think it will. But at least in our case it's turned out well…it could have gone very differently."

She smiled. "You're right." She put her hands on her stomach and smiled. "They are back to kicking…"

Elliot smiled and put a hand next to hers. "We're in so much trouble…"

Olivia laughed. "You're not kidding…we're never going to sleep again."

He laughed. "Well no matter what happens…or how tired I get…I am so incredibly grateful for you and my children. You're everything…"

Olivia smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Thanks for putting up with all my crazy lately…I owe you one once I'm allowed to stand for more than three minutes at a time."

Elliot laughed and kissed her gently. "You don't owe me anything Liv…we're married. I'm just taking care of you…like you've done a million times for me."

Olivia nodded. "That's true…you do find a way to get sick and or get shot at work a lot. I've had to play Nurse Olivia a lot…"

"Yeah…I love playing Nurse Olivia." He said smirking. "It's usually why I pretend to be in more pain than I actually am."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."

He laughed. "What can I say? You're irresistible."

"Clearly…you keep knocking me up so I must be doing something right." She said shrugging.

"Trust me you're doing everything right." He said leaning forward to kiss her again. "Everything you do is perfect."

"Honey you don't have to make up such ridiculous lies to get in my pants…" Olivia said smiling at him. "All you have to do is say Olivia…I want in your pants and trust me they'll fall right off."

Elliot nodded. "Good to know. Wish you had told me that years ago…I wouldn't have tried so hard back then."

Olivia shrugged. "Yeah well it was fun for me watching you squirm."

"You're such a tease…" Elliot said leaning forward to kiss her.

"Now be gentle honey…you know the Doctor said I can't partake in too much physical activity." She said.

"Okay…so just lie there." Elliot said smirking. "I can get the job done without your help."

Olivia laughed. "Oh how romantic…"

Elliot smiled. "You love me and you know it."

She smiled as he laid over her and she cupped his face in her hands. "Yeah…I do. And I always will…"

"Right back at you." He said before pressing his lips to hers. 

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I hope you liked it! Let me know by dropping me a reviewwww! Like I said I'll try and update as soon as possible but don't be surprised if it's a few days until I get to it :) <strong> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for being patient with me guys! I had a crazy, crazy weekend and things are going to get more hectic for me so please bare with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Let me knowwww! **

* * *

><p>By the end of August, the house was officially a circus. Elliot's friend was renovating the basement so that Lizzie and Dickie would have new rooms. They were leaving in just two days to go off to college. Elliot and Dickie were painting the rooms for the new unborn babies and putting together furniture. Olivia was growing bigger and bigger each day and more and more irritable.<p>

Poor Elliot barely slept because he was so busy at keeping the kids in line, making sure that Olivia was comfortable and still working. Bernie was still staying with them but the kids were very needy and expected their father to be with them as much as possible.

One particular Sunday afternoon, Lizzie, Dickie, Kathleen and Maureen took Adam and Hannah out for the day to give Bernie and their parents a break.

As she sat on the couch, Olivia watched Elliot trying to pay bills seeing how tired he was she felt guilty. "Hey baby?"

Elliot looked at her quickly. "What is it? Is it the babies? Do you need a drink? Are you in pain?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No…no just come here."

"Why what do you need?" He asked standing up quickly. "Dickie is out right now and I can have him go to the store."

"Elliot I'm fine. Just sit down…" She said patting the space beside her on the couch.

Elliot sat down and stared at her expectantly. "What?" She smiled and pushed him so that his back was facing her. "What are you doing?"

"You need to relax Elliot…" She said as she began rubbing his shoulders. "You're going to lose your mind if you don't start to take it easy…"

Elliot groaned and leaned into her touch, he hadn't realized just how sore and tired he was but he lied. "Liv I'm fine. I'm used to not sleeping much."

"This isn't like when we work all the time. You never sit down for more than five seconds…" She said as she continued to massage him. "I appreciate how much you are doing for me and the kids but you need to take care of yourself too."

"I am." He said as his eyes began to close, a yawn escaped his lips. "I can handle it."

She chuckled as he began to lean into her more and more. "Sure you can baby…"

"Tomorrow I need to take Hannah to sign up for fall ballet." He said as he drooped further and further into her. "And Adam has a check up for kindergarten."

Olivia shook her head. "Your Mom said she can take them…"

He ignored her. "Can you believe that Adam is going to kindergarten?"

She sighed. "No…he's growing up to fast. But it will make having the new twins easier with him out of the house during the day."

"Before we know it Hannah and Adam will be in college." Elliot said softly.

"Don't say that…" She whispered. "I don't want to think about it…"

Elliot leaned all the way into her, finally succumbing to sleep. "Maybe I am a little tired…"

She laughed and watched as he turned onto his side, resting his head on her legs. She continued to rub circles into his back soothingly. "I know…go to sleep El. The kids are all out of the house and I'm not going anywhere…"

Elliot yawned again and smiled. "I love you…"

She smiled and rested her head on the back of the couch. "I love you too Elliot…now go to sleep!"

When she finally heard his breathing even out, she closed her own eyes and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Olivia woke quickly with a sharp feeling in her abdomen. She inhaled deeply as she woke up, but Elliot didn't stir. She sat for a moment hoping it would go away but the second time it was much sharper.<p>

Her due date was originally scheduled for mid October…but now that she was having twins and there had been complications she had been told it could be earlier. She was just afraid this was too early. Elliot looked so peaceful as he slept in her lap and she didn't want to wake him so she waited.

But as the pain got closer and closer together she knew she had to wake him up. "Elliot…" She whispered through gritted teeth.

"Mmmm?" He mumbled snuggling further into her legs.

"Elliot baby…I'm so sorry but you really need to wake up." She said trying not to sound to panicked.

"Why? Do you need to pee again?" He asked sitting up and yawning.

She grabbed onto the couch arm as another contraction hit. "Ouch…no…"

"Ouch? What's wrong?" Elliot asked, he was fully awake now after seeing her expression. "What is it?"

"I think…I might be going into labor." She said inhaling slowly as she closed her eyes.

"Now?" He asked. "But it's too early…"

She whimpered. "I know…but…this is what it felt like with Hannah and Adam."

Elliot stood up quickly. "Okay…okay everything is going to be fine."

She nodded. "I know."

"Okay…first things first lets get you in the car." He said pulling her up slowly. 'Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm fine…for now."

Elliot laughed. "Okay…we'll go slow okay?"

She nodded as he led her from the living room to the lobby and out the door. He opened the car door and let her down easily and handed her the phone.

"You call the kids and the doctor and I'm gonna go grab your bag. I'll be quick. Take deep breaths okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Go. Go I'm fine."

Elliot turned his back on her and ran up the stairs to the house to get Olivia's things. After calling the Hospital to let them know she was coming in she called Maureen.

"Hey Mo." Olivia said through gritted teeth.

"Hey! We're having a great day. How are you and Dad doing?" She asked.

"Well actually we're on the way to the…" The pain hit again. "God damn it!"

"Mom?" Maureen asked. "Mom what's going on?"

"I'm sorry…I'm fine." She said. "I'm just going into labor. We're on the way to the hospital." She said as Elliot jumped in the car.

"What?" Maureen asked.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked as he started up the car.

She nodded at Elliot and turned back to her phone. " I know…it's a little early. But everything's going to be fine."

"Right. Okay. Well we will leave here right now and meet you there!" Maureen said.

"Okay. See you in awhile." Olivia said gripping the seat tightly, Elliot reached for her hand and rubbed soothing circles as Olivia hung up the phone. "As much as I love our kids…I'm never doing this again."

Elliot smiled. "I know baby…I know."

* * *

><p>When they finally got to the hospital a nurse greeted them with a wheel chair and Elliot wheeled Olivia into the lobby. Dr. Robins smiled at Olivia as he walked down the hallway towards her.<p>

"Hey Olivia. What's going on here?" He asked.

She tried to smile. "I've been having contractions…my water hasn't broken but I think it's time."

He nodded slowly. "Okay…let's get you checked out just to make sure. How far apart would you say the contractions are?"

"I timed them in the car." Elliot said. "They were about four minutes."

Dr. Robins nodded. "Alright…follow me."

"Is this bad?" Olivia asked nervously. "I still have a month and a half left."

"You are early but with twins that does tend to happen a lot." He said smiling at her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the twins Olivia…trust me."

Olivia nodded slowly. "Okay."

Elliot squeezed her shoulder as he followed Dr. Robins towards the hospital room where she would be. Elliot helped her out of the wheel chair and into the hospital gown and onto the bed as Dr. Robins and the nurses began to set up to check Olivia out.

They brought the ultrasound machine into the room and checked the babies to make sure they were okay and then began to time her contractions. "At this point they are two minutes apart." He said. "But your water still hasn't broke yet…" Just as he said that Olivia felt the surge of water. "Well…let me rephrase that."

"God I forgot how much this hurts…" Olivia groaned as she threw her head back on the bed.

Elliot put a band on her arm and rubbed it gently. "Deep breaths baby."

"You are definitely going into labor." Dr. Robins said. "I'm going to get you an epidural and we can get things started here."

Olivia smiled. "Yes please…bring me the epidural."

"Why don't we put you in the other bed and get you in a cleaner gown." One of the nurses said smiling.

Olivia laughed. "Oh the joys of going into labor. Don't' look Elliot…" She teased.

Elliot smiled. "I've seen it plenty of times…no one said it was glamorous but it is a beautiful thing."

Once she was settled into her new bed and had been given the epidural, she lay back in bed and let Elliot rub her shoulders gently.

"Mom?" Hannah said running into the room. "Mom are you okay?"

Olivia smiled at her daughter. "I'm fine honey…just time to bring the new babies into the world."

"I thought you weren't due until October?" Hannah asked as the rest of the kids filed into the room with Bernie.

"I wasn't…we're a little early but it's okay." She said as another contraction hit she tried to hide the pain but she whimpered slightly.

"Mommy?" A terrified looking Adam asked as he peaked from behind Richie to stare at her. "Mommy are you hurt?"

Olivia shook her head and looked at Elliot trying to get him to explain. "Mom's just fine Elliot said to his youngest son. Everything is going to be alright…it's just going to take awhile before the babies are here."

"Btu she looks like she's in pain." Adam said looking up at Richie.

Richie scooped his brother up into his arms and smiled. "Mom's tough little buddy…she can handle this. Don't you worry."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Olivia was curled up next to Elliot on the hospital bed as the kids waited in the hall with Bernie, Fin, Munch, Cragen, Melinda and Casey. Her eyes were closed as her head rested on his chest and he ran his hands through her hair.<p>

"Richie and Lizzie are moving out in two days…" Olivia whispered into him.

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about that right now."

"I just wanted them to have a few days at home with just us before they left." She said. "Now everything will be rushed."

"Honey they understand. Everything is going to be fine…I need you to focus on you and the babies right now okay? Richie and Lizzie are happy that they are getting two new siblings and they know how much we love them." She said.

"I can't move them into school though…" Olivia whispered. "I really wanted to go."

"I know." He said. "But you can visit soon."

"It's weird…two twins leaving the house and two moving in." Olivia laughed.

"I know. It's kind of ironic." Elliot said.

"You know we haven't even discussed names yet." Olivia said.

Elliot sighed. "You're right…got any ideas?"

"No…" Olivia laughed. "You?"

"Well I always liked the name Isabella for a girl…" He said. "You know if we have a girl."

"And if we have two?" She asked.

"Isabella and…I don't know." He said laughing. "What about boys names?"

"Benjamin…I like that for a boy or Christopher." She said.

"I like those." He said. "Do you like Isabella?"

Olivia smiled. "I think it's beautiful. So now we have two boys names and a girls name…I kind of wish we knew what we were having now."

"We will soon enough." He said kissing the top of her head again.

As another contraction hit Olivia groaned and rolled over onto her back and away from Elliot as she sat up a little. "Damn it…"

Elliot continued to rub her back. "Hang in there Liv…"

"I hate this." She whispered. "I seriously hate this."

"I know." He said as he kissed the side of her face. "But you're doing great."

"Liv?" Casey asked walking into the room. "I brought you some ice." Casey said smiling. "Thought it would help."

Olivia smiled as she inhaled deeply. "Thanks Casey."

"How are you doing?" She asked bring it over to her. "You look good."

Olivia laughed. "I look terrible you don't have to lie…but I'm okay."

"You do not look terrible. Even in pain you're beautiful." Casey said rolling her eyes.

"Ow. Ow." Olivia said through her teeth. "Ugh I just want to get this over with. And this time around it's two babies not just one!"

"How are you we doing in here?" Dr. Robins asked. "I want to check how far along you are and then we can talk about whether you want to do this naturally or if you want to have a C-section."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't want a C-Section if I don't need one."

He nodded. "Alright. Well lets check you out here." Casey stood on the opposite side of Olivia that Elliot was on and they both held her hands. "Well Mrs. Stabler…you are officially at ten centimeters. Everything seems okay right now…so if you want to do this normally I'd say that we are ready to go. What do you think?"

"Is it safe for her to not have a C-Section?" Elliot asked. "She did have complications before."

Dr. Robins nodded. "I know. But she's followed all of the rules in the last few weeks and she's doing really well. I'm 100% confident that she will be okay having then naturally."

Elliot looked at Olivia. "Is this what you want?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

Elliot looked back at Dr. Robins. "Alright. Then let's go."

He smiled. "Alright Mr. Stabler why don't you go get your scrubs on and we'll meet you in the OR."

Elliot leaned down quickly and kissed Olivia. "I'll see you in a bit baby."

"Love you." She said smiling at him.

"Love you too." He said kissing her again as they began to wheel Olivia out of the room.

Casey put an arm around Elliot's shoulders. "You ready to be a Daddy again?"

Elliot smiled at Casey. "Yeah. I really am."

Casey smiled and pushed him towards the door. "Well lets make it happen!"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Elliot assured the kids that everything was going well and he would come talk to them as soon as he had news. Then he walked into the room where Olivia was and took her hand as she smiled at him.<p>

"You ready for this?" He asked kissing her fingers gently.

She laughed. "Do I have a choice?"

He smiled. "Not really no."

She smiled. "Well then yes…I guess I'm ready."

"Alright Olivia…you know the drill. When I tell you to push you push when I tell you to rest you rest." Dr. Robins said smiling at her. "Because this is twins...it's going to be harder this time around but I know you can do it. If the pain becomes too severe or you need a breather just tell me and we can take a minute."

Olivia nodded. "Alright. I'm ready."

Dr. Robins checked again and smiled. "Well good…because so are the babies. I can almost see the head of one of them. So lets start pushing. Take Elliot's hand and a deep breath and then go."

Olivia smiled and took Elliot's hand and squeezed as hard as she could and began pushing. Elliot smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "You're amazing Liv."

"Good job Olivia. Now take a deep breath for me and push again." Dr. Robins said.

She threw her head back and groaned. "Ahhhhh!"

"You're doing great Olivia. Give me a big push again." Dr. Robins said. "Push."

"No more kids!" Olivia yelled as she squeezed Elliot's hand. "I mean it!"

Elliot laughed and kissed her hand again. "Fine with me. We won't have any more room after this anyway."

"I hate you!" She screamed as she continued to push.

"The head is almost out for the first one, big push!" Dr. Robins said.

"I am pushing!" Olivia groaned throwing her head back.

"Keep going!" Dr. Robins said. "This first one wants to meet you Olivia. Come on!"

"You got this Liv." Elliot said encouraging her as she continued to push.

Suddenly there was the sound of a baby crying in the room and Olivia fell back on the bed, completely exhausted. "Oh my God…"

"Congratulations it's a perfect baby boy!" Dr. Robins said holding the baby up for his parents to see. "Take a breather and then it's right on to the next one."

"A boy…" Olivia said smiling.

Elliot looked down at her. "We're screwed."

Olivia laughed and leaned into him. "Oh God he's perfect…" She said as she watched them clean him off. "I don't care that he'll be a handful like Richie and Adam. He's perfect."

Elliot kissed her head and smiled. "That he is."

She sighed. "I don't know if I can do this again."

"I know you're tired Liv but just one more and then it's all over." Elliot said rubbing her back. "One more…"

Olivia stared at him. "One more…"

He winked at her. "You can do this beautiful. I love you so much."

Olivia smiled back. "I love you too."

Dr. Robins smiled at her. "Alright…I see the next babies head. Are you ready?"

Olivia nodded slowly and sat up a little again. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright then take another deep breath and then give me a big push!" He said. "Its brother wants to see it again."

Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand and clenched her teeth as she pushed with al the strength left inside of her. She wanted to give up and stop pushing but she knew that she couldn't. She too another deep breath and blocked everything else out but the sound of her new born son crying for it's Mom. She kept pushing and before she knew it the sound of another baby crying was heard in the room.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Robins yelled as he lifted the baby up into the air.

"Oh my God…" Olivia sighed happily and collapsed onto the bed again.

Elliot laughed and stared at his daughter as they took her to be cleaned up. "One of each…"

Olivia smiled. "One of each…"

Elliot looked down at her and smiled. "God I love you Olivia…thank you."

Olivia laughed tiredly and put a hand on his cheek. "I love you too Elliot. Thank you for giving me this family…"

"Would you like to see your son?" One of the nurses asked walking over to them.

Olivia smiled. "Please."

The nurse placed the baby in Olivia's arms and she immediately started to cry. "He's so beautiful."

Elliot leaned over her and rubbed the babies cheek with his thumb. "Yes he is."

"Benjamin Christopher Stabler." Olivia whispered.

Elliot smiled and let a tear fall down his cheek. "Perfect."

"Sir would you like to hold your daughter?" Another nurse asked walking over to Elliot.

Elliot turned to the nurse and smiled as he took the baby from her arms. "Thank you…"

Olivia smiled at the baby in her husbands arms. "How did we get so lucky?"

Elliot stared down at the little girl in his arms. "I don't know…but I wouldn't trade our lives for anything."

"Isabella Marie Stabler and Benjamin Christopher Stabler." Olivia said. "Welcome to the world…"

Elliot sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at Olivia as the Doctors and nurses helped stitch and clean her up. When they were done and Olivia was relaxing in bed Elliot took both babies and walked into the hallway to show the rest of the family the new additions.

"Look here comes Dad!" Hannah yelled as she ran down the hallway to meet him, everyone followed.

Elliot smiled. "Everyone…I would like to introduce you all to Benjamin Christopher and Isabella Marie Stabler, the newest addition to our families."

"Just like us." Lizzie said wrapping an arm around Richie's waist. "One boy…one girl."

"They are so tiny…" Adam said from his place in Fin's arms. "Was I that small too?"

Elliot smiled at Adam. "A long time ago…yes."

"They are so precious." Maureen said tearing up. "How's Mom?"

Elliot smiled. "She's tired…but good."

"Can we see her?" Kathleen asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah come on in."

Everyone piled into the hospital room and Olivia smiled at them. "Hey guys…"

"Hi Mommy." Adam said running to her bedside. "Do you feel better now?"

Olivia smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Much better kiddo. Thanks for asking."

"I'm a big brother now." He said smiling at her.

Olivia chuckled. "Yes. You are. How does it feel?"

Adam smiled. "I feel like I'm cool now."

Richie ruffled his brother's hair. "You were always cool Adam."

"This sure is a going away present…" Lizzie teased smiling at her Mom.

Olivia chuckled. "Sorry about this…I know you guys have a lot to stress out about."

"Please…don't apologize." Richie said smiling. "You've been the best Mom ever and now we have two more siblings to add to the family. Nothing could be better."

Olivia smiled. "I'm gonna miss you guys…"

"We won't be far." Lizzie said smiling.

"And besides…you're going to have your hands full with these little ones." Maureen said smiling down at her sister that she was now holding.

"You know Olivia and I decided a while ago who we wanted to be the God parents…" Elliot said smiling at his friends. "Casey and Fin we would like you to be Isabella's God parents and Melinda and John we would like you to be Benjamin's God parents if you guys accept."

All four of their friends teared up. "You're serious?" Fin asked.

"Of course. I can't think of anyone else would I'd rather have to take care of them if we weren't around." Olivia said. "You're our best friends. So what do you think?"

They all stared at each other and smiled back at them. "Of course we accept." Melinda said. "This is amazing. Thank you."

"And of course Don and Bernie you get two more grandchildren." Olivia said winking at her boss.

Cragen smiled, his eyes sparking with tears. "They are perfect Olivia."

"Hey I helped make them too." Elliot teased.

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Yeah…but you didn't have to go through the pain of having them."

"I don't know…your Mom was squeezing my hand pretty hard." Elliot said wrapping an arm around Olivia as he handed her Benjamin.

"Oh shush." Olivia said to her husband. "You would never be able to handle child birth. Trust me."

Elliot laughed. "No…you're probably right. I wouldn't."

"As much as it hurt…" Olivia said staring down at the little boy in her arms. "It was all worth it in the end."

"Are you happy it wasn't two boys?" Richie teased. "I mean you still have one…"

Olivia looked at up at Richie and smiled. "You Stabler boys make things entertaining…I guess I can deal with it."

Everyone smiled down at the babies and cooed over them until Olivia couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Bernie took the kids home so that Elliot and Olivia could be alone with the two new babies.

Olivia was lying down, her eyes closed and Elliot thought she was asleep. He was tired but full of energy wanting to stay up and stare at his two new kids forever. He walked back and forth, a baby in each arm.

"Well Ben and Bella, you guys are coming into one of the largest and craziest families in the world. But…no matter what happens we all love each other. There is nothing that you two could do that would make us not love you, okay?" He said smiling down at them. "There are a lot of things in life that are scary…and I can't protect you from everything…but I'll do my best. And if I can't be there for you guys…you have six brothers and sisters who will be there for you and your amazing Mom. Not to mention all of our friends…I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're just a few hours old but you are so incredibly loved already. I am so happy to have you in my life…I've waited a long time to meet you and today was so perfect. I love your Mom so much…and together we will always be there for you."

Olivia watched her husband talk to her children and couldn't keep quiet anymore. "I love you too Elliot."

He turned to look at her slowly. "I should have known you were awake."

She smiled. "Sorry I interrupted your moment…"

Elliot shook his head and walked over to her, handing her Isabella as he sat beside her. "You didn't."

Olivia caressed her daughter's cheek. "It's funny how much your life can change in just a few short hours…"

Elliot smiled. "I know. This morning I was running around like a mad man stressing about the new twins. And now…I'm sitting here with you and both of them. I'm exhausted…but I don't think I've ever been so happy. Our family is officially complete."

Olivia rested her head on her husbands shoulder and held Isabella close. "Yes it is…"

"I caught Cragen crying before he left." Elliot said smiling. "He really loves you."

Olivia smiled. "He's like a father to me…always has been. But you know he loves you too…even if you drive him crazy."

Elliot laughed. "I think I remind him of himself when he was younger."

"You are both very stubborn." She said. "Hot headed too."

"If I could be like Cragen at his age…I'd be very happy with myself. Don is amazing…he's put up with a lot from us but he never gives up on us." Elliot said shaking his head.

"He's a saint." She said smiling as she looked over at her son in Elliot's arms.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked kissing the top of her head. "You did amazing today."

Olivia sighed and nuzzled into him. "I'm alright…just a little sore and tired. But I've been through worse."

"What would you say hurts more…getting shot or giving birth?" Elliot asked with a smirk on his face.

Olivia laughed. "Giving birth for sure…it lasts longer."

Elliot grimaced. "Damn…I'm glad I don't have too give birth than."

"Yeah…you wouldn't be able to handle it." She said yawning as her eyes started to close.

Elliot smiled down at her. "No…you're a lot tougher than I am. But why don't you get some rest honey…I'll watch these two."

"They'll have to be fed soon." She said not opening her eyes.

"Well sleep until then." Elliot said standing up as he placed Ben in the crib for him before walking back to Olivia and taking Isabella. "I can take care of them…you need your rest."

Olivia nodded and watched him take Bella and put her down in her crib. "I guess I could use some sleep."

He smiled at her and sat on the edge of her bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Close your eyes Liv…"

She relaxed fully into her pillows and smiled. "I love you."

Elliot smiled and kissed the top of her head again. "I love you too Liv. More than words could say…"

Elliot listened to the even breaths from Olivia as she fell asleep. He looked down at her and couldn't believe that she was actually his wife. The twins were quiet in their cribs and he just sat for a moment thinking about his life and how lucky he actually was. He had made a lot of mistakes in his life…things he wasn't proud of but through it all he had been blessed with the most amazing family in the world.

He knew the past few months had been extremely hard and the months to follow would be difficult and stressful as well…but no matter what he would never give up. Until the day he died he would keep them together no matter what it took and would keep them safe to the best of his ability. Life wasn't always easy…but with a family like his there was nothing to complain about. 

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you weren't expecting the twins to be born yettttt! Threw you for a loop there sorry hahaha. Hope you liked it though :) Next up...Elliot moves Richie and Lizzie into college and life begins without them and with the new twins. <strong> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my friendssssss...I figured I should let you know that after this there is only one chapter left. Don't hate meeeee! I just don't think there is much more to say now that the babies are born and stuff. But don't worry...I still have my other story and I just thought of an idea for another story. So you haven't heard the last of me! Hope you like this chapter :) **

* * *

><p>Two days later, Olivia was still in the hospital with the twins nursing and recovering from the labor. Today, Elliot was taking Richie and Lizzie off to school and she was wishing that she could go with them. After having nursed Isabella she put her down in her crib before walking back to her bed needing to sit down.<p>

"Knock, knock." Richie said walking into the room. "How are you feeling?"

Olivia smiled at him and Lizzie as they walked in with Elliot. "Hey…what are you guys doing? Shouldn't you be on your way to Hudson right now?"

"We wanted to come say goodbye to you and the babies before we left." Lizzie said peering down at Ben who smiled up at her. "Hey buddy…"

Olivia smiled as Elliot leaned down to kiss her gently. "I'm glad you did. Where are Hannah and Adam?"

"Fin is taking them out for the day." Elliot said.

"That's nice of him." Olivia said before looking back to Richie and Lizzie. "How are you guys doing?"

"Lizzie already broke down when we left the house." Richie said jumping up on the bed beside Olivia. "Said her childhood was officially over."

Lizzie tossed an empty baby bottle at Richie's head. "Hey…I heard you sniffling in the bathroom this morning too."

Olivia smiled as Richie rolled his eyes. "I have allergies."

"Yeah yeah…" Lizzie said rolling her eyes before walking over to Olivia. "We'll be fine…only thirty minutes away. It's just kind of strange I guess…"

Olivia smiled. "It's normal to be nervous."

"I just hope my roommate isn't a complete freak." She said. "Or a whore…"

"Nice…" Elliot said shaking his head. "Real nice…"

"I'm just saying…it's a small room and I really don't want to have to listen to her having sex with some guy." Lizzie said wrinkling up her nose.

"Or girl…" Richie said throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "Don't discriminate."

"I don't want to hear anyone having sex…" Lizzie said.

"Understandable." Olivia said laughing.

"I personally can't wait until I set up my room…" Richie said standing up and walking towards Olivia. "Dad finally won't be able to watch my every move."

"Don't be so sure about that…I've got many friends who owe me." Elliot said staring at his son. "Don't you dare do anything stupid."

Richie rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Just then Ben started crying and Olivia went to go get up but Lizzie went and got him. "Hey Ben…why don't you let Mommy rest a little."

Olivia laughed and took him from Lizzie. "Never gonna happen."

"After I finish moving them in…I'll be back." Elliot said. "Two more days and you get to come home…"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah…except the babies rooms aren't even finished."

Elliot shook his head. "Yes they are."

"What?" She asked. "When did you have time to do that?"

"He didn't…but Lizzie, Maureen, Kathleen and I did." Richie said smiling. "We figured it was the least we could do."

Olivia looked between Richie and Lizzie and smiled. "You guys didn't have to do that…"

"No. But we did." Lizzie said shrugging. "I hope it's not that bad…" She said laughing. "Richie isn't the best painter…"

"Hey…I did my best." Richie said nudging his sister.

"I'm sure that it's perfect." Olivia said smiling. "Thank you."

Elliot smiled and leaned down to kiss Ben and then Olivia. "We should get going…"

Olivia looked at Elliot and then back at the twins. "Be good." She teased. "And be nice."

Lizzie laughed and leaned down to kiss Olivia's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too sweetie." Olivia said as Richie leaned into kiss her cheek too. "You too Richie."

Richie smiled. "Love you too Mom."

After a few tears were shed and Richie and Lizzie said goodbye to their new brother and sister, Elliot kissed Olivia and the babies before he left. Olivia held Ben close and was grateful that she had eighteen more years before she had to say goodbye to him and Bella.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, a very exhausted Elliot walked back to his car and turned back to his two children.<p>

"You going to cry now?" Richie teased his Dad.

Elliot smiled. "Shut it."

"This is weird…" Lizzie whispered. "Really weird…"

"You're going to be fine." Elliot said. "You're both smart…you'll do great in school and make friends."

"I know…but it will be strange not seeing you everyday…" Lizzie said with tears welling up in her eyes. "And Hannah and Adam…we're going to miss so much."

"You know you can come home and visit whenever you want." Elliot said shaking his head. "But I bet you're going to be having so much fun here you won't even have time to miss your family."

Lizzie shook her head. "That's not true."

Elliot smiled. "Your roommates seemed nice…"

Richie nodded. "Yeah…Aaron likes the Yankees so that's good. Said he liked Lacrosse too. Shouldn't be to hard to deal with…"

Lizzie shrugged. "Amy was quiet…but nice I guess."

"I'm sure she's just as nervous as you are." Elliot said. "She'll open up once she is more comfortable with you."

"I hope so." Lizzie said smiling.

"Just out of curiosity…" Richie said slowly. "I mean if we totally hate it here…"

"You can always come home." Elliot said smiling. "No questions asked…but you both know that it's important for you to go to college. There won't be as many opportunities for you if you don't. It's not going to be easy…especially these first few months but I know you can do it."

Richie nodded. "Thanks Dad…not just for that particular pep talk. But for every pep talk you've ever given…even the ones that I didn't really listen too."

Elliot laughed. "Uh…you're welcome."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I think what my idiot brother is trying to say is…that you've been a great Dad."

Elliot smiled and looked down at his feet, trying to hold his own tears in. "I don't know if I would say great…"

"I would." Richie said softly which made Elliot snap his head up quickly. "You don't give yourself enough credit Dad. You made mistakes sure…but who doesn't? You always found a way to make it up to us."

Elliot stared at Richie and then looked at Lizzie. "I wasn't there for you as much as I should have been when you were younger…"

"You were working a lot. It's okay…and it was easier having you and Mom separate because she was always ripping into you." Lizzie said shrugging. "When you were home…you paid more attention to us than Mom ever did. You actually cared about our interests. Everything you ever did was to protect us…that's what makes a great father."

Elliot cleared his throat and smiled. "If you say so."

Richie smiled. "Well you have two new kids to take care of…not to mention Hannah and Adam who are busy little bees. You should get to Olivia…she's not going to be able to handle them all alone."

"Don't be strangers…they're going to need their older brother and sister around as much as possible." Elliot said smiling.

"Trust me…we'll be visiting a lot." Lizzie said walking over to hug her Dad. "We couldn't stay away if we tried."

Elliot hugged her tightly. "I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too Dad." Lizzie said pulling away as the tears really started to fall.

"You're going to be fine." He assured her again.

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah. I know…"

Richie walked over to his Dad. "See you later Dad."

Elliot hugged his son. "Don't do anything I would have done in college…" He teased.

Richie smiled. "You mean knock some crazy woman up? Because technically you didn't…"

Elliot had to laugh. "You shouldn't talk like that."

Richie smiled as he pulled back. "Sorry…just trying to lighten the mood."

Elliot patted his sons cheek. "I love you kid…even though you're a pain in the ass."

"Yeah well…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Richie said as he walked over to his sister and put an arm around her. "We'll call tomorrow."

Elliot nodded. "Have fun tonight. Be safe."

"We will." Lizzie said leaning into her brother. "Bye."

"Bye guys." Elliot said as he got into the car and drove off towards the hospital again, tears falling down his cheeks as he went.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital Olivia was finishing up changing Bella and Ben when Elliot walked into the room. She saw that he looked tired, and sad so she washed her hands and walked over to him and hugged him tightly.<p>

"You okay?" She whispered into his ear.

Elliot breathed her in. "Yeah…it's just weird seeing them at college. They've always been little to me…and now they are so grown up."

Olivia pulled back and smiled at him. "They're good kids."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah…they are." He turned from her and walked over to where the twins were sleeping, he scooped up Bella because Ben was sleeping. "At least I have two more to raise."

Olivia walked over to the bed and sat down feeling suddenly very tired. "By the time they are ready for college…we'll be extremely old."

"We already are." Elliot said laughing.

Olivia smiled. "I'm starting to realize that."

Elliot sat down beside her on the bed and cradled Bella in her arms, her tiny fingers reached out to him. "Can you believe that someday she'll be a full grown adult?"

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder and ran a finger across Bella's head. "No…"

"Richie and Lizzie said otherwise…but I think I made a lot of mistakes when they were kids." Elliot said. "I tried to be there for them but the job seemed more important…"

Olivia sat up and looked over at him, he couldn't take his eyes off of Isabella. "You just didn't know how to balance family and work then. You did your best Elliot…you wouldn't be the first cop that struggled with that."

"I know…I just wish I could have spent more time with them. I missed so many things…there first steps…first words. School plays and projects…" Elliot said shaking his head. "You never get those moments back."

"No. You don't. But Kathy wasn't perfect either…she had a temper. She yelled more than she should have…just because she was there doesn't mean she loved them anymore than you did. And I think you've more than made up for the time you've missed since we've been married. We learned how to be parents and detectives…" Olivia said softly. "You're an amazing father Elliot…please know that."

Elliot looked over at her and smiled. "I was so amazed by you when we had Hannah…you were such a natural. I remember when Maureen was first born…I was a nervous wreck. I could barely sleep because I was listening for her to make a sign that she needed me…I smothered the poor kid when I was home. Every cough…every cry meant something terrible…or so I was convinced. But with Hannah…you were so calm." He said shaking his head. "I couldn't believe it."

Olivia smiled. "I think I was just so happy that I finally had a baby of my own that I wanted to take in every moment…but trust me I was terrified inside."

"I never would have known." Elliot said smiling. "You look so comfortable as a mother…like its what you were born to do."

Olivia looked down at Isabella. "It's the best thing I've ever done in my life…you know other than marrying you."

Elliot looked over at her. "I love you."

Olivia looked up at him and kissed him softly. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Two days later, it was the day before Hannah and Adam started school and Olivia and the twins were going home. Fin and Munch were at home with Hannah and Adam while Elliot went to pick up Olivia and the babies. When they pulled into the driveway, a very excited Adam ran out the front door to greet them.<p>

"Mommy you're home!" He yelled happily as he wrapped his arms around her legs.

Olivia smiled and hugged him back. "Ohhhh I missed you buddy."

"You have to see the babies rooms. They are so cool!" Adam said.

Elliot helped Olivia out of the car and Munch and Fin walked out with Hannah. "Welcome home!" Fin said smiling.

Olivia smiled at her friends. "Thank you. It's good to be home…"

"Casey made dinner for the next couple of nights for you guys…it's all packed away in the fridge." Munch said.

Olivia smiled. "Seriously?"

"Yeah…we figured you guys would be pretty stressed out with everything going on. You can use all help you can get." Fin said.

"And Cragen says that you can have a few days off to get settled back at home." Munch said to Elliot.

Elliot looked surprised as he pulled Ben's car seat out of the back of the car. "Really? Wow…that will be nice."

"Want me to carry in Bella?" Fin asked.

"Thanks." Elliot said smiling.

They all walked in the house and Hannah and Adam ran circles around Olivia talking happily and excited to have her home. "My goodness you two are full of energy."

"Uncle John made us extra large hot fudge sundaes after lunch." Adam yelled.

Olivia looked at Munch and raised an eyebrow. "Gee thanks…"

John smiled. "Eh…it was nothing."

"You want to go see their rooms?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled. "Please."

Together they all walked upstairs and into Benjamin's room first. It was painted green with a white trim, the crib was brown and on the walls there were pictures of giraffes, elephants, tigers and lions. The dresser and changing table matched the crib and there was a book shelf in the corner and a rocking chair.

"Oh my God…" Olivia said looking at Elliot. "It's so perfect."

"The furniture is all new…the toys and books were all Maureen, Kathleen, Richie and Lizzie's." Elliot said. "They split them up between the two rooms."

"They gave up all their old stuff?" Olivia asked.

"They wanted to give their brother and sister something since they don't live here." Elliot said smiling.

"What do you think Ben?" Olivia asked picking him up out of the car seat that Elliot was holding. "You like your new room kiddo?" Ben just gargled and everyone laughed. "I take that as a yes…"

"Can we go see Bella's room now?" Hannah asked tugging at her Mom's shirt.

"Sure." Olivia said as she held Ben close and they walked to the room next door that was Bella's.

The walls were purple with white trim and there were painted flowers all over the walls that were pink, yellow and blue. The crib, dresser and changing table were white and this room too had a book shelf, rocking chair and toy chest.

"Lizzie painted the flowers." Elliot said.

"I seriously can't believe they did all this…" Olivia said shaking her head.

"They wanted the babies to feel at home." Elliot said smiling.

"They are home." Adam said staring up at his Mom who was still holding Ben. "Right?"

Olivia smiled down at Adam. "Yes. They are."

* * *

><p>That night once everyone was settled into the house Fin and Munch went home to leave the family to themselves. Elliot had put the twins down while Olivia sat with Hannah and Adam in Adam's room and read them a story. Adam was getting nervous about starting kindergarten since it was all day everyday.<p>

"I'm telling you kindergarten is awesome." Hannah tried to assure her brother. "You get to play all day and you learn so much cool stuff."

"But I like being home…" Adam said snuggling into his mother. "I want to stay with you and the babies."

Olivia smiled down at him. "Honey I would love that…but you need to go to school. All your sisters and brother did it and they loved it. You always say you want to be just like Richie…he went to kindergarten."

"Did he like it?" Adam asked softly.

"Yeah. And now he's at college…the big school." Olivia said smiling.

Elliot walked into the room and smiled at them as Adam sighed and leaned into his Mom. "Okay…I'll go."

Olivia laughed. "Sounds good."

"But you'll be here when I get home right?" Adam asked looking up at her quickly.

"Yes. I'll be right here." She said smiling down at him.

Adam nodded. "Okay…"

"Okay…well if you're going to get up for school than I think it's time for you to go to bed." She said kissing the top of his head. "I love you."

Adam smiled at her. "Love you too."

Hannah jumped off the bed and towards her father. "Will you come tuck me in?"

"Of course. Let me just say goodnight to your brother first." He said smiling at her.

Hannah left the room and Elliot walked over to his Adam. "Sleep tight little buddy."

"You're taking me to school tomorrow right?" Adam asked.

Elliot nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Did you like Kindergarten?" Adam asked staring up at his father.

Elliot nodded. "Absolutely. Best school year of my life."

Adam smiled. "Really? Well then I guess it won't be so bad…"

Elliot shook his head. "No. And you have the same teacher that Hannah had…she was very nice. And David and Liana from down the street will both be in your class remember?"

Adam nodded. "I remember."

"Trust me…you are going to love it." Elliot said leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Get some sleep Adam."

"Night Dad." Adam said. "Love you."

"Love you too." Elliot said before walking over to Adam's night light and turning it on as he walked to the door and flipped of the light.

Olivia and Elliot walked to Hannah's room, she was already under the covers and waiting for her them. "Are the babies asleep?"

Elliot smiled. "For now."

Hannah smiled. "I remember Adam cried a lot…think they will keep us up?"

Olivia shrugged. "We'll try to keep them quiet."

"I had Richie give me his fan just in case." Hannah said smiling. "It will block out the noise."

"Smart girl." Elliot said ruffling the top of her head.

"I'm really glad you're home Mommy…" Hannah said looking at her Mom.

Olivia smiled at her. "I'm really glad I'm home too sweetie."

"I didn't say anything cuz Richie and Lizzie said you were busy…but I was scared cuz you've had to go to the hospital a lot lately." Lizzie said. "And I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Olivia smiled at her and cupped her face with her hand. "I know honey…but everything is going to be fine now. The babies are finally here and I'm going to be home…not at the hospital."

"And that Kathy lady…she's gone now?" Hannah asked looking over at her father.

Elliot nodded. "Yes. She's gone…she's in California and can't hurt any of us anymore."

Hannah nodded slowly. "Okay…"

Elliot leaned forward and kissed her head gently. "You know Mommy and I will never let anything or anyone hurt you."

Hannah smiled. "I know."

He winked at her and smiled. "Time for bed."

Hannah nodded. "Okay. I love you Daddy." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hannah Banana." Elliot said. "Love you more than anything."

"Sleep well." Olivia said as Hannah wrapped her arms around her. "See you in the morning. I love you."

"Love you too Mom. Welcome home." She said as she lay back in bed. "Tuck me in Daddy?"

Elliot smiled and pulled the blankets up to her chest and tucked them in under the mattress. "All set?"

"All set." Hannah said smiling. "Night."

Olivia and Elliot walked to the door and turned off the light before they walked back to their bedroom. Olivia sighed happily and fell back on the bed on her back and closed her eyes.

"I'm already exhausted and I've only been home for a few hours." Olivia said laughing.

Elliot smiled and lay down next to her, he rested his elbow on the mattress and his head in his hands. "Yeah…it's not going to be easy."

"I'm going to miss having Adam home…" Olivia said. "But I guess it will be easier to give Isabella and Ben my full attention."

"Twins are a handful…" Elliot said laughing. "I remember just when I would finish getting Lizzie what she needed…Richie would start crying. It's like a never ending cycle."

Olivia laughed. "Gee thanks for the confidence booster."

Elliot laughed. "Sorry…just being honest."

"I think it's smart that I'm taking some extra time off. The babies are going to require a lot of care…and trying to work and take care of them really won't work that well." She said. "But…I definitely want to go back at some point."

Elliot smiled. "Whatever you want."

"It will be strange not having any teenagers in the house." Olivia whispered.

Elliot chuckled. "Less fighting."

"Won't be any quieter though." Olivia said smiling.

"No…probably not." He said shaking his head.

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment. "I was thinking about the day I told you I was pregnant with Hannah today."

"Oh yeah?" Elliot asked smiling.

She nodded. "God I was so happy when I found out…I never thought I'd have kids. Even after we got married…I still just didn't think it would ever happen for me."

* * *

><p><em>Elliot walked up the front steps of his house feeling tired and wanting nothing more than to just go to sleep. Lizzie and Richie were with Kathy for the next few nights which meant that he and Olivia would be alone which made him happy.<em>

_"Liv?" Elliot called out to her from the mud room as he hung up her coat. "Liv are you here?"_

_"I'm upstairs!" Olivia called._

_Elliot took off his shoes and made his way up the steps towards their bedroom. "I could honestly sleep forever…" He said taking his shirt off without even looking at Olivia._

_"Really?" She asked softly from her place on the bed._

_Elliot nodded and stripped off his jeans. "Yep…I had to chase some fool for three miles today and then I took a bat to the stomach."_

_"Are you okay?" Olivia asked nervously._

_Elliot smiled and finally turned to her. "Yeah. Totally fine. Just a bit sore and seriously pissed off."_

_Olivia tried to smile. "I bet."_

_Elliot finally took in her appearance, she was sitting cross legged on the bed looking slightly nervous. "Hey…are you okay?" He asked as he walked over to sit beside her on the bed._

_Olivia smiled at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Elliot…I'm pregnant."_

_Elliot stared into her eyes for a moment before he leaned forward and pulled her into his arms. "Oh my God…"_

_Olivia sighed into his embrace and hugged him back. "I took a few tests yesterday but I went to the Doctors today and they confirmed it."_

_Elliot pulled back and smiled at her. "Olivia this is amazing…we've been trying for awhile and I was starting to think…"_

_She nodded and smiled. "Me too…but I'm pregnant. I'm really pregnant…"_

_Elliot cupped her face in his hands. "I love you so much."_

_She smiled at him. "I love you too. I can't believe that I'm finally going to be a Mom…"_

_"You already are a Mom…" He said smiling. "You know my kids love you."_

_Olivia smiled "I know. And I love them too…but Kathy gave birth to them. This baby…will come from me. From us…"_

_Elliot smiled at her. "Olivia…I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life. There is nothing more that I want than to have kids with you."_

_"Think you can handle having another baby?" She asked._

_Elliot nodded. "Absolutely."_

_"You know…as much as I've wanted to have kids…I've always been afraid." Olivia said._

_"Of what?" Elliot asked. "The pain?"_

_Olivia shook her head. "No...I'll handle that."_

_"Then what is it?" Elliot asked curiously._

_She sighed. "Well I don't exactly have the best set of genes…my Mom was a drunk and my father was a rapist."_

_Elliot stared at her for a moment. "And yet you turned out well…seriously you're the most amazing woman I've ever known Liv. And besides it's not all about your genes…it's how you're raised and I know you're going to be an amazing mother."_

_Olivia smiled. "Do you really believe that?"_

_Elliot nodded. "Yes. I do."_

_Olivia smiled. "We're having a baby…" She whispered._

_"Yeah…we are." He said leaning forward to capture her lips as he pushed her back on the bed so that they could celebrate their good news._

* * *

><p>"See…I told you the kids would turn out great." Elliot said.<p>

Olivia smiled at him. "Can't blame me for being worried…"

Elliot shrugged. "Everyone gets scared when they find out they are going to have a kid. As exciting as it is…there are a million things to worry about."

"And yet people keep taking the risk and having kids every day…" She said smiling.

Elliot nodded. "Yep. Because there is nothing better than having a child…the unconditional love…watching them grow up and become who they were meant to be. There is nothing better…"

"I'm just glad I get to share this with you…" She whispered. "I know I'm not always the easiest person to deal with…especially when I get insecure. But I really love you Elliot…more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You have given me the most amazing life…a life I never thought I deserved or would be able to have. And I promise to never run again."

Elliot smiled. "I know you won't. I trust you. And I love you too…I've loved you for years. Quite frankly it's impossible not to love you…"

She laughed. "I don't know about that…"

Elliot smiled. "It's true…do you know what you do to men? Women too probably…"

She laughed. "Seriously…shut up."

"The minute you walked into the precinct…I wanted you." Elliot said. "And then I got to know you…and I realized you're the most amazing woman in the world. You're the only person that's ever allowed me to be me…how could I not love you? And I haven't even mentioned how beautiful you are…I could meet everyone woman in the world and none of them would compare to you. Not one…"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah…I'm sure I look real beautiful right now. I have enough baby weight to sink a ship and I haven't had make up on in days. I'm exhausted…I haven't done my hair and-"

"You're perfect." Elliot said leaning down to kiss her. "Absolutely perfect."

"Too bad we have to wait six weeks to have sex…" She whispered.

Elliot laughed. "Trust me…I'd love nothing more than to make love you right now. But I know it really wouldn't be that enjoyable for you."

"Who said it ever is?" She teased.

Elliot glared at her. "Evil woman."

Olivia yawned and rolled onto her side and snuggled into him. "I was serious when I said no more babies…"

Elliot laughed. "I know."

"So we need to be more responsible…" She said.

"I'll be stocking up on condoms this week." Elliot said as he held her close.

"Good." She kissed his chest. "We might as well try and get some sleep while we can…lord knows one of the twins will be up in a few hours."

"Or both…" Elliot said laughing.

"Yep…good night." She said as Elliot reached to flip off the light. "I love you."

"Love you too Olivia." He said as he pulled the blanket up over them.

They were finally home…and Richie and Lizzie were all moved into school. Things were changing but in a good way and as far as Elliot was concerned…he wouldn't want his life to be any different because he had never been happier in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do...submit a review :) Thanks guyssss! <strong> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Well...here it is...this is the last chapter in this story. Sad but true...I really hope you like it. The end is my favorite :) Thank you for being so supportive through this story and being so enthusiastic about it. I'm really glad you have enjoyed it! I am not done with "Before It's Too Late" and I have a few other stories I'm thinking about and working on so keep an eye out for that! Hope you enjoy this last chapter! **

* * *

><p>By Columbus Day weekend, Olivia and Elliot had fallen into a comfortable rhythm with the new babies and Hannah and Adam. Adam loved school and Hannah was doing great as well. Since it was a long weekend, Richie and Lizzie were coming home for the weekend to visit which everyone was very excited about.<p>

Olivia was in Benjamin's room with Isabella, they were all on the floor on the baby mat as she played with them. Madison who had grown quite a bit was sitting happily, watching the babies laugh and play, her tail wagging. Elliot walked into the room and smiled at Olivia and the twins.

"Hey…looks whose home!" Olivia said picking up Ben and nuzzling him. "It's Daddy!"

Elliot smiled and sat down on toe floor with them and scooped up Isabella. "How are we doing today?"

Olivia smiled. "Very good. How was work?"

"Pretty quiet." Elliot said. "I think that Cragen let me come home early because he knew that Richie and Lizzie are coming home."

Olivia smiled. "Lizzie called earlier…she said that they would be here by three."

Elliot smiled. "It will be good to have them in the house again…and I'm glad that their rooms are officially finished. I didn't want them to have to sleep on the floor while they were home…"

Olivia smiled. "Adam was so excited this morning…he wouldn't stop running in circles. It took me nearly half an hour just to get him dressed for school."

Elliot laughed. "He's been talking about playing football with Richie all week…"

"He misses him…" Olivia said cradling Ben in her arms.

"We all do. Lizzie too…" Elliot said.

Olivia nodded. "I invited your Mom over for dinner tonight, I know she wanted to see the twins too."

Elliot smiled. " Sounds good."

Olivia stood up and walked Ben over to his crib before setting him down. "She said she'd be willing to watch Ben and Bella one day this weekend. I think that Hannah and Adam need a little more attention…"

Elliot stood up with Bella in his arms. "Yeah…even with Lizzie and Richie out of the house it's hard to give them all even attention."

"I think Hannah understands…but Adam is used to being with us all the time. I'm sure this is hard on him…he's been kind of quiet lately." She said turning back to Elliot.

He was bouncing Bella up and down. "I noticed."

Olivia smiled at the scene before her; Elliot was so good with the kids. "The adoption papers came today…"

Elliot looked up at her and smiled. "Really?"

"Yup…there was a letter from Kathy too." She said softly. "She said she gives me her full blessing to legally adopt them."

Elliot sighed. "She say anything else?"

"Just that…she hoped that the kids were doing well." She said.

Elliot nodded slowly. "Guess I was hoping she'd have something a little more substantial to them."

"I don't think she ever will…" Olivia said.

Elliot sighed and looked down at Bella who was staring up at her father with wide, curious eyes. "I can't imagine just walking away from my kids…it would break my heart."

Olivia smiled and rubbed Elliot's arm. "We both know you would never do that."

"This will be good…you know having you legally adopt them…and me legally adopting Maureen. I know they are all older now but…" He whispered.

"Doesn't matter what age you are…having parents is always important." She said. "I wish my Mom was still around…even if we didn't get along she was my Mom."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah…I'm glad my Mom is still here."

Olivia smiled and leaned forward to kiss the side of Elliot's face. "She's been good to us."

Bella started fussing and Elliot lifted her up in his arms and tried to make her laugh by making silly faces. "Hey there sweet heart...there's no reason for you to cry. I got you."

"Anyone home?" Maureen called walking down the hallway.

"In here." Olivia called as Maureen walked into the room. "I thought you weren't coming over until later."

Maureen smiled. "Figured I could get some extra time in with Bella and Ben."

"Whose that?" Elliot said to Bella as she reached her hands towards Maureen. "Is that your big sister?"

Maureen smiled and took her from her Dad's arms. "Hey girlie…you're getting bigger everyday." She turned to Olivia. "When will Lizzie and Richie be home?"

"Should be here by three." Olivia said. "Right around the time that Hannah and Adam get home from school."

"Sounds like they are having fun at school." Maureen said smiling. "I called Lizzie yesterday and she said she and her roommate are best friends."

Elliot smiled. "I'm glad."

Maureen looked at them and smiled. "I uh…saw the adoption papers on the kitchen counter." She said.

Olivia smiled. "They came this morning."

Maureen smiled and looked down at her sister. "No second thoughts?"

Elliot shook his head. "Nope. You have any?"

Maureen looked up at her Dad and smiled. "Not one."

Elliot just smiled as his oldest daughter held his youngest daughter and couldn't believe just how lucky he was.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Adam was sitting by the front window anxiously awaiting Richie and Lizzie to pull into the driveway. Kathleen had gone to pick them up and was going to stay for dinner.<p>

"If he stares any harder…he's going to put a hole through the glass." Elliot said laughing as he helped Olivia clean up the kitchen.

Olivia smiled. "He didn't even say hi to me when he walked in the door…just ran straight to the window to keep an eye out for them."

"They're here! They're here!" Adam yelled running towards the door.

Elliot laughed and followed his son and opened the front door for him so that he could run out to the front yard. The second Richie opened the car door, Adam launched himself into his arms.

"Richie!" Adam yelled.

Richie laughed and held his brother close. "Hey little buddy. What's shaking?"

"I'm so glad you're home." The boy said hugging his brother close.

"What no love for me?" Lizzie asked ruffling her brothers hair.

Adam reached for Lizzie who took him from Richie. "I missed you."

Lizzie smiled and held him close. "We missed you too Adam."

"Hey guys." Olivia said walking out to meet her husband, she had Ben in her arms and Maureen walked over with Bella. "Welcome home."

"It's only been a month and they already look so different." Richie said walking over to look at his brother and sister.

"That's what happens…they grow up very quickly." Elliot said smiling as he pulled Richie in for a hug. "Just like you…nice facial hair…" He said teasing his son.

Richie pulled back and smirked. "New year…new school…time for a new image. And besides…the ladies love it."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Yeah…you've been on one date in the last month and she hasn't answered any of your phone calls."

"Oh rub it in my face that you met someone and I didn't." Richie said rolling her eyes.

Maureen smiled at her sister. "You met someone?"

Lizzie smiled shyly. "It's not a big deal okay?"

"What's his name? Where's he from?" Elliot asked defensively making everyone laugh. "I'll run a background check."

"No way." Lizzie said shaking her head before hugging her Dad. "I'm not letting you run him off before we even officially start dating."

"Sounds like you're having fun at school." Olivia said hugging Lizzie as she put down Adam and took Ben from Olivia.

"Not too much fun I hope…" Elliot said still sounding skeptical.

"Oh Dad…it's like you said…kids grow up quickly…loosen the reigns a little will ya?" Kathleen said walking over carrying a few of the twin's bags.

Elliot groaned. "Not when it comes to boys."

"I bet if Richie had a girlfriend you'd be fine with it." Maureen said smiling.

"That's different…" Elliot said. "Boys are…scum."

"Just like your son." Lizzie said looking at Richie. "Or one of them at least."

"Alright…alright…" Olivia said laughing. "Let's just go inside okay? It's cold out here."

* * *

><p>They all walked in the house and Hannah, Adam and Madison were all over Richie and Lizzie extremely happy that they were home. Olivia and Elliot put the babies in their playpen and went to sit with the rest of their kids.<p>

"So tell us everything." Olivia said smiling at Lizzie. "How are classes? How's your roommates?"

"I love Amy…we're together all the time. We have the same interests and we're taking a few of the same classes. She's awesome." Lizzie said smiling.

"Aaron is pretty cool…I've been pretty busy with practice but we hang out when we can. The guys in my hall are great, pretty loud but they are fun." Richie said.

"Classes are definitely a lot different than in High School…it's hard but I'm learning to deal with it." Lizzie said.

"And I just go to Lizzie when I forget to do my homework." Richie said leaning back on the couch and pulling Adam onto his lap.

"So I see something's haven't changed?" Elliot teased.

Richie shrugged. "Hey we're twins…we gotta look out for each other. Just like those two will."

"Right. But just remember you gotta keep your grades up to stay on the team and keep your scholarship." Elliot said.

"Which is why Lizzie helps me with my homework every now and then." Richie said smirking.

Elliot laughed. "When do you go back to school?"

Everyone laughed. "You're stuck with us for four days." Richie said smiling.

"That's not long enough…" Adam said sadly.

"I know little buddy…but Lizzie and I are in college now remember? But before you know it…we'll be home for a whole month for Christmas. And then we'll be home for four months during the summer. Besides…you're so busy with school that you probably don't even realize we're gone." Richie said.

Adam frowned. "I realize…"

Olivia looked at Elliot and then back at her sons. "Adam I know that things have been really different around here lately…and you've been so good. So…Daddy and I were talking and how would you guys feel about spending all day tomorrow…just with me, Daddy, Richie, Lizzie, Maureen and Kathleen?"

Adam looked at his siblings and then back at his parents. "You mean Ben and Bella wouldn't be there?"

Elliot shook his head. "Nope…you and Hannah get our full attention."

Adam looked at Hannah whose smile was as big as ever. "Did you hear that Hannah? We get there full attention?"

Hannah smiled. "I heard."

"So…you like the idea?" Maureen asked smiling at Adam and Hannah.

"Yes!" They both yelled happily.

Olivia laughed. "Thought so…"

Adam looked at his Mom again. "It's not that I don't love Bella and Ben…"

Olivia smiled and stroked his face gently. "I know honey…you love them very much. But Daddy and I have been so busy with the new babies…we haven't been able to spend as much time with you as we used too. I know that's hard…"

"So you miss spending time with us too?" Adam asked.

Elliot smiled at his son. "Of course we do."

"So you mean even though I'm not the baby anymore…you still love me just as much as you did before?" Adam asked.

"We love you even more." Olivia said smiling.

Adam smiled. "Okay."

"What are we going to do tomorrow then?" Hannah asked.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Olivia asked. "We can do anything."

"Can we take Madison to the park?" Adam asked.

Elliot nodded. "We can do that."

"And can we go out to lunch?" Hannah asked.

"Any restaurant you want." Olivia said smiling.

"I can't wait!" Adam jumped up and threw himself into his fathers arms.

Elliot smiled as everyone laughed and he held Adam close. "Neither can we buddy."

* * *

><p>The next morning Bernie came by the house so she could watch Ben and Bella. Adam and Hannah had been up since the crack of dawn anxiously waiting for their family to be up and ready to go. Olivia was currently in Bella's room changing her and going over their schedule with Bernie.<p>

"Ben usually gets hungry more often than Bella. You know how boys are…" She said. "But Bella can be a little more fussy…"

"Olivia I can handle it." Bernie said smiling. "I have taken care of babies before…yours in fact as well as my own with Elliot."

Olivia smiled. "I know…this is just the first time I've really left the twins…you know how it is."

Bernie smiled. "I know. But they are in good hands and you'll see them at the end of the day. And they will be quite happy to see you…and besides Hannah and Adam couldn't be happier about the fact that they get to be with just you guys without the babies. You know you need this…"

Olivia smiled. "I know…"

"Mommy when are we leaving?" Adam asked running into Bella's room.

Olivia looked down at her son. "Just a few minutes honey…go make sure your Dad is all ready to go and I'll be right down."

Adam smiled. "Great! Have fun with the babies Grandma!"

Bernie smiled. "I will. And you have fun today too kiddo!"

"Alright…we should be back around six." Olivia said. "And you have our numbers if you need anything…so I guess that's it."

"Alright. So go…we'll be fine here." Bernie said smiling.

Olivia nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later. Thanks again for doing this." She said as she walked out of the room and made her way downstairs.

"Mommy, Dad said that he is all ready to go." Hannah said running up to her Mom.

Olivia smiled. "Alright…then lets go. You guys are driving with Lizzie and Richie right?"

Adam nodded. "Yup. And you and Daddy are going with Maureen, Kathleen and Madison."

Olivia nodded. "Alright…then lets go."

* * *

><p>At the park, Elliot was running with Richie, Adam, Hannah and Madison while Olivia sat with Lizzie, Kathleen and Maureen on the bench watching.<p>

"So now that Dad isn't around…tell us about your boyfriend." Maureen said smiling at her younger sister.

Lizzie looked at Olivia. "You promise that you won't tell Dad so he can run his name through the system?"

Olivia laughed. "No…I won't let your Dad do that. But you can't blame him for being protective of you…"

"Dad's not protective…he's obsessive." Kathleen said rolling his eyes.

"Just one of the hazards of the job…" Olivia said. "We see a lot of bad things…a lot of girls who get treated badly. Your Dad wants the best for you guys…"

"Well…Ethan is a really great guy." Lizzie said smiling. "I really don't think that Dad has anything to worry about…"

"Finally…a name." Maureen said smiling. "What's he look like?"

Lizzie smiled. "Um…he has brown hair…it's curly kinda shaggy…he's got green eyes and he's a about 5'9". He plays the guitar…he goes to church…and he wants to be a brain surgeon."

"Oh so he's a nerd?" Kathleen teased.

"Kathleen!" Olivia said shoving her stepdaughter as she laughed.

"He is not a nerd! He's so incredibly smart…" Lizzie said shaking her head. "I've honestly never met anyone as smart as him. And he makes me laugh…and he actually cares about what I have to say ya know? And the best part is…he and Richie get along so well."

Olivia smiled. "You really like him…"

Lizzie blushed. "Yeah…I really do."

"You know eventually you're going to have to introduce him to your Dad…" Olivia said smiling.

"And if we ever officially start dating…I will." Lizzie said shrugging. "Right now…we're just kind of getting to know each other. I mean…we have four years so what's the rush right?"

"Smart…keep your options open." Kathleen said nodding her head.

Everyone laughed. "Well as long as you're happy…" Olivia said.

"What she means is…as long as you're using protection." Maureen said pointing at her sister.

"Oh God!" Lizzie said putting her face in her hands. "Okay…end of conversation."

"No…that's a good point…" Olivia said. "I mean if-"

"If and when we have sex…" Lizzie said quickly. "I swear we will use condoms…"

Olivia nodded. "Okay…good enough for me."

Elliot and the rest of the kids walked over at them and Elliot collapsed next to his wife. "What are you ladies talking about?"

"Nothing!" Lizzie said quickly. 'Nothing…" She said softer.

"Clearly they were talking about 'IT'." Richie said looking at his father.

Elliot looked at his wife. "It?"

"What is it?" Adam asked climbing onto his mothers lap.

Lizzie looked down. "Oh God…this isn't happening."

Olivia laughed. "We'll talk at home Elliot."

"What is it?" Adam asked again.

Richie scooped his brother from Olivia's lap and tossed him up in the air. "You are it kiddo! They were talking about how cool you are."

Adam giggled in his brothers arms. "Well everybody knows that…"

"Will you come play with us? "Hannah asked looking at her sisters.

Maureen nodded. "Yeah…how about we do a little girls vs boys football?"

"Well that's not fair…" Richie said. "That's four against two!"

Kathleen smirked and stood up with Hannah. "Aw…are you guys afraid that you'll get beat buy your sisters?"

"Never gonna happen…" Richie said shaking his head. "We got this…right Adam?"

"Right!" Adam said jumping up.

"You're on!" Hannah said jumping up too.

"Fine…but Madison is on our team. Aren't you girl?" Richie said rubbing behind the dogs ears, she just barked. "I take that as a yes."

Kathleen smiled. "Well what are we waiting for?"

The kids all ran back out into the middle of the park and began their game of football. Elliot put his head in Olivia's lap and closed his eyes smiling up at her.

"Is Lizzie having sex with that kid she met at school?" He asked nervously.

"She said no and I believe her." Olivia said. "But she's a smart girl…so if she decides to have sex she'll take all the right steps to prevent pregnancy and STDs."

Elliot groaned. "Can't she be five again? It was all so much easier then…"

Olivia massaged his scalp and smiled. "I know honey…but she's all grown up now. You need to trust her…and this guy she met sounds really great."

"You're not going to let me run his name through the system are you?" Elliot asked opening his eyes to look at her.

Olivia laughed. "Nope. Not gonna happen…you need to let them make their own choices."

Elliot sighed. "Fine." He paused. "Did Maureen tell you that she's dating Thomas again?" He asked referring to her ex-boyfriend.

"She mentioned it yes." Olivia said. "I always liked Thomas…and they dated for almost two years."

Elliot nodded. "They're getting married aren't they?"

Olivia smiled. "It wouldn't surprise me no…"

"God…when's he comes home with a ring on her finger…" Elliot started. "I am literally going to have a heart attack."

Olivia laughed. "Trust me…I know."

"Do you remember our wedding day?" Elliot asked smiling up at her.

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment. "How could I forget it?"

"After persuading you to come to the wedding the night before…" Elliot said teasingly. "I had never been happier to see you when you got to the end of the alter."

"I remember." Olivia said smiling down at him.

* * *

><p><em>Elliot stood at the front of the church waiting for Olivia to make her way down the aisle. Even though he was only eight, Richie was his best man and Munch and Fin were groomsmen.<em>

_Richie put his mall hand on his fathers arm. "So…how are you doing Dad? Getting nervous yet?"_

_"How old is this kid again?" Munch whispered to Fin._

_Elliot smiled at his friends and then down at his son. "I'm actually not nervous at all buddy…I love Olivia very much."_

_Richie nodded. "Yeah…she's pretty awesome. I'm glad she's going to be my Step-Mom."_

_Elliot smiled. "I'm glad you are happy about her being in the family…she really loves you and your sisters."_

_Richie nodded. "I know. We love her too."_

_"Speaking of Olivia…the music is starting." Fin said. "Looks like we're starting…"_

_Elliot winked at his son and then looked down the aisle, his heart pounding in his chest anxiously waiting to see the woman he loved in the white dress…coming to marry him._

_As Lizzie, Maureen and Kathleen walked down the aisle, Cragen linked his arm with Olivia's. "You ready for this kiddo?"_

_Olivia looked at her boss, and the only man she had ever considered to be a father. "Yes."_

_"He really loves you…" Cragen said smiling. "I had my doubts…but over the years I saw that connection between you two. Nothing could break it."_

_Olivia smiled. "I think this is the part where I should thank you for putting us together as partners…"_

_Cragen smiled. "I was just desperate to find someone who would be Elliot's partner for more than a week…I could tell you wouldn't put up with his shit."_

_Olivia laughed. "Nope. Never have…and I never will."_

_Cragen nodded. "Glad to hear it. Now…lets get you two crazy kids married."_

_"Let's do it." Olivia said as they began to walk down the aisle._

_Olivia looked at the ground for her first few steps but when she looked up, her eyes immediately locked with Elliot's. It wasn't often that she saw tears in his eyes, and if she did he often tried to hide it. But today…the tears were very clear in those blue eyes of his. Immediately, tears welled up in her eyes out of pure joy. She couldn't believe that the night before…she had second guessed marrying this man. He was everything she had ever wanted and more and he was standing before her offering her the world. Never did she think she would be this lucky._

_When she finally got to the alter, Elliot shook Cragen's hand and then took Olivia's hand in his and brought her to stand beside him. "You look breath taking…" Elliot said softly._

_Olivia blushed. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself mister…"_

_"Are you ready for this?" Elliot asked. "Because last night you were a little unsure…so just be honest with me. Do you want to marry me?"_

_Olivia looked deep in Elliot's eyes and hoped that every emotion she was feeling would resonate through her words and her gaze. "More than anything."_

_Elliot nodded slowly and smiled. "Just what I was hoping you would say."_

_Olivia winked as they turned to face the priest that would marry them._

_Later that night after the wedding and the reception, Olivia lay with her head on Elliot's chest in bed at the hotel. The next morning they were going to be off to Hawaii for their two week honeymoon._

_"We're married…" Olivia said trying to hide the huge smile on her face._

_Elliot smirked. "Yes we are…"_

_Olivia moved to rest her head in her hands as she held herself up on her elbow. "I actually don't believe that today really happened…"_

_Elliot smiled and held up his hand to show off his ring. "Well believe it baby…cuz this ring is never coming off."_

_Olivia took his hand and kissed the finger that his ring was on. "Good."_

_"You really looked beautiful today…I mean you're always beautiful…but today…" He stared at her for a moment and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "When I saw you walking down that aisle towards me…I actually forgot how to breathe for a moment there…"_

_Olivia blushed and just smiled. "Well I'm glad I didn't have to give you CPR during the ceremony…I mean it wouldn't be the first time I've had to save your ass but…it probably would have ruined the whole wedding mood."_

_Elliot laughed. "Yeah…you're probably right. And my kids never would have let me hear the end of it…"_

_Olivia smiled and rolled over on top of him. "Well then I'm glad you didn't pass out."_

_Elliot smiled and cupped her face. "I'm serious though…I've never seen you look more beautiful than you did today. Well…actually that's a lie."_

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_"I think you are the most beautiful when you have no make up on…your hairs down…and your wearing one of my shirts and nothing else. That's when you are the most beautiful." He said softly._

_Olivia stared at him for a moment as her eyes welled up with tears. "I love you so much Elliot Stabler…I never thought it was possible to love someone like this. Thank you for loving me."_

_Elliot smiled and wiped her tears away before kissing her gently. "Trust me Liv…it wasn't hard to fall in love with you…"_

_She smiled. "Hey Elliot?"_

_He stared at her. "Yes?"_

_"Make love to me." She whispered. "Again." She said laughing softly._

_Elliot smiled and flipped her over, kissing her passionately. "There's nothing I'd rather do…"_

* * *

><p>"That seems like it was forever ago…" Olivia said.<p>

Elliot laughed. "Well a lot has happened since then…"

Olivia nodded. "Four kids, a dog, ridiculous cases, fights, tears, laughs and one crazy ex-wife later…and we're still in love."

Elliot smiled up at her. "Still very much in love."

Olivia looked down at him. "You know I've been doing a lot of thinking about going back to work…"

"What about it?" Elliot asked.

"Well I called Cragen last night and we talked_…_I'm going to take a full year off." Olivia said. "And then...I'm going to go back."

Elliot smiled. "You deserve a break."

"I think I really need it…" She said. "And besides I want to be with the babies as much as possible…"

"Then we're going to need to think about day care for them." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded and then looked out at the rest of her kids who were laughing and running. "They look happy."

Elliot sat up and looked over at his kids before wrapping an arm around Olivia. "They do, don't they?"

"Did you ever think that your life would turn out like this?" She asked looking at him.

"You mean did I ever think I would ever be this incredibly happy?" Elliot asked.

She smiled at him. "Yeah."

He looked back at his kids and thought for a moment. "When Maureen was born…I never thought that I could be in love with someone or something so much…I was scared to death but I knew in that moment that my life had changed forever…and in a good way. And then…Kathy had Kathleen…and then the twins and my life got even better…my heart grew even more. And I loved my children…I still love them…I will always love them. But there was still something missing…and then I met you." He said looking over at her.

Olivia smiled. "This is where it gets good…"

Elliot laughed. "You're right. It does get good." He shifted so that he was facing her full on. "So I met you…and everything I thought I knew about life…just went right out the window." Olivia stared at him curiously. "Never in my life had I met someone as beautiful as you…or someone who could piss me off more than you."

Olivia laughed. "Oh how romantic…"

Elliot smiled. "You pushed me…and I hated it. But you made me take a hard look at my life and think about who I was…not only as individual…but as a father…as a partner and as a husband to Kathy. You made me realize…that loving my children wasn't enough…and that if my marriage failed…I would be okay…that my children would be okay. You made me realize I deserved more…and so Kathy and I got divorced. And for the first time in a long time…I thought about what I wanted and not what other people wanted."

"And what you wanted…was me?" She said cocking her head to the side.

Elliot reached a hand forward and cupped her face in his hand. "Yes…what I wanted was you Olivia. I wanted every piece of you…your mind your body, soul and heart. Anything you were willing to give me I wanted…and I had never been so scared because I never needed anyone. I always took care of myself and the people around me…that's all I needed. But then…I physically, emotionally and mentally needed you Olivia. I still do…I always will. There is no life without you in it. So to answer your question…no I never thought I could ever be this incredibly happy."

Olivia stared at her husband for a moment and shook her head. "That was pretty good my friend…"

Elliot laughed. "I'm glad you approve."

She leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. "You know…I went to the Doctor yesterday while you were at work."

Elliot kissed her back. "And?"

She smiled at him. "I go the okay to have sex again."

Elliot pulled back and looked at her for a moment. "You got this news yesterday and we didn't have sex last night?"

Olivia laughed. "Well…you fell asleep on the couch with Madison and Richie…"

"So you could have woken me up." Elliot said.

Olivia laughed. "I tried…but you were snuggling Madison and I gotta say…I got a little jealous."

Elliot smirked. "Very funny."

"Just calling it like I see it…" Olivia said shrugging.

"So do we get to have sex tonight?" Elliot asked.

"You better hope your millions of children go to sleep." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…I'll make them go to sleep." Elliot said leaning forward to kiss her again.

Olivia laughed as he nipped at her neck. "I love you."

Elliot pulled back and smiled at her. "I love you more."

Olivia smiled and pulled Elliot up to his feet and dragged him out to play with their kids. Elliot picked Adam up and threw him over his shoulders as Adam carried the football and Elliot ran to the end zone. Lizzie and Hannah twirled around, Madison ran around her family in circles, Kathleen and Maureen chased and tackled Richie and Elliot pulled Olivia in for another kiss.

Through it all…the fights…the tears and the laughs…they were a family and nothing would ever tear them apart. As Olivia looked into her husband's eyes she thought about her life and how far she had come. She may never have thought things would end up like this…but that's what made it so amazing.

The unexpected moments are what make life interesting.

The unexpected happiness…is what makes life worth living. 

* * *

><p><strong>So...did you like it? I HOPE SO! I really enjoyed writing this story...and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks so much for your support like I already said. You guys are awesome! MUCH LOVE! :) <strong>


End file.
